Sagrado
by Anyara
Summary: Una historia sobre el amor y su enorme fuerza. Tokio Hotel - Bill Kaulitz
1. Capítulo I

Título: Sagrado

Autor: Anyara

Fecha Inicio: 30/10/2010

"_He estado antes aquí,_

_pero no sabría decir cuándo,_

_conozco la hierba que hay más allá de la puerta,_

_el aroma sano y penetrante,_

_el rumor acompasado, las luces de la costa._

_Habías sido mía antes, _

_no puedo decir cuánto tiempo hace de ello;_

_pero justo cuando te giraste para ver volar la golondrina,_

_un velo cayó y lo supe todo de los tiempos pasados"_

_Dante Gabriel Rossetti_

**Capítulo I**

Miro por la ventana, hay un día muy gris esperando ahí fuera. Las nubes bajan lentamente, como si amenazaran con engullir todo a su paso. Mi corazón late despacio, tranquilo. Con la cadencia del que esta hibernando en espera de una lejana primavera.

A través del jardín se ven algunos árboles, la nostalgia de sus vestimentas caídas los convierten en lúgubres e inmóviles guardianes.

Me masajeo las sienes, me duele un poco la cabeza, no es extraño a mi edad, o quizás sea el encierro, he salido muy poco últimamente.

Avanzo a lo largo del pasillo de mi casa, es una casa acogedora, se podría incluso considerar un hogar, aunque mi verdadero hogar está en otra parte. Al llegar hasta el baño, observo en el espejo mi imagen, las arrugas han comenzado a surcarlo irreversiblemente. Hoy eso ya no me preocupa, aunque hace algunos años la edad era una tara con la que no lograba reconciliarme. Extendí la mano hacia la estantería en la que estaban las pastillas para mi dolor de cabeza. En tanto, la puerta principal se abría.

-¡Hola mamá!

Era mi hijo Derek, mío y de Richard.

- Hola – respondí.

Volví a mirar mi rostro en el espejo.

Mi vida podría haber sido diferente, muy diferente.

.

Apresuraba el paso todo lo que me era permitido, había salido del trabajo lo antes posible, con una mentira piadosa de por medio, tenía cita con el médico. Me había pasado toda la mañana fingiendo accesos de tos, con tal de lograr escaparme, de lo contrario no podría venir a este lugar.

Mientras me iba acercando el ruido se hacía más y más fuerte. La aglomeración era bestial, había cientos de chicas y yo tenía la ingenua idea de poder pasar por entre todas ellas para ponerme en primera fila. Vaya si era ingenua.

En cuanto me encontré con aquella pared humana, comencé a abrirme paso. Hoy agradecía a mi delgada figura, aunque normalmente me sentía muy acomplejada por ella.

- Permiso… permiso… disculpa…

Unas se fastidiaban más que otras. Unas tardaban más que otras, pero al final todas iban moviéndose lo suficiente como para estar un milímetro más cerca, hasta que casi como si de un acto de magia se tratara, me encontré con la barrera de contención, que nunca había tenido para mí un nombre mejor puesto. Nos estaba conteniendo a todas con bastante eficacia. Los apretones se sucedían uno tras otro, por lo que no debía extrañarme si mañana tenía las costillas amoratadas por la presión contra la barrera, por momentos sentía que incluso me faltaba la respiración. El día estaba bastante frío, pero mis mejillas ardían.

El ruido era ensordecedor, no podía llegar a calcular la cantidad de personas que había en el lugar, y tampoco me importaba demasiado, ya había logrado llegar lo más lejos que podía imaginar. Mi objetivo, la razón de que yo estuviera aquí, se encontraba a sólo metros de mí, acercándose por segundos.

El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza, la sangre corría frenética, me producía hormigueo en las manos, las piernas y las mejillas. No podía creerlo, finalmente tendría frente a mí, por un maravilloso instante, al poseedor secreto de mis más profundos anhelos.

Bill Kaulitz.

¡Bill!... ¡Bill!

Escuchaba los gritos entre acalorados y desesperados de las chicas a mi alrededor, pero extrañamente mis oídos habían logrado filtrar aquella resonancia y centrarse en la inconfundible voz de él, que agradecía y sonreía a sus fans.

Veía como sus manos enguantadas, de forma que sus dedos quedaban libres, mostrando sus uñas de manicura perfecta, iban firmando uno por uno los objetos que las chicas, que al igual que yo estaban ahí para admirar de cerca su belleza, le iban entregando. Alguien también le había pasado un pequeño paquete de regalo decorado con mimo, el que sostenía en una de sus manos junto con algunas cartas. Me sentí de pronto absurda por no pensar en escribirle algo, deseaba decirle tantas cosas, lo mucho que lo admiraba, cuanto me gustaba su música y la forma en que la interpretaba, pero no estaba segura de poder decir nada, y quería decirle todo, aunque ahora mismo me sentía incapaz de coordinar una idea. Únicamente verlo ya era una alucinación, quizás simplemente debía conformarme con eso.

Comencé a modular un "hola", no sería capaz de decir más, aunque con eso bastaría para que él me respondiera, me diría "hola" igualmente, y yo guardaría en la memoria el recuerdo de su hermosa voz.

Estaba a un par de pasos y pensé que el corazón simplemente se me pararía, diría "ya basta", de pronto, sin más y dejaría de latir, cansado de tanto golpear contra mi pecho. Para entonces Bill ya estaba de pie delante de mí, tan inhumanamente bello y tan abrumadoramente cerca.

"_Estoy seguro de que he estado aquí tal _como _estoy ahora, mil veces antes, y espero regresar otras mil veces más." Goethe_

Sabía que si extendía mi mano para tocar su rostro, podía llegar a alcanzarlo. Tan próximo, tan real como en mis sueños.

Me moví un poco hacia él, la mano con la fotografía que esperaba que me firmara y entonces ese "hola" que había estado practicando se transformó en otra cosa completamente diferente e inesperada, algo que salió sin más.

- ¡Bill! ¡¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo? – grité en medio de las voces ensordecedoras, esperando a que él me escuchara.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó él, mientras firmaba la imagen que yo sostenía. Sin mirarme.

Mi corazón ya llevaba un ritmo fuera de todo control.

- Nosotros, tú y yo – continué, sin capacidad de analizar de dónde venía tanta determinación, quizás sería la adrenalina que estaba liberando la que bloqueaba mi cordura.

- ¿Nosotros? – volvió a preguntar, con esa mezcla, tan suya, de diversión e incredulidad que me hacía temblar.

Hasta ese momento no había nada en Bill que fuera diferente a como lo veía por televisión o en los videos que guardaba con ansia sobre él. Pero su expresión cambio cuando le respondí.

- Sí… soy Juliette

Le dije mi nombre sin más, como una necesidad de individualizarme del resto ante él, de dejar de ser una fans más, para ser la chica que absurdamente le invitaba a un café.

Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos bordeados de negro, se enfocaron en los míos como si hubiese una nueva pregunta implícita en ellos. Una pregunta que no comprendí, pero que pareció atravesarme de lado a lado, sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Me sentí vulnerable y torpe. Avasallada por el poder de su mirada.

- Ya veremos. - Me contestó, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona, que me devolvió la imagen que mejor manejaba de él. Aquella sensual, más aún, sexual en toda regla, aquella que lo mostraba seguro y desenfadado. Una que anulaba por completo el grito silencioso que había visto, o imaginado, en su mirada por aquella mínima fracción de segundo.

Y comenzó a alejarse, dejándome ahí, medio muerta de amor y cargada de la frustración posterior a la excitación, esa que llega luego, cuando comprendes que se trata de un amor platónico, lo que es sólo una forma más amable de decir…imposible.

Salí de en medio de las innumerables jovencitas que había ahí, observando la firma de Bill, compuesta por una espiral intricada que debía significar algo para cualquier grafólogo, pero para mí era la única extensión que podía conservar de él. Algo que Bill había escrito y que aunque tuviera miles de iguales, esa me pertenecía sólo a mí.

- ¡Hey, hey! – escuché tras de mí la voz de un hombre. Abracé instintivamente la fotografía autografiada y me giré.

- ¿Sí? – respondí con cierta cautela cuando noté que efectivamente era a mí a quién le hablaban.

El hombre que se acercaba era muy alto, vestía un traje negro y traía en la oreja un extraño auricular.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se balanceaba ligeramente ante la impresionante figura de aquel hombre, pero me obligué a mantenerme en mi lugar.

- ¿Juliette? – me preguntó y entonces me sentí algo alarmada.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunté, mirando fugazmente a mi alrededor, notando que aún había muchísima gente.

- ¿Eres Juliette? – insistió, como si necesitara cerciorarse de eso antes de dar cualquier otro paso.

Asentí dos veces con rapidez.

- Soy Gerard, esta es mi tarjeta – dijo, alargando hasta mí la tarjeta que recibí, sino con recelo, al menos con sorpresa – soy asistente de Bill Kaulitz. El quisiera concertar una cita contigo.

Lo miré intentando asimilar la información que me estaba dando, mientras miraba en la pequeña tarjeta su nombre, su cargo y un número de teléfono. El hombre continúo hablando.

- Si eres tan amable de llamar a partir de mañana, estaré gustoso de afinar los detalles.

Afinar los detalles decía.

- ¿Me escuchas? – preguntó.

Pestañeé y asentí nuevamente.

- Bien – dijo e intentó esbozar una sonrisa, que dulcificó ligeramente su adusto rostro.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejo.

Y así me fui a casa. Confundida, emocionada, inquieta y muy tarde.

- ¡Hola! – dije al cruzar la puerta del apartamento. Vaya, ahora salía el ensayado "hola".

- Llegas tarde – habló Richard, desde la cocina.

- Bueno si… - balbuceé un poco – ya sabes, los líos en el trabajo – avancé hasta la cocina, le di un beso en la mejilla que mi novio respondió con uno en los labios.

- La cena estará en un momento – dijo con la voz algo más tranquila.

- Me cambio enseguida – fue todo lo que alcancé a articular.

Me fui en dirección a nuestro cuarto. En cuanto estuve ahí y pude cerrar la puerta, para aislarme del resto de la casa, saqué de mi bolso la foto que Bill me había firmado. La miré detenidamente. Su ceja alzada, manteniendo ligeramente elevado el piercing que ahí llevaba, sus felinos e intensos ojos fijos en mí, los labios ligeramente abiertos, sólo lo suficiente para adivinar su rosada lengua. Ahí estaba nuevamente ese agudo calor subiendo por mi cuerpo. Acaricié con el dedo el contorno frío y plano de su rostro en la fotografía, experimentando nuevamente aquella mezcla de sentimientos, pasando del amor más penetrante, a la angustia más dolorosa.

Metí otra vez la mano en mi bolso y saque la tarjeta que me había entregado el asistente de Bill, Gerard. Me mordí el labio mirando el número de teléfono que aparecía en ella

"Él quisiera concertar una cita contigo"

Sentí como el corazón se me agitaba de un golpe en el pecho, ante la sola idea de estar con Bill en una misma habitación.

- Ya está la cena – sentí la puerta abrirse tras de mí y la voz de Richard.

Me apresuré a meter la foto de Bill y la tarjeta en mi bolso.

- Voy enseguida – me giré hacia él y sonreí. El bolso firmemente en mi mano, de alguna manera quería mantener ese contacto, con aquella especie de sueño que se escondía, latente en su interior.

- Bien – habló con esa extraña curiosidad en la voz que yo tan bien conocía.

Me sentí malvada por ocultarle aquel pequeño secreto, pero sabía bien que para Richard, que era un hombre tan organizado y responsable, mi afición era parte de "lo que creaba el ocio", aunque yo no tuviera demasiado tiempo para ello. Por la mañana, luego que el salía hacia el trabajo, aprovechaba unos minutos de soledad, para repasar las novedades que podía encontrar sobre Bill y su banda, ver un trocito de algún video y empaparme de su fuerza y esa desgarradora vulnerabilidad, que se mezclaban entre sí dentro de una espiral como la de su firma. Pero eso no lo podía compartir con mi novio.

Dejé el bolso a un lado y le di un beso profundo, intentando desviar su atención, y quizás también como una forma de mitigar mi pequeña culpa.

- Me alegra tu entusiasmo – fueron las palabras de Richard al pausar nuestro beso, mientras sus manos bajaban más allá de mi cintura.

Nuestra noche estaba recién comenzando.

.

La tarjeta de Gerard, el asistente de Bill, llevaba todo el día hormigueando dentro de mi bolso, ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde y me acababan de dar mi descanso en la tienda para comer. Aquel era el mejor momento para llamar, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea.

Me senté en el banco de un parque poco concurrido, no era de extrañar, estábamos a puertas del invierno y la ciudad estaba cada vez más desierta.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolso y la tarjeta que apenas me había permitido dormir durante la noche. Las manos me temblaban y el corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba segura que me temblaría la voz. Miré a mí alrededor una vez más, como si en algún lugar del paisaje pudiera encontrar la fortaleza que me hacía falta para tomar la decisión. Respiré profundamente y marqué el número.

El sonido de llamada, sonó una, dos, tres veces. Sabía que sólo habían transcurrido segundos, pero parecían largos minutos de espera por una llamada que nadie respondería. Y cuando estaba debatiéndome entre colgar o no, alguien habló.

- ¿Diga?...

Continuará…

**Hola… Esta historia surgió sin más, por el sólo deseo de vivir a mi ídolo un poco más, crear una fantasía en torno a su vida que nos lleve a soñar.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

- ¿Diga?

Reconocí inmediatamente la voz de Gerard al otro lado de la línea, era una voz hosca como él. Cuando respondió me quedé en silencio, preguntándome ¿dónde estaba mi personalidad? Me sentía frustrada.

- ¿Si? – insistió el hombre.

Debía colgar, sabía que debía colgar. Era una soberana estúpidez creer que esto podía ser verdad. Y en el caso supuesto que lo fuera ¿quería yo conocer en realidad a Bill? ¿Y si era un arrogante egoísta? ¿Y si todo lo que había idealizado de él no existía?

- Hola…. Me llamo Juliette – dije de pronto, haciendo caso omiso a mis propios consejos – ayer me entrego una tarjeta…

- Un momento – me interrumpió, con lo que me había costado juntar las ideas para expresarlas.

Volví a escuchar a mi consciencia diciendo "debes colgar"

- Lo siento, no debí llamar – hablé y corté, sin estar del todo segura de si había oído mis palabras.

Cerré los ojos, aún con el teléfono sobre el regazo, respiré profundamente y los abrí. Miré a las pocas personas que había a mi alrededor. Suspiré, lo mejor sería olvidar toda esta tontería y seguir con mi vida como siempre, al fin y al cabo, no tenía una mala vida, quizás algo rutinaria, si demasiados excesos de nada. Abrí el bolso y se podría decir que casi tiré el teléfono dentro, junto a la foto de Bill y la tarjeta que aún no estaba preparada para romper.

Si había tenido algo de hambre durante la mañana, desde luego se había esfumado.

De pronto mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y algo muy parecido al pánico me invadió. Quizás sería ese tal Gerard, para recriminarme la falta de educación, o algo así. Me mordí el labio mirado de reojo a mí alrededor, soportando estoicamente a que Durch den monsun dejara de sonar, ya que era el tono que usaba. En cuanto lo hizo, me apresuré a sacar el móvil, para ponerlo en silencio. Casi lo tiré al piso cuando volvió a sonar.

Era Richard.

- Hola – me adelanté en saludar, con el corazón aún en la garganta, por el susto.

- Hola nena - saludó – te acabo de llamar ¿no escuchabas? – preguntó.

Al menos ya sabía que era él quien llamaba.

- Sí, claro… es sólo que no encontraba el teléfono dentro del bolso – me excuse sonriendo tontamente, como si aquello importara, Richard no estaba ahí para verme.

- Ya decía yo. Es imposible no escuchar esa horrible canción que tienes como melodía – acotó con ese tono divertido que solía usar cuando se burlaba de mí y mi gusto por Tokio Hotel.

- Mmm… - fue toda la respuesta que recibió de mí.

Su anterior tono divertido, pasó a convertirse en una carcajada en toda regla. No podía creerlo ¿acaso me burlaba yo de su afición por las maquetas de trenes?

- Ya… no te enfades – dijo cuando noto mi radical silencio – te quiero a pesar de tu pésimo gusto musical.

- Te advierto Richard que no lo estas arreglando – le dije ya al límite de mi paciencia – da gracias de que es tu cumpleaños.

Una nueva carcajada sonó de su lado del teléfono. Esto ya era demasiado. Antes que lograra decir otra cosa que le costara el buscarse un sitio dónde dormir, le corté la llamada.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre este día.

¿Qué se creía?

¿Alguien podría explicarme quién lo había nombrado a él como poseedor de un barómetro natural del buen gusto musical?

Por Dios, ¡si escuchaba a Pandemie!

Mi móvil volvió a sonar. Este me iba a escuchar.

- ¡Se te olvidó burlarte de algo más! – hablé acaloradamente. Sentía como me ardían las mejillas y las orejas en contraste con el frío aire.

Un segundo de silencio me hizo dudar. ¿Por qué sentía que conocía ese silencio?

"_Llegas a ser parte de mis gestos, causa de mis sonrisas, motivo de mis silencios…no es sólo mirarte, tocarte, o besarte. Es que hablarte, escucharte o pensarte, motiva el sentido de mis verdades..." Anónimo_

- Creo que me equivoqué de número – escuché la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Y era su voz. Inconfundible para mí.

- ¿Bill? – pregunté sin poder creérmelo. Casi en un suspiro

Titubeo un momento.

- ¿Juliette?

Sentí como si se me licuaran los huesos de las piernas y comencé a deslizarme hasta quedar sentada directamente sobre el suelo de aquel parque. Me sentía incluso mareada, pero aún así encontré las fuerzas, probablemente en algún lugar de mi alma, para responder.

- Sí… soy Juliette.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente repitiendo mi nombre ante él, como si fuera una obsesa.

- Bien… – contesto, tomándose una pequeña pausa. Aún no me confirmaba que fuera Bill, pero yo lo sabía con una certeza imposible de derribar – ayer me invitaste a tomar un café…

"Estás bien". Me preguntó una voz a mi lado y tuve que mirar, hacía arriba, a la mujer que se dirigía a mí. Se me había olvidado, o bien no me había dado cuenta en realidad, de que estaba sentada en el suelo. Asentí rápidamente, no quería perderme ni una sílaba de lo que Bill decía, creo que de alguna manera conseguí atender a ambas cosas, porque no perdí el hilo de la voz maravillosa de él.

- … y esta tarde tendría un momento para ello - Hablaba tan rápido que necesité concentrarme mucho para entenderle, más aún considerando el enorme estado de incredulidad en el que me encontraba y lo que era peor, me tocaba hablar.

- No me lo puedo creer – dije sin más. Y juro que intentaba organizar alguna otra idea.

- Si no te viene bien, lo entenderé – habló.

"Lo entenderé"

¡Él lo entendería!

- No me lo puedo creer – volví a decir, sumergida en la nebulosa de su voz y de mi propia incredulidad.

- Mira, mejor olvidémoslo – habló Bill y la alarma de pánico que sonó en mi interior fue tan estrepitosa que me fue imposible ignorarla.

- No, no por favor – me apresuré a decir, al menos por una vez reaccionaba a tiempo – esta tarde estará bien.

- Okey…

- ¡Ay no! – Me di un golpe seco con la palma en la frente e inmediatamente me avergoncé de pensar que él hubiese escuchado – esta tarde no… tengo un cumpleaños.

- Un cumpleaños - dijo, como intentando comprender que le decía.

Dios mío, me sentía mareada escuchando su voz, ese tono tan suave susurrado perfectamente, removiendo dentro de mí algo que no quería definir.

- Sí… de mi madre – me mordí el labio esperando que no se notara la pequeña mentira. Se silencio un momento, pero qué estaba haciendo. Probablemente le costaba comprender que yo prefiriera un cumpleaños a estar con él – no importa, puedo llegar un poco más tarde.

Pareció meditar mi respuesta, y recordé por un instante su mirada fugaz del día anterior, esa que parecía deliberar lo que yo le estaba diciendo, para desaparecer de inmediato tras la cortina de su conducta habitual.

- Bien, te pasaré con Gerard que te dirá la hora y el lugar – señaló. Sentí un extraño nudo en el estómago.

Era lógica la distancia que Bill tomaba, era más que lógica, él no me conocía a mí de nada, sin embargo la reserva que tenía me hacía desear olvidarme de todo y decirle que no iría a ninguna parte.

Entonces escuché la adusta voz de Gerard y afinamos los detalles.

.

Caminaba con prisa, otra vez. Había salido de mi trabajo hacía un momento, y como si el destino estuviera abriéndome las puertas, nada había retrasado mis horarios.

- Mary… si soy yo… - llamé a una amiga para solucionar algunos detalles – ¿podrías pasar por casa?

- Podría sí – me aseguró con la pregunta jugueteando en su lengua.

- Cuando te vea te contaré – me adelanté - necesito que busques dentro de mi armario a la derecha el regalo de Richard, es una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel diamante de color azul cielo.

Me encantaba cuidar los detalles, en ocasiones llegaba a ser obsesiva.

- ¿Y eso? – continuó preguntando, sabía que conformar a Mary era difícil, pero era mi mejor amiga.

- Ya sabes que soy muy detallista – le respondí.

- No me refiero al regalo en sí… si no al hecho de tener que pasar yo por él – insistió.

-¿Puedes? – fue mi respuesta.

Mary dejo caer un profundo suspiro de resignación.

- Claro que puedo – dijo – pero aclárame, ¿no me encontraré con Richard? – me preguntó con cierta preocupación, ella era mi mejor amiga, una con la que siempre podía contar, pero no la de mi novio.

Era curioso como las mejores amigas de las chicas, se convierten prácticamente en las pesadillas de sus novios.

- No, él se irá directo al bar. Yo llegaré algo más tarde – le informé.

- Okey, allá te entrego el regalito – en su tono había cierta nota de sarcasmo.

- Gracias – dije sinceramente aliviada.

- No me agradezcas – habló Mary con ese tono de quién tiene asegurada la partida – verdades son las que quiero.

Me reí. No yo misma estaba segura de la verdad.

- ¡Que sí! – le medio grité entre risas.

Y aquella conversación se quedó ahí, pendiente.

En cuanto corté la llamada miré la hora. Me quedaban quince minutos para la hora acordada y varias calles que recorrer, así que me apresuré mientras hacía un repaso mental de cómo debía estar mi apariencia después de un día de trabajo. Sin olvidar que había estado sentada en el suelo.

Antes de dar la vuelta a la última esquina, me detuve frente a un escaparate que tenía un espejo al fondo y me permitía observarme. Iba bien peinada, aún me duraba el alisado del cabello. El bolso, en su sitio, no arrugaba las mangas de mi chaqueta, pero se me había ido todo el labial.

Lo saqué de mi bolso y no seguí mi camino hasta que me sentí lista para ello.

Cuando doblé la esquina me paré en seco.

- No me lo puedo creer – dije en voz baja.

A este paso iba a tener que patentar la frasecita.

Vi a Gerard, con su imponente figura, de espalda y a metros de mí.

Tenía el corazón ligeramente acelerado y la boca seca, me mordí el labio pensando que aún era tiempo de una retirada. Volví a tomar impulso, en ese momento él se giró y me vio, me hizo un cordial gesto con la mano a modo de saludo acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

- Hola- me saludo por tercera vez este día, con toda la amabilidad que su seca apariencia le permitía.

Quizás eran esas gotas de sangre latina que corrían por mis venas, por parte de mi abuela, las que me hacían tan susceptible a la apariencia del alemán "puro".

- Hola – respondí sonriendo como pude.

- Vamos por aquí – me indicó por la misma avenida por la que venía, sólo que en la dirección contraria.

A poco más de cien metros, nos encontramos con una calle secundaria.

- Ahora por aquí – me volvió a indicar.

Aquella calle era bastante menos transitada que la anterior, por uno de sus lados, había tiendas, bares y una estrecha acera. Por el otro sólo sitios de aparcamiento, que se arrimaban a una alta pared.

- Es este – dijo, mostrándome un gran vehículo negro.

Una nota de alarma se encendió en mí. Estaba a punto de subirme a un coche con un hombre que no conocía y sin que nadie de mis cercanos supiera con quién o en dónde estaba, ni siquiera yo misma. Pero aquella alarma no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que no me arriesgara.

Gerard me abrió la puerta trasera y entré. El espacio entre mi asiento y el delantero me pareció enorme, bien podía estirar del todo las piernas y no temer a chocarme con nada.

- Llegaremos en un momento – dijo él antes de cerrar la puerta y tomar su lugar en el asiento del conductor.

Observé las calles mientras nos abríamos paso y veía a las personas quedar atrás, pero no miraba en realidad.

Noté el estómago oprimido por el puño de la incertidumbre, y mis pensamientos recorrían una vez más la conversación telefónica con Bill. El sonido claro de su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza como si se tratara de una antigua melodía, que me llenaba de agrado y de melancolía igualmente.

Nos detuvimos a las afueras de un gran hotel. Y como si recién abriera los ojos, intenté reconocer el lugar sin suerte. Habíamos llegado a una parte de la ciudad desconocida para mí, o más bien, que sabía que existía, pero jamás recorría. Luego de aquella pequeña pausa, nos adentramos en el subterráneo de aquel enorme hotel.

- Sígueme por favor – habló Gerard, una vez que nos estacionamos a metros de varios coches, de diferentes modelos, pero tan lujosos como el que me había traído hasta aquí.

Asentí ante su invitación y observé la mano de ese amable hombre extendida hacía mí, para ayudarme a salir. La tomé y sentí el calor de su tacto. Aquel roce le dio una nota de profunda realidad a la ensoñación en la que parecía haberme sumergido.

Me indicó el camino al ascensor, el que esperamos por escasos segundos. No había nada de especial en aquellas puertas metálicas, pero en cuanto se abrieron me dejaron ver un interior de perfecta madera lacada. Quizás era una tontería, pero el simple lujo de aquel ascensor, de cierta forma, me intimidó.

Nos encontrábamos en el tercer subterráneo y Gerard marcó el segundo piso, por lo que debía entender que sólo cinco plantas me separaban de Bill. El puño que oprimía mi estómago se ensañó aún más, a punto de quitarme la respiración.

Pero cuando el timbre del ascensor sonó, avisando que habíamos llegado a la segunda planta, mi corazón se sobresaltó, recordándome que estaba ahí.

Las puertas se abrieron. Y mi mente gritaba "¡estará ahí, estará ahí!", pero se equivocaba, ante nosotros teníamos un recibidor, de altos techos y elegantemente decorado, como el resto del hotel.

- Por aquí – mi acompañante continuó indicándome el camino, esta vez hacia mi derecha.

- Sí.

Aquella simple y corta palabra, había vibrado en mi garganta, convirtiendo en evidente mi nerviosismo.

Comenzamos a recorrer un pasillo más bien estrecho, para la fastuosidad de lo que había visto hasta ahora, aunque no menos elegante, con sus paredes cubiertas de madera idéntica a la que había en el ascensor, comenzaba a parecerme un trayecto muy largo, eso acentuado por el hecho de tener a Gerard delante, cubriendo gran parte de mi campo visual, haciendo más incierta la longitud de aquel pasillo.

Mientras lo recorríamos saltó en mi mente una pregunta que de tan obvia, me parecía imposible haberla pasado por alto.

¿Por qué yo?

Qué podía haber en mí que hiciese a Bill salir de su patrón habitual de conducta.

"No citas con fans"

- Bien – habló Gerard, arrancándome de mis cavilaciones.

Abriendo ante mí un salón muy amplio, que parecía un bar-restaurant, ya que a aquella hora se encontraban algunas personas bebiendo un café, una copa y disfrutando de una conversación que se hacía más privada e intima debido a la suave música de ambiente.

Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar con ansiedad y temor. Hasta que lo vi.

Sentado junto a una ventana, con su gorro de color gris, uno que por cierto yo adoraba. Se giró hacía nosotros y yo miré tras de mí a Gerard, como buscando un sitio seguro, pero él ya no estaba.

Corrijo, me miró a mí.

"_Te he estado mirando desde la distancia. Esa distancia ve a través de tu disfraz" Evanescence_

Las piernas comenzaron a licuárseme, del mismo modo que lo hicieran cuando su voz sonó en el teléfono, y tuve que apoyarme en la barra del bar que estaba junto a mí. El aire simplemente se quedó atrapado en mi garganta, cuando lo vi avanzar los metros que lo separaban de mí.

Me iba a desmayar ahí mismo.

Y convertirme en una más de las insulsas fans de Tokio Hotel, que caían victima de sus encantos.

Sentí su mano apoyada suavemente, sin ejercer presión, en la parte alta de mi espalda. Se agachó hacía mí y toco su mejilla con la mía en una suerte de saludo.

- Hola Juliette – dijo.

Y yo me vi obligada a liberar el aire, mientras me aferraba más aún a la barra del bar.

- Hola…

Y pensé que era tan perversamente hermoso.

Continuará…

**Uffff… casi me derrito al escribir estas últimas líneas… DEOZ!**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste, al menos a mí me ha emocionado bastante. Intento graficar a una chica normal, tan normal como cualquiera de nosotras, con amigos, novio, un trabajo… todo eso rodeando la pasión intensa que siente por Bill****.**

**Besitos mis niñas **

**Se las quiere mucho.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

"_Un destino trazado  
no se puede cambiar. _

_Cuando dos Almas gemelas  
se unen, nadie las puede separar…  
_.

Llevaba aquí sentado largos minutos. Normalmente era una persona bastante puntual, sin exagerar demasiado, claro. Pero hoy eso había sido diferente, quería estar aquí cuando ella llegara. Saber si verla nuevamente me producía aquella misma extraña sensación del día anterior, cuando me invitó a tomar un café.

Y no era la invitación la que había captado mi atención, invitaciones he recibido muchas, de todos los tipos, de todos las tendencias y a todos los lugares que podía imaginar. Pero ella me había dicho su nombre; Juliette, y había tronado en mi interior con tanta fuerza que me sobrecogió. Había algo en ese nombre que lo hacía especial para mí, y no es que fuese la única Juliette sobre la faz de la tierra, pero ella fue la que llegó.

Recuerdo que la miré fijamente, pero ahora no podía recordar ni el color de sus ojos. No entendía bien que era lo que me sucedía, llevaba algo así, como veinticuatro horas ausente de mí mismo. Hasta Gustav lo había notado, que él simplemente vivía para su batería y sus callosidades. Me sonreí, siempre le molestábamos con eso de las callosidades y la novia que se había echado.

"Tendrás que ponerte guantes para acariciarla"

Solía decirle Tom. Y luego agregaba.

"Si no le gustan tus manos, siempre le puedes decir dónde encontrarme"

Seguía mirando por la ventana, era una ventaja que tuviera vidrios polarizados, de esa manera evitaba fotografías incómodas. Me encogí de hombros, no es que me importara en realidad que me tomaran fotografías, normalmente me daba igual, pero hoy era diferente, hoy quería conservar un mínimo de privacidad en mi vida.

Suspiré. Parecía como si ella, por un mínimo instante, hubiese tocado un punto oculto en mi interior. Una carencia que yo mismo había arrinconado, hasta casi olvidar que existía.

El amor.

No podía quejarme, estaba rodeado de él. Lo sabía, y me sentía pleno y agradecido con ello. Contaba con el amor de las fans, que aunque fuese distante y efímero en ocasiones, era una nube constante a mi alrededor. Estaba también mi madre, los chicos y Tom, con quien compartía una relación alucinante, el era, de alguna manera, yo. Confiaba en él como en mi mismo, y más.

Pero había algo, ese pequeño, gran rincón que había tocado Juliette, creando en mí una inquietud que aún no podía calmar. Un vacío demasiado hondo.

Así que la llamé.

Bueno, eso luego que según Gerard, ella cortara la llamada que había hecho.

- ¡Se te olvidó burlarte de algo más! – respondió y me quedé por un momento en silencio evaluando la posibilidad de haberme equivocado en el número

- Creo que me equivoqué de número – Le dije. Dispuesto a colgar y volver a llamar.

- ¿Bill? – Escuché la voz de la chica, apenas en un susurro. Contrastando fuertemente con la voz que me había reñido hacía un instante.

- ¿Juliette?- pregunté, para cerciorarme.

Me sentía muy tenso con todo esto, pero siempre había sido de combatir la incertidumbre con acciones. Si tenía un problema era mejor enfrentarlo, y eso estaba haciendo.

- Sí… soy Juliette – me respondió.

Y nuevamente la angustia toco mi interior, como si fuese una voz que me hablaba desde una distancia más allá de la física.

"_Nuestras almas existen, en una corriente de amor energético. Nunca nos separamos realmente de nuestros seres queridos" B. Weiss_

- Bien… – Respondí aún cavilando, para continuar – ayer me invitaste a tomar un café y esta tarde tendría un momento para ello.

Estaba hablando más rápido de lo normal. Que ya era decir bastante. Quizás, y después de todo, quería terminar pronto con todo esto. Verla y deshacerme de la inquietud cuando comprobara que se trataba de una fans más.

- No me lo puedo creer – fue la respuesta que dio. Entones pensé que todo había sido una muy mala idea. Seguramente ella correría con sus amigas a contarles que Bill Kaulitz le había aceptado una invitación a un café. Y quizás que más inventaría luego.

- Si no te viene bien, lo entenderé – hablé con algo de sequedad.

- No me lo puedo creer – Volvió a decir.

Y quien no se lo creía era yo. Era una reacción tan típica, la que estaba teniendo, que me sorprendí por pensar que podría ser en algo diferente.

- Mira, mejor olvidémoslo – Quería terminar con todo aquello.

- No, no por favor esta tarde estará bien – habló ella como si reaccionara.

- Okey… - le concedí. La vería esta tarde y me convencería en persona que no había nada especial en ella.

- ¡Ay no! – Volvió a hablar algo alterada, y escuché un golpe seco que me dejó algo– esta tarde no… tengo un cumpleaños.

- Un cumpleaños - Hablé, no podía creer que a esta chica le costara tanto decidirse, pasaba de la vacilación, a la euforia y luego al caos.

Era desconcertante.

- Sí… de mi madre – titubeo un momento – no importa, puedo llegar un poco más tarde. – bueno, ahí estaba nuevamente hablando como una fans.

De cierto modo aquello me resultaba cómodo. Una sonrisa, una firma, una fotografía y las chicas se iban felices.

- Bien, te pasaré con Gerard que te dirá la hora y el lugar – Le señalé, entregando el teléfono a mi asistente, que hizo los arreglos.

Escogió el lugar y me informó de la hora. Yo ya había tenido bastante con aquel extraño intento de conversación. Probablemente nuestra reunión duraría cinco minutos. Una sonrisa, una firma, una foto y ella se iría feliz. Y yo volvería a enterrar ese vacío en mi interior.

A pesar de mis conclusiones, ahora me sentía más inquieto aún.

Miré mi reloj, ya llevaban tres minutos de retraso. Alcé la mano y el camarero se acercó.

- ¿Me traes otro café?

El hombre asintió.

- Igual por favor – le indiqué, mientras retiraba la taza vacía – gracias.

Miré a mí alrededor, era un lugar agradable. Tal vez fuese por la exclusividad de aquel hotel, que me permitía sentirme relativamente tranquilo. Claro que esa tranquilidad se veía acentuada por la presencia de Roger una mesas tras de mí.

Comencé a buscar dentro de mi bolso los cigarrillos. Me vendría bien fumar alguno.

- Mierda.

Me había enganchado una uña en el llavero, que como siempre andaba suelto dentro. Revisé la manicura que estaba intacta, me había pasado más de una hora para que me quedaran perfectas como a mí me gustaban.

Entonces escuché la voz de Gerard y me giré para mirar a la entrada. El se retiró, ya sabía que estaría cerca.

En ese momento Juliette quedó al descubierto. No debía de extrañarme su evidente nerviosismo, que se hacía más evidente por la ansiedad con que me miraba. Era mi nerviosismo el que debía controlar.

La vi girarse en busca de algo o de alguien, así que decidí acercarme.

Recorrí los pocos metros que nos separaban y me incliné para saludarla como a una fan más, teniendo que recordarme a mí mismo que lo era.

- Hola Juliette – dije, simulando normalidad.

Debía decir que en eso ya era un experto. Los años en el mundo del espectáculo me habían entrenado bastante bien. Aunque si Tom me tomaba el pulso ahora mismo, como solía hacer para confirmar mi inquietud, notaría que iba de camino a dispararse.

- Hola – respondió, mirándome con una expresión indescifrable.

No sabía si era seriedad o si estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Estaba casi seguro que sería la segunda.

¿Y ahora qué?

- ¿Nos sentamos?- la invité, indicándole la mesa.

Ella asintió, aunque parecía temerosa de soltarse de la barra. No había notado la fuerza con que la aferraba. Pensé que tocarle el brazo para guiarla, pero quizás sería peor.

Finalmente liberó la barra y caminó junto a mí.

Nos sentamos. Mi café ya estaba en la mesa.

- ¿Un café?- dije sonriendo ligeramente, intentando quitar algo de tensión al momento.

- Sí, claro… - respondió

Su voz era algo grave, para ser una chica, pero había una nota dulce en ella que la hacía muy agradable.

Llamé al camarero que llegó de inmediato.

- Un café para la ella – dije y el hombre centro su atención en Juliette. Que parecía hacer un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.

Su espalda estaba muy recta, pero aún así la extendió un poco más. Era una chica más bien delgada. Sus ojos eran grandes o quizás se veían así por la finura de sus pómulos. El cabello liso y de un castaño muy oscuro. Me pregunté si estaría teñido, tenía un brillo que lo hacía ver muy dócil, sueva al tacto me pareció.

Era una chica común, su piel blanca era algo más bien característico de esta zona, el sol no es precisamente algo que abunde en Hamburgo. Y sus manos aún no podía ver bien sus manos, que ahora mismo reposaban sobre sus piernas, lejos de mi vista.

- Solo – la escuché indicar. Y el camarero se retiró.

Comencé a buscar nuevamente ese cigarrillo que no llegué a fumar.

- ¿Así que eres de Hamburgo?- pregunté, mirando el interior de mi bolso, evitando engancharme en alguna de las muchas cosas que llevaba sueltas dentro de él.

- Eh… sí – dijo - siempre he vivido aquí.

Ya tenía los cigarrillos, lo puse sobre la mesa.

- ¿Fumas? – pregunté, extendiendo la caja hacia ella.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente.

- ¿Te molesta si lo hago? – pregunté por cortesía. Esperaba que dijera que no. Necesitaba mucho un cigarrillo.

Volvió a negar con un gesto de su cabeza, esta vez acompañado de una sonrisa pequeña, en la que no me quise detener. Porque sus labios me llamaban mucho la atención, que al igual que sus ojos, parecían resaltados por la finura de su rostro.

Ahora faltaba el encendedor.

¿Por qué parecía que las manos me temblaban?

- ¿Y qué tal tu madre? – seguí, intentando encontrar algo corriente qué decir. Hablar de algo que no fuera Tokio Hotel y mi carrera.

- ¿Mi madre? – preguntó ella.

Al fin encontraba el encendedor. La miré.

- Sí ¿no está de cumpleaños? – agregué sin dejar de mirarla. Ella bajó la mirada.

- Ah, claro… - respondió – nada… no le dije a nadie que venía.

¿A nadie?

Por qué me sorprendía tanto aquello. Yo esperaba que fuera la típica fans, que les contaría a todas sus conocidas que estaría compartiendo un café con su artista favorito.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que me sentía angustiado por llenar de alguna manera.

Comencé a encender el cigarrillo. Teniendo que centrarme mucho en evitar que me temblara la mano. Aspiré el humo profundamente.

- ¿Y a qué te dedicas Juliette? – pregunté.

Ella sonrió con cierto sarcasmo.

- Soy vendedora en una tienda – contestó.

Por el tono de su voz, podía comprender que su trabajo no la apasionaba.

- ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer? – continué preguntando, arriesgándome a equivocar mi juicio.

Apoyé ambos codos sobre la mesa, en un gesto de proximidad. Ella me observó como analizando mi pregunta. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los míos. La inquietud iba retrocediendo poco a poco.

Moví la cabeza hacia la ventana y solté el humo que había inhalado, muy lentamente. Eso me ayudaba a relajarme.

El camarero llegó con el café.

- ¿Por qué asumes que mi trabajo no me gusta? – preguntó mientras le ponía azúcar a su taza. Ahora podía ver sus manos. Dedos finos, como el resto de su cuerpo las uñas largas, con una ligera capa de brillo.

Parecía que iba relajándose un poco más.

- Tu tono no resultó precisamente animado – le dije, aspirando una nueva bocanada de humo.

Se sonrió levemente, con un sonido que me resultó… ¿hermoso?

- ¿Tan evidente soy?- dijo.

- Bueno, no todo el mundo…

- Tiene la suerte de hacer lo que quiere – terminó la frase por mí – Ya lo sé.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. La proximidad que iba sintiendo en su compañía, ahora que habíamos franqueado la barrera del primer encuentro, me hacía sentir cómodo.

- Y ahora, cuéntame algo de ti – habló relajando un poco la espalda.

Ahora el que se reía era yo.

- Dependiendo de qué clase de fans seas, deberías saberlas todas – me mofé, terminando el cigarrillo con leves toques contra el cristal del cenicero.

En ese momento vi a tres chicas cuchicheando en una esquina del bar.

- Me considero una… - continuó hablando

- No te pongas nerviosa – la interrumpí. Ahora era mi espalda la que estaba tensa.

Las tres chicas se acercaron a nuestra mesa.

- Hola Bill – habló una de ellas, la cabecilla.

- Hola – respondí sonriendo. Esperando que el nerviosismo no se reflejara en los músculos de mi rostro.

Era inevitable. A las fans las amaba tanto como las temía, desde los últimos incidentes me había convertido en una persona cada vez más cuidadosa. Supuse que Roger ya estaría en alerta. Por mi seguridad.

- ¿Podrías darnos un autógrafo? – pregunto la líder del pequeño grupo.

- Claro – asentí.

La chica me extendió un bolígrafo y una servilleta de tela, con el logo del hotel bordado en una esquina.

- ¿Tu nombre? – pregunté, aún indeciso de firmar la servilleta.

- Zelinda

- ¿Y podrás llevártela Zelinda? – dije, refiriéndome a la servilleta.

Todas rieron como respuesta. Era obvio que se la llevarían de todas maneras.

Cuando estaba a punto de escribir sobre la tela, Juliette me entrego unas hojas de un papel bastante particular. La miré y ella me alentó a usarlas.

Las chicas junto a nosotros, seguían riendo sin parar. Una cosa eran los gritos de las fans, pero las risas bobas, eran otro muy diferente.

Firme tres hojas, personalizando cada una de ellas.

"Gracias"

Dijeron las tres, mientras yo les sonreía ya con menos entusiasmo. Parecía que no iban a dejarnos seguir nuestra conversación.

Comencé e impacientarme y fingí buscar algo en mi bolso, para girarme y darle una mirada a Roger, que ya se había puesto de pie para ayudarme.

Con amabilidad, pero con firmeza, él se encargó de que las chicas se alejaran de nosotros y volvieran a su mesa. Hace tiempo que había entendido que ni en los sitios exclusivos estaba libre de encontrarme con alguien. De todas maneras estas chicas no habían sido desagradables, y vaya si sabía yo de cosas desagradables.

- Disculpa – me excusé con Juliette. Que para ese momento estaba mirando por la ventana.

- Que grande es todo esto – dijo de forma despreocupada.

- Eso parece – observé yo también por la ventana.

Podíamos ver un jardín dentro del recinto del hotel, que bien podía ser un pequeño parque.

- ¿No lo conoces? - Me preguntó

- No, es la primera vez que vengo – le confesé.

Me sentía tan cómodo con ella. Era extraño sentir que hablaba con una desconocida y que no me acribillara con preguntas sobre la banda, o mi forma de vestir.

- Pues la mía también – se rió, como si se burlara de su propia respuesta.

Me miró y yo me quedé clavado en sus ojos. Noté como la sonrisa se iba borrando de su boca.

No era una chiquilla, era una mujer. Lo podía notar en la profundidad de su mirada, en la madurez que había en ella. Pero en algo más que era más bien un presentimiento que un hecho.

- Tengo que irme – me anunció. Mientras se mordía el labio.

No era una chica que destacara por su hermosura. Más bien destacaba por la delicadeza y la sensualidad de sus gestos.

- Claro, tu madre – le respondí.

- Sí, mi madre – su tono dejó entrever cierta desazón.

No tenía compromisos que atender ese día, por lo que estaba seguro que si ella me lo hubiese pedido, me habría quedado por horas en su compañía.

Tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie. Yo lo hice también. Acomodó su bolso, cuidando de no dejar ninguna arruga en su chaqueta de camino.

- Gerard estará en el recibidor, te llevará – le expliqué.

- Gracias, necesito ayuda para salir de aquí – había una desánimo disfrazado de diversión en aquella palabras.

Intenté descifrar aquello. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos

- Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte un poco más – habló, sin dejar de mirarme.

Yo la observaba ligeramente hacia abajo. ¿Cuánto mediría? ¿Uno setenta quizás?

"Conocerme un poco más"

Ella debía saber muchas cosas de mí, sin embargo yo sabía tan poco de ella.

- El placer ha sido mío – le respondí.

Y aunque la frase fuese cliché, era exactamente lo que sentía.

Sonrió nuevamente y giró para irse. Para alejarse de mí.

Sostuve su mano sin pensarlo. Sentí mi pulgar presionando el interior de su palma, y aquel roce se me antojo de una intimidad angustiante.

Me miró.

- ¿Puedo llamarte? – le pregunté.

Se humedeció los labios y los míos hormiguearon.

- Claro.

Respondió.

Acaricié con un solo y profundo movimiento el interior de su mano, liberándola luego, no sin esfuerzo.

…_Porque su encuentro está escrito,  
en el libro de la eternidad."_

_The Prodigal Son_

Continuará…

**Ainsss… otra vez me quedé con el aire contenido ante esta última parte… DEOZ ¡!... creo que no se me había antojado nunca que la caricia de una mano pudiera ser tan excitante… Ainsss… ainsss… ainsss… creo que Bill**** logra cosas insospechadas… **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo. **

**La personalidad y las respuestas de Bill ante ciertas cosas, en esta historia, intentan ser lo más cercanas a como me imagino que lo haría él.**

**Se las quiere mucho, gracias por leer y no olviden que su review es mi sueldo.**

**Siempre en amor**

_**Anyara**_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

_._

Pensaba que reunirme con Juliette, sería como cerrar una puerta. Dejar atrás un pequeño capítulo de mi vida.

Ahora llegaba a casa, con la sensación de haber abierto un gran libro, que apenas comenzaba a leer.

En cuanto entré, uno de mis perros vino a encontrarme.

- Tranquilo – le dije. Él sabía que cuando le hablaba así, debía guardar distancia.

Le acaricie bajo el hocico y él levantó la cabeza en busca de más caricias. Era un animal exquisito.

- Me cambiaré y podremos jugar – le hablé.

Mi mascota me miró, con sus inteligentes ojos, y supe que si pudiera sonreír lo habría hecho.

Caminé en dirección a mi habitación, encendí varias luces a mi paso. La noche había llegado hacía ya un buen rato.

Dejé caer el bolso sobre una silla y el gorro que me había quitado hacía un instante. Me miré en el espejo que había frente a mi cama, el ligero maquillaje que llevaba al salir, aún seguía en su sitio.

- Has tardado – escuché la voz de Tom desde la puerta.

- Un poco – le contesté, quitándome los collares y los anillos, sin mirarlo.

- ¿Nada que contar? – insistió.

- Nada – respondí con aire de aburrimiento, descalzándome.

Él se quedó en silencio un momento. Conocía a Tom, sabía que no había terminado, y él sabía también que tendría que insistir mucho para obtener algo más de mí. Pero como llevaba una temporada sin citas, no tenía mucho en que perder el tiempo, para mi desgracia.

Se sentó, dejándose caer en una esquina de mi cama. Sabía perfectamente que aquello no me gustaba nada, pero no hice el más mínimo gesto de fastidio.

Comencé a buscar dentro de mi bolso los cigarrillos. En cuanto encontré la caja, le di un par de golpes contra mi mano y le ofrecí a mi hermano, intentando desviar su atención.

- ¿Una cita? – preguntó en cuanto encendió su cigarrillo.

- Mmm… - respondí apretando el filtro entre los labios.

- ¿Hombre o mujer?- en su tono se adivinaba la diversión. Lo miré de reojo comprobando la sonrisa que jugueteaba en la comisura de su labio.

Aspiré una bocanada de mi cigarrillo y abrí ligeramente la ventana. El aire entraba frió.

No debía extrañarme la diversión de Tom, hacía sólo un par de días, había vuelto a salir un artículo en la prensa, que hablaba de mi posible anorexia y de la compañía masculina que había tenido en una fiesta. Pero claro, no decían que aquel hombre estaba borracho y que habían tenido que sacarlo de mi lado, casi a empujones, cuando su admiración por mí pasó a convertirse en una declaración de amor. Esa noche Tom no había dejado de reír. Aunque estaba seguro que su broma de ahora mismo, iba más bien dirigida a burlarse de aquel artículo mal intencionado.

- Bueno… - volvió a hablar, comprendiendo mi silencio - ¿chica entonces?

Eché el humo por la ventana y sacudí la ceniza también. Tom no se daba fácilmente por vencido jamás.

- Sí

Aclaré y volví a inhalar el humo que entraba áspero por mi garganta.

- ¡Eres imposible! – Exclamó exasperado, poniéndose de pie – tengo que arrancarte las palabras.

También sabía que reaccionaría así en algún momento, claro que no pensé que sería tan pronto. Era algo muy propio de él, desesperarse cuando no obtenía resultados inmediatos.

Ahora, interiormente era yo el que me reía.

Expulsé el humo.

- Tú no me cuentas tus citas.

Le espeté encogiéndome de hombros.

- Es diferente – respondió apagando impaciente el cigarrillo a medio terminar – son citas intimas.

Se rió socarrón.

- La tuyo sólo es una cita sin más - aseguró

Yo lo miré alzando una ceja.

- ¿No? – preguntó.

Ya había sembrado la duda en él. Cómo me estaba divirtiendo.

Continué mirándolo con la ceja alzada sin decir nada.

Me observó fijamente, sosteniendo mi mirada.

- Mentira – aseguró – tú sigues siendo virgen.

- Vaya – me mofé – ahora la virginidad se nota en los ojos.

Alegué, dando una última calada al cigarrillo. Caminando hasta donde estaba el cenicero para apagarlo.

- Contigo es diferente – razonó – en el fondo de esa oscura mirada hay una nota romántica que no te permitiría acostarte con una chica en la primera cita.

Expulsé el humo.

- Y quién dijo que era una primera cita – usé el tono más desprovisto de emociones que pude.

Tom me conocía muy bien.

- Vamos Bill… ¿qué estás intentando ocultar?- inquirió, intentando hurgar más profundamente.

No tenía secretos con Tom, podíamos hablar siempre de cualquier asunto, pero este "asunto" en particular era demasiado extraño y, por primera vez, sentía que me concernía sólo a mí.

- No oculto nada – Aún, pensé – simplemente salí por ahí.

- No es que salgas demasiado – continuó insistiendo.

¿No se cansaría nunca?

Me quedé en silencio. No quería hablar del tema, pero tampoco quería mentir.

Comencé a buscar ropa cómoda, para llevar en casa, y mientras me cambiaba, mi perro empezó a tirar de la tela de mi pantalón.

- Ya casi estoy – le dije, mientras me ponía la camiseta.

En cuanto me encontré preparado, me agaché y jugué un poco con la piel que tenía bajando por sus orejas. Una caricia a la que mi mascota respondió con agrado.

- Ya eta ¿ves?, ya está – le hablaba, mirando sus ojos alegres.

Escuché a Tom suspirar dramáticamente, dejándose caer de lleno sobre mi cama. Me puse de pie indignado, era obvio que estaba buscándome las cosquillas. Tomé una de las almohadas, descargando un golpe sobre su rostro sonriente, que alcanzó a bloquear con su brazo.

- ¡Vete a tu cama! – Le exigí, volviendo a la carga con un nuevo golpe que repelió de igual manera.

- Que severo eres con tu cama – continuó riendo Tom, alzando contra mí, la otra almohada.

Retuve su golpe con mi propia "arma"

Si en lugar de almohadas, hubiésemos estado blandiendo espadas, sus filos habrían chocado produciendo un hermoso sonido metálico.

En cuestión de segundos, mi habitación se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Las almohadas pequeñas, y hasta las zapatillas, volaban de un lado a otro, como pequeños proyectiles. Tom reía a carcajadas, cada vez que una de sus "balas" me daba, y tenía que callar abruptamente cuando el turno me tocaba a mí, que casi me estaba ahogando entre la risa y la agitación.

El orden de mi cama, que había sido el detonante para esta batalla, quedó olvidado cuando crucé por encima de ella, para llegar hasta mi hermano, que huía y no paraba de reír al igual que yo. Le di un golpe de lleno en la espalda, con mi almohespada, alzándola para una siguiente "estocada"

En un instante la habitación estaba plagada de una lluvia de pequeñas plumas, que se elevaban como i no hubiese un techo y caían con elegancia sobre la alfombra, los mueble, la cama deshecha y nosotros.

Con una exclamación de pánico mezclado con diversión, salí de ahí corriendo. Tom me siguió y ambo nos quedamos de pie mirando el espectáculo de la nieve de plumas. Yo aún seguía con la almohada ya desinflada colgando de la mano.

- Helga nos va a matar mañana – habló mi hermano.

- Ajá – fue todo lo que respondí, sin dejar de mirar las plumas.

Luego escuché el sonido de mi perro y lo miré tras de mí, me observó asomado desde una habitación, asustado y curioso. Enseguida llamó mi atención el espejo que estaba frente a mí en el pasillo y pude ver las plumas en mi pelo y mi ropa. Estaba hecho un desastre. En ese momento me imaginé a Juliette con aquel mismo aspecto y una pequeña sonrisa se me escapó.

.

Horas más tarde, estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala, lo prefería a la habitación de invitados. Tom se había ido a la cama hacía un momento. La luz apagada, me daba tranquilidad, aunque no la suficiente como para aplacar la ansiedad que me iba convirtiendo, poco a poco, en su presa.

Apretaba el teléfono en mi mano. Buscaba en la agenda el número de Juliette y entonces lo quitaba in llegar a marcar. Para, un minuto más tarde, reanudar el ritual.

Y pasaba aquellos minutos, intentando convencerme de las múltiples razones que había para no llamarla, pero por sobre todas ellas, primaba el deseo que tenía de escuchar su voz. Era extraño sentirme así, después de tanto tiempo, ya no recordaba lo que era estar interesado en alguien con sentimientos de por medio. Desde luego que me había fijado en chica más de una vez, al fin y al cabo son millones de años de instinto. Pero en esto había algo diferente.

Finalmente el sueño me venció, en medio de mis cavilaciones. Y tuve aquel extraño sueño, una vez más.

.

Cuatro días más tuvieron que pasar, para que me decidiera a llamar. No había desapareció ninguna de las razones por las que no debía llamar. Pero tampoco, lo había hecho, la única razón que me empujaba a hacerlo.

El tono de llamada comenzó a marcar y mi estómago se pegó a la espalda, dejando un enorme sitio vacío que empezaba a marearme. Conocía la sensación, era muy similar al nerviosismo que me atacaba antes de un concierto.

Al tercer tono de llamada, ella respondió.

- ¿Si? – preguntó

Su voz parecía menos amable de lo que recordaba, por decir de alguna manera.

- ¿Juliette? – hablé, procurando que mi voz sonara firme.

- Sí – volvió a responder con el mismo monosílabo, para luego agregar – te llamo en un momento.

- Bien – dije con cierta incertidumbre.

¿Un momento?

A qué se refería con un momento, ¿dos minuto, cinco, diez quizás?

Me quedé mirando el teléfono, como si tuviera que darme alguna explicación.

Por un momento me sentí tonto, como si hubiese estado manteniendo, por todos estos días, una burbuja de jabón en el aire, y ahora estaba a punto de tocar el suelo y estallar sin hacer ruido.

- Nos iremos enseguida – escuché la voz de Gerard tras de mí.

- Bien – respondí aún mirando el teléfono.

- ¿Está todo bien?- me preguntó desde la puerta.

Me giré y lo miré. No debía hacerlo, ya que estaba seguro que él podía leer la perplejidad en mi rostro.

- Sí, bien – le aseguré, caminando hasta mi bolso.

Comencé entonces a retocarme el maquillaje de los ojos, en ese momento lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Supe que Gerard se había ido. Ya no sentía su mirada inquisidora de ex policía, puesta en mi nuca. Aún así observé la puerta vacía en un gesto despreocupado.

Volví a mi maquillaje, y cuando estaba listo para salir, el teléfono sonó. En la pantalla se iluminaba el nombre de Juliette.

Y la burbuja de jabón volvió a elevarse.

Acepté la llamada y me quedé en silencio.

- Hola – dijo ella. Y su voz era completamente diferente ahora. Era amable, dulce.

- Hola – fue mi respuesta. Recuperando algo de la comodidad perdida en su compañía.

- Disculpa la interrupción de antes – comenzó a explicarse – tenía una complicación.

- Tranquila – le dije desagraviado completamente, sorprendido de lo fácil que le había resultado.

Nos quedamos en silencio. La escuchaba respirar.

- Me alegra que llamarás – habló. Su voz sonó incluso más dulce.

Yo también me alegro de que llamaras, pensé.

Pero ahora tenía que centrarme.

- Hoy estaré en el estudio de grabación – le conté esperando que mis ideas fluyeran sin atropellarse – y pensaba… bueno… no sé… quizás…

No había éxito.

- Ahora mismo no puedo – me respondió, y sentí el peso de la desilusión sobre mis hombros – pero en una hora más… si podría…

Aquel peso se aligeró.

- Sólo si así lo quieres – me aventuré a decir.

La escuché reír y me pareció que su risa era un sonido que deseaba escuchar a menudo.

- Soy una fan – dijo – es imposible que no quiero ir.

Ahora era yo quien sonreía, aunque ella no podía adivinarlo.

- No debo olvidarlo – le respondí.

Y aquella afirmación sobre una posibilidad de futuro se me hacía muy extraña.

Eso, además parecía que la palabra "fan" me ayudaba a encontrar mi sitio dentro de esta conversación.

- Si me dices el lugar y la hora – continué – Gerard podrá pasar por ti.

- No tengo costumbre de andar con chofer – respondió con cierta diversión – además terminará odiándome si tiene que ser mi niñero.

Otra vez estaba implícita la posibilidad de un futuro.

- Es su trabajo – dije, pensando en que también parecía mi niñero.

- Mmm… - el sonido que emitió fue extraño para mí, tanto que no supe interpretarlo. Sin sentirme aún e n posición de aclararlo.

- Si vienes con él, no tendrás problemas para entrar – insté un poco más.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un par de segundos, ella valorando mi ofrecimiento. Yo sabiendo que no insistiría más.

- Está bien – respondió finalmente y yo solté el aire que había retenido.

Saber algo más sobre Juliette, era una idea tremendamente seductora.

.

- Una vez más – dije fastidiado, luego de escuchar la última grabación. No lograba dar con el resultado que estaba buscando.

- Llevamos en esto casi dos horas – se quejó Tom – no sé qué te pasa hoy.

George tocaba algunas notas sueltas en su bajo y Gustav volvía a acomodar, en silencio, las vendas de sus dedos.

Avancé hasta el micrófono. Tom se colgó nuevamente la guitarra al cuello y dio el inicio.

- Un, dos. Un, dos, tres y…

Los acordes comenzaron a sonar, me concentré en la letra y seguí el ritmo repiqueteando los dedos contra mi pierna hasta que llegó mi turno y entré.

Y al segundo acorde cantado.

- Mierda – dije enfadado. Elevando ambas manos para apoyarlas sobre mi cabeza.

- Mierda – repitió Tom – ya me harté

Comenzó a quitarse la guitarra

No entendía lo que me estaba pasando, no lograba dar con el inicio que deseaba. Corrijo, si lo sabía.

Juliette no llegaba, y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

- Sólo una vez más – pedí, bajando las manos.

Mi hermano bufó molesto, pero aceptó.

- La última – me advirtió.

Cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente concentrándome y hablé abriendo los ojos.

- Listo.

Y ahí estaba Juliette.

- Un, dos. Un, dos, tres y…

Escuché el primer acorde, y la letra fluyó.

Candente, intensa. Vibrando dentro de mí.

"_El amor es un juego para todos  
Pero esto se trata de ti y de mí __  
__Tenemos miles de vidas que vivir__  
__Tenemos cada huracanes y soles  
hey, no lo sabes, acabamos de empezar"_

Continuará…

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh… La canción y la voz de Bill**** inspiraron este final de capítulo… la culpa es de él, que hecha a volar mi imaginación.**

**He intentado recrear las personalidades, más o menos como me imagino, no he puesto el nombre del perro, porque no lo sé… buqué y sólo encontré una referencia a que Bill y Tom no quieren dar a conocer los nombres por seguridad para sus mascotas, así que yo no he querido darles un nombre ficticio.**

**Espero que el capi les haya gustado y la historia también.**

**Besitos y se cuidan.**

**Recuerden que su review es mi sueldo ^^**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

Varios días habían pasado desde aquel café con Bill. Y aún no podía creerlo, como tampoco lograba olvidar la forma en que había tomado mi mano antes de separarnos.

¡Dios mío! Bill había tomado mi mano.

Me miró. Y sus ojos estuvieron a punto de paralizarme. Parecían capaces de leer todo dentro de mí.

- ¿Puedo llamarte?

Me preguntó. Su voz aterciopelada, con aquella nota ligeramente desgarrada, que me hacía contener la respiración de forma casi instintiva.

Me humedecí los labios deseando más que nunca los suyos entreabiertos. Invitándome.

- Claro.

Respondí con un suspiro.

Sentí su pulgar quemando mi piel, deslizándose penetrando mis defensas, con una caricia tan inmensamente íntima que estuve a punto de sollozar.

- ¡Juliette! – Pestañeé varias veces, mirando a Richard junto a mí – te he hablado ya tres veces. ¿En qué mundo de fantasía andas?

Me quedé en blanco. ¿Qué podía decirle?

Sus ojos me instaron a responder.

- Lo siento – atiné a disculparme, aún con media consciencia puesta en mi recuerdo y con la sensación del pulgar de Bill, quemando la piel de mi mano.

- Estas muy distraída ¿no? – me dijo inquisitivo.

- No más de lo habitual – sonreí, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

Dejó descansar su mirada de investigador, un poco más en mí. Yo puse mi mejor cara de dulzura.

- ¿Qué te pido para beber? – habló finalmente.

- Agua, sólo agua – seguí sonriendo.

Para ese momento, sentía que la sonrisa se me iba a quedar, plasmada, para siempre en el rostro.

- Bien – respondió, antes de alejarse.

Observé a Richard retirarse. Llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos, que estar con él era lo usual. Era como el sol que sabías que estaría ahí cada día.

Quizás por eso, tenía este pequeño sentimiento de culpa. El mismo que me había invadido cuando entré al bar el día de su cumpleaños y él se puso en pie, para recibirme.

- Hola nena

Me saludó, sosteniendo mis hombros y dejando un beso, conocido, en mis labios.

Poco después, le entregué el regalo que tenía hacía días, guardado. Que sabía perfectamente que le iba a gustar y que mi amiga Mary me había pasado, sin que nadie lo notara.

Pero el momento en que la culpabilidad me había golpeado de lleno, llegó cuando Richard habló con todos los amigos presentes, de nuestros planes.

Planes que parecían tan lejanos, para mí en ese preciso instante.

- Juliette y yo, hemos decidido tener un hijo.

Me sentí angustiada de pronto, mientras todos a mi alrededor hablaban alegremente. Richard me abrazaba por encima de los hombros, pegándome amorosamente a su costado. Mary me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y la pregunta implícita en ellos.

El sonido de mi teléfono, me alejo de aquel otro recuerdo. Richard se acercaba con nuestra comida.

Creo que presentí, sin saber cómo, que me encontraría con Bill en la línea, aunque no sabía su número.

- ¿Si? – pregunté

- ¿Juliette? – preguntó ahora él.

Richard estaba a pasos de mí.

- Sí – le aseguré, intentando que el tono de mi voz no reflejara la emoción que estaba sintiendo – te llamo en un momento.

Esperé su respuesta.

- Bien – en su voz, me pareció encontrar una pequeña nota de incertidumbre.

Guardé el móvil en mi bolso enseguida, intentado parecer calmada.

El corazón me latía frenético.

- ¿Del trabajo? – preguntó Richard.

¿Por qué no?, pensé.

- Sí, pero ya está solucionado.

Bebí un poco de agua. Sin poder dejar de pensar en la llamada de Bill, y en su voz pronunciando mi nombre.

Era realmente increíble, simplemente pensar, que él quisiera volver a hablar conmigo.

Tragué, no sin dificultad.

Esperaría hasta terminar de comer, y antes de volver al trabajo, lo llamaría.

Hundí mi tenedor en la ensalada, los ojos fijos en las hojas verdes, pero mi pensamiento muy lejos de ahí. Elevé el contenido de éste hacía mi boca, pero antes de llegar.

- Necesito ir al baño – dije.

Richard me miró.

En cualquier otro momento una mirada como esa, no sería particular. Ahora parecía decirme "no sé lo que tramas, pero lo sabré"

- Ve – respondió siguiendo con su comida.

Caminé presurosa hasta el pasillo que conectaba el comedor, con el baño. Saqué el móvil, miré nuevamente en la dirección en la que se encontraba Richard, comprobando que estaba lejos de mi vista, y yo de la suya.

Busqué el último número registrado. Las manos me temblaban. Cuando comenzó a sonar el tono de llamada, me dejé caer hacía atrás, esperando que la pared me sirviera de apoyo.

Su silencio fue el saludo, así que busqué oír su voz.

- Hola – le hablé sintiéndome en ese preciso instante, transportada a la tarde de hacía cuatro días.

¿Cuántas veces he escuchado su voz? No tenía forma de saberlo. Únicamente estaba segura que eran muchas. Y siempre, ineludiblemente, aquella que estaba viviendo me resultaba más hermosa que cualquiera anterior.

- Disculpa la interrupción de antes… tenía una complicación – intenté explicarme, sin mentir, pero sin decir toda la verdad.

Además, qué podía decir. ¿Mi novio se acerca con la comida? No, Richard no tenía nada que ver con mi relación con Bill

¿Relación?, ¿qué relación?

Demasiadas preguntas.

- Tranquila – dijo, y pude notar en su voz cómo iba extinguiéndose la presión.

Por un instante no supe qué decir. Me sentía feliz sólo con saber que estaba al otro lado de aquella llamada.

- Me alegra que llamaras – acaricié las palabras al hablar, como si de aquella manera pudiera acariciarlo a él.

- Hoy estaré en el estudio de grabación. Y pensaba… bueno… no sé… quizás…

Quería correr con él, pero debía volver al trabajo.

- Ahora mismo no puedo – comencé a decir, pero enseguida pensé en la posibilidad real de volver a verlo -… pero en una hora más… si podría…

- Sólo si así lo quieres – dijo.

Me reí sin poder detener el impulso. Dios ¡Si era mi sueño hecho realidad!

- Soy una fan, es imposible que no quiera ir.

Argumenté en defensa de mi diversión.

- No debo olvidarlo – respondió, y me pareció que sonreía, por el tono alegre que jugueteó al final de su frase.

- Si me dices el lugar y la hora, Gerard irá por ti.

Bill no podía evitar dirigir todo a su paso, era una característica implícita de su personalidad.

- No tengo costumbre de andar con chofer – dije, aún divertida, arriesgándome a jugar un poco con su paciencia – además terminará odiándome si tiene que ser mi niñero.

- Es su trabajo – respondió.

Y una punzada pequeña, pero insistente, se insertó en mi pecho.

¿Con cuántas chicas anónimas, como yo, había hecho Gerard su trabajo?

- Mmm… - fue todo lo que pude contestar.

Ya no me estaba divirtiendo tanto.

- Si vienes con él, no tendrás problemas para entrar – continuó.

Me mordí el labio. Quería verlo otra vez. Más veces. Muchas veces.

- Está bien.

.

Varías mentiras más tarde, iba de camino a encontrarme con Gerard. Me esperaría a metros de la tienda en la que trabajaba. Aunque no era demasiada la distancia, corrí tan rápido, que llegué agitada.

- Vamos tarde – fueron sus palabras de recibimiento.

Abrió la puerta del auto y entré nuevamente en aquel espacioso vehículo.

Minutos después estábamos entrando en el estudio de grabación. Bill tenía razón, al ir en compañía de Gerard nadie había puesto objeción a mi visita.

Avanzamos por un pasillo bastante largo, reconocía algunas zonas del lugar, era el estudio que los chicos habían enseñado alguna vez en aquellos videos que tanto amaba, los de Tokio Hotel TV. Gerard abrió una puerta y me dejó entrar. Había un par de personas trabajando en lo que interpreté como una sala de sonido. Ninguna se giró a mirarme. Observé a Gerard antes que cerrara la puerta, una de sus adustas sonrisas me llevó a comprender que estaba bien en aquel lugar.

Entonces vi a Bill. Se encontraba al otro lado de un gran cristal, los demás también estaban con él. Inmediatamente noté la tensión que había en aquella pequeña habitación.

Tom dio la partida. Podía escucharlo claramente.

Bill estaba mirando hacia el piso. Parecía buscar la inspiración perdida.

Los acordes comenzaron a sonar y en ese momento él levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mía.

El sonido de su voz, fue tan malévolamente sensual, que las venas se me dilataron en un segundo. Sentí hinchados los labios, hormigueando por un beso y varias otras zonas de mi cuerpo, añorando una caricia.

Me preguntaba si Bill era en realidad consciente de la sensualidad que transmitía, de la fuerza que tenía a la hora de cantar, de todo lo que su profunda mirada provocaba.

Era simplemente, pura energía.

Y me estaba colapsando.

"_El amor es un juego para todos  
Pero esto se trata de ti y de mí  
Tenemos miles de vidas que vivir  
Tenemos cada huracanes y soles  
hey, no lo sabes, acabamos de empezar"_

No estoy segura de si fui consciente de algo más, además de su mirada que me liberaba a momentos y me volvía a enganchar con la misma fuerza.

Tragué con algo de dificultad e intenté centrarme. Era Bill Kaulitz, si en este momento estaba viéndole cantar, era porque simplemente le había caído bien tomando un café. Además, si lo pensaba fríamente, la mirada que ahora mismo estaba traspasándome, era una que él solía usar, no había nada especial para mí.

Creo que me sentí un poco menos culpable al pensar eso.

Cuando el último acorde sonó, suspiré profundamente. Tuve la suerte que entre las expresiones de alegría que había en los presentes, nadie lo notó.

Los chicos se felicitaron tras el cristal, chocando las manos y abrazándose. Por un momento llegué a pensar que Bill había olvidado que me encontraba ahí, o quizás, simplemente me había sentido dueña de un protagonismo que no tenía para él.

Por alguna tonta razón, los ojos comenzaron a picarme y bajé la mirada intentando que no se viera el mohín que comenzaba a formarse en mi boca, aunque sabía que nadie me estaba mirando en realidad.

- Hola.

Escuché su voz y tragué buscando que los ojos no se me llenaran de lágrimas.

- Hola – le respondí.

Parecía incluso más alto que la última vez que lo había visto. Le miré los zapatos, para verificar que llevaba tacones, pero para mi sorpresa no era así.

- ¿Qué miras? – me preguntó divertido

- Emn… - titubee al volver a mirarlo. Sus ojos me atrapaban de un modo tan frustrante, que parecían anular la conexión normal de mis neuronas, convirtiéndome en poco menos que una retrasada mental – pareces más alto hoy.

Pude decir finalmente.

Su sonrisa abarcó todo mi espacio visual. No sabía si era posible que aquella hermosa sonrisa opacara su maravillosa mirada.

Cerré los ojos un momento e intenté centrarme. Ya estaba bien de andar encumbrada en las nubes.

- Bill, preséntanos a esta chica – escuché la voz de Tom, venir de detrás de Bill, para luego ver su rostro con aquella sonrisa gemela, pero tan diferente.

Bill pareció de pronto… tenso.

- Ella es Juliette – dijo indicándome a mí – y estos Tom, Gustav y Georg.

Sonreí y les saludé con un ligero gesto de mi mano. Claro que sabía quiénes eran ellos.

Gustav y Georg respondieron a mi saludo con una sonrisa amable, luego se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a sonreír.

- ¿Quieres que te firmemos algo? – me preguntó Tom. Avanzando junto a Bill hasta casi quedar por delante de él, a muy poca distancia de mí.

Instintivamente me moví un poco hacía atrás, como si quisiera marcar mi propio espacio vital.

- No… - dije primero, luego pensé que quizás sí – bueno… ¿sí?

Me sentía tan absurda, sin saber en realidad para qué estaba ahí. La banda me gustaba, claro que sí, pero el dueño de todos mis sueños ocultos había sido siempre Bill. En realidad alguna vez llegué a pensar que si él se separa de la banda y cantaba por su cuenta, yo sólo podría ser fan suya, siempre y únicamente suya.

- Juliette es mi invitada – aclaró Bill.

Y no resople de alivio, para no ser desconsiderada con los demás, pero Bill parecía haber salido, de alguna manera, en mi rescate.

Tom levantó levemente la barbilla, sin quitarme la mirada. No lo conocía tanto, en realidad muy poco, pero tuve la sensación de que me estaba evaluando.

Un calor intenso, me quemó en las mejillas y me llenó la cabeza. Sabía que en ese mismo instante debía parecer una roja fruta madura. Ni siquiera el suave tono trigueño de mi piel, me ayudaría a disimular.

- Ven Juliette – volvió a hablar Bill con más suavidad

Su mano se apoyó justo en mi codo, buscando indicarme un camino que seguro yo recorrería a tropezones y con muy poca elegancia.

Gracias a Dios me equivoqué. Quizás no había sido una gacela, pero había logrado avanzar los dos metros que me separaban del panel de sonido, con algo parecido a la dignidad.

- Aquí podemos volver a escuchar lo que acabamos de grabar – me explicó Bill, oprimiendo algún botón.

Miré discretamente hacía atrás.

Georg y Gustav se habían retirado en silencio. Tom parecía estar acomodando la correa de su guitarra.

Volví a mirar el panel, cuando la canción comenzó a sonar. Era curioso, el sonido no era el mismo que le había oído a la banda un momento antes.

- Pero… - alcancé a decir.

- Sí, son los arreglos de sonido que vendrán luego – ahí estaba Bill nuevamente con su necesidad de controlar todo, incluso mis preguntas.

- ¿Me lees el pensamiento? – le pregunté dejando de caer algo de sarcasmo.

- Lo siento – se disculpó con una medio sonrisa – sé que me adelanto a lo que dirán los demás.

Lo miré. Él seguía moviendo los ajustes del panel.

- No importa… - dije, poniendo mi mano sobre una de las piezas deslizantes, sin intención de moverla, quizás sólo quería conocer su tacto – sé que lo haces.

"…_tus ojos y mis ojos se habían encontrado, y esto de ahora no era más que un eco, la ola que regresa, atravesando mares, hasta la antigua orilla." Meira Delmar_

Me mordí el labio. Había una reminiscencia en la frase que acababa de decir y sentí una especie de escalofríos en la espalda.

Miré hacia atrás con prisa, como si esperara encontrarme con alguien ahí. Pero no había nadie, ni siquiera Tom.

Entonces comprendí que no había nadie más en aquella sala, que nosotros dos.

- ¿Podemos pasear? – Le pregunté – se ha quedado buena tarde.

Busqué parecer amena, desenfadada.

Él se quedó pensando un momento.

- Sé de un lugar – me dijo, moviéndose hacía la puerta.

Lejos de sentirme abandonada, me reí. Bill era así, impetuoso, todo lo quería solucionar de inmediato, no daba tiempo a que nada se enfriara, él siempre estaba creando una nueva situación.

- Vamos – me dijo desde la puerta.

Y eso hicimos.

.

- ¿Conoces este lugar? – me preguntó cuando entramos por la puerta principal.

Observé a las personas que iban cerca de nosotros. En su gran mayoría eran personas de mediana edad, por lo que quizás debía estar tranquila por Bill. Además nos seguía muy de cerca, su inseparable "amigo" Gerard.

- Claro que lo conozco, cualquier chica nacida en Hamburgo debe conocer este sitio – me reí ante la sorna de mis propias palabras.

Era una frase muy repetida, de alguna manera buscaba mofarme de ella. Nos encontrábamos, precisamente en el jardín de Planten un Blomen, un recinto que era de visita permanente para turistas y ciudadanos de Hamburgo.

- Por el tono de tu voz, creo que no – aclaró Bill, sonriendo ligeramente.

Lo miré con cierta complicidad. Que inmediatamente se trasformó en embeleso.

Sus ojos estaban velados por unos lentes oscuros degradados en color marrón. Me sentí de pronto impulsada a quitárselos, me molestaban los objetos que no me permitían mirar sus ojos claramente.

- Me has pillado – dije buscando disimular mi creciente inquietud, para volver a centrarme en el camino.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un instante. Habíamos tenido muchos silencios durante nuestro viaje en coche. No había sido un viaje muy largo, pero si turbador.

Compartimos el asiento trasero de aquel enorme automóvil en el que Bill me había enviado a buscar, ya dos veces. Gerard iba conduciendo, por lo que debía de concluir que nunca estaríamos a solas Bill y yo. Aquel pensamiento me perturbó más de lo que imaginé. El rostro de Richard, con su sonrisa curiosa, se reflejó en mi mente de inmediato.

Quise convencerme a mí misma, una vez más, que estos encuentros con Bill no eran otra cosa que el golpe de suerte de una fan. Un par de tardes compartiendo un café, un paseo y luego yo guardaría estos instantes en mi recuerdo hasta ser una mujer muy, muy mayor.

Pero en el fondo de mi ser palpitaba un sentimiento que no podía comparar con el amor que había compartido con nadie. Y la sensación de tenerlo a él, a sólo centímetros de mí. Completamente a mi alcance, tanto que, podía tocar su mano con únicamente extender la mía. Me obligaba a respirar a intervalos cortos, intentando calmar los latidos desiguales de mi corazón, o al menos a mí me parecía así.

- Yo suelo venir aquí, cuando busco un poco de tranquilidad – me confesó.

Miré nuevamente a mi alrededor.

- Pero esto está lleno de personas – aclaré, como si él no fuera capaz de verlas.

Se volvió a sonreír. Podía rememorar la luz de sus ojos tras los lentes, después de las cientos de veces que lo había visto sonreír en los videos, pero lamentaba perdérmela en directo.

- Mira a tu alrededor – dijo.

- Eso hago – creo que mi voz sonó ligeramente alarmada.

- Son personas mayores. Adultos con hijos grandes. Incluso abuelos – explicó – la mayoría ni sabe que existo, y si llegan a reconocerme no les despierto el mismo interés que a los jóvenes.

Reparé en que no se refirió sólo a las chicas. Bill sabía muy bien que producía efecto, tanto en hombres como en mujeres.

Me reí sin poder contenerme, recordando que la primera vez que Richard vio una imagen de Bill en mi sesión en el computador, me dijo.

"Es una chica muy bonita, ¿quién es?"

Cuando me cansé de reír y le aclaré que era Bill y era chico, ya no le hizo ninguna gracia.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – me preguntó Bill.

Lo miré como una niña que ha sido descubierta en una maldad.

¿Qué le podía decir?

¿"Le gustaste a mi novio"?

No, no quería abordar un tema como ese. Y tampoco quería mezclar a Richard en esto.

- Nada… - intenté pensar rápidamente en alguna excusa. Miré a mi alrededor y me arrojé sobre la primera puerta de salida que encontré, a la situación que yo misma había generado – recordé que de pequeña me gustaba caminar por muros pequeños como éste.

Le indiqué a un costado, los muros bajos que separaban el camino, de la vegetación del lugar. Al menos aquello no era una mentira.

Acto seguido, me aventuré a subir al que tenía más cerca. Creo que en mi vida, he hecho tonterías, y ésta. De sólo pensar en la imagen que le estaba entregando a él, me sentí avergonzada.

- Que tonta – dije luego de dar un par de pasos por aquel muro y bajarme inmediatamente, sin atreverme a mirarlo.

- No, para nada – me corrigió – Yo también lo hacía de pequeño.

No sé si eso ayudó a mi autoestima.

- Ya, tú lo has dicho, de pequeño – seguí sin mirarlo – no con… y tantos años.

Hasta ese momento no me había detenido a pensar que Bill en ningún momento me había preguntado la edad. Quizás no debía de extrañarme, me imagino que no es algo que de habitual se le preguntara a una fan.

- Te confesaré algo – habló, inclinándose levemente hacía mí, dándole un toque de confidencialidad a sus palabras. Un escalofríos me recorrió la espalda – si no tuviera una imagen que cuidar, ya estaría subido ahí igual que tú.

Su sonrisa fue tan amplia, que casi lloré de tenerlo tan cerca. El cristal de sus lentes no me impidió ver la luz de sus ojos, y por una fracción de segundo, lo sentí completa y absolutamente mío.

Se quedó ahí mirándome. Y volvió a erguirse del todo.

- Vamos por aquí – habló. Indicándome un camino que se abría a nuestra derecha, unos pasos más adelante.

- Sí.

Dije sin más. Y nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre nosotros. Aunque en aquel parque había sonidos diversos. Yo sólo podía oír el vació de ese silencio.

Nos encontramos de pronto, con una laguna artificial sobre la que flotaban las flores de loto. Alrededor de la laguna había unas tarimas de madera que se adentraban en el agua y volvían a la orilla, creando pequeños espacios en los que se podían sentar dos o tres personas a contemplar el lugar.

- Es parte del jardín japonés – me aclaró Bill.

- Es hermoso – susurré.

Siempre me había gustado mucho la cultura japonesa. Y la delicadeza de sus jardines era una de las cosas que más admiraba. No podía ni imaginarme cómo me sentiría si alguna vez pudiera encontrarme en uno de Japón. Si este lugar, que no era más que una representación, me conmovía de esta manera.

- Lo es – habló Bill, en un tono muy similar al mío. Se había quitado finalmente los lentes.

Lo miré entonces.

- Ohh… Tokio Hotel – dije de pronto. Solo en ese momento reparé en la relación.

Él se sonrió.

Un viento frío comenzó a levantarse. Y yo sentí un escalofrío. Me subí el cuello de la chaqueta un poco para abrigar la garganta. Vaya momento para olvidar la bufanda.

- Te invitaría a sentarnos un momento – comenzó a explicarse – pero creo que no nos acompaña el clima, para estar sentados junto al lago.

El sol ya casi se había ocultado del todo.

- Muy de acuerdo – respondí.

Caminamos un poco más. El viento se hacía cada vez más insistente y mi cabello comenzaba a desordenarse. Volví a subir un poco más el cuello de mi chaqueta, pero era muy corto para abrigar en realidad.

- Espera – se detuvo frente a mí, y yo obedecí.

Me quedé mirándolo, mientras él iba retirando la bufanda de su cuello.

- No, no… - le pedí, dando medio paso hacia atrás – te enfriarás tú.

Le dije con un tono de alarma que no logre controlar.

- Ven aquí – me dijo. Y sus palabras no eran una petición, más parecían una orden.

Era extraño sentir que Bill ejercía sobre mí, esa suerte de magnético poder. No me sentía obligada en realidad, pero sus órdenes me creaban la fuerte necesidad de obedecer.

Me volví a quedar, esta vez sin remilgos, frente a él.

- Levántate el pelo – me pidió. Había un tono profundo en su voz, que me aceleró el corazón enormemente – bien…

Comenzó a deslizar la bufanda de suave y delgada lana, por detrás de mi cuello. Entrecerré los ojos y me mordí el labio. El aroma de su perfume, muy sutil, me llegó a la nariz y lo aspiré como si se tratara de un hálito de vida.

- Así… - lo escuché decir, mientras le daba una vuelta con suavidad a las dos puntas de la prenda.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Y él se quedó en los míos.

- Siempre me entra la gripe por el cuello – dije, casi sin aliento.

- Tendremos que cuidar ese cuello – susurró.

Sus manos, para entonces, se encontraban en mis hombros.

- Claro.

Qué más podía decirle, si tenía la sensación que lo único que aún me mantenía en pie, que evitaba que me cayera, eran sus manos apoyadas en mis hombros.

- Juliette…

- ¿Si?...

Sabía que iba a pasar, lo presentía, pero percibir el roce de sus labios sobre los míos, fue un golpe de realidad tan profundo, que no fui capaz de responderle.

Y me miró, mientras se alzaba. Y sentía como mi cabeza negaba la posibilidad de que esto me estuviera pasando. Y pensé en Richard… y me fui de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Continuará…

**Primero que todo. No matan a Juliette por esto… ahhh!... y tampoco a mí, que de lo contrario no lo podré arreglar.**

**A mí el capítulo me ha encantado, me ha dejado casi en las nubes… me he sentido Juliette, y creo que justamente esa es la magia real de este fic.**

**Lamento mucho la espera. Para escribir necesito sentirme sumergida en la historia y a veces la vida "cotidiana" me saca de mi concentración y me cuesta más retomar. Espero que para ustedes haya valido la pena.**

**Se las quiere un montón. Les dejo muchos besitos y ya nos estaremos encontrando.**

**Recuerden que sus review son mi sueldo… y que es casi navidad… jojojoojoj.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: en mi Face dejaré un álbum con algunas imágenes del parque Planten un Blomen, leí por ahí que tiene el jardín japonés más grande de Europa ^^**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Mi corazón aún no quería calmarse. Seguía latiendo con un ritmo frenético, el mismo con el que se alejaba Juliette.

Y sólo entonces comprendí el vacío que comenzaba a sentir, el vacío de la decepción, acompañado del enfado que me iba calentando el estómago, y una fantasía rompiéndose que pareció sonar en mi alma, como una tela desgarrada.

"_Y quemaste mis venas con el indeleble paso de tu amor."Anyara_

Respiré profundamente el frio aire de Hamburgo.

- Vamos – dije, pasando junto a Gerard que se mantenía a una distancia prudente.

Salimos del parque cuando el espectáculo de agua daba comienzo, así que mientras la mayoría de las personas entraba, yo salía.

No me detendría hasta que llegáramos al coche. Escuché mi nombre a una chica que pasaba y apresuré más el paso. Ahora mismo no quería pararme con nadie. La desazón de aquel rechazo comenzaba a abrirse paso dentro de mí, como si se tratara de una enfermedad.

Salimos del estacionamiento en muy poco tiempo, y sólo entonces solté un suspiro, como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo dentro, esperando un mínimo de privacidad para liberarlo y con él, toda mi frustración. Apenas había rozado los labios de Juliette, pero aún notaba su tacto.

- Maldita sea – susurré

Y pude notar la mirada fugaz de Gerard a través del espejo retrovisor. No quise encontrarme con ella, me quedé mirando a las personas caminar por la calle.

"Maldita sea" pensé.

Ni siquiera podía permitirme sentir disgusto en privado. Incluso el rechazo que acababa de recibir había sido presenciado por alguien.

El coche se detuvo, supuse que ante un semáforo. Estaba demasiado sumido en mi desazón, como para preocuparme realmente por ello. Pero entonces, ahí en la parada de autobuses estaba ella.

Me quedé mirándola confundido, en mi interior se mezclaban el enfado con una profunda añoranza.

Se abrazaba a sí misma debido al aire frío. Miraba con ansiedad en la dirección desde la que debía venir el autobús.

Algo debió alertarla, o quizás simplemente sería la insistencia con la que yo mismo la observaba, pero en ese momento vio el coche y se quedó paralizada mirándome, o al menos eso parecía, aunque fuera imposible en realidad que pudiera ver a través de los cristales polarizados.

Acerqué mi mano hasta el botón de la ventanilla, pero no llegué a pulsarlo, seguía detenido en su mirada y no me sentía capaz de encajar un nuevo rechazo.

El bocinazo de otro coche nos obligó a avanzar.

Ni ella, ni yo, dimos el siguiente paso. Pero un detalle absurdo encendió una pequeña luz, cálida, dentro de mí, aunque sabía que era una tontería.

Juliette llevaba puesta mi bufanda.

No tardamos en estar en casa, o quizás esa fue mi impresión. Repasé en mi mente tantas veces lo sucedido con ella, que no tuve noción real del tiempo.

Gerard detuvo el coche.

- Gracias – dije, y bajé antes que él me abriera la puerta.

Sostuve el cuello del abrigo para cubrirme la garganta que ahora llevaba descubierta, y aunque la distancia que debía recorrer hasta la puerta de casa era corta, fue suficiente para perderme, una vez más en los detalles que habían marcado mi tarde.

Todo lo que habíamos hecho durante el tiempo que intentamos grabar una canción había sido tiempo perdido, hasta que vi a Juliette. Su presencia me entregó una calma extraña, ya que también me sentía profundamente nervioso, pero tenerla cerca, aunque estuviésemos separados por aquel cristal, me hizo sentir tranquilo. Y la canción fluyó de mi boca como el agua acariciando las rocas de un río, inalterable y potente.

Fui consciente durante cada segundo de aquel tema, que ella estaba ahí, no podía dejar de mirarla y notaba como mi cuerpo se condensaba con aquella sensación.

Cuando sonó el último acorde, decidí actuar con toda la normalidad que me era posible.

- ¡Bien! – dijo Tom, con entusiasmo.

Choque las manos con Georg, Gustav y nos dimos un abrazo mi hermano y yo.

- Ya era hora – me dijo discretamente.

Respondí con un sonido indefinido.

Sabía que mi concentración había estado perdida.

Volví a mirar a Juliette y noté que estaba con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Sola.

Salí inmediatamente de la sala de audio, sin decir nada. Me detuve frente a ella, el corazón comenzó a batir dentro de mi pecho con más velocidad de la normal.

- Hola – hablé con calma.

Me miró y respondió de la misma manera.

- Hola.

Su mirada me resultó tan cálida, pero sólo duró un segundo, ya que de inmediato me miró los pies.

- ¿Qué miras? – le pregunté, su actitud me había resultado casi infantil, y por lo mismo entretenida.

- Emn… - balbuceó, mientras volvía a mirarme – pareces más alto hoy.

No podía comprender la razón, por la que aquella mirada me bombardeaba de mariposas el estómago.

Y sonreí ampliamente, maravillado por aquella sensación que no había experimentado frente a una chica hacía mucho tiempo.

Entonces Juliette cerró los ojos, y antes que yo pudiera interpretar aquello.

- Bill, presentarnos a esta chica – habló Tom, acercándose.

Lo conocía muy bien. En el tono de su voz noté la burla velada, que en cualquier otro momento habría recibido con diversión, pero que ahora mismo había logrado paralizar las mariposas de mi estómago.

- Ella es Juliette – dije entonces, intentando acortar la situación – y estos Tom, Gustav y Georg.

Juliette sonrió amablemente, con bastante compostura para tratarse de una fans de la banda. No pude evitar el regocijo de imaginarla sólo fans mía. Levantó su mano y les hizo un gesto suave de saludo.

Los chicos le sonrieron y se miraron entre ellos. Georg y Gustav no hablaban mucho, pero sabía bien que ésta me la iban a guardar.

- ¿Quieres que te firmemos algo? – continuó hablando Tom.

Pasó ante mí, con la típica actitud que adoptaba frente a las fans. Y eso me molestó más de lo que nunca lo había hecho.

Al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrado a que Tom tuviera soltura con las chicas, a eso se debía su éxito con ellas, como no se involucraba sentimentalmente, no había emociones que se interpusieran, para él.

Juliette dio un paso atrás, como si se sintiera intimidada y necesitara marcar su espacio.

- No… bueno ¿sí?... – titubeo reflejando su inseguridad.

- Juliette es mi invitada – finalmente lo aclaré, para evitarle a ella la presión, que sabía muy bien comenzaba a ejercer Tom.

Mi hermano no dejaba de evaluarla, lo había estado haciendo desde que me cité con ella a tomar un café, aunque no la había dicho que era la misma chica, Tom ya lo sabía. Quise ignorarlo, pero seguro no lo lograría por mucho tiempo.

- Ven Juliette – le dije, tocando su brazo para guiarla.

Era realmente inquietante la calma con que me acercaba a ella, a pesar de mi propia intranquilidad. Su cercanía me resultaba… conocida.

Me acerqué con ella hasta el panel de sonido, que era el único implemento cercano que encontré para distraerla.

- Aquí podemos volver a escuchar lo que acabamos de grabar – Le expliqué intentando olvidar a los chicos que aún andaban por ahí.

- Pero… - dijo Juliette, cuando la canción comenzó a sonar.

- Sí, son los arreglos de sonido que vendrán luego – me apresuré a explicar.

- ¿Me lees el pensamiento? – Me preguntó alzando una ceja.

Me sentí de pronto descubierto.

- Lo siento – me disculpé – sé que me adelanto a lo que dirán los demás.

Ella no dejaba de mirarme.

- No importa… - su voz sonó calmada y comprensiva… dulce – sé que lo haces.

Tuve que mirarla fijamente, otra vez estaba experimentando aquella cálida sensación que me había albergado sólo en sueños, y que con Juliette se hacía peligrosamente latente, sin llegar a develarse del todo.

Ella miró a nuestro alrededor. Estábamos solos.

- ¿Podemos pasear? – Preguntó de pronto – se ha quedado buena tarde.

Me quedé un momento sopesando las posibilidades.

- Sé de un lugar – le dije y me fui en busca de Gerard, para que preparara nuestra salida.

El pobre se quedaría extenuado de tantos planes fuera de nuestro círculo normal.

- Vamos – le dije a Juliette, cuando vi que se quedaba atrás.

El trayecto hasta el Planten un Blomen, no fue demasiado largo, pero me sentía asfixiado dentro del coche. Bajé la ventanilla un momento, lo suficiente para que entrara el aire. Tenerla tan cerca me sofocaba, quería tocarla, sólo mínimamente, un roce, un pequeño contacto que me ayudara a aplacar esta necesidad que seguía creciendo.

Sé que hablamos algunas cosas, sé que Juliette parecía preocupada por mi seguridad. De alguna manera me trataba como a cualquier otro chico saliendo con una chica, pero igualmente sabía que yo no podía darme el lujo de ser del todo normal.

De pronto se rió y sentí la necesidad de saber qué la divertía.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – le pregunté. Celoso, quizás, de sus secretos.

- Nada… - dijo y miró a un costado – recordé que de pequeña me gustaba caminar por muros pequeños como éste.

Fue gracioso en realidad verla ir hasta ellos y comenzar a caminar manteniendo el equilibrio. Quise tomar su mano y ayudarla, pero cerré el puño dentro del bolsillo de mi abrigo.

- Que tonta – habló y se bajó rápidamente.

- No, para nada – le corregí – Yo también lo hacía de pequeño.

- Ya, tú lo has dicho, de pequeño – se quedó mirándome – no con… y tantos años.

Pero qué decía. No podía tener más de veintitrés años.

Me incliné ligeramente hacía ella, buscando que se sintiera alegre nuevamente.

- Te confesaré algo –hablé suavemente – si no tuviera una imagen que cuidar, ya estaría subido ahí igual que tú.

Y le sonreí.

Pero aquella sonrisa se me fue borrando, cuando mis ojos se clavaron en sus labios entre abiertos, y noté la forma despiadada en que mis propios labios clamaban por un beso.

Erguí la espalda, para mantener la distancia.

- Vamos por aquí – le dije.

- Sí.

Por un momento me sentí viejo. Parecía que pasear junto a una chica, sólo por el placer de hacerlo, era algo muy lejano en mi vida, y por lo mismo me sentía como si hubiese vivido mucho más que veintiún años.

- Es parte del jardín japonés – le expliqué, cuando nos detuvimos frente a la laguna artificial que albergaba el parque

- Es hermoso – susurró conmovida.

- Lo es – le dije y me sentí igualmente conmovido por compartir ese pequeño momento de admiración.

- Ohhh… Tokio Hotel – dijo, como comprendiendo la relación.

A todo el que preguntaba, le decíamos que nuestro nombre había salido de la relación que teníamos con los hoteles, por las giras y que Tokio había sido escogido por ser un lugar lejano. Pero lo cierto, finalmente, era que Tokio o Japón en sí, era un destino que anhelaba conocer.

Se levantó una brisa fría.

- Te invitaría a sentarnos un momento – le dije – pero creo que no nos acompaña el clima, para estar sentados junto al lago.

Lástima, pensé.

- Muy de acuerdo – respondió y noté que sostenía el cuello de su chaqueta.

Retomamos el camino, pero el viento en lugar de ser sólo una brisa ocasional, se iba convirtiendo en algo persistente y frío. Volvió a acomodar el cuello de su chaqueta.

- Espera – la detuve, obstruyéndole el paso.

Me quité la bufanda, y ella comenzó a hablar mientras lo hacía.

- No, no… - me pidió algo nerviosa, dando un paso atrás – te enfriarás tú.

- Ven aquí – le ordené.

Inmediatamente reparé en el tono que estaba usando con ella, uno que sólo reservaba para mis conocidos más cercanos.

Se quedó ahí, mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos castaños, expresaban una suerte de desconcierto.

- Levántate el pelo – le pedí, el tono de mi voz estaba cargado de la ansiedad que iba experimentando – bien… - dije cuando ella lo hizo.

Vi su cuello, bastante esbelto, que hasta entonces permanecía oculto por el cabello suelto y liso. Se había descubierto para mí.

Deslicé la bufanda por él, deseando poder acariciar su piel, como lo estaba haciendo ahora la fina lana.

Juliette cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio.

- Así… - susurré, terminando de acomodar la bufanda.

Volvió a mirarme y yo ya no pude dejar de hacerlo.

- Siempre me entra la gripe por el cuello – su voz sonó vibrante, plagada de las sensaciones que entonces, asemejé con las mías.

- Tendremos que cuidar ese… cuello – tuve que contener el adjetivo "hermoso", que estuvo a punto de escapárseme.

La tomé por los hombros y los apreté ligeramente.

- Claro – la escuché decir en un suspiro.

Quizás mal interpreté su inquietud, pero en ese momento me pareció que deseaba un beso tanto como yo.

- Juliette…

Mi propia voz estaba cargada de magnetismo, de anhelo, de deseo.

- ¿Si?...

Ella parecía no poder respirar.

Como yo.

Me incliné hacia su boca entreabierta, y con la promesa de una calidez que ansiaba.

Toqué sus labios con los míos, esperando recordar la forma en que un beso debía darse. Pero Juliette no respondió, y el estómago se me comprimió de pronto. Y la miré.

Sus ojos me hablaron de un temor que no alcancé comprender.

Y así me quedé.

Respiré profundamente antes de entrar en casa. Sabía que Tom estaría ahí y siempre le había contado todo. ¿Le contaría también esto?

En cuanto puse un pie en la sala, me encontré con Tom sentado en uno de los sofás, con la televisión encendida y oprimiendo el botón del mando con un ritmo bastante calculado.

- Hola – dije acariciando la cabeza de mi perro, que si bien había salido a mi encuentro, parecía saber que no debía acercarse demasiado.

- Hola – respondió él sin mirarme.

Me quedé de pie ahí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de hablar con mi hermano.

Luego de un momento de silencio.

- ¿Ella era tu cita del otro día?- Preguntó Tom, terminando con mi indecisión.

- ¿Importa eso? – respondí con una pregunta, sin levantar la mirada de mi mascota, a la que pronto se le unió un segundo perro.

- Quizás… - susurró, aún cambiando de canal.

Sabía que Tom ya se había formado una idea concreta en su cabeza. El problema no era ese, el problema en realidad era que tuviera razón.

- ¿Y qué tal fue? – insistió.

Sus palabras destilaban el desprecio contenido.

Siempre había pensado que la chica que estuviera conmigo tendría que aceptarme con Tom, porque él siempre sería una parte de mí insustituible, pero jamás pensé en la posibilidad de que fuese Tom el que debiera aceptar a una chica. Normalmente estábamos de acuerdo en las cosas importantes, aunque luego nos peleáramos por los detalles, pero lo conocía, y aunque aún no dijera nada particular, sabía que no aprobaba a Juliette.

Tarde o temprano hablaríamos de ello, y ahora mismo me sentía especialmente vulnerable.

Me quité el abrigo y lo dejé sobre el respaldo del sofá.

- La besé – le confesé, mientras me dejaba caer en el asiento.

Tom me miró de reojo, pero noté que había captado su atención en el momento en que había dejado de cambiar los canales.

- ¿Ya?... – me dijo, soltando el mando.

- Nada – me encogí de hombros – ella se fue.

Tom le hizo un gesto con los dedos a uno de los perros, que fue hasta él.

- Al menos es sensata – habló mirando a nuestra mascota.

El otro perro puso su hocico sobre mi pierna, y yo se lo permití. La cercanía me venía bien ahora mismo.

- ¿Eso te parece?... ¿tan malo es besarme? – le pregunté alzando una ceja.

Mi hermano me miró y sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Qué hay de tu norma? No relaciones con fans – preguntó evadiendo mi pregunta.

Me mofé.

- Quizás he querido probar tu norma – lo espeté

- Vamos Bill – dijo entonces – no te pongas a la defensiva.

- Entonces no me ataques – le dije simplemente.

Se quedó en silencio un momento. Luego se puso de pie.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza? – me ofreció.

- Sí – respondí sin más.

Al menos de momento parecía que me dejaría tranquilo.

Tomé el mando, me recosté en el sofá, sin importarme mucho si arrugaba la ropa, y me puse a buscar algo para ver.

- ¡Saw!… - le grité.

- ¡Bien! – le escuché responder.

Así que dejé puesta esa película. Ya la habíamos visto, pero al menos me serviría para distraerme.

Más o menos a la mitad de la película.

- ¿Por qué una fans? – me preguntó.

Estaba claro que Tom no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado viendo la película.

- Nunca he descartado a una para encontrar… - me callé.

- ¿…A tu alma gemela? – Terminó él la frase - ¡Por favor Bill!

Ahí íbamos de nuevo. Tomé la lata de cerveza para alentarme con un nuevo trago, pero ya estaba vacía.

- ¡Esa mujer podría ser tu madre! – agregó.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me sentaba. Tom tenía la facultad de exagerar las cosas a fin de que parecieran más terribles de lo que eran.

- Por favor… - le dije.

- ¿Qué edad tiene? – Continuó - ¿treinta y cinco, cuarenta?

- No lo sé… pero desde luego no te acercas.

- Claro, serán cincuenta.

Le di una mirada que lo hizo callar.

- Me voy a mi habitación – dijo entonces.

- Bien – le respondí.

Pasó junto a mí, pero antes de perderse en el pasillo.

- Puedo presentarte a alguna chica, ya lo sabes – me avisó.

Suspiré.

- Sabes que…

- … no eres como yo – terminó la frase por mí – Ya. Tú eres la mitad romántica.

El que se silencio ahora fui yo.

De qué me servía el romance, si al parecer me equivocaba de todas maneras.

Sentí la mano de Tom sobre mi hombro.

- No quiero que sufras – me dijo con aquella voz protectora que adoptaba en ocasiones.

- Ya lo sé.

.

Me fui a la cama, al terminar una segunda película. Tom seguía sin salir de su habitación, así que supuse que estaría con algún video juego. Quizás debería seguir su ejemplo y evadirme un tiempo de todo.

Pero opté por dormir. El sueño me ayudaría a despertar más despejado y mi mente trabajaría mejor.

En cuanto apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos, volvieron a mí las imágenes de esa tarde. Y comencé a repasarlas una y otra vez intentando descubrir en qué momento mal interpreté las señales y creí que Juliette deseaba ese beso tanto como yo.

No podía verlo. Sin embargo recordé el instante en que la vi en la parada del autobús, y mi bufanda aún en su cuello. Algo me decía que no estaba equivocado, pero el rechazo dolía más de lo que estaba preparado a asumir.

Me dormí lamiendo las heridas que yo mismo me había ocasionado, por permitirme soñar.

Continuará…

**Aquí les dejo un capítulo más. Esta vez la versión de Bill, la forma en que él ha vivido lo sucedido.**

**Espero que la personalidad que le estoy dando a él sea lo más fehaciente posible a la realidad. Muchas gracias Gaby por tu paciencia en la elaboración verbal de esta personalidad… y por si no lo había hecho, muchas gracias Lix también, por estar presente en el despegue de esta historia.**

**Desde luego también les agradezco a todas las demás que van leyendo y que me dejan sus comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir con este proyecto, que es una forma de hacer realidad los sueños.**

**Las quiero mucho**

**Siempre en amor**

_**Anyara**_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. A tanto llegaba mi desconcierto, que había alcanzado la parada del autobús como una autómata, abriéndome paso en medio de las personas, sin ser capaz de verlas.

Experimentaba una especie de euforia, ya que de cierta manera me sentía como una adolescente que recibe su primer beso justo del chico que le gusta, pero por otra parte, el peso de la realidad me aplastaba.

Bill me había besado. Y el solo recuerdo me erizaba la piel, no podía contar la cantidad de veces que lo había soñado, imaginado o deseado, pero en el momento exacto en que sucedió, se rompió el sueño, y comprendí que no podía permitir que avanzara más.

Miré ansiosa una vez más, alguna señal de que el autobús se acercaba al fin. El letrero electrónico decía que aún le faltaban dos minutos.

De pronto fui consciente del coche que se había detenido justo frente a mí, y aunque habría deseado con todas mis fuerzas huir, no era capaz de moverme. Me quedé estática mirando la ventanilla, y aunque no podía verlo, sabía que Bill estaba ahí. Mirándome.

Sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba en diminutos espasmos. Sentía que estaba a punto de derrumbarme, y ni siquiera podía definir del todo las emociones que me invadían. Bill había sido durante años mi amor platónico, pero hoy, con ese suave roce de sus labios, se había convertido en un hombre real.

El sonido de una bocina me retumbó en los oídos, y el coche se alejó.

Habría querido suspirar, pero no lo hice. De hecho no reaccioné hasta que el autobús se detuvo delante de mí y vi como abría las puertas y comenzaban a subir las personas. Por un momento barajé la idea de quedarme ahí en la parada, no quería volver a casa aún, pero de todas maneras subí.

Me senté muy atrás, quizás como una manera de aislarme, aunque en un autobús no era cosa fácil.

Me quedé mirando la calle, sin mirar en realidad, era como una especie de obra de teatro que no comprendía.

Decidí llamar a Mary.

.

- ¡¿Y te quedaste con su bufanda? – volvió a preguntar mi amiga, mientras el café que habíamos pedido se le enfriaba

- Por favor Mary… eso no es lo más importante.

Le pedí. Mi amiga tenía la facultad de distraerse con lo trivial, aunque luego era capaz de hablar con cierta sabiduría y entregarme buenos consejos.

- ¡Pero es de casimir! – me discutió con exaltación masajeando los extremos de la bufanda, como si yo estuviera ignorando lo obvio.

- Mary… - hablé casi en un suspiro – te dije…que me había besado.

No lograba decir aquello sin que se repitiera en mi estomago la sensación de ansiedad que me había embargado cuando Bill lo había hecho.

- Bueno… - suspiro ahora ella resignándose a que la bufanda pasara a segundo plano – a eso no se le puede llamar, realmente, un beso.

En teoría no, y comprendía su razonamiento, pero todo lo que yo sentía a raíz de ese mínimo toque me decía lo contrario.

Todo dentro de mí se había revolucionado, y el sueño se había estrellado contra la realidad.

- Quizás decir que he soñado, por años, con esto puede sonar un poco cliché… - dije con cierta timidez – pero es así…

- Bueno Juliette – seguía Mary con su tono amable, intentando quitarle importancia a lo que le estaba contando. Pensé que me entendería un poco más – también queríamos besar a Robbie Williams hace unos años.

No pude evitar reírme ante aquel comentario.

- Estuvimos locas por Robbie Williams. Acepté, luego hice una pausa – pero éramos unas chiquillas.

Era tan difícil explicarle a otra persona lo que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo.

El roce de la mano de Mary sobre la mía me llevó a mirarla.

- No te lo tomes tan a la tremenda – me dijo con un tono maternal que de alguna manera agradecí – seguro que para él, solo es un beso más.

Negué con un gesto.

- No, él no es así – le aclaré.

- ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo? – me preguntó incisiva.

No sin razón. La miré y comprendí que creía saber muchas cosas de Bill, incluso aquello de "no citas con fans", pero cuánto de ello era real.

- Debe estar acostumbrado – siguió Mary, agitando una mano, ligeramente para acentuar sus palabras.

De alguna manera mi silencio la alentó a seguir encendiendo la llama de la duda.

- No lo creo… - volví a insistir con un poco menos de certeza, notando como mi voz ya no tenía la fuerza de antes.

Y me quedé en silencio recordando el momento en que Bill mencionó que Gerard sólo hacía su trabajo al recogerme. Entonces no pude evitar pensar en cuántas veces habría "hecho su trabajo".

- ¿Al menos te gustó? – preguntó rompiendo mi silencio. Intentando animarme.

¿Si me gusto preguntaba?

Me dieron ganas de llorar de la frustración.

Me había sentido tan desorientada que no podía decir si me había gustado.

- No lo sé… - respondí sinceramente – sólo podía pensar en Richard.

- Ah…. Richard – Mary uso aquel tono despectivo, que tanto le conocía, y que sólo utilizaba con mi novio.

La miré. Quizás no era el mejor momento para iniciar una discusión, pero no me sentía precisamente caritativa.

- ¿Qué tienes tú contra Richard? – le pregunté.

- Qué tiene Richard contra mí, querrás decir – me corrigió.

Bien, tenía razón.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Éramos amigas desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde antes que Richard pintara algo en mi vida.

- Llevo mucho tiempo con él – dije, retomando mi verdadero problema.

- Muchísimo – me concedió, pero sabía que su definición era mucho más categórica que la mía. Mary creía que me había perdido cosas importantes al consolidar con mi novio una relación tan pronto.

- Lo quiero Mary – le aclaré.

- Ya lo sé – me otorgó con benevolencia – es imposible no querer a alguien con quien has compartido tanto tiempo. Tendrías que ser de hielo para no quererlo.

- Claro… - acepté, pero sus palabras hurgaban en mi interior por una respuesta mucho más concisa.

- Pero… - volvió a hablar - ¿estás enamorada?

Abrí la boca y no fui capaz de emitir un sonido. Bajé la mirada, y sólo entonces respondí.

- Lo quiero mucho.

Mary se silencio un momento, antes de plantear otra pregunta, esta vez con un tono mucho más suave, intentando que yo analizara mi respuesta.

- ¿Y estás enamorada de Bill?

La miré, y la respuesta a su pregunta me cortó el aliento.

Dios… sí.

No había duda en la respuesta que había en mi interior.

- Claro… - dije, buscando el modo de apaciguar la ansiedad que me invadía – del cantante, de la estrella, del ídolo… – Mary no dejaba de mirarme – a veces lo veo en videos y su sonrisa… - suspiré, la ansiedad le ganó a la razón – es como abrir una ventana a la luz de un día radiante… la alegría que veo en él, me emociona – los ojos comenzaban a llenárseme de lágrimas – su fuerza al cantar…

Me quedé de pronto sin adjetivos suficientes, para explicarle todo lo que veía en Bill.

- Ay amiga… - habló Mary entonces – estás describiendo a un ángel

En el tono de su voz reconocí la incomprensión, esa condescendencia que tanto detestaba en las personas cuando no se atrevían a decirme. "Pobre, estás soñando".

Bajé la mirada fijándola en la bufanda que ahora descansaba sobre mis piernas.

- Lo sé… - acepté finalmente con resignación, mientras un nudo se oprimía en mi pecho – por eso creo que estoy todo lo enamorada que se puede estar de una ilusión.

Mary comenzó a jugar con un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Estaba intentando dejarlo.

- Creo que tú misma has dado con tu respuesta.

Me dijo antes de beber otro sorbo de su café.

Acaricié la bufanda.

- Eso parece… - dije desilusionada - quizás debería llamarlo.

- ¡No! – Se apresuró Mary, casi alarmada – no le llames.

La miré y ella continuó.

- Lo peor en estos casos es que llames tú, si le interesas, ya lo hará.

Me quedé en silencio. Mary quería que aplicara la regla general para estos casos y yo no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Nuestra conversación finalizó poco después.

Para cuando estuve casi en la puerta del apartamento, me quité la bufanda y antes de meterla en mi bolso, la olí profundamente.

Dentro se encontraba Richard.

.

Estaba sentada en un sofá en la sala de mi casa. El televisor se encontraba encendido, pero no era consciente de lo que sucedía en él.

Todo me resultaba normal, incluso me sentía especialmente tranquila, considerando que tenía a Bill sentado justo frente a mí.

Estaba algo despeinado, sin maquillaje y la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

- ¿Dime qué te sucede?

La pregunté buscando su mirada usando una voz casi maternal.

- Estoy cansado… muy cansado… - me respondió, aún sin mirarme.

Sólo entonces fui consciente de lo que sucedía en el televisor. Un programa se preguntaba si Bill tenía una relación con una fans que lo afirmaba.

Apoyé mi mano sobre su muslo y le hablé con tanto sentimiento.

- Para mí, en mi corazón, eres precioso – deseaba que entendiera que para mí su belleza comprendía no solo una belleza visual. Todo en él era hermoso.

En ese momento me miró, y en sus ojos vi agradecimiento, sentí el pecho pleno de amor. Y para mi sorpresa, sus manos sostuvieron mi rostro, y sus labios tocaron suave y finamente los míos.

Cerré los ojos y entonces desperté.

El sueño seguía siendo tan real y vivo en mí, que me hizo suspirar.

- Buenos días – escuché la voz de Richard, que estaba de pie al otro lado de la cama que compartíamos.

Lo miré desorientada, y ese sentimiento en un segundo se convirtió en culpabilidad. Aún estaba pletórica de amor por Bill. Y Richard me daba un cariñoso "buenos días".

- Buenos días… - respondí disimulando mi culpabilidad en medio de las sabanas.

- Hay café hecho – me avisó.

Sólo entonces reparé en que estaba vestido con ropa de deporte.

- ¿Vas a entrenar? – le pregunté.

- Claro nena, como todos los domingos – fue su respuesta, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente sobre su lado de la cama y me daba un beso en la frente.

- ¿Tenemos algo para comer? – habló mientras cerraba su chaqueta.

- Creo que sí – respondí, sin poder quitarme aún la sensación de ensoñación.

- Si quieres podemos comer algo por ahí.

Richard se quedó en la puerta esperando a mi respuesta.

- Si que estás dormida hoy – me dijo – cuando llegue lo hablamos.

Salió de la habitación, y un momento después escuché la puerta cerrarse. Hundí el rostro en la sábana recordando aún en los labios el roce que me había dado Bill en aquel sueño, la almohada olía a Richard, acentuando mi culpabilidad.

Me puse en pie y busqué rápidamente en el fondo del cajón de mi ropa interior la bufanda de Bill, que a pesar de los días que habían pasado desde nuestro encuentro, aún seguía conservando el aroma de su perfume. Me la acerqué a la nariz y aspiré profundamente.

No quise levantarme aún. Así que me quedé en la cama, impregnándome de todas las sensaciones que aquel sueño me había dejado.

Rato más tarde, había comenzado a poner un poco en orden el apartamento que compartíamos Richard y yo. No era demasiado grande, pero después de una semana de trabajo siempre había cosas que recoger.

Estaba terminando de hacer la cama y vi sobre la mesilla de noche mi móvil. El estómago se me apretó cuando pensé en llamar a Bill. Le di un par de estirones más a la colcha y me fui hacia la cocina. Abrí el frigorífico y miré lo que teníamos para pasar el día.

- Zanahorias, lechuga, dos tomates, queso…

Me quedé pensando en que cada vez más, mi dieta estaba siendo vegetariana, no había sido una elección consciente, pero así era.

Me fui a la sala y repasé lo que podía quedar encima de los muebles y que debía de guardar. Cuando volví a la habitación, miré nuevamente el teléfono móvil, me mordí el labio mientras lo tomaba. Miré la pantalla y estuve a punto de oprimir el botón de la agenda. Cerré los ojos y me llevé el móvil conmigo, lo solté sobre una mesita que había a la entrada de casa.

Llevaba ya diez días de larga espera. Al principio todo en mí era confusión y pensé que esperar a que él llamara sería lo mejor, pero no sucedió. Durante los primeros cuatro días, me mantuve alejada del computador, no quería buscar información sobre él, no quería ver sus fotos, me sentía incapaz de enfrentarme a sus preciosos ojos y ver en ellos el reproche, aunque sabía que sería solo mi imaginación.

Tomé el teléfono móvil nuevamente, y me dejé caer sobre el sofá.

El quinto día había sucumbido. Cuando Richard se marchó al trabajo esa mañana, yo encendí el computador. Abrí, casi con manos temblorosas, la página con las novedades de Tokio Hotel, y lo primero que encontré fue su mirada incisiva fija en mí. El titular; La chanson de L´année y supe que estaba en Francia, quizás había vuelto ya, pero la sola idea de saberlo lejos por kilómetros me dolió. Me había quedado mirando su actuación y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Bill había actuado como siempre, de forma impecable y yo me sentí vacía al pensar en que Mary pudiera tener razón.

"…_seguro que para él, solo es un beso más"_

Pero lo más triste fue verlo irse del escenario. Deseé, con toda mi alma poder seguirlo.

Oprimí el teléfono contra mi pecho y me volví a morder el labio.

Sabía que no estaba bien. Pero también sabía, que de todos modos lo haría.

Escuché el sonido de llamada, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces, cuando finalmente una grabación me decía que dejara un mensaje.

Sentí que el corazón se me caía al piso. Bill seguramente no quería responder. Miles de razones pasaron por mi cabeza en cuestión de segundos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenarme los ojos y me fui al baño, para mojarme la cara, no quería tener los ojos hinchados cuando llegara Richard.

Bebí dos sorbos de agua que tomé con la mano y me miré al espejo.

- Tonta.

Me dije a mí misma.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó y el corazón se me atragantó en la garganta del saltó que dio.

Tomé el móvil y supe por el número, que era él.

- ¿Si? – pregunté esperando que la voz no delatara mis lagrimas.

- Tengo una llamada tuya – escuché la voz de Bill.

Sonaba tan cortante, tan áspero, que me quedé sin saber que responderle.

- ¿Sigues ahí? – me preguntó.

- Sí… - pude decir.

Él también se quedó en silencio un momento, para decir finalmente.

- Bueno… tengo prisa…

Sentí pánico al pensar que cortaría el teléfono y yo me quedaría con una angustia mayor que la que tenía antes de llamar.

- Lo siento…

Dije esperando que aquella disculpa le hiciera comprender todo, aunque yo sabía que era imposible.

Continuará…

**Aquí voy con otro capítulo. El martirio de Juliette, debería titularse.**

**Les dejo un link, si FF me lo permite, para que revisen ya que iré dejando los capítulos ahí también con imágenes que me permitirán ambientar un poco la historia.**

**Espero que les aparezca, si no es así en google pueden buscar "furdieliebebillkaulitz" y debería aparecerles el blog.**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

**Recuerden que su review es mi sueldo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	8. Capítulo VIII

Intenten poner la canción Zoom en alemán con subtítulos, el sentimiento con que esta cantada esa canción inspira gran parte de este capítulo… ahhh ¡!... y cuidado con las zonas públicas al leer XP

**Capítulo VIII**

- Apresúrate – le dije sin mucha amabilidad a Tom, que venía tras de mí.

No había sido la amabilidad mi especialidad últimamente. Tom era el que mejor llevaba mi mal humor, sabía como ignorarme. Georg y Gustav se escabullían siempre que podían.

Estábamos desde hace algunos días, revisando propuestas para lo que sería nuestro escenario en el tour que comenzaríamos a principios de año. Ese día veríamos la que me parecía podía ser la adecuada. Cuando se trataba de trabajo intentaba dejar de lado completamente mis problemas personales, aunque en la última presentación que habíamos tenido en Francia, no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado del todo. Sabía que había actuado como siempre, pero no pude en ningún momento de la actuación, dejar de pensar en que Juliette podría verme. Si era verdad aquello de que "era una fans" como solía repetírmelo, me vería.

Era consciente de lo estúpido que sonaba, pero no quise que me viera titubear, por muy frustrado que me sintiera, aunque ese día lo estuviera menos que hoy, que habiendo pasado diez días desde nuestro encuentro, Juliette no había dado señales de vida. Y me costaba reconocerlo, pero posiblemente no lo haría.

Sabía que tenía que dejar de lado toda esta tontería. La banda, y lo que ella significaba en mi vida, era lo más importante. No iba a detenerme por más tiempo en una chica, que por otra parte, si lo pensaba bien, me era completamente desconocida.

Fue entonces, cuando antes de llegar a la sala en la que nos esperaban, mi teléfono móvil sonó. No era de extrañar que lo hiciera, pero llevaba diez días a la espera de una llamada que no llegaba. Metí mi mano al bolsillo y miré el número.

Apreté la mandíbula cuando lo vi. Respiré profundamente y me di la vuelta, para encontrarme de frente con Tom.

- Vuelvo en un momento – dije.

Mi hermano me miró inquisidor.

- Nos esperan – me respondió.

No solía hacer esperar a nadie. Medité un segundo en ello. El teléfono dejo de sonar, lo apreté en mi mano y volví a insistir.

- Vuelvo en un momento.

Pasé junto a Tom y le oí decir.

- Bien.

Sabía que me cubriría la espalda por unos minutos, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

Entré en una habitación cercana.

Las manos habían comenzado a sudarme. Me sentí de pronto mucho menos molesto que en los últimos días, pero no quería que Juliette me notara blando, ni débil, mucho menos frágil. No quería que bajo ningún aspecto ella fuera consciente que me había dañado con su rechazo.

Marqué el número y esperé a un par de sonidos de llamada.

- ¿Si? – escuché finalmente su voz.

El corazón me dio un salto en el pecho.

- Tengo una llamada tuya – le dije, con rudeza. Arrugué el ceño al escuchar mi propia voz, pero antes de arrepentirme, pensé que se lo merecía.

Se quedó en silencio. Lo que me faltaría por ver sería que me hubiese cortado la llamada.

- ¿Sigues ahí? – le pregunté.

- Sí… - la escuché.

Esta conversación no llegaría a ninguna parte, si todo lo que recibía de ella eran monosílabos. Al menos debería decirme qué le había sucedido. Necesitaba una explicación, pero no la iba a pedir directamente.

- Bueno… tengo prisa…

No estaba mintiendo, había personas esperándome. Juliette se apresuró a contestar

- Lo siento…

Cuando se disculpó, las preguntas en mi cabeza se gatillaron de una en una, en la misma secuencia en que habían estado haciéndolo todos estos días, aunque todas se reducía a un "creí que lo deseabas".

Sentí la efervescencia de la indignación burbujeando en mi garganta.

- No entiendo porqué – seguí notando la rigidez en mi voz.

Ella volvió a quedarse en silencio, y aunque este parecía el momento preciso para decirle lo que pensaba y que me dejara en paz. No lo hice.

Sabía, que muy profundamente, no quería que desapareciera de mi vida.

Vi a Tom pasar por fuera de la habitación, ojeando dentro. No era muy difícil comprender que él ya sabía con quien hablaba, y era consciente también que no lo aprobaba.

- Solo… lo siento… - la escuché repetir.

Y como tantas otras cosas que no sabía explicarme con Juliette, supe que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Arrugué la nariz, no me gustaba que las personas lloraran. No se trataba de ser insensible, pero me costaba manejarme con las lágrimas, sentía que eran un argumento contra el que no podías luchar y muchas personas lo utilizaban como la mejor arma. Quizás por eso no me costaba tanto expresar mis emociones más profundas.

- No tiene importancia – respondí sin mucho pensar.

- Probablemente no – habló ella, aun con la voz contenida.

Escuché a mi hermano desde la puerta.

- Te estamos esperando.

Arrugué el ceño y le hice un gesto con la cabeza. Se quedó un instante en la puerta observándome, y luego se fue.

- No te molesto más – escuché a Juliette.

Sonó como una despedida, mucho más rotunda que su huída de días atrás.

El estómago se me apretó. Pensé que quizás lo mejor sería no volver a verla.

Entonces el estómago se me apretó aún más.

- Quizás… deberíamos hablar con más calma – dije.

Y ahí iba mi cordura, galopando hacía la puerta.

Juliette se quedó en silencio.

- Yo también lo creo – dijo finalmente.

Cerré los ojos en un gesto de alivio. Relajé la mandíbula y los hombros, pero no cambié el tono de mi voz.

- Bien – respondí – te llamaré.

Ella volvió a quedarse en silencio, e interpreté eso como una despedida.

- Hasta entonces – me despedí yo también.

- Bill… - escuché su voz, reteniéndome.

-¿Sí? – estaba seguro que a pesar de intentar mantenerme firme, aquella simple pregunta había delatado mi ansiedad.

- Me gustó… - su voz sonó en un susurro que no quería que nadie más escuchara, casi como si pretendiera que sólo lo escuchara mi alma – el… beso… me gustó…

Volví a cerrar los ojos y sentí como la furia, la angustia, el desazón de todos estos días, se evaporaba con aquella frase.

Me mordí el labio. Quería gritarle que yo sentía lo mismo, pero no me estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo. Tragué para pasar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

- Te llamaré…

Le di al botón para cortar la llamada, antes que Juliette me dijera nada más.

Resoplé ahora que aún estaba completamente sólo, me sentía extrañamente feliz, eufórico, algo muy similar a lo que me sucedía luego de hacer un buen concierto. Me puse de pie e intenté borrar un poco la expresión de alegría en mi rostro. Iría a la reunión para ver el diseño de nuestro nuevo escenario, algo me decía que me iba a encantar.

.

Tom estaba sacando del horno la segunda pizza que nos comeríamos.

- Déjala aquí – dijo Georg, moviendo a un lado el envoltorio de la anterior.

Tom lo hizo y Georg acercó la pizza hasta él.

- ¿Y ustedes que van a comer? – preguntó con esa sonrisa medio oculta que solía tener.

- ¿Te comerás todo eso tú sólo? – le dije, siguiéndole la broma.

- Desde luego – me respondió con sorna – ya deberías conocer mi apetito.

- Vamos Bill – siguió Tom – no dirás que no habías notado de donde venían sus estupendos abdominales.

- Son puro queso y tomate – soltó Gustav, con la boca medio llena con el último bocado de pizza.

Georg le respondió con un sonido, burlándose de su boca llena.

- Me pasas la coca cola – le pedí a Tom que la tenía más cerca.

- Hablando de músculos – respondió mientras me daba la botella – se te van a poner los brazos enormes con tanto esfuerzo.

Me reí, estaba acostumbrado a que se burlaran de mí por mi comodidad. Me dirigí nuevamente a Georg.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que conseguiste a tu novia con abdominales de queso? – tomé un trozo más de pizza.

- No, son abominables de queso – dijo Gustav.

Todos nos reímos de aquella tontería. Gustav solía ser así, de pocas palabras, pero concisas.

- Ya, ya… dejen de reírse – dijo Georg – les daré algo de "mi" pizza para que consigan novia.

- Yo con mis medidas no necesito nada más – respondió Tom, refiriéndose a cierta parte de su anatomía.

La exclamación de incredulidad fue colectiva.

- ¿Y las medidas de Bill serán suficientes para su novia? – habló Georg antes de abrir la boca para morder otro trozo de pizza.

Lo miré con ojos enormes, luego desvíe la mirada sintiendo como las mejillas comenzaban a arderme.

Estaba acostumbrado a que me molestaran, a que un poco más o un poco menos a todos nos tocaba nuestra parte de burla, pero en este caso no podía tomármelo sólo como una broma.

- Las tuyas seguramente no – habló Tom por mí – si tienes que compensar a tu novia con abdominales.

Gustav carraspeo.

Dejé el trozo de pizza a medio comer sobre la mesa. Tenía que salir de esa situación.

- Mañana traen el bombo nuevo de la batería – dijo Gustav, y se lo agradecí mucho.

- Que bien – le respondí con entusiasmo, bebiendo un poco más de mi coca cola.

Se me había secado la garganta.

- Mis guitarras también estarán listas pronto – rió Tom

Sus fanfarronerías estaban a la orden del día.

- Para el que toca bien, un instrumento es suficiente – agregó Georg.

- Por eso yo sólo uso micrófono – Me reí de mi propia suficiencia.

- Tienes pedido un segundo micrófono muchacho – habló Gustav.

Y nos reímos todos nuevamente.

.

Habían pasado varios días desde la llamada de Juliette. Y entre ellos la navidad, y las fiestas de fin de año. Miré el teléfono sobre el sofá. La ansiedad por llamarla se hacía cada vez más insistente, aún más cuando sabía que este sería uno de los pocos días libres que tendría a la vista.

- Salgo – dijo Tom, apareciendo por el pasillo. Scotty apareció tras de él y se le pegó a la pierna, sabía que mi hermano se marcharía. Yo le hice un gesto con la punta de los dedos y vino hasta mí, le acaricié la cabeza - ¿seguro que no quieres venir? – me preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Me reí.

- Ya, y de paso hacemos un trío ¿no? – levanté una ceja.

Tom sonrió más aún.

- Tienes razón – contestó sin poder borrar la sonrisa – los tríos me gustan, pero yo como único hombre.

- Lárgate de una vez – le espeté tomando de encima de la mesa un video juego que aún no comenzaba.

Se acercó a mí.

- Luego me cuentas que tal es.

- Sí, ya vete – hablé – no le hagas esperar.

- Da igual, tampoco será tu cuñada – me respondió. Sus expectativas lo tenían de muy buen humor.

- Nunca se sabe hermanito, nunca se sabe – le dije.

No me extrañaría que Tom, un día sin más se tropezara con el amor de su vida. Era cuestión de lógica y probabilidades.

Escuché su risa desde la puerta antes de cerrarse.

Miré nuevamente el teléfono sobre el sofá.

- Otra vez solos.

Sabía que el peor momento para intentar controlar las ansiedades, era cuando nadie te veía, ahí se desataban y me consideraba una persona temerosa de las consecuencias, para mí las cosas tenían dos resultados, buenos y malos, sin intermedios.

Me fui hasta la Play y la encendí.

Volví a mirar el teléfono.

- Amor y muerte.

Scotty me miró desde su posición. Apolo estaba echado en su rincón, uno que había escogido después de mucho deambular por la casa y que ahora era su favorito.

- Tú qué piensas Apolo – le pregunté - ¿debería llamarla?

Mi perro levantó la cabeza, me miró y volvió a recostarla indiferente.

- Ya veo que te da igual.

Noté que estaba jugando con el piercing de mi lengua. Esa no era una buena señal, cada vez que jugaba con él, solo podía significar que la decisión estaba tomada y sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Así que decidí acortar ese tiempo.

Tomé el teléfono y comencé a pasearme mientras marcaba. Miré a Apolo.

- Si sale mal, te haré a ti responsable – le dije, él solo movió los ojos para mirarme.

Me pareció que Scotty agachó la cabeza como si temiera a lo que podía suceder. Me reí por lo absurda de la situación.

- Hola – escuché la voz de Juliette.

- Hola – hablé con bastante menos decisión de la que habría deseado – ¿recuerdas que dije que te llamaría para hablar con más calma? – pregunté ya más resuelto.

- Sí… de eso hace unas semanas – me soltó como un reproche velado.

Comencé a jugar con el piercing de mi lengua, pero lo dejé de inmediato.

- Me viene bien ahora – cerré los ojos al notar la desconsideración de mis palabras, y si conocía algo a Juliette, a ella no se le pasaría por alto.

- A mí no – respondió tajante, me quedé un instante en silencio – existen personas como yo, que cumplimos un horario.

Respiré hondo.

- Bien, acepto que sonó mal – dije a regañadientes.

- Ah, pensé que sólo a mí me lo había parecido – continuó.

Para ese momento no estaba seguro de querer seguir con esa conversación. Tenía muchos proyectos que llevar a cabo como para entretenerme con una chica que ahora mismo parecía un felino de mal humor. Pero entonces Juliette volvió a hablar.

- Salgo a comer dentro de un momento – me ofreció.

Tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella, como de mandarla de paseo.

Apolo levantó la cabeza.

- Gerard irá por ti – le dije sin más.

- Tengo sólo dos horas – agregó.

Su voz sonaba menos dulce de lo que recordaba, aunque no debería extrañarme, seguramente yo tampoco estaba siendo de lo más amable.

- Suficiente – hablé

- Claro – concluyó ella.

Apolo continuaba mirándome. Le apunté con el teléfono.

- Ya sabes, si sale mal te irás a dormir al jardín una semana completa – lo amenacé.

Mi perro se puso de pie, se desperezó y se fue de la habitación como si yo no existiera.

.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, y resoplé al tirar el último envoltorio de caramelos dentro del basurero. El estudio de grabación estaba libre hoy, y pensé que sería un buen sitio para recibir a Juliette. No había tenido mucho tiempo para arreglarme, así que hoy mi estilo era completa y absolutamente casual, quizás más de lo que habría querido. Me mordí el labio, mientras esperaba a que apareciera por la puerta. Alcancé a hacer una respiración profunda, de las que solía efectuar antes de un concierto, esperando que de ese modo se relajara mi estómago, pero no hubo mucha suerte.

Gerard apareció en ese momento por la puerta.

- Aquí está – dijo con toda la amabilidad que su severo rostro podía expresar. Vi a Juliette aparecer tras él – estaré en la entrada.

- Bien – le respondí con un gesto que Gerard sabía interpretar como un "estaré bien".

Asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

- Pasa – le dije

Juliette me daba pequeñas miradas indirectas.

- ¿Esto lo dejo dónde? – preguntó, mostrándome una bolsa de papel con el logo de una pastelería.

Me sentí gratamente extraño, hacía mucho que alguien no llegaba a visitarme con algo tan simple como pasteles.

- Por ahí – indiqué una encimera – donde puedas, ya ves que la cocina es pequeña.

- Sí, ya lo veo – sonrió por primera vez y se me apretó el pecho.

Me di la vuelta, ahora era yo el que evitaba mirarla directamente.

- Bueno… - hablé mientras abría el frigorífico – tenemos pizza congelada, algo de ensalada, puedo preparar pasta…

- No, pasta no – volvió a reír.

Y tuve que mirarla, su sonrisa sonó tan clara y hermosa que me sentí tocado por ella.

- Ahh… viste ese programa – le dije.

Juliette asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio de paso mientras sonreía.

Volví a mirar dentro del frigorífico para que no notara lo mucho que me perturbaba aquel gesto.

- Pizza estará bien – respondió.

- Para beber… - registré con la mirada – coca cola, agua, cerveza…

- Cerveza – habló categórica, luego intentó suavizar su ímpetu – cerveza estará bien.

Lo cierto es que a mí también me iba a venir estupenda una cerveza.

- Cerveza entonces.

Saqué una botella y la serví en dos vasos.

- Así que cumpliendo un horario – le dije, extendiendo el vaso hasta ella.

- Sí – respondió, recibiendo lo que le ofrecía, cuidando de no tocar mi mano – gracias.

Saqué la pizza y la dejé sobre la mesa, mientras encendía el horno. Juliette me seguía con la mirada, podía sentirla quemándome la piel.

- Explícame un poco tu trabajo – le pedí – el mío ya lo conoces – le sonreí.

En ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron y a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, me sentí perdido en ella. Pestañeé y miré en otra dirección, sin comprender como una mirada podía ser capaz de gritar con tanto estruendo lo que callaban los labios.

- Ya sabes que soy vendedora – me habló finalmente.

- Sí, también sé que no te gusta – bebí un sorbo de mi cerveza, esperando que me ayudara a mirarla sin morir en el intento.

- Que obvia resulto – ella seguía de pie, ahora apoyada en la encimera. La mesa era la encargada de mantener la distancia entre nosotros.

- Un poco – acepté. Iba sintiéndome un poco más relajado.

- No todo el mundo…

- Tiene la suerte de hacer lo que le gusta – termine la frase por Juliette.

Bajo la mirada mientras sonreía.

- Este es el estudio de aquel video ¿no? – preguntó ella ahora, volviendo a mirarme.

- Sí, lo es – respondí.

Era extraño encontrarte frente a una persona en completa posición de desventaja, Juliette sabía muchas cosas sobre mí y yo casi nada sobre ella.

- Ven, te daré un tour – dije divertido, extendiendo mi mano hacía ella en un gesto completamente espontáneo.

Bebí un sorbo más de mi cerveza.

Juliette bebió otro trago de la suya, dejó el vaso y se acercó a mí tomando la mano que le ofrecía.

Me sentí pletórico. Emocionado. Vibrante.

Sus dedos firmemente cerrados en mi mano. Experimente el deseo de acariciar la piel, pero me contuve conformándome sólo con el agarre.

- Bien, ya has visto la cocina – le dije mientras abría la puerta de la oficina – aquí…

- Esta la parte administrativa – termino la frase por mí.

En ese momento vi que los bosquejos que había hecho para los trajes que llevaría en el concierto estaban a la vista, pegados en el mural.

Juliette se acercó a verlos.

- ¿Los hiciste tú? – me preguntó, indicando la pequeña firma que había en una esquina.

- Ehm… - titubee un segundo – sí.

Evalué mentalmente si podía mostrarle todo aquello a Juliette. Tom me mataría si se filtraba alguna información sobre nuestro show. Corrección, yo me suicidaría.

- Me gustan – dijo ella, pero noté un cierto tono de condescendencia que no estaba dispuesto a dejar oculto.

- ¿Cambiarías algo? – le pregunté.

Se mordió el labio y me miró con sus inteligentes ojos marrones, valorando mi gesto. Alcé ambas cejas alentándola a decir lo que pensaba.

Lo cierto es que personalmente no llevaba muy bien las críticas, pero me abrí a oír lo que ella tenía que decir. Extrañamente Juliette ejercía ese efecto en mí, modificaba mi conducta habitual y me sentía forzado a amoldarme a ella.

- Bueno… - también parecía titubear, buscar las palabras adecuadas – Yo le pondría un poco más de piedra aquí – indicó la parte delantera de la chaqueta – ¿todas estas piedras son transparentes? – preguntó.

- Sí… - comencé a imaginar lo que me decía

- Le dejaría caer algo de color… - agregó – nada estridente, quizás un azul.

- Algo rojo… - pensé en voz alta.

- Sí… - aceptó ella en un susurro.

Ambos nos quedamos observando el dibujo. Tomé un lápiz y marqué sobre el boceto la sugerencia de Juliette.

- Te quedará muy bien – me dijo.

- Tienes que ir – le dije de pronto, mirándola.

Sentí la necesidad de que estuviera ahí el día del primer concierto.

- Bueno… - se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros – ya tengo mi entrada para el veintiséis.

- Hamburgo… - concluí. Era lógico, esta era la ciudad en la que Juliette vivía.

- Oh, te refieres a Luxemburgo – comprendió.

- Siempre estoy nervioso – comencé a hablar - … pero ese día será especialmente difícil, ya sabes las críticas parecen no importar… pero siempre importan.

Juliette se quedó mirándome. De pie junto a mí. Miré sus ojos, su boca que había apenas probado y con la que no dejaba de soñar.

Quise en el roce de ese segundo comprender que era lo que veía en Juliette, pero no podía responderme. Tal vez, simplemente había tocado a mi corazón el día en que me sentía preparado para que alguien se asomara en él.

- Sigamos – le dije.

Me sonrió y asintió.

Entramos en la sala de música, ella observó el lugar.

- Un día ya no entraran ustedes – me dijo, mirando las guitarras de Tom a lo largo de toda la habitación, formando casi tres filas.

Me reí. No podía quitarle razón.

- Hemos pensado en ampliarlo, o cambiarnos – me encogí de hombros.

Noté que Juliette sonreía como respuesta a mi sonrisa.

- Sigamos – dije ya entusiasmado del todo.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó girándose

Se acercó al piano y levantó la tapa.

- ¿Has mejorado? – me preguntó.

- Desde luego – respondí con altanería. No podía dejar de sonreír

- Mentira – me contestó, con la alegría bailando en los ojos. Retándome.

- No tengo nada que demostrar – le dije.

Si Juliette me conocía, sabría que si no quería hacer algo, no lo haría.

Noté que su rostro cambiaba a una actitud infantil de decepción. Arrugué un poco el ceño.

- Tres notas – le concedí y ella volvió a sonreír – eres perversa – agregué al ver como se le iluminaban los ojos al conseguir su objetivo.

- Un poco – aceptó, quedándose de pie junto a mí.

Comencé a tocar las primeras notas de una de las canciones más suaves de nuestro último álbum.

- Zoom – habló Juliette con suavidad mirando mis manos.

Mentalmente comencé a repasar la letra.

"_Estás en alguna parte, sola contigo misma, te has perdido en alguna parte, y no sabes dónde, un latido, que nadie puede sentir"_

- Suficiente – dije, cuando noté que el ambiente se volvía extrañamente intimo.

- Precioso – habló ella.

La miré y me sentí, de pronto, invadido de emociones. Tenía que escapar de ellas si no quería perderme a mí mismo.

- Sigamos – le dije, avanzando.

- Claro – me concedió.

Y cruzamos la siguiente, y la siguiente puerta.

- Esta es la habitación – dije empujando la puerta – cuidado – señalé la viga de madera que cruzaba por delante.

- Ya la veo – dijo y se asomó al interior.

- Cada vez la utilizamos menos – le expliqué

Zoom seguía sonando en mi cabeza. Y cuando estuvimos de pie en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio, no sé qué sucedió o si por el contrario, la única conclusión que había para Juliette y para mí era ésta.

"_Acércate a mí. Me acerco a ti…"_

Era como si la estuviese llamando sólo con mirarla. Y sus ojos, de un profundo color castaño me comprendían.

"_Brillaremos"_

Sus dedos se alzaron y tocaron mi mejilla, con tanta delicadeza que me estremecí.

- Juliette… - susurré su nombre, y ella cerró los ojos y me hizo callar con un suave sonido.

- Shhh… por favor – me miró entonces, con una súplica que acepté sin siquiera pensar.

Sus dedos recorrieron mi labio. El corazón parecía a punto de estallarme sólo con esa suave caricia. No podía dejar de mirarla y ella no dejaba de mirar mi boca.

Dios, me estaba matando.

Había experimentado la excitación con una chica alguna vez, pero era algo muy diferente, mucho más animal, instintivo. La euforia se sentía de otro modo, mucho menos… emotivo.

Ahora mismo me sentía borracho, todo mi ser estaba experimentando la caricia nimia de sus dedos. Quizás debería detenerla ahora mismo, antes de seguir por un camino que me había negado a andar, pensando que lo único que me haría recorrerlo sería el amor.

Amor… y el corazón cabalgó aún más rápido cuando Juliette se paró en las puntas de sus pies y alcanzó mis labios.

¿Podía amarla? ¿Cómo iba a ser posible eso?

Apenas la conocía, no sabía ni su apellido. Sólo tenía de ella un número de teléfono… y dos besos. Uno medio robado.

Atrapé sus labios con los míos, al principio con suavidad, esperando que mi forma de hacer le agradara.

"_me gustó el…beso…"_

Había dicho días atrás.

Levanté las manos queriendo alcanzar su cintura, pero tuve miedo de asustarla. Sus labios se unían a los míos en un beso alado, tibio, efímero. Tan ligero como un susurro. Pero mi boca exigía más, mi cuerpo comenzaba a exigir más, despertando, y ahí estaba el animal de años atrás, más maduro, más certero.

Mis manos seguían en el aire, sin atreverme a tocarla, el pecho se me movía agitado, en cualquier momento liberaría un gemido. Y por un momento sentí pánico de mostrar mi exaltación.

- Abrázame… - me pidió, y acercó mi mano a su cintura.

La tela de su blusa era tan suave y fina, que podía percibir el calor de su piel bajo mis dedos.

Este era el momento de detenerme o abandonarme a las sensaciones.

No era ingenuo, había visto películas enteras sobre sexo, había visto incluso más de lo que desearía en alguna fiesta. Pero por mucho que la teoría me enseñara, ahora mismo me sentía nadando en aguas tan profundas, que no sabía si sería capaz de salir vivo.

Sí, este era el momento para contenerme. Pero los labios de Juliette abriéndose para mí, dejaron a mi mente volar, y quería que me perteneciera por completo, integrarme a ella y romper el espacio emocional que podía quedar entre ambos.

Su pecho se pegó al mío y exhalé de forma tan rotunda, que la decisión estaba tomada sin más debate. Apreté mis dedos sobre su cintura notando las costillas que comencé a acariciar de forma ascendente, como si fueran las teclas de aquel piano. Entonces escuché de su boca la nota que buscaba.

Un gemido suave me acarició los labios, y entonces la mordí contenidamente, deseando romperla. Cerré los ojos cuando mis pulgares llegaron al nacimiento de sus senos.

Me sentía turbado, inseguro, deseoso.

La canción no dejaba de sonar en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, como un prefacio a lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Lo había deseado tanto que ahora tenía miedo de escoger sólo por soledad?

"_Muy lejos de aquí… a través del espacio y tiempo… acércate a mí"_

Sentí sus manos entras por debajo de mi camisa. Sus dedos me quemaron la piel de forma tan violenta, que pensé que me dejarían un nuevo tatuaje. Me puse tenso, muy tenso. No quería que me viera.

¿Y si no le gustaba?

Podían haber miles de chicas gritando por mí, tras las barreras me sentía seguro, pero ninguna había llegado tan lejos.

Entonces me miró.

"_Te veo… me ves"_

- No temas… - susurró, en sus ojos jugaban dos lagrimas – yo te amo.

Sabía que podía ser una mentira. ¿Cuántos te amo había recibido ya? Cualquiera podía decir eso, absolutamente cualquiera, pero a Juliette… yo le creí.

La besé, esta vez con ímpetu. Mis manos, aunque temerosas, se llenaron con sus senos, y la acaricie con la vehemencia con la que deseaba ser acariciado. La excitación me golpeo de un modo tan fulminante que se me aflojaron las piernas.

Y el animal dentro de mí rugió cuando sentí los dedos de Juliette jugando con el piercing de mi pezón. Jamás pensé que llegaría el momento en que realmente me felicitaría por escoger ese sitio para uno. Le mordí el labio y ella tiró para que la soltara. La miré, temí haberla dañado.

- Lo siento… - le dije azorado.

- Shhh… - me silencio tirando hacia arriba de mi camisa.

Cerré los ojos mareado cuando sentí la humedad de su lengua reemplazando a sus dedos.

Mis manos para entonces se habían cerrado en puños sobre la tela de su blusa y me sentía a punto de desgarrarla. De pronto la prenda se aflojó, y en algún rincón de mi mente fui consciente de que ella se la había abierto. Se la quité si cortesía.

Sé que sentí sus manos en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo, pero para cuando nos encontramos en la cama mi piel ardía de tal manera que hasta su respiración me obligaba a retorcerme. Me encontré en un momento con que mi camisa había desaparecido junto con su blusa, el cierre de mi pantalón a medio abrir y sus manos luchando por desprenderme de aquella prenda que aún marcaba un ápice de cordura en todo esto.

Juliette sabía lo que hacía, yo sólo manejaba información teórica. El estómago se me recogió, no sabía lo que ella esperaba podía estar esperando de mí, una estrella en el mundo de la música, con mucho que ofrecer, con experiencia y conocedor de cosas que parecían de ensueño. Pero esa era la imagen que los demás se formaban de mí.

¿Y si la decepcionaba?

- Espera… - le pedí, sosteniendo una de sus manos.

Juliette me miró y vi mi propio miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

- Yo no… - las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta.

Comprendí en ese instante que desnudar el alma era mucho más complejo que desnudar el cuerpo. Más aún cuando al cuerpo ya le sobraba toda la ropa.

- No estoy aquí persiguiendo un sueño… - me dijo, y la dejé hablar porque no podía hacerlo yo – estoy aquí… - se mordió el labio. Entonces pensé que a su alma le costaba desnudarse al igual que a la mía - …porque realmente te amo.

- Pero no me conoces… - le hablé.

Dios, como deseaba amarla.

- No… - sonrió y negó.

Se sentó finalmente a mi lado. Frente a mí.

- No sé exactamente a qué hora te levantas… - continuó – pero sé que siempre desearías dormir más – su voz era dulce, melosa como una caricia – No sé cuantos amigos tienes en realidad, pero sé que los amas – comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla – sé que te ha costado cumplir tus sueños, pero también sé que no dejarías de derramar ni una gota de sangre por ellos…

Me costaba hablar.

- Sé que estoy aquí… - siguió aunque la voz se le oprimió como mi corazón – porque significo algo… y también sé que lo estoy… porque tú lo significas para mí…

Sí, lo significaba para mí, tanto como lo que había dicho. Juliette lo sabía.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé. Por encima del deseo físico había un deseo de unión que corría desbocado hacia su libertad. Comprendí que así debía sentirse el amor y que si en este momento lo estaba concibiendo, tenía que vivirlo. Como cuando a mitad de la noche me despertaba con la letra de una nueva canción, tenía que levantarme a escribirla. Ahora mismo quería escribir en Juliette mi historia de amor.

Siempre creí que el amor tenía que ser así, fulminante y absoluto. Así que abrí mis brazos y lo recibí.

- Tendrás que guiarme – le susurré y le sonreí.

Ahora comenzaba yo a desnudar mi alma.

Me miró con cierta incredulidad que de inmediato dio paso a la ternura.

- Quiero… - se mordió el labio – besar tus tatuajes.

Bajé la mirada y me reí nervioso.

- ¿Todos? – pregunté volviendo a mirarla.

- Línea por línea… - respondió.

Para entonces mi cuerpo no sólo debía ser desnudado, lo exigía.

Intentaba respirar con calma cuando Juliette, sentada sobre mí busco con su boca en mi nuca. Sus labios me ardían en la piel, como las agujas que me habían marcado. Sus senos, aún cubiertos por la ropa interior se apretaban contra mi pecho, y comencé a buscar el modo de liberarlos.

Su mano detuvo la mía y sus labios recorrieron con calma el tatuaje de mi brazo. La excitación me estaba torturando y mi mente divagaba en la posibilidad de que ella no se sintiera igual.

- Yo quiero… - el movimiento involuntario de mi cadera contra su cuerpo terminó la frase por mí.

- Lo sé… - rió Juliette apretándose contra mí. Angustiándome aún más.

- ¿Tú no?... – pregunté buscando con mis labios su cuello.

- Sí… - jadeo, y la sangre burbujeo dentro de mis venas – pero me quedan… dos tatuajes…

Cerré los ojos. Mi sexo palpitaba y el instinto se enardecía, apreté mis dedos alrededor de su brazo y noté como se me clavaban las uñas en su piel.

Juliette gimió, pasando al tatuaje de mi costado.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y terminó en mi ingle. ¿Es que todas mis sensaciones iban a parar ahí?

Sus caderas comenzaron a danzar sobre mí. Apreté esta vez sus dos brazos.

- ¿Todos?... – pregunté nuevamente. Sabía que le había pedido que ella me guiara, pero en este momento me sentía tan excitado que estaba seguro que sabría qué hacer.

La apreté un poco más y me empujé de modo que quedé sobre ella. Su cuerpo caliente debajo de mí me estímulo aún más.

- Tendrá que ser luego… - me disculpé antes de lamer sus labios.

Tiré de su ropa interior descubriendo uno de sus senos, el que me devoré mientras ella me ayudaba con el resto de nuestra ropa intima.

Antes que hiciera nada, Juliette ya me había indicado el camino. Y todo lo que tuve que hacer fue empujar.

Una exhalación profunda salió de mí, mientras me sentía entrando en ella, tan caliente que me quemaba. Mi respiración se agitó más aún, en solo un segundo y me quedé quieto sobre ella por miedo a reventar en ese mismo instante.

- Tranquilo… - me calmo ella sosteniendo mi nuca, con los dedos hundidos en mi cabello.

- Dios… esto es… - hablé

- El cielo… - susurro ella.

Comencé a moverme en su interior lentamente para mantener el escaso control que tenía. Me deslizaba con tanta facilidad que me parecía imposible que una mujer pudiese ser tan suave. Y creo que por un instante comprendí la razón por la que Tom no dejaba de hacerlo.

Juliette empezó a apremiarme, moviendo sus caderas contra mí a mayor velocidad, la apreté más contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo el augurio de lo inevitable empujando dentro de mí. El animal se había desatado.

- Voy a… - dije agitado.

- Sí… sí… hazlo… - me suplicó, abrazándome tan fuerte que parecíamos una misma persona.

Empujé dentro de ella, una, dos y a la tercera vez el mundo dejó de existir, la realidad se disolvió y me sentí ligero, ávido, incorpóreo y finalmente pleno, cayendo sobre ella agotado.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos hasta que fui consciente de sus besos en mi rostro y mi hombro. También del dolor en mis dedos por la forma tan férrea con que apretaba la colcha. Me reí, no llegamos a meternos en la cama.

- ¿Cómo estás?... – me preguntó con la voz desgarrada.

La miré.

- ¿Lloras? – le pregunté sin fuerzas.

- La emoción… - me respondió.

Le acaricié la mejilla recogiendo sus lágrimas.

- Amor y muerte… - me miró algo alarmada – creo que ha tomado otro significado esa frase para mí hoy.

Respiró hondamente. Luego abrió los ojos.

- ¡El trabajo! – se removió inquieta, obligándome a salir de ella.

- ¿Tienes que irte? – le pregunté viéndola ponerse de pie.

- No puedo faltar… - comenzó a acomodar su sostén y recoger del piso la ropa – me van a despedir.

De pronto algo me dio en el rostro. Lo tome y lo miré, era mi camisa.

- Trabaja para mí – me reí.

Me miró y el gesto de su rostro me hizo reír a carcajadas.

- Ya… - me dijo – limpiando tu cocina.

¡La pizza!

Dijimos ambos, y yo tomé mi pantalón del suelo y me lo puse directamente.

Corrí escaleras abajo hasta la cocina, el olor a quemado era más que evidente, en cuanto entré en ella me tropecé con Gerard.

- Ya lo he apagado – dijo con su voz seria. Jamás sabías si estaba enfadado o si era así.

- Gracias – dije.

Sólo entonces reparé en la apariencia que debía tener. El cabello revuelto, descalzo y sólo con un jeans. Me pasé la mano por la cabeza intentando componer un poco mi aspecto.

Escuché a Juliette acercarse, le sonreí al verla. Su apariencia era mejor que la mía, aunque nada comparado con una hora atrás, en la que su cabello estaba perfectamente alisado y el maquillaje en su sitio. Me traía la camisa, al menos me cubriría un poco más.

- ¿Tienes que irte? – le pregunté.

Ella asintió y miró a Gerard que salía de la cocina. En cuanto nos dio la espalda se puso en puntillas y me dio un beso intenso, de esos que te devuelven las ganas de vivir.

- ¿Te llamo? – me preguntó.

Le sonreí abiertamente.

- Se supone que me conoces – dije.

Y ella me regalo la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Continuará…

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH *El suspiro más largo de mi vida***

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, está hecho con amor, y nunca mejor dicho… no he dejado de pensar en todo momento en que espero poder captar la esencia de la personalidad de Bill****, es verdad que es una historia ficticia, pero él no lo es.**

**Los nombres de los perros, uno sé que se llama así, al otro lo bauticé yo… no podía decirles "perros" durante toda la historia.**

**Ahora Juliette, espero que se entienda que hay cosas que Bill no sabe de ella, luego nos tocara la versión de ella de este asunto. Y aunque yo no jugaría con los sentimientos de Bill**** y sé que Juliette tampoco quiere hacerlo, a veces no medimos las consecuencias de las cosas que hacemos.**

**Como dije, espero que les haya gustado y no se pueden quejar, ha sido un capítulo XXXL… jojojojojojo…**

**Besos**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

_._

"_Eres mía, eres mía, voy gritando en la brisa  
de la tarde, y el viento arrastra mi voz viuda.  
Cazadora del fondo de mis ojos, tu robo  
estanca como el agua tu mirada nocturna. _

_En la red de mi música estás presa, amor mío,  
y mis redes de música son anchas como el cielo.  
Mi alma nace a la orilla de tus ojos de luto.  
En tus ojos de luto comienza el país del sueño."_

_Pablo Neruda_

_._

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba recostado sobre mi cama mirando el techo. Y lo cierto es que no me importaba. Me sentía sumergido en una nube de ensoñación, repasando una y otra vez los besos, las caricias que me avivaron la piel. Y las palabras que me vibraban en el alma.

El amor era bello, y hoy para mí brillaba con una luz radiante que parecía tan intensa que sería imposible apagarla.

"No estoy aquí persiguiendo un sueño… estoy aquí… porque realmente te amo."

Me había dicho. Y no podía evitar que mi corazón se disparara cada vez que lo recordaba.

Cerré los ojos y me abandoné a los recuerdos.

"Sé que estoy aquí… porque significo algo… y también sé que lo estoy… porque tú lo significas para mí…"

Podía crear su rostro en detalle, la forma de sus pómulos alzados con elegancia. Su boca, con el volumen exacto para besarla. Sus pestañas enmarcando sus ojos expectantes en el momento en que me recibió en su interior.

Me sorprendí de la cantidad de detalles que podía retener de Juliette, pero lamente, de todas maneras, no tener ninguna fotografía de ella.

Abrí los ojos y me puse de pie de un salto. Busqué el teléfono y sin pensarlo más marqué su número. Quería hablar con ella, escucharla. Llenarme con su voz.

No podía dar tiempo al tiempo.

El tono de espera sonó una par de veces antes de escuchar a Juliette.

- Hola… - me dijo, y fue como si una parte de mí que estaba extraviada en algún sitio se hubiese encajado en mi pecho.

Me sentía completo.

- Hola – dije sonriendo.

- ¿No se suponía que yo iba a llamarte? – me preguntó. En su voz jugaba la alegría.

- Te extraño… - no pude contener la risa.

- Bill… - susurró ella. Su voz suave me acariciaba, y cerré los ojos para regodearme en la sensación.

Entonces tuve una idea.

- ¿Te recojo? – le pregunté sin más.

- Oh… no sabes cuánto querría que lo hicieras – me respondió – pero no puedo.

- ¿Por qué? – insistí.

Se quedó en silencio un momento.

- Verás… - comenzó a explicarse – tengo una amiga con la que he quedado para verme esta tarde.

- Comprendo – dije, muy a mi pesar – dentro de un par de días me iré a Milán – le expliqué – me gustaría verte antes...

Comencé a jugar con el piercing de mi lengua. No estaba seguro de si hacía bien, Juliette parecía evaluar cada cosa que le decía. Quizás no se sentía igual de feliz.

La duda me corroía el estómago. Tragué con dificultad.

- A mí también me gustaría… - me dijo, y agregó – muchísimo…

Me sorprendí de la fuerza que podía tener una frase suya, y de cuánto podía influir en mí. Me pareció como si en ese momento me devolvieran el aire.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

- Tengo… tengo que cortar – me dijo.

Había cierta nostalgia en sus palabras.

- Bien… - acepté.

Ninguno de los dos cortó la llamada.

- ¿Bill?... – preguntó Juliette finalmente.

- Sigo aquí – le dije.

Escuchando tu respiración, pensé.

- Todo esto es real… - me habló casi en susurros – nunca lo olvides.

- No lo haré… - le respondí - ¿pasa algo?

Se quedó en silencio una vez más. Tuve una extraña sensación de anticipación. Como si conociera este miedo a perderla.

- No… - contestó finalmente – sólo no lo olvides.

- No lo haré – repetí.

- Ahora sí tengo que irme – me dijo en tono más alegre – a mi jefa no le gustó mi retraso y ya siento que su mirada me fulmina.

- Ohh… - recordé su prisa al irse, y también su beso de despedida.

- Llámame ¿sí? – me pidió con aquel tono infantil que uso junto al piano y que se convirtió en el comienzo de mi perdición.

- Claro que sí… - "preciosa", pensé. Pero alcancé a morderme la lengua antes que la palabra se me escapara – te llamaré.

- Bien… - habló sin despedirse del todo.

- Bien… - respondí.

La escuché suspirar muy despacio antes de decir.

- Adiós.

- Adiós… - susurré.

Cuando la llamada se cortó, yo aún seguía con el teléfono pegado al oído. Sólo llevábamos unas horas separados y unos segundos sin hablar, y en mi pecho ya se instalaba la añoranza.

En ese momento escuché la puerta y sólo entonces pensé.

Tom.

A mi hermano le había contado absolutamente todo, bueno casi todo. Nunca le había dicho que en realidad yo besé primero a aquella chica del colegio, y como a él le importaba más que a mí el orden de los sucesos, le dejé creer que era así. Ahora mismo ya no importaba demasiado ¿no? Pero en lo que concernía a los hechos de hoy, había muchos factores que influían para callármelo. El primero, a Tom no le gustaba Juliette.

- ¡Hola! - lo escuché decir aun desde el pasillo. Su tono se escuchaba alegre, por lo que supuse que había tenido una buena tarde.

Como yo, pensé. Y la sonrisa comenzó a jugar en mi rostro, nuevamente.

Si no dejaba de sonreír por todo, no lograría ocultarle lo sucedido por mucho tiempo.

- Hola – respondí organizando uno de mis cajones de ropa, aunque no había mucho que organizar – te noto contento – le dije en cuanto note, de reojo, su presencia apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Bueno… normal – me respondió.

Apolo que hasta ahora se había quedado tendido en su rincón en la sala, llegó siguiendo a Tom.

- ¿Y tú? – Preguntó mi hermano, sentándose en el borde de mi cama - ¿qué tal el juego?

¡Mierda, el juego! Ni siquiera lo había tocado.

- Normal... – dije, esperando que no se le ocurriera que lo jugásemos ahora.

- Mmm… - le escuché.

Ahora ya comenzaba a poner las cosas en el cajón de un sitio a otro, y del otro al uno.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Mi cabeza en este instante estaba en blanco.

- ¿Nada más que contar? – preguntó, dando pequeños botecitos en mi cama.

Cerré el cajón, para pasar al siguiente.

- No, nada – piensa, piensa, piensa.

Apolo se me pegaba a la pierna y me pasaba el hocico por ella.

- ¿Hambre? – me preguntó.

¡Sí, mucha!

- Sí – le respondí con tranquilidad.

- ¿Pizza?- me preguntó poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Bien! – dije con entusiasmo, girándome y sonriendo.

¡Mierda!

Me había delatado.

Tom me miró e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, de esa manera que usaba él para analizar lo que aún no lograba dilucidar.

- Hay algo diferente en ti – habló

- ¿Qué voy a tener diferente? – Pregunté – es una paranoia tuya.

Negó con la cabeza. Comencé a buscar mis cigarrillos, esto me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

- No puedes engañarme hermanito, hasta Apolo lo nota – insistió.

Mire a mi perro que no dejaba de olfatearme.

Traidor, pensé.

- ¿Quieres? – le extendí los cigarrillos a Tom

Volvió a negar con un gesto.

- Sabes que no fumo antes de comer – me dijo.

Era verdad, yo tampoco solía hacerlo. De todas maneras le pegué una calada profunda al mío.

- Mañana llamaran por lo de las luces – dije, agarrándome de lo que fuera para poder cambiar de tema.

Tom asintió, sin dejar de mirarme. Apolo seguía olfateándome levemente. Debí bañarme al llegar, pensé. Pero la sensación de conservar en la piel el momento con Juliette me lo impidió.

- ¡Vamos! – Me instó – prometimos que nos lo contaríamos todo.

Mi paciencia dijo basta.

- Qué pesado te pones – casi le grité cerrando el cajón que había estado reorganizando con el pie.

A continuación salí de la habitación, no sin antes regalarle una mirada asesina a Apolo.

- Sé que me ocultas algo – le escuché, mientras me seguía a paso cansino.

Esa era otra de las formas que tenía Tom para mortificarme, parecía que su paciencia a la hora de esperar la respuesta que quería era infinita.

- Sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada – continuó – eres como un libro abierto – para entonces ya habíamos llegado a la cocina. Yo intentaba por todos los medios ignorarlo – eres como la palma de mi mano derecha – entonces se rió.

Sabía muy bien lo que hacía Tom con su mano derecha. Me giré y lo miré, haciéndole un gesto con mi dedo alzado, esperando que fuera lo más obsceno posible.

Su carcajada no se dejó esperar. Que exasperante podía llegar a ser.

- Eso es lo que tú crees – le respondí desafiante.

Otra de sus carcajadas sonó por toda la cocina.

Para ese momento, todo en la cocina sonaba, golpe tras golpe, el armario del que saqué un paño, la bandeja del horno al ponerla sobre la mesa, la puerta del horno al cerrarla. Absolutamente todo.

- A ver… - habló con sarcasmo – sorpréndeme con algo que no sepa de ti.

Pensé que tenía que morderme la lengua, pero la llama de mi ira ya estaba encendida. Me di la vuelta y lo miré.

- ¿Recuerdas a Annie Haider? – le pregunté, la ironía jugaba enlazándose al tono de mi voz

Claro que la recordaba, su sonrisa autosuficiente me lo decía.

- Pues yo la besé primero – le espeté con mi mejor cara de "toma"

Cuando éramos pequeños nos arrojábamos cosas a la cabeza, como sartenes, zapatos, incluso algún florero de mi abuela, que luego nos costó una semana de trabajo comunitario dentro de casa. Ahora de mayores seguíamos arrojándonos cosas, pero menos tangibles.

Tom me miró y luego sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Y te creías que eso no lo sabía? – me respondió.

Achiqué los ojos hasta que debieron parecer dos líneas, analizando esa respuesta.

- Mentira – le dije.

Se encogió de hombros, como si le importara muy poco si le creía o no.

Busqué mi cigarrillo, pero para entonces ya se había consumido.

- Bill… - insistió con voz más amable.

- Déjame en paz, no hay nada que contar – volví a repetir.

Lo escuché moverse tras de mí y para cuando lo miré ya se había ido de camino a la sala.

Lo seguí, temiendo lo que iba a suceder, conocía muy bien a mi hermano y ambos hacíamos justo lo que el otro haría en cada situación.

- Esto ni siquiera lo has abierto – me acuso, con el juego de Play en la mano.

- Lo que sea que haya hecho esta tarde, es algo muy personal – le dije, e inmediatamente me arrepentí de ello.

Tom y yo compartíamos todo, y aunque no me interesara saber los detalles de sus líos amorosos, no significaba que no quisiera saber las cosas que eran importantes en su vida. Y Juliette para mí era importante.

- Tiene que ver con esa mujer – me habló en tono acusador, dejando caer el juego sobre la mesa.

Suspiré. Tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo. Además vivíamos juntos, si el salía yo me enteraba y si lo hacía yo, se enteraba él. No había mucho que hacer con eso.

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá.

- Se llama Juliette – dije rindiéndome a su insistencia.

Apolo había vuelto a su rincón preferido en la sala, olfateando con suspicacia el aire antes de recostarse del todo.

- Te escucho – habló con seriedad, sentándose a mi lado.

Lo miré. Vaya hora para quedarse callado.

-¿Qué? – Me dijo – sabía que me ocultabas algo.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Yo no ando tras de ti preguntándote si te has acostado con alguien – le recriminé, tomando el juego para comenzar a quitarle el envoltorio.

- ¡Te acostaste con ella! – exclamó.

Mierda.

Definitivamente este no era mi día. Resoplé.

- Bueno… sí…

- ¿Y que hay de las almas gemelas y el amor romántico? – me interrumpió

- Que crea en esas cosas no me pone un plazo determinado para hacer el amor con alguien – reclamé.

Aunque bien sabía yo que lo sucedido con Juliette no respondía a ningún plan, pero sí a un fuerte sentimiento.

Apreté el juego entre mis manos, tenía que aferrarme desesperadamente a algo terreno si no quería que mi mente echara a volar otra vez en dirección a mis recuerdos.

- Uff hermanito – dijo entonces – esto si que no me lo esperaba.

Lo miré. Tom era así, adornaba su fondo con cientos de capas que impedían a quien no estuviese realmente cerca de él, ver sus sentimientos. Parecía muy desinhibido, pero a la hora de la verdad, era bastante conservador.

- Sé que no te gusta Juliette, pero yo… - me costaba mucho expresar mis sentimientos abiertamente – bueno, me siento muy a gusto con ella.

- No es exactamente que no me guste… es sólo que… – comenzó a mover la cabeza buscando explicarse.

- Ya crecí hermanito, hace tiempo – le puse una mano sobre el hombro.

Él asintió lentamente, como meditando aquello.

- Lo jugamos luego – le ofrecí, refiriéndome al juego.

- Bien… - habló, su atención continuaba puesta en mi relación con Juliette – ahora, hablando de crecer… ¿qué tal estuvo?

Lo miré y creo que casi se me salieron los ojos de sus cuencas.

- Estás bromeando ¿no? – le pregunté.

- Sólo algún detallito sabroso – la risa jugaba en su boca descaradamente.

- No, no, no… - le dije moviendo la cabeza, soltando el juego sobre la mesa.

Hizo un sonido de resignación y ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Tomé el mando y encendí el televisor.

- ¿No la habrás traído aquí a casa? – me dijo en tono acusador.

Yo negué con la cabeza, esperaba que mi silencio terminara cansándolo. Aunque sabía que era difícil.

-¿A un hotel? – continuó.

- Me canso Tom… - le advertí con mi mejor humor.

- ¿Usaste protección?

Lo miré y me puse de pie.

- Eso ya es asunto mío – le respondí.

A tanto no llegaba mi ataque de sinceridad con Tom. Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi habitación.

- Sólo me preocupo por ti – le escuché decir mientras me seguía.

- Gracias – respondí realmente cansado de la conversación.

- Esto no es como en las películas hermanito – continuó. Que largo se me estaba haciendo el pasillo.

- Ya, desde luego no como las que ves tú – le dije echando una mirada hacia atrás. Tom tenía su propia colección privada de porno.

- Ni como las que ves tú – se desquitó – la miel sobre hojuelas sólo la encuentras en los cereales.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, me detuve en la puerta y le hablé.

- En este momento me siento tan contento, que tú no me lo arruinarás con tus teorías anti romance – le sonreí – avísame cuando esté la pizza.

Dije mientras cerraba la puerta. Se quedó ahí un momento.

- Vamos Apolo… - le escuché decir antes de alejarse – nuestro niño se ha hecho hombre.

Abrí la puerta con rapidez.

- ¡Tom!

Él me miró, y yo le dejé ver mis dos dedos alzados.

.

Dos noches después me eché sobre la cama cansadísimo después de un largo día de reuniones y de decisiones. Me quedaban sólo dos noches en Hamburgo, antes de viajar a Milán. La idea de aquel desfile me tenía entusiasmado, tanto que a pesar de la hora sabía que no podría dormir.

Esa tarde había hablado por teléfono con Juliette durante toda su hora de comer. Quería verla esa tarde, pero me convenció, a regañadientes, que sería muy complicado, que con el retraso de la última vez su jefa seguía enfadada.

Lo cierto es que podía ayudarla a encontrar otro trabajo, pero Juliette parecía una chica muy independiente como para aceptar eso de mí. Así que, al menos de momento, respetaría sus decisiones sin discutir sobre ellas.

Miré el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche. Los números lumínicos marcaban las tres de la mañana con dieciocho minutos. Sabía que era tarde, pero también sabía que no iba a poder dormir sin escuchar la voz de Juliette.

El tono de espera me pareció muy extenso, pero finalmente la voz adormilada de ella se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola… - le hablé con suavidad, como intentando no despertarla del todo. El imaginármela en un momento tan íntimo, me estremeció.

La escuché reír, con la voz más grave que de costumbre.

- Son las tres de la mañana – me dijo.

- Las tres y diecinueve – le aclaré.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó, la nota de preocupación balanceándose en su voz

- No… sólo quería escucharte – confesé.

- Estas loco ¿lo sabes? – seguía susurrando.

- Lo vengo escuchando hace más o menos veinte años – respondí divertido.

Juliette se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté - ¿te dormiste?

Volvió a reír suavemente. Su voz iba sonando más clara.

- No… es sólo que… - titubeo – bueno, no importa.

Quise insistir en la razón de aquel silencio, comprendiendo que compartía la misma sangre curiosa de mi hermano. Pero me contuve.

- Te dejaré dormir – le dije, acariciando con mi voz el contorno de su mejilla.

- ¿Mañana a las ocho entonces? – me preguntó.

No pude evitar la sonrisa de anticipación que se formo en mi boca.

- Sí…

En ese momento pensé que las horas pueden parecer siglos cuando anhelas con tanta fuerza estar junto a alguien.

- Hasta mañana entonces… - me dijo.

- Hasta mañana… - respondí.

.

Continuará…

**Annie Haider es un nombre ficticio, no sé si han llegado alguna vez a decir el nombre de la chica con la que se besaron, así que me inventé ese, como no es relevante dentro de mi historia.**

**A ver cómo nos sale el siguiente, en este capítulo quise abordar los sentimientos de Bill que me parece que está ahora mismo viviendo la euforia del amor, cuando el color de rosa es real, pero muchos sabemos que el color del amor es un arcoíris en toda regla.**

**Besos a todos los que leen y muchas gracias por hacerlo. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Y que me dejen sus mensajitos, que un escritor se alimenta de ellos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Jjajajjajajaja… pobre Apolo, yo creo que terminará durmiendo en el jardín más de una vez… jajajajaja**


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Aquí estaba, nuevamente en el coche con Gerard como conductor. Tenía la sensación de que él se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de pase personal a lugares a los que no podría entrar sin su compañía.

Esta vez volvía al estudio. A ese estudio que había dejado días atrás, convertida en una persona distinta, con el alma anclada a un sueño y con el estómago hecho un nudo tan impresionante por estar engañando a Richard, que aún no lograba quitármelo. Y no sabía si lo lograría algún día. Pero estaba pasando por uno de esos momentos en los que sabes que tus acciones no son correctas, pero deseas tanto algo, que intentas no pensar en ello.

Hacer el amor con Bill había sido, exactamente, encerrar un trozo del cielo en mi mano y llevármelo. Aún se me erizaba la piel sólo con pensarlo.

Suspiré mientras veía las calles pasar. Me masajeé la sien izquierda. La cabeza no dejaba de dolerme, aunque no debía de extrañarme, considerando la presión que había estado sintiendo estos últimos días. Sólo las llamadas de Bill me hacían olvidarla. Sin embargo no podía negar que me había hecho pasar un susto que otro, sobre todo la noche anterior, cuando mi teléfono sonó a las tres de la mañana. Corrijo, tres y diecinueve.

Sonreí, Bill era exacto hasta en eso.

Cuando mi teléfono sonó, dormía tan profundamente que no fui capaz de escucharlo. Me desperté sólo en el momento en que Richard me habló.

- Nena… - dijo con voz adormilada, pasando su brazo por encima de mi cintura – tu teléfono está sonando.

-¿Qué? – pregunté sin despertar del todo, procesando en mi cabeza la información.

- Tu móvil… - insistió, metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Me tarde un segundo en refunfuñar contra quién podía estar llamando de madrugada, otro segundo en comprender que podía ser Bill, y uno más en ponerme de pie de un salto y salir de la habitación con el teléfono en la mano.

Le conteste mientras me dirigía a la sala.

- Hola… - le escuché decir con suavidad. Su voz melodiosa me hizo saltar el corazón en el pecho.

Cómo podía ser tan hermosa una sola frase suya.

Me reí tontamente al notar el enamoramiento el que era presa.

- Son las tres de la mañana – le dije, luego de vislumbrar la hora en el reloj de la sala.

- Las tres y diecinueve – me aclaró.

Entonces pensé que algo podía estar sucediendo para que me llamara a esa hora.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté, arrugando el ceño.

- No… sólo quería escucharte – me respondió y pude notar la dificultad que había en él al confesar algo como eso.

- Estás loco ¿lo sabes? – le susurré con toda la ternura que pude.

- Lo vengo escuchando hace más o menos veinte años – respondió riéndose.

Podía imaginar su rostro en detalle con la sonrisa abierta, fresca y hermosa. Pero él no sabía cuánto le dolían a mis veintinueve años, sus veinte.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó - ¿te dormiste?

Volví a sonreír. Bill causaba ese efecto en mí, si lo tenía cerca, aunque fuese por teléfono, no podía dejar de sonreír.

- No… es sólo que… - pensé en contarle mi miedo a ser demasiado mayor para él, pero me arrepentí – bueno, no importa.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, sabía que estaba meditando mi respuesta. Conocía cada gesto de Bill.

- Te dejaré dormir – me dijo, susurrando tan suavemente que me pareció sentir su aliento acariciando mi mejilla.

- ¿Mañana a las ocho entonces? – Le pregunté, ansiando ese encuentro.

- Sí… - respondió, y su voz sonó tan clara que podría asegurar que estaba sonriendo.

No podía ser malo algo que te ocasionaba felicidad… ¿o sí?

- Hasta mañana entonces… - me despedí.

- Hasta mañana… - me respondió.

Me abracé al teléfono un momento más, con la ínfima esperanza de conservar la calidez de ese mágico instante con Bill, pero el frío invierno en Hamburgo, me obligó a volver a la realidad, y a mi cama. Me metí en ella muy despacio. No quería despertar a Richard, y menos que me preguntara sobre la llamada.

Cerré los ojos en cuanto acomodé la cabeza sobre la almohada. Richard me echó el brazo por encima de la cintura.

- ¿Quién era? – me preguntó con voz adormecida.

Me mordí el labio.

- Mary – dije finalmente.

Richard hizo un sonido más parecido a un gruñido que a otra cosa.

- Debí imaginarlo – volvió a hablar, mientras hundía el rostro en mi espalda.

Yo apreté un poco más la almohada y quise hundirme, pero en un agujero muy grande.

Las calles continuaban quedando atrás al paso del coche. No debía faltar mucho para llegar.

No pude evitar pensar en que había recorrido este mismo camino hacía sólo unos días, con la idea de tener una conversación amable con Bill, y cerrar con ella el capítulo que podía haber significado él en mi vida.

Pero me había equivocado enormemente.

Nada había sucedido como lo esperaba, y aunque no sabía qué hacer con ello, sabía que no me arrepentía y probablemente no lo haría jamás. Aunque no sabía cómo iba a saludar a Bill ahora, no sabía cómo debía comportarme con él si estábamos con más personas, y mucho menos a solas. No obstante sabía bien que me moría por un beso.

Un beso como el que me había dado en el umbral de aquella puerta. Sintiendo la calidez de sus labios buscando los míos. Acariciándome de un modo tan sutil que me sentía perdida en su caricia. Note su cuerpo rígido, tenso, y lo único que yo deseaba en ese momento era amarlo, hasta que cada músculo de su cuerpo se quedará laxo, agotado y exquisitamente relajado.

- Abrázame… - le pedí, tomando su mano para ponerla sobre mi cintura.

El calo de su mano me traspasó la blusa, como si esta no existiera. Contuve con mucho esfuerzo un gemido. Pero mi cuerpo respondió a la excitación pegándose más aún a Bill que continuaba besándome, cada vez con más ansia.

En ese momento su propia excitación se hizo patente, exhaló el aire con fuerza y el sonido de su voz, roto por aquel gemido, me erizó la piel y me afiebró los sentidos. Sus manos, con firme delicadeza, comenzaron a subir por mis costillas hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis senos, donde se detuvo, y aquella me pareció la caricia más excitante que había recibido en toda mi vida.

Sé que ya no pude contener el gemido que salió de mis labios y Bill me mordió la boca, como si con aquello quisiera asegurarse de que no me alejaría. Que sería suya.

Y comprendí que una parte de mí le pertenecía desde hacía mucho.

Metí mis manos bajo su camisa. Bill aspiró el aire sorprendido. Quería ser delicada, quería evitar que él pensara que era una chica acostumbrada a tomar por asalto a los hombres, pero sentir su piel bajo mis dedos, me dejaba muy poco espacio a la cautela.

En cuanto mis manos se movieron, noté su tensión. En un segundo mi mente repasó todas las palabras que había escuchado de él sobre el amor, todas en las que repetía una y otra vez, que el sexo sin amor no tenía valor para él.

Y yo lo amaba, aún no sabía cómo definir mi amor por él, pero sabía que existía y que latía en mi corazón, tan fuerte que parecía capaz de derrumbar cualquier barrera.

- No temas… - le susurré emocionada – yo te amo.

Te amo… repetía en mi cabeza.

Te amo, continuaba repitiéndome mientras él me besaba nuevamente. Lo acaricié y me acarició. Era consciente de su entrega, del modo en que el hombre dentro de él ansioso, instintivo, soberbio. Luchaba con el soñador apasionado, romántico y suave. Mientras mis besos le arrancaban gemidos y mis manos la ropa.

Me mordí el labio, sin poder evitar el temor que sentía a que él me viera desnuda. Mi experiencia se basaba en años de compartir intimidad con el mismo hombre, pero nada más. De alguna manera estaba habituada a Richard, pero Bill podía escoger entre miles de chicas que morirían por complacerlo.

- Espera… - me pidió sosteniendo mi mano.

Lo miré, como si pudiera adivinar mis pensamientos.

- Yo no… - comenzó a hablar sin poder terminar la frase.

No comprendí del todo lo que deseaba decirme, pero entendí que para él no era fácil.

- No estoy aquí persiguiendo un sueño… - le dije, esperando poder explicarle lo que para mí misma era inexplicable – estoy aquí… - me mordí el labio, antes de decir - …porque realmente te amo.

Bill pestañeó sin dejar de observarme. Sabía que estaba analizando mis palabras.

- Pero no me conoces… - dijo, acariciando con su pulgar mi muñeca.

Sabía que anhelaba que mis palabras convencieran a su alma.

- No… - sonreí moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

Me senté junto a él, sin dejar de mirarlo e intenté que hablara mi propio corazón.

- No sé exactamente a qué hora te levantas… pero sé que siempre desearías dormir más. No sé cuantos amigos tienes en realidad, pero sé que los amas – alcé la mano y le acaricié la mejilla – sé que te ha costado cumplir tus sueños, pero también sé que no dejarías de derramar ni una gota de sangre por ellos…

Si eso no era amar a alguien, la verdad yo no conocía el amor.

- Sé que estoy aquí… - seguí al borde de las lagrimas – porque significo algo… y también sé que lo estoy… porque tú lo significas para mí…

Me miró sólo un instante más y luego tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó profundamente. Noté como mi cuerpo respondía a ese beso sin restricciones.

- Tendrás que guiarme – me susurró sonriendo nervioso.

Lo miré, sin poder creerlo. Aún era virgen.

- Quiero… - me mordí el labio, temerosa por mi osadía – besar tus tatuajes.

Era un fetiche que había admirado por años, cada nuevo tatuaje que se hacía, era un nuevo aliciente para mi deseo.

Bajó la mirada y se rió.

- ¿Todos? – me preguntó.

- Línea por línea… - hablé categórica.

- Llegamos – dijo Gerard entonces.

Pestañeé un par de veces cuando el coche se detuvo. Contuve el aliento hasta que él bajó. Y en el lapso de tiempo que tardo en abrirme la puerta, suspiré profundamente, esperando que no se me notara en la expresión el contenido de mis pensamientos.

Me guió hasta el estudio. Gerard me hizo pasar delante de él, pero no había nadie esperándome, más bien parecía estar todo vacío.

- Adelante – me invito Gerard.

Así que le obedecí. Al pasar fuera de la oficina, miré el interior, los computadores estaban encendidos, pero no había nadie en el interior. Luego hice lo mismo con la cocina, pero tampoco vi a nadie. Cruzamos la sala de música, y finalmente Gerard me abrió la puerta del estudio de grabación.

Cuando entré escuché varias voces hablando casi a la vez. Me quedé de pie junto a la puerta, esperando que no se evidenciara demasiado mi inseguridad.

- Gracias – le dije a Gerard, con voz suave, cuando cerraba la puerta.

- Por nada – me respondió con una medio sonrisa

La banda completa estaba alrededor de una mesa, Bill estaba de espalda a mí, por lo que no podía verme. Junto a ellos dos hombres que no conocía y Natalie.

No pude evitar arrugar la nariz cuando la vi, no tenía nada en su contra, pero si en contra de que se pasara tanto tiempo con Bill, que en este momento estaba con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y negaba enérgicamente una y otra vez mientras uno de los hombres hablaba, pero no fue hasta el momento en que Tom se puso de lado de aquel hombre que Bill habló, si al grito que había dado se le podía llamar hablar.

- ¡Estás idiota! – se irguió al momento de gritarle a Tom.

Yo sentí como el corazón se me disparaba en el pecho. No llevaba muy bien los desplantes de los demás. Quizás por los constantes arrebatos de humor que tenía mi padre.

- ¡El idiota aquí eres tú! – siguió Tom.

Creo que di un paso atrás instintivamente, mientras mi mano se aferraba a la correa de mi bolso. Noté como Gustav y Georg se miraron antes de dejarse caer sobre unas sillas, como si tuvieran que esperar para seguir con la reunión.

- ¡Te digo que es imposible que el huevo baje! – continuó gritando Bill.

- ¡Sólo he dicho que podríamos intentar! – le gritó en respuesta Tom.

Gustav intento hablar.

- Les recuerdo…

- ¡Calla! – se escucharon las voces al unísono de los gemelos mirando a Gustav.

Entonces George hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando hacia donde estaba yo, Bill se giró y me miró, luego se volvió hacía Tom nuevamente.

- No hemos terminado – le advirtió.

- Terminemos entonces – Tom respondió a su amenaza.

- ¡Ahora no! – Bill pareció morder las palabras.

Se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba yo, y sin intervenir ni media palabra me tomó del brazo y comenzó a sacarme de aquella habitación. Sus pasos eran tan rápidos que casi no podía seguirlo.

Arrugué el ceño, esto no me gustaba nada.

- ¡Para!- le exigí.

Bill se detuvo y me miró tan enfadado que por un segundo desee comerme mis palabras, pero inmediatamente reaccioné.

- No sé lo que ha pasado en esa sala y no me importa – le dije, casi sin pausa – pero no he venido hasta aquí para convertirme en tu descarga emocional.

Bill me miró alzando la barbilla y aunque su expresión aún era dura, tuve la impresión de que estaba conteniéndose.

- Bien – dijo sin más.

¿Bien qué?, pensé.

- ¿Bien? – pregunté irguiéndome lo más posible. Aún me tenía tomada por el brazo firmemente.

Agradecí el haberme decidido por los tacones altos este día, de ese modo me era un poco más fácil enfrentarlo.

- Sí. Bien. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? – se encogió de hombros, su voz sonaba cortante y aún muy enfadada.

- Que te disculpes – le dije, manteniendo la postura.

No me podía creer que ya me estuviera peleando con él.

- ¿Por qué voy a disculparme? – Me habló como si estuviese realmente asombrado de lo que le estaba pidiendo - ¿no es contigo con quién discutía?

- Pero es a mí a la que estás arrastrando por los pasillos – le espeté, intentando mantener el control en mi tono de voz.

Me miró fijamente. Sentía que las piernas se me aflojaban, y por un momento me sentí tentada a dejar de mirarlo, pero no permitiría que ganara.

Entonces, sin que fuese capaz de verlo venir, me pegó a su cuerpo y me besó. La presión de sus labios era todo menos amable, y me hizo bullir la sangre, de los treinta y seis grados normales a unos mil en cuestión de segundos. Las mejillas se me encendieron y se me sensibilizo la piel por completo.

Creo que no fui consciente del todo del rumor que se generaba a mi derecha. Entonces Bill dejó de besarme y miró en esa dirección.

- ¡¿Qué? – Reclamó - ¿no han visto jamás un beso?

El corazón se me había disparado y ahora era yo la que me sostenía del brazo de Bill.

- Creo que han domado a la bestia – dijo Georg riéndose.

Bill gruñó como respuesta.

Yo miré hacia el suelo, no me sentí capaz de hacerlo hacia los chicos. Debía tener las mejillas más encendidas aún.

- Vamos – escuché la voz de Tom, arriando a los chicos dentro de la sala nuevamente – dejemos al Romeo con su Juliette.

Entonces miré a Tom, que me hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y se perdió al cerrar la puerta.

- Salgamos de aquí – me habló entonces Bill comenzando a caminar. La presión de su agarre en mi brazo se había suavizado considerablemente.

- ¿Y mi disculpa? – pregunté.

Podía estar muy impresionada, pero no permitiría que esta situación terminara aquí.

Se detuvo y me miró.

- Te la acabo de dar – me dijo sonriendo astutamente, mientras alzaba la ceja derecha.

Esa maldita ceja, que le daba un aspecto tan sensual que rompía mi concentración.

- ¿Y crees que con eso me basta? – le pregunté. Y solo hasta que las palabras habían salido de mi boca, comprendí la invitación velada que guardaban.

Se humedeció los labios, y ahora sí que lo vi venir y lo desee también.

Su beso fue tan profundo, igual de exigente que el anterior, pero con un matiz de ternura que me aflojaba no sólo las piernas, el cuerpo entero.

No fui consciente de estar moviéndome hasta que la pared dio contra mi espalda suavemente y Bill me apretó contra ella con un solo movimiento lánguido y extenso que me obligó a suspira sobre sus labios.

- No es buen lugar… – me dijo con la voz agitada.

- No… - acepté sin moverme.

Me volvió a besar, esta vez atrapando mi labio y soltándolo de inmediato.

- ¿Puedo sacarte de aquí? – me susurró.

Su aliento me hacía cosquillas en la boca.

- ¿Por favor? – le supliqué, al borde del desfallecimiento.

"_Repetí: ven conmigo, como si me muriera,  
y nadie vio en mi boca la luna que sangraba,  
nadie vio aquella sangre que subía al silencio._

_Pablo Neruda_

Continuará…

**Uffff…. Estos capítulos van a terminar conmigo… DEOZ ¡!... **

**Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, que la personalidad de este Bill les parezca convincente. Creo que él es muy pasional, y que esa pasión se desborda cuando encuentra una puerta que le parece segura, y ahora mismo no olvidemos que Juliette para él, lo es.**

**Besos mis niñas y dejen sus mensajitos… ^^**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

Íbamos en el coche de Bill en completo silencio. Yo tenía la sensación de tener un enorme agujero negro en el estómago, en el cual luchaban las mariposas de mi ansiedad. No le había preguntado hacia donde nos dirigíamos, pero era obvio que salíamos de la parte central de Hamburgo. Lo miré de reojo. Su mano en la parte baja del volante, la otra moviéndose entre los cambios del coche y su pierna. Mis dedos me cosquilleaban, sentía el deseo enorme de enlazar los suyos. Volví a mirar la carretera.

Todo con Bill era así, fluía en mí con tanta facilidad.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté, notando el estómago más vacío aún.

- Quiero que conozcas a alguien – me respondió.

¡Su madre no por favor!, pensé al borde de un ataque. Cerré los ojos y me obligué a respirar.

Bastante había tenido con la madre de un novio, para ahora agrandar el lío en el que estaba hasta tener dos suegras.

- Cuéntame algo de ti – dijo Bill, poniendo su mano libre sobre las mías, arrancándome de mis cavilaciones.

Una corriente eléctrica me atravesó por completo cuando sentí su tacto, pero el pánico que me daba hablar de mí, me impidió perderme en ella.

- No hay nada interesante que contar - le respondí, intentando parecer calmada y esperando que su interés se apagara.

- Algo tiene que haber – continuó, sentía que me comenzaban a sudar las manos - ¿vives con tus padres?

No pude evitar reír ante lo ingenua que me pareció su pregunta.

- Soy un poco mayor para eso ya – dije mirándolo abiertamente por primera vez desde que subimos al coche.

Bill soltó una carcajada que sonó tan fresca, tan limpia que no pude dejar de mirarlo. Era tan hermoso que podía incluso considerar que había un punto de sadismo en ello. Cómo podía ser un hombre ser tan bello. Simplemente para hacer sufrir a las mortales como yo.

- Sobre eso hicimos una apuesta Tom y yo – habló aún entre risas, completamente ignorante de mis pensamientos, completamente ajeno a su propia belleza y a lo que ocasionaba con ella.

- ¿Sobre qué? – reaccioné, experimentando una especie incredulidad mayor que la incomprensión.

- Él dice que tienes más de treinta años – siguió hablando divertido.

Su mano se había separado de las mías, para ir a los cambios.

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Podía parecer que tenía más de treinta años?

- ¿Y tú? – pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

Por favor, pensé, que no diga cuarenta.

- Yo no creo que tengas más e veintitrés – confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

Algo muy similar al alivio me invadió. Ojalá fueran sólo veintitrés.

- Pero de todas maneras soy mayor que tú – le dije, sin apartar la mirada de él.

En ese momento me miró, y no me importó que dejara de observar la carretera. Sus ojos, por ese pequeño fragmento de segundo profundizaron en mí hasta emocionarme.

- ¿Te importa eso a ti? – me preguntó y volvió a fijar los ojos en la calle.

-Creo que no – respondí, casi sin voz.

Bill ejercía un efecto placebo en mí que no lograba controlar.

Sonrió.

- Ahora dime ¿si no vives con tus padres, con quién vives? – volvió a sus preguntas.

Me quedé medio segundo en silencio. Me miró de reojo. Sabía que aquí caería una nueva mentira, pero lo cierto es que no quería dejar de estar junto a él. Dentro de dos días se iría a Milán y luego comenzarían los conciertos, ¿qué probabilidades habían de que siguiéramos juntos?

Aquella idea me tranquilizó tanto como me dolió.

- Con una amiga – le dije, y pensé que Mary nuevamente estaría en medio de mis mentiras.

- ¿Tienes muchos amigos? – continuó preguntando. Tenía que pensar en algo.

- Conocidos bastantes, amigos pocos – respondí, al menos en eso no estaba mintiendo – quizás sólo Mary.

- ¿Mary es la amiga con la que vives? – su voz sonaba animada, casi podría decir que feliz de saber cosas sobre mí.

- Sí… - conteste, esta vez dejando que mi mirada se perdiera en el paisaje.

Cuando noté que volvería a preguntarme algo, hablé yo.

- ¿Y cuantos amigos tienes tú? – comencé a interrogarlo, con sus propias preguntas.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Tres, y un hermano que muchas veces es una pesadilla, pero al que amo muchísimo – contestó con una soltura envidiable.

Bill hablaba del amor con tanta facilidad, que parecía que el sentimiento estaba implícito en cada ráfaga de aire que llenaba sus pulmones.

Tuve deseos de arrojarme sobre él y besarlo de la emoción que me producía comprender aquello, tantos deseos como los que tenía de bajarme de aquel coche en marcha y rodar inconsciente por la calle. Él no se merecía ser parte de un engaño.

Creo que en ese momento comprendí que Bill tendría que salir de mi vida, o yo de la suya, tarde o temprano.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Me mordí el labio esperando contenerla.

- Llegamos – dijo en el momento en que giró en una entrada de coche, cubierta con altos muros de hierba.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta y Bill metió una llave en una cerradura que se encontraba junto a la ventanilla del conductor. La puerta se abrió y entramos.

- Esta es mi casa – me anunció – al menos de momento.

- ¿De momento? – pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros, mientras se estacionaba junto a dos coches más. Se me recogió el estómago ante la idea de encontrar a más personas en aquella casa.

- Bueno, comienzan los conciertos y estaremos meses fuera – habló arrugando un poco el ceño.

- Meses fuera – repetí con voz apagada.

Ese sería el momento para alejarme de él, lo sabía. Pero no significaba que la idea me gustara.

- Podrías venir… - dijo, pero se quedó meditando sus palabras mientras me miraba. El coche ya estaba totalmente detenido – bueno… a verme a algún concierto.

Me mordí nuevamente el labio y asentí, notando el alivio dentro de mi pecho, haciéndose un lugar en medio de mi sensatez.

Esto no podía acabar bien, pensé. Mientras Bill se acercaba a mí lentamente, como si estuviera pidiéndome permiso para besarme. Yo no me moví ni un centímetro.

Sus labios me tocaron tan suavemente que tuve ganas de romper a llorar en ese mismo momento.

Podía haber una pequeña luz al final del túnel en el que me sentía.

Su boca comenzó a rozarse con la mía, buscando reconocer cada línea de mis labios. Luego se separó unos centímetros.

- Ven – me pidió, pasando su brazo junto a mi cintura, para abrir la puerta de mi lado del coche. El roce de su brazo en mi cadera me hizo estremecer.

- Sí – acepté con el aliento cortado.

En cuanto me bajé del coche escuché a Bill hablar como si lo hiciera con una tercera persona.

- Acércate Juliette – me dijo, con esa alegría que parecía algo permanente en él.

Sólo cuando rodee el vehículo vi con quien hablaba Bill y ellos me hablaron a mí. O me ladraron.

- Te presento a Ginko y a Pucci – me indico a so perros pequeños que estaban a sus pies.

Uno de ellos se apoyaba en dos patas, para poder alcanzar por las otras dos la pierna de Bill.

- Ese es Scotty – apuntó hacia su izquierda, a un tercer perro que se asomaba curioso tras un muro.

- Son tus perros – me acuclillé extendiendo levemente la mano, esperando a que alguno de los pequeños se me acercara.

Pero para mi sorpresa, fue Scotty el que se me acercó, de cierta manera parecía estar inspeccionándome. Incluso hubo un momento en el que acercó tanto su hocico a mi rostro que me intimidó y perdí el equilibrio, apoyando una mano sobre el suelo.

- ¡Scotty! – Le habló con voz de mando Bill – no te pregunté si te gustaban los animales – preguntó acariciando la cabeza del perro, mientras se posicionaba entre ambos.

Extendió la mano para ayudarme.

- Nunca he tenido una mascota – confesé mientras aceptaba su ayuda – bueno, no una tan grande.

Era curioso sentir la mano de Bill tomando la mía, y reconocer su tacto como si fuese algo permanente en mi vida.

- ¿Y de qué tamaño ha sido la tuya? – habló. Para entonces ya estaba de pie frente a él – Pucci no es muy grande.

Su voz comenzaba a sonar más intima, próxima.

- De unos doce centímetros – contesté casi susurrando.

Su dedo pulgar comenzaba a pasearse lánguidamente por la piel de mi mano. Había muy poca distancia entre ambos, y me moría por acortarla.

- Doce centímetros – repitió, y sus ojos miraron mis labios, deteniéndose atentamente en ellos.

- Sí – hablé mientras Bill me miraba hacerlo – un hámster – me sentía poderosa ahora que mis labios habían captado de esa manera su atención – se llamaba Maximilian Adelbert.

Bill sonrió, sin dejar de mirar mi boca. El corazón me había comenzado a bombear la sangre cada vez a mayor velocidad y las piernas se me iban debilitando por segundos. Sentir sus ojos fijos en mi boca me resultaba extremadamente sensual.

- Un nombre muy largo para doce centímetros – contestó.

Los perros habían comenzado a jugar entre ellos.

- Le decía Maxi – sonreí.

El continuaba mirándome los labios, y mientras sonreía el tacto de sus dedos llegó a la comisura de mi boca y continuó por la línea de mi labio inferior recorriéndola.

- Es lógico – habló.

Su voz sonaba tan malditamente sensual, más profunda a cada momento. Me hizo recordar las notas más bajas de sus canciones y la condensación que producían en mi vientre.

- Sí, lógico… - respondí completamente perdida en el deseo que se iba encendiendo.

Me humedecí los labios, casi sin pensarlo, como un preámbulo al beso que sus ojos, sus palabras y sus caricias me estaban anunciando.

Y Dios sabía que me moría de ganas de recibirlo.

Bill recogió con su pulga aquella humedad.

- Ven, aún falta que te presente a uno – dijo, llevándome de la mano en dirección a la casa.

Tenía deseos de gritar de la frustración.

Cómo podía crear un preludio tan magnífico y luego simplemente cambiar a otra cosa.

Entramos en la casa, la sala era bastante grande, y quizás debí detenerme a pensar que era bonita también, pero en lo único que pensaba era en el beso que no me había dado.

- Este perezoso de aquí es Apolo – me indicó a un perro negro que descansaba en un rincón y que sólo abrió un ojo cuando escuchó su nombre.

- Sí que es perezoso – le di la razón.

- Ya, como yo cuando no estoy de gira - se encogió de hombros.

Otra vez estaba sonriendo, y a mí ya no me quedaba rastro de enfado.

En ese momento miré a mí alrededor la sala.

- Me gusta esta parte de tu casa – hablé con más tranquilidad – ¿vives sólo?

- No, con mi hermano – me respondió algo sorprendido.

Era lógico, si yo era una fans debía saberlo.

- Sí, claro – le dije – es que como son casi uno… me refería a tu madre, a Gordon…

Me miró un momento más, analizando mi respuesta.

- No, ellos no viven con nosotros – se sentó en el respaldo de uno de los sofás – creo que ya no me siento capaz de vivir con ellos.

- ¿No? – pregunté.

- No, he crecido – volvió a sonreír.

Si tuviera que medir mi ritmo cardiaco cada vez que Bill sonreía, estaba segura que padecería de arritmia crónica.

- Desde luego que sí… - le dije, coqueteándole abiertamente mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

Si él no me había besado, lo besaría yo.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono.

Sentí como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima. Estaba casi segura de saber quién era.

Porque no lo dejé en silencio.

- Tu teléfono – me dijo Bill sonriendo con más ganas ante Durch den monsun que sonaba dentro de mi bolso.

Ya lo sabía.

- Sí – intenté sonreír mientras lo buscaba.

Cuando lo encontré, comprobé mi temor, era Richard.

Respondí.

- Hola – le dije, me alejé un poco de Bill, esperando que la voz masculina de Richard no se escuchara. Tapé el teléfono – me das un momento – le dije a Bill – la señal no es buena.

- Adelante – me contestó indicándome la puerta.

- ¿Si? – volví a dirigirme a Richard, desde una distancia prudente de la puerta, mirando a Bill que me observaba sin perder detalle. Sabía que podía escucharme, pero al menos no escucharía a mi novio.

Dios, la sola palabra me dolía, y aún no sabía bien por qué.

- ¿A qué hora volverás? – me preguntó Richard.

- Te dije que llegaría más tarde – le repetí, tal como había hecho por la mañana, solo que entonces le había explicado que estaría con Mary.

- Tiene una vida muy complicada tu amiga últimamente – me respondió con algo de sarcasmo.

- Bueno… - esperaba que Richard no tuviera uno de esos días complicados en los que le buscaba las cinco patas al gato.

- ¿A qué hora regresarás entonces? – me preguntó. Por el tono de su voz supe que estaba molesto.

Hace algunos años eso habría sido algo que me preocuparía, pero con el paso del tiempo había pasado a ser una especie de anécdota en nuestra relación.

- Tarde… - dije categórica - tengo llaves.

Se quedó un instante en silencio.

- Mañana iré a comer contigo – me avisó igual de tajante que yo.

- Muy bien – respondí.

Bill se había puesto de pie y venía hacía mí.

- Si me encuentras dormido, no me despiertes – me advirtió.

Bill había llegado a metros de mí.

- No lo haré – respondí – adiós.

Ni una sola palabra de afecto en medio de una conversación de dos personas que vivían juntas.

Bill me miró inquisidor.

- ¿Todo bien? – me preguntó con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Si tan solo no tuviera que mentirle.

- Sí – aseguré – mi amiga Mary, quería saber si llegaría tarde.

- ¿Y llegarás tarde? – me preguntó con un toque de invitación que me cortó el aliento.

- ¿Qué quieres tú? – le pregunté ahora yo, invitándolo a decidir.

Se río y dejó de mirarme, para fijar los ojos en el suelo.

No era necesario que me lo dijera. Podía leerlo en su expresión, y ahora mismo yo no deseaba otra cosa más que amarlo. Por las horas que nos quedaran, los días que nos quedaran. Quería plasmarlo en mi piel, para recordarlo toda la vida.

Enlacé dos de mis dedos en una presilla de su pantalón y tiré ligeramente de él. Bill se humedeció los labios, mientras obedecía a mi exigencia y esta vez su abrazo me pegó del todo a su cuerpo.

Sentí el calor de sus labios quemándome y me sentí pequeña, herida, perdida. No había en ese momento nada para mí, solo él. Porque sabía que dejaría de estar en mi vida. Bill era un ave a la que no podía retener, pero quería tenerlo, que fuera mío en el presente que compartíamos. Ya derramaría lágrimas cuando nuestros caminos se separaran.

- Te deseo muchísimo ¿lo sabes? – me dijo, solo después de decirlo me volvió a mirar -… pero no quiero sólo sexo.

- Lo sé… - le hable con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz. Si de algo estaba segura, era de que lo amaba – no tenemos que hacerlo.

- Bien – asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Le acaricie el cabello, aún abrazada a él.

- Aunque dentro de un día te irás a Milán… - no podía creer que intentara convencerlo – y yo también… bueno… - lo miré – me queda un tatuaje pendiente.

Le sonreí.

Bill cerró los ojos y volvió a mirarme.

- Eres perversa ¿lo sabes? – me dijo con la voz ligeramente ronca por el deseo.

Notaba su excitación presionando contra mi cadera.

- ¿Perversa? – pregunté moviéndome levemente contra él.

Soltó un suspiro suave que estuvo a punto de ser un gemido.

- Sí… - se mordió el labio - me derribas con una sonrisa…

Y él me derribaba a mí con solo respirar.

- ¿Es así de violento el amor? – me habló, mordiendo suavemente mi oído.

Cerré los ojos, solté un suspiro y le respondí.

- Si no lo fuera, no valdría la pena vivirlo.

"_Natural, hermoso todo tú  
Fundidos beso a beso  
Palmo a palmo  
Enfebrecidos los sentidos  
Tan enamorados..."_

Continuará…

**En la puerta del horno, ya lo dije… jejjejeje…**

**Bill me deja sobrecargada de adrenalina y necesitaba terminar este capítulo, aunque no contenga todo lo que habría querido poner en él. Pero lo bueno, es que nos quedan más capítulos…**

**Espero que les guste y que Bill siga pareciendo Bill. **

**Los nombres de los perros me los he inventado.**

**Besitos, y espero me dejen algún mensajito. El sueldo de un escritor es ese, al menos mientras no tenga una editorial que le publique… XP**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

"_Llénate de mí.  
Ansíame, agótame, viérteme, sacrifícame.  
Pídeme. Recógeme, contiéneme, ocúltame.  
Quiero ser de alguien, quiero ser tuyo…"_

_Pablo Neruda._

- Así no voy a poder hacerlo – le dije a Bill mientras intentaba una vez más besar el tatuaje de su estrella.

- Por favor Juliette… – habló en medio de risas, enterrando sus uñas en mis hombros cuando volví a tocarlo con mi boca – me haces demasiadas cosquillas…

Su voz sonaba extrañamente angustiada. Era curioso, ya que el volumen de su excitación era evidente bajo la ropa interior, pero Bill no era capaz de soportar el toque fino de mi boca.

Y eso me provocaba a mí mucho más.

- Ven aquí… por favor… - me pidió suplicando. Apoyando ambos brazos sobre la cama para mirarme.

Hice un gesto de decepción que a él le hizo reír, pero esta vez no era una risa angustiada, se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa.

- No te rías de mí – le exigí.

- Si te vieras la cara me entenderías – siguió riéndose.

Cerré los ojos, sabía que había despertado en mí esa parte vengativa que nunca lograba remitir del todo en mi personalidad.

Me fui inclinando lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo. Mis senos se rozaron contra sus piernas., y noté un pequeño espasmo en Bill, cuya sonrisa se iba apagando poco a poco, mientras la respiración se le cortaba anticipándose a lo que sucedería.

Cuando puse mi lengua sobre el tatuaje de su estrella, Bill gimió profundamente, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Podía notar la tensión en su cuerpo y quería lograr que se relajara. Que se entregara.

- Juliette… - volvió a suspirar.

Yo continué acariciándolo con la lengua. Intenté recordar lo que sentía yo misma en mis primeros encuentros íntimos. El temor, la inexperiencia, la ansiedad.

Quería ser en su mundo, algo hermoso que recordar. Después de todo, nadie dijo que el amor eterno permanezca junto a nosotros siempre.

Dejé que mis uñas arañaran suavemente su vientre, hasta que mis dedos entraron por la cintura e su ropa interior tirando de ella hacia abajo.

- Oh mi Dios – lo escuché exclamar contenidamente.

Y el sonido de su voz se quedó plasmado en mi memoria. Quería atrapar cada expresión de Bill, cada movimiento, cada sonido, cada beso… así se quedaría para siempre en mí.

Dejé que mi mano abierta recorriera la longitud de su sexo expuesto. Reconociéndolo, grabando en mi palma su tacto. Mi pecho comenzaba a inflamarse de amor, me sentía tibia por dentro, húmeda como si mi amor por él corriera dentro de mí sangrando. Experimentaba un amor tan sublime que sólo podía expresarse a través de las caricias. Ya no había palabras capaces de contarlo. Un amor imposible de saciar.

Apoyé la mejilla sobre su vientre moviendo levemente mi rostro. Noté el suave temblor de Bill bajo mi cuerpo.

¿Podía él amarme también?

Cerré los ojos. Comprendía el amor que yo sentía por él. Un amor alimentado desde hacía largo tiempo y cuyo detonante había sido conocernos en persona. Pero él, podía amarme en realidad.

No quise pensar más en ello.

Mi lengua reemplazó a mi mano y escuchar a Bill gemir de pasión, me pareció una especie de premio que anhelaba. Quería llevarme de él cada gota.

Las caricias de mi boca lo estaban destrozando, podía percibirlo en el sonido de su voz quebrada, en los movimientos cortantes de sus caderas. Dios, esas caderas que se movían tan espectacularmente en un escenario. No pude evitar recrear en mi mente aquellos movimientos que encendían mi pasión de forma tan absoluta.

- Baila dentro de mí – le pedí limpiándome la boca con la mano.

Había perdido toda la vergüenza, no quería que se interpusiera entre los dos.

Bill me miró entonces, sus ojos adormilados por la pasión, despertaron de inmediato a la compresión de mis palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres que baile? – me preguntó mientras nos íbamos cambiando de posición.

Su mirada había cambiado, paso a ser la de un manso gatito, a la de un felino feroz, y a mí la piel se me erizó únicamente con eso.

- Hunde… – dije al borde del colapso.

No sabía que tenía esa canción, pero el ritmo que llevaba me arrebataba e imaginarme a Bill moviéndose a su ritmo me desesperó al punto de que mis caderas comenzaron a moverse hacia él en busca del consuelo que exigía mi interior.

- Excelente elección… - dijo en un suspiro grave, mientras iba introduciéndose en mí.

Tuve la sensación de haber perdido el conocimiento por algunos segundos cuando Bill comenzó a moverse dentro de mí.

Dios santo, estaba llevando el ritmo de la canción, lo podía percibir. No sabía mucho de música, pero estaba segura que los golpes de su ingle contra la mía respondían a los acordes que iban arrancándome gemidos que no sabía que poseía.

Sus caderas se ajustaban a mis muslos presionando cada vez en mi interior. Bill atacaba y yo lo contenía, esa era la fusión, la única orden de nuestros cerebros. Atacar, contener. Hasta que él se liberara dentro de mí.

- Juliette… - habló entre gemidos, sin detener su movimiento.

Yo notaba como las paredes de mi intimidad lo iban apresando.

- Oh Bill… sigue por favor… - le rogué, oprimiendo mis uñas en espalda.

- Quizás… - su voz se entrecortaba. Sabía que quería decirme algo, una parte remota de mi consciencia lo entendía – debí… protegerte…

Dijo.

Y la emoción que me ocasionaban sus palabras, me hicieron apresarlo más.

Él no hablaba de protegerse, hablaba de protegerme a mí.

- Shhh… no pienses en eso… - pude decirle – ya lo he hecho…

Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, una vez más, pero en esta oportunidad no me importó. Ahora mismo nada importaba, todo había perdido su lugar en mi vida, en todo lo que conocía. Todo para mí, ahora mismo, obedecía al nombre de Bill.

Si nuestro encuentro anterior había sido dedicado a él. Este, sin lugar a dudas, sería completamente mío, porque sentía mi cuerpo a punto de diluirse, convertido en lava ardiente.

La música ya había dejado de regir sus movimientos, ahora era la pasión la que bailaba en mi interior. Las notas que emitía su voz, me avisaron que se derramaría dentro de mí. Y aquello pareció incendiarme en un golpe de ardor tan penetrante que mi vientre se convulsionó, arrancándome el orgasmo más glorioso que había tenido nunca.

Y Bill abandonó su ritmo, ya no había control en él de sus propios movimientos. Su voz desbastada, sacudida, ausente. Y supe que estaba llevándome conmigo la esperanza de una nueva vida. La idea me conmovió hasta lo más profundo.

Cuando pudo hablar, su voz aún profunda por la pasión me susurró.

- Te quiero…

Y rompí a llorar.

Se movió para mirarme y lo sostuve por la espalda.

- No, no… por favor… - dije con desesperación – no salgas de mí… quédate ahí… un poco más…

Se sometió a mi petición.

- ¿Hice algo mal?... – me preguntó angustiado.

Yo me reí entre las lágrimas. Mal, preguntaba. Si era un Dios hasta en la cama.

- No puedes ver lo perfecto que eres ¿verdad? – le dije besando su mejilla.

Sus ojos felinos volvían a ser los de un hermoso gato manso y entregado.

-¿Y por qué lloras? – preguntó ansioso.

Para entonces mi mano estaba jugando con su cabello. Meciéndolo entre mis dedos.

- Porque me emocionas… me llenas… me sacas del mundo – le respondí

Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y lo escuché llenarse los pulmones con el olor de mi piel. Luego me miró. En sus ojos jugaba la travesura.

- ¿Sabes?... – habló – ya te deseo otra vez.

Acentuó sus palabras con un movimiento suave de sus caderas que me mostraron la veracidad de sus palabras. Su cuerpo volvía a estar preparado para el amor.

Y bajo esa sonrisa traviesa, supe que me había abierto el corazón por completo.

Le respondí moviéndome hacia él comenzando un ritmo que nos llevaría nuevamente a un final maravilloso.

.

La noche estaba particularmente estrellada, para ser invierno. No había muchas noches como esta en la estación que pasábamos, además no podía creer que pudiera ver el cielo mientras me bañaba, metida en la tina en casa de Bill, sabía que tenía que irme ya, pero él había insistido en preparar el baño para mí, y tratándose de Bill no podía negarme.

Escuché la puerta abrirse tras de mí.

- Aquí tienes toallas – dijo, acercándose a mí.

- Gracias – le respondí con una sonrisa que reflejaba lo feliz y relajada que me sentía en ese momento – por qué no entras aquí conmigo – le pregunté.

Mi vergüenza debía de estar retozando entre las sabanas de Bill. Aunque no me extrañaba, después de hacer el amor tres veces en poco más de una hora, no podía ser de otra manera. Me sentía completamente compenetrada con él.

Se sentó en el alto escalón que rodeaba la bañera, metiendo la mano dentro del agua, moviéndola ligeramente.

- ¿De verdad tienes que irte? – me preguntó con cierto mimo.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos con picardía.

- Sí… - respondí muy a mi pesar.

- Es mi última noche en Alemania – insistió.

Sus dedos estaban tocando mi rodilla.

- Pero no te quedarás a vivir en Milán – le dije, moviendo mi pierna para que comprendiera la invitación que le estaba haciendo.

Casi le gritaba que entrara en mí otra vez.

Se mordió el labio. Habíamos alcanzado un nivel de comprensión corporal imposible para tan poco tiempo.

- Cualquier día me voy a vivir a otro país – continuó.

Había una especie de amenaza infantil en sus palabras. Me reí.

- Bueno, si ese día llega – le dije – te despediré en el aeropuerto y te dejaré ir.

Entonces su expresión cambio a una más seria.

- ¿No vendrías conmigo? – preguntó con ansiedad.

Qué podía decirle. ¿No creo que mi novio lo permita?

Me apoyé con un brazo en el borde de la bañera, muy cerca de su rostro.

- Si te metes en la bañera podría pensármelo – le respondí coqueteando, esperando que aquello aligerara la conversación.

Bill me miró fijamente. Creo que desperté su altanería con aquellas palabras. Sus ojos me decían "no lo conseguirás", "no me dominarás".

- Cuando estés lista te llevo a tu casa – respondió sonriendo.

Me dio un beso intenso, atrapando mis labios y mis sentidos, logrando que el agua de la bañera pareciera fría al contacto con mi piel.

Se puso de pie y se marchó.

No podía creer que a pesar de toda la intimidad que habíamos compartido, aún me sintiera frustrada por no obtener más.

Bill me estaba convirtiendo en una ninfómana.

Un segundo más tarde escuché abrirse la puerta tras de mí nuevamente, no pude evitar sonreír ante la vanidosa idea de que él también quisiera más.

- Te has decidido a entrar – pregunté con la sonrisa jugando en mi boca.

El silencio me pareció extraño y sospechoso, así que me di la vuelta.

Y me encontré con Tom.

Sin decir palabra me hundí inmediatamente en el agua, dejando fuera sólo mi cabeza, e incluso, sólo lo suficiente para respirar.

- Si me invitas con ese entusiasmo – le escuché decir.

Cerré los ojos, deseando que me tragara la tierra, Tom no sería tan descarado como para meterse conmigo en la bañera ¿o sí?

La idea me dejó al borde del pánico.

- ¡Maldita sea Tom! – escuché entonces la voz de Bill y abrí los ojos.

Y me sentí enormemente agradecida.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Tom en respuesta.

Yo me abrazaba a mí misma bajo el agua.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Bill con la furia impresa en cada palabra.

- Admirando el paisaje – le escuché responder a su hermano.

Y aunque no lo estaba mirando, podía asegurar que sonreía desvergonzadamente.

- Sería un detalle que no miraras mí paisaje – habló Bill con sarcasmo.

Abrí más los ojos. Estaban hablando de mí.

- Entonces no traigas tu paisaje a mi jardín – continuó Tom

- Te recuerdo que este también es mi jardín – alcanzó a terminar Bill antes que mi voz se escuchara por encima de la de ambos.

- ¡Basta Ya! – me levanté ligeramente, intentando alcanzar una de las toallas que me había traído Bill, sin salir del agua.

Creo que habían hecho explosión, como nitroglicerina, esas gotas de sangre latina que poseía por parte de mi abuela.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, roto sólo por el sonido del agua agitada. Estaba segura de que estarían mirándome, podía sentir los dos pares de ojos idénticos clavándose en mi nuca.

- Ahora dense la vuelta – exigí sin gritar ya, pero con firmeza.

- ¿Yo también? – preguntó Bill inocentemente contrariado.

Entonces lo miré. Tom ya se había medio girado.

Podía darle esa victoria por encima de su hermano.

- Ambos – dije con suavidad.

Escuché la risa de Tom.

- Calla estúpido – exigió Bill, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Yo soy el estúpido? – Respondió devolviéndole el golpe en forma de puñetazo en el hombro – al menos a mí me dejan mirar mi paisaje.

- Tú no tienes paisaje – le reclamó Bill – vives de tour.

No podía creer que continuaran refiriéndose a mí como si yo fuera algo.

- Alto de una vez – exclamé al borde de mi paciencia.

Había logrado salir de la bañera y me había envuelto en una toalla tan grande que podían meterse dos personas más dentro de ella.

- ¿Siempre son iguales? – pregunté sin poder creérmelo.

- Las más grandes las empieza siempre él – respondió Tom desviando la mirada.

Por un momento sentí que estaba obedeciendo a Bill en eso de no mirar su paisaje.

- Tonto – le respondió Bill haciendo un gesto de desprecio que quedaba simplemente hermoso en él.

- Yo… iré al otro baño – dijo finalmente Tom.

- Menos mal – Bill no dejaba las cosas como estaban, seguía buscando pelearse con Tom.

- Déjalo ya – le pedí ya sin ánimo, no me seducía la idea de convertirme en la juez de sus disputas.

- La culpa es suya, podría haberlo dejado antes – continuaba molesto.

- ¡Ya sí, la culpa siempre es mía! – se escuchó decir a Tom en algún lugar de la casa.

Me puse en puntillas, intentando alcanzarlo con un beso, él me lo respondió con un mohín.

Me parecía increíble que Bill pudiera ser tan maduro para algunas cosas y un chiquillo caprichoso para otras.

- Llévame a… casa… - le pedí.

- Sí… me hará bien tomar aire, para no aparecer en las páginas policiales mañana – contestó aún bastante enfadado.

Nunca supe bien que fue lo que realmente le molestó. Que Tom me encontrara en la bañera o que se quedara mirándome.

El viaje hasta la casa de Mary se me hizo demasiado corto. El tiempo junto a él parecía esfumárseme entre los dedos. Para cuando se detuvo el coche ya era más de media noche.

- ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? – le pregunté.

- A las dos y quince de la tarde – su mano estaba sosteniendo la mía.

Yo no me atrevía a mirarlo.

Observé por la ventanilla, el apartamento de Mary, seguía con la luz encendida. Mi propio apartamento no quedaba lejos de aquí, me había parecido más sensato no ir hasta ahí. Cuando Bill se fuera, yo también lo haría.

- Te llamaré mañana antes de que te marches – le avisé. Sólo entonces lo miré.

- Estoy muy emocionado con ese desfile – me confesó entre sonrisas.

Qué hermoso era verlo sonreír otra vez.

- Lo harás muy bien – le infundí fuerzas – eres un modelo perfecto.

- Oh, no… - se mofó de sí mismo – ya me has visto…

- Porque te he visto lo digo – me sonreí – además, hay algo que se llama actitud… y de eso tienes muchísimo.

No eran sólo palabras para provocarle confianza, era lo que veía en él, una parte de Bill que me cautivaba.

- En cuanto termine el desfile te llamaré – me anunció con entusiasmo – serás al primera persona a la que llamaré.

¿Por qué me dolía tanto la alegría que me estaba dando con sus palabras? Quizás porque sabía que no podía corresponderle de la misma manera.

Le volví a sonreír. Cuando regresara de este proyecto en Milán hablaría con él. No me parecía justo hacerlo ahora. Le explicaría la distancia que existe entre los dos, y Bill seguiría con su vida, manteniendo de mí un buen recuerdo.

- Tengo que irme – le dije.

- Te acompaño hasta la puerta – me anunció.

Me quedé un instante sin habla. Pero luego mi respuesta fue terminante.

- No.

- ¿No? – me preguntó como si pensara que me había oído mal.

- Bueno… no es necesario – busque disfrazar mi negativa.

- Pero yo quiero acompañarte – me dijo sonriendo una vez más.

Con esa nociva sonrisa que disipaba mis pensamientos racionales.

Volvió a pasar su brazo por mi costado para abrirme la puerta.

- Vamos – dijo, bajándose del coche.

Caminamos hasta el portal y sólo entonces me di cuenta que no tenía llaves de la casa de Mary. Al menos la puerta de entrada al edificio estaba abierta.

Subimos los dos pisos por las escaleras. Bill con su mano constantemente apoyada en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Cuando llegamos hasta la puerta de Mary, comencé a buscar dentro de mi bolso, para disimular.

- Vaya…- creo que me las he dejado en casa o en el trabajo.

- Oh – dijo – ¿estará levantada tu amiga?

Qué remedio, tendría que tocar el timbre. Sólo esperaba que Mary desplegara esa intuición de la que siempre alardeaba y comprendiera la razón de mi visita.

- Sí, creo que sí – respondí mientras oprimía el timbre.

Esperamos el instante que Mary tardó en comprobar quién era y quitar la cerradura de seguridad. Miré a Bill instintivamente y él a mí.

-¿Te había dejado fuera? – preguntó.

Sonreí.

- A veces es demasiado precavida – dije. E incluso a mi me sonó mal.

Mary apareció al abrir la puerta.

- Hola – dije antes que ella preguntara nada – me he dejado la llave.

- ¿La llave? – me preguntó, mientras sus ojos parecían abrirse cada vez más intentando abarcar por completo a Bill.

- Sí, la llave – la apremié para que me mirara y que el gesto de "despierta" que le estaba haciendo la hiciera reaccionar.

- Oh… la llave – me respondió, cuando finalmente pudo quitar los ojos de Bill.

- Bill, Mary. Mary, él es Bill… - hablé.

- Ah… Bill… - dijo ella.

- Hola – le saludó él extendiendo la mano.

Un gesto que se me hizo algo extraño considerando que era más bien una especio de reunión social.

- Adelante – invitó Mary, recibiendo el saludo que Bill le había ofrecido.

- Lo siento, yo ya tengo que irme – contestó él – sólo venía a dejar a Juliette.

- Ajá… - respondió mi amiga.

Y ya me estaban dando ganas de meterle un golpe como el que Bill le había dado a Tom para despabilarla.

Bill sonreía con amabilidad. Creo que en ese momento fui consciente de la diferencia que había entre sus constantes sonrisas. Esta era una sonrisa de cortesía, muy diferente a la alegría que me expresaba en privado.

- Voy enseguida Mary – le dije a mi amiga, que otra vez se había quedado pegada mirando a Bill.

- Sí, claro – respondió perdiéndose dentro de su apartamento.

Miré a Bill y el pecho se me apretó, pensando en que esta podría ser la última vez que le diera un beso.

Así que dejé que todo mi amor por él se abriera camino a través de mis labios. Lo besé hasta que el cuerpo me pedía a gritos, más.

- Te prometo que volveré – se rió, como si comprendiera mi ansiedad, aunque él no tenía ni idea de la razón real de ella.

- Te amo – le dije.

Y se fue separando de mí por centímetros, dejando nuestras manos unidas hasta que ya no podíamos seguir tomados de ellas.

Me miró desde la escalera y luego bajó corriendo.

- Ahora cuéntamelo todo – escuché la voz de Mary desde la puerta.

- ¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo? – le pregunté.

- Bueno… sólo desde el beso – me confesó.

- O sea que todo el tiempo – me respondí entrando en su apartamento.

Mary cerró la puerta. Y caminó dentro de la sala. Yo me había asomado a la ventana, para mirar el coche de Bill, y lo vi a él de pie junto a la puerta del conductor. Me estaba mirando y a mí se me comenzaron a caer las lágrimas cuando me arrojó un beso.

- Las fotografías no le hacen justicia – me dijo Mary.

- No, no se la hacen – afirmé.

- Es bellísimo – continuaba, absorbida por la hermosura de Bill.

Y no la culpaba.

- Bellísimo… - susurré, mientras el coche de Bill partía.

- ¿Me das asilo en tu casa esta noche? – le pregunté.

Continuará…

**Ainssss…. Este capítulo ha tenido un poco de todo… me siento contenta. Creo que Bill me sobrecargó de energía después de su presentación en Sukkiri… Madre mía, sigo sin poder recordarlo y quedar completa.**

**El "Oh mi Dios" de Bill, va en memoria de todos los "****Oh****mein****Gott"que nos ha soltado tantas veces y que nos deja con los ojos vueltos.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y desde ya digo, que "Hunde" o "Dogs Unleashed" no tendrán el mismo significado para mí nunca más… aunque creo que en realidad lo único que he hecho ha sido plasmar aquí lo que siempre imaginamos al verlo sobre esa moto…**

**Besitos mis niñas, y recuerden… sus mensajitos son mi sueldo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara.**_

**P.D.: si encuentran alguna falta o un error en la escritura, les pido mil disculpas, pero me cuesta muchísimo revisar antes de enviar, tal como sale del horno lo mando, luego lo corrijo. Sé que es una manía un poco tonta, pero si no tuviera alguna, no sería escritora.**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

La mañana se me había hecho especialmente dura en el trabajo. La noche anterior Mary y yo habíamos estado hablando hasta muy tarde. Y en este momento, que ya era la hora de comer, recién contaba con un respiro para llamar a Bill, antes que despegara hacía Milán.

Saqué mi teléfono del bolso para llevarlo en la mano al salir, y pude ver que tenía dos llamadas sin responder de Bill. Me sentí muy triste al comprobar que me había llamado y yo ni siquiera lo había oído, pero no me extrañaba en absoluto.

- Voy a comer – anuncié de camino a la salida.

Mi jefa me hizo un gesto afirmativo y siguió manipulando su computador portátil.

En cuanto salí y avancé algunos pasos, me detuve comenzando a buscar el número de Bill en mi registro.

- Hola – escuché la voz de Richard cuando me disponía a pegarme el teléfono al oído.

Corté la llamada de inmediato.

- Hola – respondí, con el corazón palpitando como loco.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos, pero ninguno se acercó, de forma espontanea, a dar ese beso que siempre había estado ahí.

Me aproximé y se lo di en los labios fugazmente.

- Hola – repetí.

¿Qué nos había pasado ¿En qué momento había dejado Richard de ser mi mundo?

- Vamos a comer – me dijo invitándome con un gesto a seguirlo.

- Sí.

Fue mi escueta respuesta.

Caminamos hasta un restaurante cercano. Uno que solíamos visitar cuando comíamos juntos. Recuerdo que durante el tiempo en el que comenzó nuestra relación, Richard me recogía casi a diario, paseábamos aunque estuviera lloviendo, y hasta me escribía de vez en cuando una carta.

Un día me di cuenta que todo aquello había dejado de suceder hacía mucho, pero el problema no estaba realmente ahí, el problema estaba en que me parecía normal.

Cuando mi madre murió, Richard fue mi compañero en todo momento, a pesar que entonces no éramos más que amigos. Quizás fue exactamente esa gentileza suya, la que me había convencido para ser su novia. El modo en que a su lado sentía que los problemas eran menos graves, y que seguía existiendo cierta estabilidad en mi vida. Richard me daba el apoyo que mi padre no sabía darme.

Mary siempre ha afirmado que nunca he estado realmente enamorada de Richard, y yo jamás he querido darle la razón, pero muy íntimamente me lo he preguntado. Quería a Richard, eso es todo lo que tenía que saber.

Ahora él estaba ahí, pidiendo nuestra comida. Lo miraba con profunda nostalgia. Deseaba poder retribuirle cada minuto en el que me había amado, pero ahora mismo se me hacía imposible. Podía ver como la pared que había entre nosotros iba creciendo cada vez más, sin detenerse.

- Voy al baño – dije cuando Richard volvió a la mesa.

- Bien – respondió él sin agregar nada más.

Caminé hasta el pasillo anterior al baño y llamé a Bill.

Esperé hasta que salió una grabación. Entonces miré la hora, las dos de la tarde con treinta y ocho minutos.

Bill ya había partido a Milán.

Respiré profundamente antes de volver a la mesa, y a Richard. Me senté en completo silencio y así continuamos por largo tiempo, sin cruzar palabra, hasta que él habló.

- ¿Por qué estás tan extraña últimamente conmigo?- su pregunta me sorprendió y sentí el reflujo de la comida cuando mi estómago se contrajo.

- ¿Extraña? – pregunté mirando la brócoli que quedaba en mi plato, sin poder mirarlo a él. Tenía miedo de que todo se reflejara en mi mirada.

- Sí. Extraña – confirmó y estuve a punto de soltar un suspiro.

Sentía como si me hubiesen golpeado con un mazo justo en el cuello, y me estaba costando recuperarme. Lo miré entonces, con mi mejor cara de pregunta. Richard estaba con ambos codos apoyados sobre la mesa y las manos unidas, observándome directamente. Podía percibir su mirada taladrando mi cerebro en busca de la respuesta racional.

- ¿Qué dices?... no lo estoy – hablé con toda la convicción que mi voz, debilitada por la angustia, podía expresar.

Luego me llené la boca con el trozo de brócoli, esperando que aquello me diera algo de tiempo. Pero no fue así.

- Justamente a eso me refiero – continuó Richard, indicando mi boca.

Me encogí de hombros, mientras continuaba masticando. No imaginé que un trozo de brócoli, blando como la mantequilla, pudiese masticarse tanto. No podía tragar.

- Hace un tiempo habrías estado argumentando, pero ahora… - continuó con la voz fortalecida por mi silencio – ahora no dices nada.

Tragué con muchísima dificultad, me limpié la boca, esperando aún ganar algo de tiempo y que los pensamientos en mi cabeza se aclararan.

- No hay nada que decir – intenté ser convincente, quitarle importancia a la idea que Richard estaba planteando, aunque el nudo en mi estomago me estaba cortando la respiración.

Él continuó mirándome, con esos ojos suyos que siempre habían logrado sacar a la superficie mis secretos más profundos. La intensa arruga que se marcaba en su ceño cuando estaba molesto o inquieto, estaba ahí, como si fuera una especie de tercer ojo que también me escudriñaba.

- Es precisamente lo que no dices, lo que habla por ti – dijo categórico, soltando las manos en puños sobre la mesa.

Sus palabras me demolieron. Sentí las lágrimas a punto de asomar, pero pegué con fuerza la lengua al paladar. Alguna vez había leído que eso evitaba las lagrimas, ¿o eran los estornudos?, ahora mismo ya no lo recordaba.

Le puse una mano sobre la suya. De alguna manera necesitaba aferrarme a algo. Dios iba a llorar. Y no sabía si me aferraba a él por afecto o pura sobrevivencia.

No le podía confesar mi infidelidad, sin que ambos saliéramos destrozado. Sólo pensar en lo que significaba aquella palabra me rasgaba el alma con un corte limpio como el de una katana recién forjada.

- De verdad Richard… no sucede nada – intenté que las palabras fluyeran con la mayor sinceridad posible.

O quizás simplemente mi anhelo de que fueran reales les dio veracidad.

El siguió mirándome un poco más, como si esperara a que mi voz penetrara en su interior y lo calmara. Luego miró mi agarre y encerró mi mano entre las suyas.

- Esta bien – habló finalmente, su voz era apacible, calma. Hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó - ¿volverás pronto esta tarde?

Podía notar un deje de ansiedad. Deseaba confirmar que llegaría a dormir esta noche.

- Sí, claro que sí – confirmé, sintiéndome aliviada por poder decir una verdad dentro de esta conversación.

No podía ser dura con él, ni mucho menos verlo como el enemigo, si al final el único enemigo real de esta relación era yo misma.

.

Cuando salí de trabajar caminé hacia la parada del autobús sin terminar de decidirme por llamar a Bill. Una parte de mí, me decía que no lo hiciera, que quizás sería mejor dejarlo así, Bill se enfadaría, tal ves llamaría, y yo aguantaría estoicamente para no responder, pero de ese modo cada uno seguiría adelante con su vida. Yo volvería a la normalidad y a Richard. Y Bill, él continuaría con su carrera y algún día conocería a una mujer que pudiera amarlo como lo amo yo, pero que fuese libre para hacerlo feliz.

Aquel pensamiento me quemaba por dentro.

Y ahí estaba esa otra parte que pesaba enorme y dolorosamente. Que me exigía escuchar su voz una vez más, que me demandaba retrasar la agonía de no tenerlo más en mi vida.

El sonido de la llamada se escucho unas, dos, tres veces y cuando pensé que tampoco ahora habría respuesta, una voz sonó al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola – escuché, pero no era Bill quien respondía.

- Hola… - titubeé pensando que quizás me había equivocado de número.

- ¿Juliette? – pregunté comprendiendo que no había error.

- Sí – afirmé

- Soy Tom – debí suponerlo – Bill no puede responder ahora, está en las pruebas – me explicó.

No pude evitar sonrojarme al hablar con él, después de nuestro episodio en la bañera el día anterior.

- Oh… - fue mi única reacción audible al menos.

En mi interior anhelaba tanto oír la voz de Bill, como si se tratara de un madero en medio del océano.

- Le diré que haz llamado – habló Tom con amabilidad.

- Gracias.

- No es nada.

Y de ese modo terminó mi segundo intento del día por encontrar a Bill. Quizás era una señal.

.

Cuando llegué a casa y abrí la puerta, mi nariz me avisó que la cena estaba preparada.

- Ya está la cena – me anunció Richard. No había necesidad de decirlo.

Lo vi descorchando una botella de vino.

- Huele muy bien – quería ser amable, no me sentía capaz de comportarme mal con él.

Pero me moría de ganas de hablar con Bill.

Lo cierto es que en este momento estaba experimentando un enorme sentimiento de autocompasión. Podía ver a Richard, aún con el delantal de cocina, preparando para mí una cena que habría sido la envidia de muchas mujeres, no todas tenían esa suerte, sin embargo no me sentía emocionada, no había esa agitación que debías sentir al estar enamorada de alguien.

- Ponte cómoda – me pidió.

Podía notar su intención de volver a nuestro cause. Asentí con una sonrisa.

De camino a nuestra habitación, miré dentro de la habitación vacía que había en casa. Un sillón para dos personas, una estantería en la que poníamos los libros que nadie leía y una lámpara. Esa sería la habitación que arreglaríamos para ese hijo que Richard quería tener. Y era normal pensar en formar una familia, pronto cumpliríamos ocho años viviendo juntos y nueve como novios. El desenlace adecuado para esta relación era ese.

Me aferré al marco de aquella puerta y dejé que mi cabeza descansara en ese lugar también. Quizás, sólo quizás, podría calmar mis pensamientos.

Como quería dormir, descansar, perderme en un mundo de sueños hasta que mi vida se solucionara y solo entonces despertar.

¿Por qué cuando más dolida estaba mi alma, más necesitaba de Bill?

- A la mesa – habló Richard a metros detrás de mí.

- Enseguida – respondí.

Sabía que no era momento para volver a llamar, así que respiré profundamente y me animé para aquella cena que estaba preparada con más amor del que me merecía.

Dos horas tuvieron que pasar, entre copas de vino, una exquisita lasaña y algunos chistes viejos que compartíamos Richard y yo, para que me sintiera libre de intentar llamar a Bill. Por un momento pensé que no podría hablar con él hoy, la idea me tenía con las uñas a punto de ser fracturadas por mis dientes. Escuchaba a Richard contar historias de su trabajo y un nuevo chico que ahora estaba trabajando con él, intentando parecer interesada, pero lo cierto es que el tic tac del reloj de pared me estaba agujereando los tímpanos.

Cuando terminamos con la extensa sobremesa. Richard me tomó la mano y me guió hasta el sillón, no podía creer que quisiera hacer la velada redonda con una película también, casi entré en ataque de pánico. Por muy ridículo que suene, sentí que le estaba siendo infiel a Bill.

- Necesito… ir al baño… - dije con la ansiedad jugando en mi voz.

Richard me miró con los ojos chispeantes por el vino que había bebido.

Era tarde, así que comprendí que no tenía ninguna excusa viable para salir de casa. Entré en el bañó y me senté sobre la cubierta de la taza, esperando a que mi cabeza generara alguna idea que me permitiera salir sólo un momento. Miré a mi alrededor desesperada, pensé que así debían de sentirse las personas que ansiaban su dosis de droga diaria. Mis ojos se detuvieron en el espejo, pasaron al lavamanos, incluso me quedé observando la cortina de baño esperando a que alguno de esos objetos me arrojara la idea fantástica que estaba necesitando.

Entonces reparé en el espejo y con ello en el armario que había tras él. Lo abrí con prisa y saqué la caja con las pastillas que solía tomar cuando me atacaba alguna jaqueca. No solía sucederme a menudo, pero a veces pasaba.

Fui sacando una por una las pastillas que había en la caja y las arrojé por el inodoro.

De alguna manera sentí que mi libertad sonreía ante mí cuando eché a correr el agua. Salí del baño victoriosa con mi caja de pastillas vacía en la mano.

- Richard, creo que tendré que ir a la farmacia – le anuncié.

Él me miró desde el espacio que había entre el sillón y el Dvd, mientras con el mando iba programando una película.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – me preguntó con cierta preocupación, mirándome a intervalos entre su ocupación con la película.

- Oh, no es nada… sólo un ligero dolor de cabeza – contesté tocándome la sien

- Debería haber algo en el armario del baño ¿no? – habló tan convencido, que por un momento temí que me descubriera.

- No… no, la caja está vacía – respondí agitando la caja con los plásticos vacíos en el interior.

Entonces Richard me miró fijamente, y por un momento sentí que la palabra mentirosa estaba impresa en mi frente. Instintivamente pasé mi mano por ese lugar.

- Creo que tengo alguna en mi chaqueta – anunció.

Y sentí que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme de verdad.

Richard se fue a nuestra habitación y yo sentí deseos de tirarme por la ventana. La ansiedad por mi 'droga' estaba consumiéndome. No pude evitar la ironía en ese pensamiento, ¿cómo se podía llamar mi droga? ¿Billcodina?

Me reí tontamente, creo que por no llorar ante mi triste vida.

- Aquí está – dijo alegremente Richard, regresando a la sala.

Lo único que yo deseaba en ese momento era morirme. Quizás debía tomarme todas las pastillas que él traía de una vez haber si conseguía más que un lavado de estómago.

Recibí la tira del medicamento y miré las diez pastillas que contenía intactas como el día que se habían comprado. Entonces pensé que quizás aún existía la remota posibilidad de que pudieses hablar con Bill. Busqué en las orillas del plástico, la impresión con la fecha de caducidad.

- ¡Están caducadas! – Dije con tanta alegría, que Richard me miró asustado - … que lastima… - agregué con la voz más apesadumbrada que pude.

- Debí olvidarlas en mi chaqueta mucho tiempo – respondió cuando comprendió mis palabras.

- Bueno… tranquilo, iré en un momento a comprar algunas – le anuncié.

Por suerte teníamos una farmacia muy cerca, que atendía las veinticuatro horas, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. O al menos eso decía su publicidad.

- Iré yo – me dijo. Y sentí que este carrusel de emociones no se acabaría nunca.

Aunque en el segundo que me tarde en pensarlo, comprendí que me daba igual, si él iba a la farmacia tendría la soledad que necesitaba para oír a Bill y desearle suerte en su desfile. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que Richard volviera demasiado pronto.

- Espera – le dije tomando su brazo cuando él se dirigía en busca de algún abrigo – iré yo, el aire me hará bien.

Me miró fugazmente y asintió.

- Gracias de todas formas – agregué, y pensé en darle un beso en los labios, pero me lo ahorré.

Cuando finalmente pisé la calle, sabía que tendría que ir a la farmacia por fuerza, pero no lo haría antes de hablar con Bill. Salí y di la vuelta en una calle. En cuanto estuve lejos de la mirada de Richard, tomé el móvil y marqué.

En el estómago me bailaban las mariposas de la emoción, como si esta fuera nuestra primera conversación.

- Hola – dije con alegría en cuanto escuché que la llamada se abría.

- ¿Quién es? – escuché la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

El estómago se me contrajo de tal manera que estaba segura que había matado a todas las mariposas.

- ¿Si? – insistió la voz. Me quité el teléfono del oído para mirar bien el número que había marcado. Y ahí estaba el número de Bill, así que no había errores.

- Soy Juliette – dije sin mucha cortesía – quisiera hablar con Bill – continué sin pausa.

- Esta en la ducha ahora – me respondió. Y si quedaba alguna mariposa viva, mi estómago la mató con la segunda contracción que me produjeron sus palabras.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunté casi al borde de las lagrimas.

- Natalie – me contestó ella con tanta soltura, que me dieron ganas de gritar.

¿Es que esa mujer tenía que estar siempre pegada a Bill?

- ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado? – me preguntó.

Y ahora aparte de tener el estómago estrujado, se me había empezado a revolver.

- No – contesté tan molesta. Pensé en cortar la llamada, pero apelando a mi educación y por mucho que ahora mismo me costara – gracias.

No esperé a que ella respondiera.

¿Qué hacía ella en la habitación de Bill mientras se bañaba? Más aún ¡¿qué hacía ella respondiendo las llamadas de Bill?

Si mis pensamientos hicieran algún sonido. En este momento estaría rugiendo como una posesa.

Caminé en dirección a la farmacia, estaba cerca, pero había que franquear un par de calles. La noche estaba realmente fría. Seguramente caería una nevada. Los pies me dolían y me había dejado la bufanda en casa. Me sentí torpe por ansiar tanto hablar con Bill y encontrarme que había otra mujer en su habitación.

Mi cabeza comenzó a darle forma a todos los pensamientos retorcidos que había tenido durante mucho tiempo como fans, sobre Bill y Natalie. Recordé igualmente las fotos, que algunos decían que estaban trucadas y otros no, de ellos dos besándose.

¡Ahhhh!

En mi mente se generaba un grito del tamaño de un edificio.

También recordé aquel video en el que Bill le coqueteaba por una fracción de segundo a Natalie con ese 'seguro' que le había soltado, con esa voz tan malditamente sensual que tenía.

¡Maldito seas!

Continuaba mi mente esparciendo mi resentimiento, a metros de la farmacia. Cuando mi teléfono sonó.

Lo apreté dentro del bolsillo, los dedos me dolían por el frío. No iba a responder, que se quedara feliz de la vida con su Natalie. Que ella lo mimara, le hiciera reír y le besara los tatuajes.

Maldición. Los celos me estaban corroyendo. Y ahí donde había un nudo estrangulado y revuelto por estómago, estaba a punto de quedar sólo un agujero.

- ¡¿Sí? – respondí.

Y una persona que estaba esperando a que le atendieran me miró algo alarmada.

- Juliette… - escuché la voz de Bill.

Continuará…

**Madre mía como esta ésta mujer. Al pobre Bill se lo van a comer con papas fritas…. Jajajajajaajajja…**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste porque está hecho con todo el cariño del mundo.**

**Les contaré algo. Hace un tiempo me venía preguntando si mi afición a pedir reviews no respondía a una especie de ególatra sentimiento. Yo soy muy crítica conmigo misma en ese aspecto, no me condeno, pero sí analizo mi propia conducta. El asunto es que hoy me puse a leer los reviews que ha tenido esta historia y comprendí lo que me gusta de recibirlos. No es una necesidad de reconocimiento, es compartir lo que ustedes piensan, como perciben la historias y lo que esperan de ella. Me di cuenta que cuando la comencé estaba mucho más insegura con ella y poco a poco he ido viendo su evolución a través de los comentarios que me dejan.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por estar ahí. Y aunque no se los diga una por una, se los agradezco mucho siempre.**

**Las quiero mucho.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Así que ya saben, los pagos pendientes empiecen a cancelar sus deudas… jajajajajajajaja… XP**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

- ¿Juliette? - pregunté.

Su voz sonaba seca, enfadada.

- Sí, soy yo - le escuché decir, sin cambiar el tono.

- Soy Bill – dije con la esperanza de que pensara que se trataba de otra persona, aunque de todas maneras, a quién podía Juliette responderle tan mal.

- Ya sé que eres tú – me dijo, y pestañee dos veces, me costaba comprender que me hablara así.

Pensé por un momento que podría estar molesta por las llamadas fallidas que habíamos tenido el día de hoy, pero aún así no me parecía que fuera para tanto. Yo mismo no me había molestado de esa manera cuando no había respondido a mis llamadas esta mañana. Bueno, sí que me había enfadado, pero luego lo había comprendido.

- Bueno… estaba dándome un baño y en cuanto salí Natalie me aviso de tu llamada – intenté aclararle, esperando que se calmara.

- ¡Que considerada! ¡¿No se metió en la ducha contigo para avisarte? – me estaba gritando.

Con que eso era lo que pasaba. Juliette estaba celosa.

- Estas celosa – le dije, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Ella se quedó en silencio un momento.

- ¡No! – habló rotundamente, conservando el mismo tono de enfado que había tenido durante toda la conversación.

- Entonces qué te pasa – le pregunté, aunque la respuesta seguía siendo la misma para mí.

- Me crispa que esa mujer esté contigo todo el tiempo y a toda hora ¿es que no tienen familia que cuidar? – continuó hablando con más talante del necesario.

- Trabaja conmigo, es mi maquillista… - intenté calmarla.

- Y tu secretaria y quizás tu amante ¿verdad? – por lo visto no lograba tranquilizarla.

- Juliette, tú menos que nadie puede decir eso… - intenté hacerla entrar en razón, después de todo ella había sido la primera persona con la que hacía el amor. Y lo sabía.

Se quedó en silencio un momento.

- Pero está metida en tu habitación mientras tú te bañas – insistió.

- Es mi amiga, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos – continué explicándole.

- Ya sí tu amiga 'seguro' – aquel 'seguro' sonó tan irónico que no pude evitar preguntarme a qué venía.

- ¿Seguro?

- No te hagas el tonto – me dijo con la misma ironía – has coqueteado con ella, te he visto.

- ¿Verme? – continuaba sin comprender lo que me decía.

- ¿Se te olvida Tokio Hotel TV? Episodio cincuenta y uno, minuto cinco con diez – me dijo tan concluyente que solo pude sorprenderme de la exactitud. No recordaba a que parte de esos videos se refería, pero ya me encargaría de averiguarlo.

- Bueno, puede ser… – acepté. Hubo un tiempo en el que me sentí atraído por Natalie, era una mujer hermosa, diligente y perspicaz.

- ¿Puede ser?... ¡Es! – Continuó exaltada – ¿y me pides que me sienta tranquila cuando ella me contesta 'tu' teléfono, en 'tu' habitación, mientras te bañas?

Juliette continuaba molesta y yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Si 'tú' vinieras conmigo estas cosas no sucederían – le espeté ya molesto.

Que no se quejara por las mujeres que podían estar a mi alrededor, si ella, la que me interesaba que estuviera se quedaba en su casa.

- Ya te expliqué que no podía ir – me contestó un poco más calmada.

Sabía que debía tenerle paciencia, no era fácil tenerme como novio. Aquel razonamiento me hizo comprender que su inseguridad pasaba quizás por otro tema.

- Quizás debería hablar con la prensa de ti – le ofrecí. Tal vez si Juliette veía que estaba dispuesto a contarle a todo el mundo sobre ella, se sentiría menos insegura.

- ¡No! – fue su respuesta tajante.

- ¿No? – le pregunté algo confuso.

- No… - su voz sonaba mucho más amable ahora – es muy pronto aún. Tú me conoces muy poco y…

- Lo que conozco de ti me basta – le aclaré.

No necesitaba saber detalles puntuales, cuando lo más importante que era sentir su mano cálida aferrando la mía cuando hacíamos el amor, me hablaba de todo lo que quería saber.

- Pero sería mejor esperar un poco… por favor… - prácticamente me suplicó.

Por un segundo me sentí dolido. Juliette no tenía la misma seguridad que yo en esta relación. Pero me encargaría que se diera cuenta que estábamos hechos para estar juntos.

- Pero sólo un poco, esperaré hasta después de la gira europea – le advertí.

- Bien… - respondió. Su voz volvía a ser la de siempre, aunque con un ligero temblor que me inquieto.

- ¿Estas temblando? – le pregunté.

- ¿Sabes el frío que hace en Hamburgo? – Me respondió con otra pregunta – está comenzando a nevar.

En ese momento escuché la voz de otra persona que parecía hablarle a Juliette.

- ¿Estas en la calle? – le hablé casi obligándola a darme una respuesta.

Ella titubeo un momento.

- Estoy en una farmacia…

- ¿Estas enferma? – algo muy parecido a la angustia me golpeo el pecho. Si Juliette estaba enferma quería estar con ella.

- Oh no… es sólo un dolor de cabeza – me explicó – por favor, no te preocupes por mí…

- ¿Estás segura que estas bien? – insistí.

- Sí, si… me meteré en la cama en cuanto llegue a casa – ahora quien intentaba tranquilizarme era ella – sólo quiero que tú descanses para mañana.

- Lo haré… y cuando llegue al final de la pasarela te regalaré mi mirada de victoria y sabrás que estoy pensando en ti – quería darle algo, aunque fuese un pensamiento.

- Oh Bill…

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté, por un momento me pareció tan triste.

Juliette no habló de inmediato.

- Nada… - parecía sonreír levemente – únicamente mantén a esa maquillista tuya lejos de ti – me señaló.

Entonces me reí.

- No puedo, es mi maquillista – dije divertido.

Ella pareció respirar profundamente.

- Pero pueden tocarte sólo sus pinceles ¿no? – insistió.

Para entonces mi carcajada ya era evidente.

- Lo intentaré… por esta vez – le dije – hasta que lo hablamos tranquilamente.

- No sé si podré hablar de este tema tranquilamente alguna vez – me dijo, y pude notar como su voz se volvía más tensa.

Decidí no insistir más.

- Desearía que estuvieras aquí mañana – le confesé.

- ¿Me llamarás mañana? Estaré en casa.

- Claro que sí – le aseguré – en cuanto termine el desfile.

- Gracias.

Me quedé un momento midiendo las palabras que rondaban en mi cabeza, para luego decírselas.

- Te quiero Juliette.

La escuché suspirar profundamente. No podía evitar el sentimiento de temor que me invadía cuando ella se tomaba pausas para responderme.

- Yo te adoro Bill Kaulitz.

Pero ella sabía cómo devolverme el alma y la alegría.

.

Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo. Aún nos quedaban unos minutos para que saliera a la pasarela y mentalmente repasaba cada detalle de mi atuendo. No pude evitar reírme, a pesar que no era momento, al recordar el esfuerzo que había hecho Natalie por maquillarme sólo con los pinceles. Se lo había prometido a Juliette y hasta que pudiese hacerla entender la relación de amistad que había entre Natalie y yo, quería cumplir con mi promesa.

La música con la que comenzarían a salir el resto de los modelos, y que antecedía a Scream que era el momento en el que yo saldría, había comenzado. Respiré profundamente y pensé que con algo de suerte ella podría estar viéndome de alguna manera, pero aunque no fuera así, lo haría luego.

Comenzó a sonar Scream y yo salí al ascensor. El resto de las cosas sucedieron de forma automática, sabía cada paso que debía dar, Tom estaba ahí para apoyarme y aunque este tipo de cosas le entusiasmaban mucho menos que a mí, estaba aquí.

Cuando llegué al final de la pasarela, miré a lo lejos, sabía que Juliette no estaba aquí, pero era a ella a quién buscaba, luego recordé lo que le había prometido la noche anterior y no pude evitar el deseo de sonreír, pero me contuve todo lo posible mordiendo mi labio. Ella simplemente me inspiraba.

Cuando el desfile terminó, vinieron los abrazos, las felicitaciones y me sentía cargado de energía.

- ¿Dónde está mi teléfono? – preguntaba por encima de la algarabía y de las voces alegres de los demás modelos, de Dan y Dean que no dejaban de abrazarme y felicitarme.

Entonces apareció Natalie y Gerard.

- ¿Mi teléfono? – les pregunté por encima de las demás voces.

Natalie se encogió de hombros.

Tenía que comenzar a quitarme el traje que había desfilado, así que me metí a la pequeña habitación que había hecho de vestidor para mí.

En cuanto comencé a quitarme la chaqueta de plumas apareció Tom por la puerta.

- Me dijeron que buscabas esto – dijo, mientras me entregaba mi teléfono.

- ¡Sí! – dije con entusiasmo.

- Lo hiciste muy bien – continuó – te felicito hermanito.

Creo que le sonreí con una de las más extensas sonrisas que podía tener. Me sentía feliz, rebosante de alegría. Con cada nuevo paso que daba, me convencía más de que el camino que había tomado era el correcto.

- Gracias hermanito.

- Te dejo sólo un momento – habló, pero se detuvo antes de salir - ¿la quieres verdad? – entonces me volvió a mirar.

Yo simplemente asentí.

- Bien… por mi está bien – me dijo.

Tom sabía lo importante que era para mí su aprobación a la hora de encontrar a una persona con la que esperaba compartir mi vida.

Ni yo mismo me lo podía creer. Había encontrado a esa alma gemela que tanto buscaba. Me volví a felicitar por seguir a mi intuición, sabía que tenían que existir las almas gemelas.

Marqué el número de Juliette y ella respondió casi de inmediato, lo que me entregó una nueva oleada de alegría. Esperaba mi llamada tanto como yo esperaba poder escucharla.

- ¡Hola! – dije con entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué tal ha salido todo? – me preguntó, quizás con más entusiasmo que yo.

Me sentí más eufórico aún.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamé – aunque no te puedo negar que habría deseado sentirme más seguro de los pasos que iba dando. Modelar no es fácil, me hicieron falta muchísimos más ensayos, o al menos una línea en el centro de la pasarela que me permitiera caminar muy recto…

- Estoy segura de que lo has hecho muy bien – me interrumpió.

Entonces comprendí que Juliette deseaba que me sintiera feliz con lo que había hecho. Y eso me lleno de calor el corazón.

- ¿Pudiste verlo? – le pregunté.

- No había forma, pude seguirlo parcialmente por twitter. Unas chicas decían que estabas alucinante – me contó con un tono de nostalgia.

-Ah… ¿ y ahí no te pones celosa? – le dije con sorna.

Escuché un sonido muy gracioso al otro lado del teléfono, como si estuviese intentando burlarse de mis palabras.

- Ellas no estaban en tu habitación – insistió.

- Ahora tendré que ir con la prensa, quizás por la tarde salga algo por televisión– le expliqué, casi suspirando. No quería dejar de estar con Juliette aunque sólo fuera por teléfono.

- Sí, sí. Ya lo había pensado, tengo puesta la televisión – me contestó ya más animada.

- Vuelvo esta noche… - le confirmé, ya habíamos hablado de este viaje con todos sus detalles, pero quería estar seguro de que lo recordaba.

Anhelaba poder verla, abrazarla. Dios, besarla.

Si era honesto conmigo mismo, lo único que le faltaba a mi día, para ser perfecto, era tener a Juliette.

- ¿Nos veremos mañana? – me preguntó.

Al menos ella también parecía compartir el deseo de estar juntos.

- Claro que sí.

- Bill, la prensa – escuché la voz de Natalie entrando en mi habitación.

Y a Juliette resoplar al otro lado de la llamada.

- Voy enseguida – le respondí mientras me quitaba como podía la ropa sin soltar el teléfono.

- ¿Te ayudo con los pantalones?- me preguntó diligente Natalie.

Sentí el sudor frio corriendo por mi espalda.

- Bill – escuché a Juliette, y sabía que se estaba conteniendo.

- No gracias Nat, estoy bien – le respondí.

- Okey – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Nat? – repitió Juliette.

- No Juliette. No quiero que esta conversación termine así – le pedí.

- Pues así tendrá que terminar – me respondió. Y noté su intención de cortar la llamada.

Podía comprender su enfado, pero no aceptarlo. Ella tenía que entender que mi vida era así.

- Si cortas no volveré a llamar… al menos no hoy – le dije.

Ya estaba bien de berrinches.

- Bien – me dijo.

- Bien – le respondí.

Y cortó la llamada.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, entre la frustración y la confusión. Quizás una de las cosas que más me seducían de Juliette, era justamente ese carácter indómito que se escondía bajo sus buenas maneras.

Sonreí a pesar de como había terminado nuestra conversación. Tenía una fiera que domar y aquello me excitaba tanto como subirme a un escenario.

.

- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó Tom en el avión de vuelta a Alemania.

- Escribo – le respondí, intentando no perder el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Eso ya lo veo, pero qué escribes – continuó preguntando.

- Shh… - le pedí silencio haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- Sólo quiero saber qué es – ya lo había logrado, no encontraba la siguiente palabra para lo que quería decir.

- ¡Que pesado eres! – exclamé mientras le daba con la hoja de papel en el brazo para que la viera.

- No soy lo suficientemente valiente, para permitir mi vida sin ti. – Tom comenzó a leer y yo sólo lo escuchaba - soy tuyo, en cuerpo, alma y amor. Soy un condenado por el brillo de tus ojos. Amaneceres sin luz - o sombríos - … despertando sin tu sonrisa…

- Aún no sé si dejarlo como 'sin luz' o 'sombríos'– le aclaré ante la última frase.

-¿Es una carta o una canción? – Me encogí de hombros – no lo sé, ambas quizás.

- Creo que escucho la melodía que podríamos ponerle – me alentó, mientras recibía de vuelta la hoja de papel.

- Mmm… - asentí releyendo. Y entonces escribí algo más.

Este era uno de esos momentos en los que las palabras fluían más rápido de lo que alcanzaba a escribirlas.

- Te dejo seguir – escuché que dijo Tom, pero no fui capaz de responderle más que con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Probablemente podría tener escrito todo antes de aterrizar en Alemania.

.

Sabía que era algo tarde ya, pero en cuanto aterrizamos supe que no podría esperar hasta mañana. Llegamos a casa y salude a mis perros. Incluso Apolo que era inamovible en su rincón se rindió a nuestra llegada.

- Prometo que en cuanto vuelva jugaremos – les dije a todos.

Tom los llamó desde la cocina y les puso algo de comida fresca, a pesar de que siempre que salíamos dejábamos cuidadores para ellos.

-¡No sé a qué hora volveré! – le grité a Tom a través del pasillo.

- Bien – aceptó.

Dejé la maleta en la entrada y salí a toda prisa en busca de Juliette. Anhelaba abrazarla y mostrarle el papel, ya bastante arrugado, que llevaba en mi bolsillo con la letra de una nueva canción, una que había inspirado ella con su amor.

Debía estar agradecido a mi buena memoria por saber llegar a casa de Juliette, a pesar de sólo haberla acompañado una vez.

Me detuve frente al edificio y miré la que debía ser su ventana, la luz aún seguía encendida, por lo que me sentí doblemente feliz, no quería despertarla, aunque la idea de meterme en su cama y traerla de vuelta del mundo de los sueños me atraía enormemente.

Pensé en acercarme hasta su puerta. Aún había gente por la calle, pero no me importó, al menos no se veía ninguna chica demasiado joven.

Avancé hasta el portal que estaba cerrado y toqué en el portero automático su departamento, el dos 'B'.

- ¿Si? – escuché una voz femenina, que supe inmediatamente que no era la de Juliette.

- ¿Mary?... Soy Bill – le dije con entusiasmo. Miraba a mi alrededor, para asegurarme de que nadie se me acercaba, y si alguien lo hacía, al menos estaría prevenido.

- ¿Bill?... ¿qué Bill? – preguntó.

¿Qué Bill iba a ser? Pensé.

- ¿Está Juliette? – le pregunté, esperando que comprendiera.

- ¡Oh! Ese Bill… - dijo entonces.

- ¿Podrías abrir? – le pregunté ya algo inquieto.

Podía ser valiente y salir sin guardaespaldas, pero no tanto como para quedarme en la calle sin más.

- Sí… claro – pareció titubear.

La puerta se abrió.

- Gracias – respondí entrando.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos. La ansiedad era algo que no sabía controlar del todo, y en este momento tampoco me interesaba, en cuanto Juliette me abriera la puerta la abrazaría y la levantaría del piso de la emoción que sentía.

Cuando llegué hasta la puerta de Juliette, ésta aún seguía cerrada. Esperé un segundo pensando que ella abriría de inmediato con la misma emoción que traía yo, pero eso no sucedió, así que di dos golpes rápidos.

- ¡Enseguida! - escuché la voz de Mary desde el interior.

Un instante más tarde fue ella misma quien me abrió la puerta.

- Hola – dijo con más entusiasmo del que esperaba, casi parecía nerviosa, lo que me llevó a preguntarme si no sería fans de la banda al igual que Juliette – pasa. Juliette viene en un momento.

- ¿No se encuentra? – pregunté extrañado, mientras daba un par de pasos dubitativos dentro del apartamento.

- No, pero ya viene… salió a comprar algo… - me indicó un sillón, para que me sentara - a la farmacia.

- ¿Otra vez a la farmacia? – le pregunté ya alarmado. No tenía intención de sentarme – ¿sigue enferma?

- No es nada – me habló gesticulando con las manos – sólo un dolor de cabeza.

- Ayer también le dolía la cabeza – insistí - ¿no ha visto a un médico?

- Oh bueno… - se acercó a la ventana – son dolores femeninos – comenzó a mirar por la ella – ya te lo explicará… - me sonrió.

Pensé que quizás se sentí incomoda conmigo ahí.

- La esperaré en el coche – le dije caminando hacia la puerta.

- Hace frío – intentó persuadirme.

- Tengo calefacción – le sonreí amablemente.

- Oh, claro… si lo prefieres – me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Gracias por recibirme – le dije abriendo la puerta.

- Por nada.

Salí de aquel apartamento con una extraña sensación que sólo se aligero cuando me encontré a Juliette en el portal.

- Bill… – dijo al borde del desfallecimiento.

- ¿Te has venido corriendo? – le pregunté.

- Bueno… - se encogió de hombros.

El cabello le caía en rizos por los hombros y un poco más abajo. Traía puesta una ropa de deporte y zapatillas bajo el abrigo sin cerrar. Me mordí el labio. Se veía tan malditamente hermosa. Sabía que como ella podían haber mil Juliette's más, pero ésta era la mía.

La enlacé por la cintura y la apreté contra la puerta del edificio. El cristal se quejó por la fuerza con que la estreché, pero no me importó, en ese momento sus labios ya eran míos y no la liberaría aunque se nos cayera encima el edificio entero.

- Me ahogo… - dijo finalmente con la voz entrecortada y risueña.

- Lo siento… - respondí volviendo a besarla. Reduciendo el espacio entre los dos, a sólo nuestras ropas.

Me sentía hambriento de Juliette.

Metí la mano a mi bolsillo, mientras apoyaba mi frente en la de ella.

- Quiero que leas esto – le pedí.

- Podrías haber esperado a mañana – me riño, pero podía notar por la alegría en su voz que no le importaba que estuviera aquí ahora mismo.

- Ven al coche – le dije – no quiero que te enfríes.

Cruzamos la calle tomados de la mano y nos subimos al coche que aún conservaba algo de calor. Puse en marcha la calefacción.

- ¿Mejor? – le pregunté fritando una de sus manos entre las mías que estaban ahora mismo mucho más calientes.

Juliette no me respondió, se abalanzó sobre mí dejándome caer un beso profundo. Sabía que se sentía tan feliz como de estar juntos.

- Te extrañé tanto – me dijo cuando finalmente me libero.

No sé de qué manera lo había logrado, pero ambos estábamos ahora mismo sentados en el asiento del conductor.

- Y yo a ti… - le respondí acomodando su cabello, para poder ver mejor su rostro.

La atraje un poco más hacía mí, mientras movía un poco el asiento hacía atrás, para que no nos apretáramos contra el volante. Juliette no dejaba de mirarme y yo sólo podía ver amor en sus ojos.

- Lee – la apremié.

Me moría de ganas de saber su opinión.

- Lo escribí en el avión – le dije. Ella abrió el papel arrugado – en voz alta por favor.

- Me pongo nerviosa – se rió.

- Conmigo no – le hablé con total seguridad.

Me volvió a mirar. Y asintió.

- No soy lo suficientemente valiente, para permitir mi vida sin ti. Soy tuyo, en cuerpo, alma y amor. Soy un condenado por el brillo de tus ojos. Amaneceres sombríos despertando sin tu sonrisa. Amor de mil colores, despiertas en mí. Somos lo que los mortales sueñan, el cielo en la tierra cuando te aferro contra mí. Y no soy lo suficientemente valiente, para permitir mi vida sin ti. Ven a mí destello amado (Juliette) La luz sin ti es sombra para mí. Destroza mi alma y reconstrúyela con tu amor, amor. Desprende de mí la ansiedad, colma mis sentidos. Somos lo que los mortales sueñan, el cielo en la tierra cuando te aferro contra mí. Y si todo esto es una mentira, cuéntame un sueño que la convierta en realidad. Porque contigo… Somos lo que los mortales sueñan, el cielo en la tierra cuando te aferro contra mí.

No reparé en las lágrimas de Juliette, hasta que ella terminó de leer.

- Es hermoso… hermoso… hermoso… - dijo pasando sus manos por los ojos para secar las lagrimas.

- Es todo lo que tú me inspiras… - le dije.

Y la volví a besar.

Continuará…

**Ainssss…. No sé como termino cada capítulo. Siempre me siento más enamorada aún.**

**La canción la inspiró en su primera frase la canción "Geh" de Tokio Hotel, además de una frase de las cartas que Pablo Neruda le escribía a su amada "Juntos somos lo que la pobre gente no alcanzará jamás: el cielo en la tierra. Te aprieto a mi corazón, amor mío, con cuerpo, alma y amor". He intentado escribir lo demás, más o menos en las metáforas que veo que pone Bill en sus canciones, espero que les guste. Al menos para mí es puro amor.**

**De todo corazón, espero que les guste el capítulo. A mí esta historia me tiene simplemente enamorada.**

**Besitos**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	15. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

Notaba la respiración caliente y agitada de Juliette contra mi oído, y la piel se me erizaba potentemente, incitándome a empujar más fuerte dentro de ella, buscando, anhelando, ansiando el consuelo de la liberación.

Su cuerpo tenso, arqueado contra mi cuerpo. Mi nombre susurrado por su boca. Mis manos apresando su piel. Su ser completo roto por mi deseo. Y finalmente su clímax ardiente cerrándose en torno a mí en su interior. El calor incendiando mi vientre, luchando por derramarse en el único sitio adecuado para ello. Dentro de Juliette.

- … Juliette… mi Juliette…

Se desgarraba mi voz por la angustiosa culminación del placer. En ese instante sublime en el que era completa y absolutamente suyo. Sin capacidad de reserva.

Fui recuperando los sentidos poco a poco, percibiendo la piel de Juliette al contacto con mi piel. Y su voz, agitada aún por el amor.

- ¿Quién eres tú… y que has hecho… con mi dulce Bill?

Me reí y le acaricie el oído con la lengua. Juliette se estremeció bajo mi cuerpo.

- ¿No te gusta… este Bill? – le pregunté en un susurro suave – es tu creación…

- Si no me dejas pensar… no puedo responder – me dijo buscando mi boca con la suya.

- Si te beso, tampoco podrás hacerlo – le hablé rozando sus labios, tan suaves que me encantaban.

Juliette se quedó un momento en silencio. Un silencio que rompió nuestro juego.

Desde que nos encontramos hoy, había notado estos pequeños silencios. Momentos en ella, en los que parecía medir algo que quería decir, pero que finalmente callaba.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté, dejándome caer a un lado, apoyado en mi costado.

Juliette me miró fijamente y luego negó. Se movió, para quedar de costado frente a mí.

- Te quiero tanto que siento que se me va a romper el corazón – me habló con tanto sentimiento.

- 'Somos lo que los mortales sueñan, el cielo en la tierra cuando te aferro contra mí' ¿recuerdas? – le sonreí conmovido, comenzando a delinear la curva de su nariz.

- Lo recuerdo – me dijo, siguiendo con su dedo la línea de mi ceja, hasta mi piercing

Entonces la levanté.

- ¡Plaf! – exclamó, emulando el sonido de un golpe, dejándose caer de espalda en la cama, como si mi mirada la hubiese derribado.

No pude evitar la carcajada. Sabía que esa ceja era la debilidad de muchas fans, pero que fuese la de Juliette era como un obtener un extra que me encantaba.

- ¿Sabes que levantas la ceja contraria a la de Tom? – me preguntó mientras volvía a ponerse frente a mí.

- Mmm… sí…- respondí deslizando mi dedo por su hombro hasta su brazo y bajando lentamente. Mi meta, su cadera.

- Háblame de las Maldivas – m e pidió sonriendo, mientras su mano se mantenía muy quieta, esperando a que consiguiera mi meta.

- Si vinieras conmigo, no tendría que contarte nada – le dije, llegando a su cadera.

Me imagino que la piel de las mujeres, normalmente, debía de ser tan suave como la de Juliette, pero la de ella tenía una peculiaridad que no podía resistir. Era mía.

- No puedo… - respondió cerrando los ojos ante mi caricia.

- Entonces no iré – le dije en tanto rozaba con mis labios su cadera.

Juliette suspiro profundamente, entregándose por un segundo a mi petición, para moverse luego, alejándose de mí.

- Tienes que ir – me dijo, sentada en su lado de la cama.

- No sin ti – le respondí, deslizándome como un felino hacía ella.

- Pero tienes todo listo, y Tom no irá sin ti – reclamó, alejándose un poco más.

- Ni yo sin ti – insistí siguiéndola.

- Tienes que ir – repitió, moviéndose más lejos, cubriéndose con la colcha.

- Son mucho días sin ti – le dije, alcanzándola.

Para ese momento, casi habíamos rodeado la cama. Me acerqué un poco más y le besé el cuello. Juliette se removió, pero como si hubiese reaccionado de pronto, se puso en pie llevándose parte de la colcha. La que no estaba bajo de mí.

- ¡Tienes que ir! – Me exigió, aunque su voz sonaba ligeramente quebrada por la excitación – tienes que descansar antes de la gira.

Esos pequeños detalles de Juliette eran los que me cautivaban, y extrañamente me hacían desearla más. Había algo primitivo en amar a una mujer, parecía como si la posesión física estuviera directamente unida a la posesión del alma. Me preguntaba si ella se sentía igual. La miré, Juliette me observaba desde el metro y medio de seguridad que la separaban de mí. Me quedé recostado boca abajo en la cama.

- Estoy descansando – le sonreía, jugando con el piercing de mi lengua.

Podía notar la inquietud en ella. Cerró los ojos para no mirarme, sabía que estaba deseando lo mismo que yo, otra vez.

- Soy inmune a ti – dijo entonces, y me resultó tan divertidamente sensual. Permaneciendo ahí con los ojos cerrados, de pie contra mi cajonera, desnuda y medio cubierta con mi colcha.

- Ya lo veo – respondí justo antes de ponerme en pie caminando hasta ella de puntillas.

Abrió los ojos antes de que la alcanzara.

-¡Oh! – exclamó queriendo escapar, pero la apresé contra la cajonera.

Era curiosa la forma en que no sentía timidez junto a ella, la había dejado olvidada hacía mucho. El tiempo que compartíamos parecía tanto y a la vez tan poco, que las sensaciones de nunca tener suficiente, con las que haberla tenido toda la vida, se unían dentro de mí.

- Atrapada – le dije sonriendo.

Juliette se quejó con un mohín infantil. Me miró profundamente y su propia mirada cambio. Soltó la colcha que sostenía contra su pecho, y éste quedó expuesto a mí.

- Eso es jugar sucio – le dije antes de tomar su labio y tirar de él con mis dientes.

- Tú empezaste… - me acusó, moviendo una de sus piernas contra la mía.

El roce me enardeció la piel de forma radical.

La levanté por la cintura, permitiendo que se sentara en el borde de la cajonera. Las cosas que había encima se estrellaron unas con otras, causando un pequeño estrepito.

- Tienes que ir… - susurró agitada. Mientras yo presionaba justo en su centro.

- No me hagas decidir ahora… - le pedí comiéndome su boca.

- Bill… por favor… - no estaba seguro de si suplicaba por una respuesta, o por tenerme en su interior.

De todas formas empuje un poco más.

Sus manos me retuvieron por los hombros. La miré. Sus ojos estaban dilatados por la pasión, pero aún así insistía en que me tomara esos días de vacaciones.

- ¿Es importante para ti? – le pregunté, haciendo a un lado mis propias necesidades.

Moví la cadera contra ella.

- Sí… - suspiró.

Volví a moverme contra ella. Notaba como sus pliegues se abrían para mí, mansos y cálidos.

- Entonces iré… - le dije, antes de besarla, sumiéndome en su interior.

.

Me estaba calzando los zapatos. Llevábamos en mi habitación toda la tarde. Juliette recorría el lugar como si quisiera grabarlo en su memoria.

- Volveré – le dije divertido.

Me miró y se mordió el labio. Luego habló.

- Lo sé.

Había tanta nostalgia en esa breve frase, que estuve a punto de reabrir la discusión sobre mi viaje. En cambio me puse en pie y comencé a recoger lagunas cosas que antes estaban sobre la cajonera y que habían ido a parar sobre la alfombra.

Tomé de entre aquellas cosas un labial que había comprado hacía poco. En uno de los pocos momentos en los que podía permitirme ir de comprar. El color era un rosa pálido con pequeños brillos, que lo hacían bello y sutil.

Quise probarlo en Juliette.

- ¿Me permites? – le pregunté con el labial abierto en la mano.

Me miró y asintió.

Sostuve su mentón y lo elevé lo suficiente como para que su boca quedara expuesta a mí. Luego comencé a delinear sus labios suavemente. Nunca había reparado en el detalle del movimiento que hacía un labio inferior al ser maquillado. El volumen luchaba contra la barra, por volver a su sitio de forma extremadamente sensual. Me humedecía los labios casi sin pensarlo.

Ya la estaba deseando otra vez. Y me negaba a mí mismo estar con Juliette sólo para hacer el amor, quería compartir con ella muchas más cosas. Muchísimas más.

La miré. El labial le quedaba tan hermoso. Contrastando con su piel blanca, aunque levemente trigueña.

- ¿Tienes familia hacía el sur? – le pregunté.

Pestañeó un par de veces como si estuviese volviendo de algún sueño.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó, girándose para mirar su boca en el espejo.

- Curiosidad, tu piel es ligeramente trigueña – me encogí de hombros.

- Ah… mi abuela era latina – me contó.

- ¿Si? – me interesé.

Había cosas que no sabía de Juliette y probablemente nada cambiaría mi impresión de ella, pero me gustaba mucho saber más y más.

- Sí, colombiana – me contó – me gusta como queda – continuó, refiriéndose al labial.

- Es tuyo – le dije, pasándole la barra de labios.

Me miró y negó de inmediato.

- No, no… es tuyo – me sostuvo la mano en un gesto de contención.

- Quiero que lo tengas – insistí tomando su mano, dejando dentro el labial y cerrándola para que no me lo devolviera – luego tendrás que indicarme el color para volver a comprarlo – sonreí.

Me besó en los labios. Era cautivante para mí, la forma en que Juliette se emocionaba por pequeños, aquello era parte de lo que iría descubriendo en su vida. Poco a poco.

Ahora los dos llevábamos los labios pintados.

- Me encanta tu cabello rizado – le dije, cambiando de tema.

La mayor parte del tiempo lo llevaba perfectamente liso, pero desde que se bañaba en mi casa, podía verlo en su estado natural.

- Es muy rebelde – se rió.

Escuchamos un par de golpes en la puerta.

- Tortolitos… ¿no piensan cenar? – escuchamos la voz de Tom al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡¿Cenar? – preguntó Juliette alarmada.

Abrí la puerta. Tom ya iba de vuelta a la sala.

- ¡¿Qué hay de cenar?¡ – le pregunté

- Tengo que irme – habló Juliette recogiendo sus cosas.

- ¡Encargué comida china! – respondió Tom.

- Quédate a cenar – le pedí – seguro Tom ha encargado para tres.

- No puedo… - me dijo con pesar.

- ¡He encargado para tres! – confirmó Tom, sin saberlo, desde la sala.

- No te veré en días – le dije – muchos días…

- Sí… muchos… - confirmó – pero… quedé de cenar con Mary… - me explicó.

El tiempo con Juliette siempre se me hacía poco, y el tiempo sin ella eterno.

- Está bien – acepté, no podía ser egoísta con ella.

Caminamos a la sala.

- Llevaré a Juliette – le avisé a Tom.

- ¿No te quedas a cenar?– le preguntó él, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del televisor que ahora tenía un video juego.

- No puedo… - le respondió Juliette, ligeramente nerviosa.

- Bien – dijo Tom sin dejar de mirar la pantalla - ¿Iras a las Maldivas? – le preguntó.

- No – contestó Juliette.

- Tranquilo hermanito, iremos tú y yo – le dije a Tom, para que no interrogara más a Juliette – no te quedarás sin ver a las chicas que nos atienden ahí.

Tom dejó el juego.

- ¿Te das cuenta de la fama que me hace mi hermano? – le preguntó Tom a Juliette.

Ella sonrió.

- Bueno… según tengo entendido la fama te la has hecho tú mismo – le dijo.

Y yo no pude evitar reírme.

- Mentira – exclamó Tom, haciéndose el agraviado – Yo sólo he sido la tapadera de los líos de éste – me indicó.

- ¿A sí? – señaló Juliette mirándome divertida.

- Uff… no te imaginas cuántos – le seguí el juego a Tom.

Y como respuesta recibí un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de mi… ¿novia?

Tom se rió a carcajadas comenzando otra vez con el juego.

- Que tengan buen viaje – le dijo Juliette – traigan fotos.

- Ni te preocupes por eso, seguro verás fotos nuestras en internet – respondió él.

- Espero que no – dije algo fastidiado.

.

Las semanas pasaron con una prisa abrumadora. No podía creer que estaba a las puertas del primer concierto. Podía escuchar al público gritar en el recinto cuando alguien abría la puerta de la habitación en la que estábamos todos.

- ¡Deja ya de hacer eso! – me exigió Tom cuando volví a ajustar mis guantes una vez más.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – le grité también.

- Ya empezamos – susurró Georg desde su sitio en la habitación.

- ¡No te metas! – gritamos al unísono Tom y yo.

- No te metas… - le dijo Gustav en tono irónico.

Preferí ignorarlo, no quería ponerme más nervioso.

Comencé a tomar aire por la nariz y soltarlo por la boca. Podía sentir como me corría la sangre por la venas. El corazón palpitaba más rápido, aunque lo único que estaba haciendo era caminar de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación. Quise sentarme en el brazo de un sillón, pero no podía aguantar quieto. Había llamado a Juliette hacía unos quince minutos, pero no había recibido respuesta de ella, y hoy necesitaba más que nunca escucharla.

Se volvió a abrir la puerta, y el sonido de los asistentes al concierto se filtró y me llenó los oídos.

- Bill, aquí hay alguien que quiere verte – dijo Gerard asomándose en la habitación.

- ¿Quién? – pregunté exaltado.

Todo el mundo sabía que no me gustaba recibir a nadie al menos media hora antes de un concierto. Era una especie de necesidad que tenía de centrarme únicamente en lo que iba a hacer.

Caminé hacía la puerta molesto.

- Sabes que no me gusta recibir a nadie – le dije a Gerard en voz baja, tampoco quería que se sintiera mal, quién quiera que fuese.

- Pensé que querrías verla – me respondió.

Comprendí de inmediato sus palabras, y el corazón se me aceleró más.

- Juliette… - dije, incluso antes de verla.

Y cuando Gerard se movió la vi sonriéndome nerviosa.

La abracé sin decirle nada. Cómo deseaba verla, tenerla ahí.

- Como me alegra que estés aquí – le dije, besándola a continuación.

- Me dejaste un pase ¿recuerdas?- me respondió, mostrándome el pase que llevaba colgado al cuello.

Le sonreí.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero no creí que pudieras venir hasta aquí… ¿y tu trabajo? – le pregunté.

- No te preocupes por eso – me dijo – ahora irás ahí dentro, con los chicos y esperarás al momento de salir al escenario.

- Estoy horriblemente nervioso – le confesé.

- Lo sé – me contestó – siento tu corazón latir – me aclaró con su mano sobre mi pecho.

Suspiré.

- Lo harás muy bien – me alentó – te he visto ensayar ¿recuerdas?

Asentí. Claro que lo recordaba. Casi no habíamos estado juntos, pero ella se quedaba todo el tiempo que le era posible conmigo en el sitio en el que ensayábamos, con todo el escenario montado. Me había tenido mucha paciencia, debía reconocerlo. Sobre todo considerando mi mal humor cuando las cosas no salían a mi gusto. Aunque también había tenido que aguantarle aquel chorro de agua que nos había dejado caer a Tom y a mí en medio de una pelea. Creo que ninguno de dos se lo podía creer. Y para que decir las risotadas que se habían pegado Georg y Gustav a nuestra costa por eso.

- Ahora vete ahí dentro – me ordenó – estaré aquí cuando termines.

Me sentí nervioso, pero inmensamente feliz.

Me incliné hacía su oído, para que nadie más me escuchara.

- El ritmo de 'Hunde' es tuyo – le susurre con travesura, luego la miré.

Me reí cuando vi sus mejillas colorearse y la sonrisa avergonzada que se marcó en su boca.

- Ya vete… - me mandó entre risas.

Volví a la habitación con los chicos. Y a pesar de mi inquietud, sabía que este iba a ser un concierto excelente.

.

El concierto había terminado. Y como muchas veces pasaba, la adrenalina estaba a tope. Ver a todas aquellas personas gritando, llorando, bailando y coreando nuestras canciones, era algo que me costaba asimilar, tanto como lo amaba. Pero este día tenía algo diferente. Este día me esperaba ella y me fundí en su cuerpo con tanta pasión, que pensé que me perdería a mí mismo.

Como la amaba.

Y ahora que Juliette estaba en el baño. Yo tendido sobre la cama pensaba en si podría vivir un día más sin ella. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos conocíamos, pero para mí era el suficiente para saber que la quería a mi lado siempre. Debía proponérselo, no podía esperar más. Tenerla junto a mí esta noche, había sido la culminación perfecta, era como si el circulo de mi mundo fuese exacto, tenía todo y quería que fuera así siempre. Mañana en Rotterdam, y dos días después en Bruselas. Quería que Juliette compartiera todos mis momentos sin excepción.

Pestañeé un par de veces cuando escuché el sonido de 'Durch den monsun'. Me tardé un instante en comprender que se trataba del móvil de Juliette, era un poco tarde, por lo que pensé que sería importante. Me puse en pie y lo busqué, se lo llevaría al baño para que pudiera responder.

-¡Juliette, tu teléfono suena! – le grité

La ducha aún sonaba dentro del baño, así que imaginé que no me oía, y menos al teléfono.

Cuando finalmente lo encontré. Me sentí extraño, una punzada de incertidumbre me recorrió el cuerpo por completo.

En la pantalla decía:

- Richard…

Por un momento pensé en llevárselo simplemente a Juliette, pero algo muy parecido a una curiosidad morbosa me llevó a preguntarme quién podía ser ese Richard, del que ella jamás me había hablado.

Así que contra mi forma habitual de actuar, y empujado quizás por un sentimiento indefinido aún para mí, le di al botón de responder y me quedé en silencio esperando a la voz que llamaba.

- Hola nena, ¿qué tal Luxemburgo?...

Continuará…

**UHHHH… quien sabe lo que podrá suceder ahora… **

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Creo que nuestro Bill está enamorado hasta la médula de Juliette, y de alguna manera nosotros sabemos que ella también lo adora… lo sabemos en carne propia, pero también sabemos que no es fácil abandonar una vida "de verdad" por una utopía, ¿Cuánto puede durar una relación con una estrella de Rock? Eso es difícil de responder.**

**Ahora a esperar el capítulo siguiente.**

**Estoy intentando ubicar esta historia con la mayor veracidad posible, en cuanto al tiempo en la que está relatada y las ocupaciones de Tokio Hotel en ese momento, pero si por hay algún detalle que se me ha pasado, lo siento mucho.**

**Les agradezco un montón todos los comentarios, me gusta saber que partes son las que más les gustan a ustedes y como perciben la historia. Gracias también por los pagos atrasados y los intereses… al banco de mi ilusión le han venido muy bien.**

**Besitos mis niñas… y recuerden que sus reviews son mi sueldo ^^**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Sí Tuquii… me ha quedado claro que eras la del Face… jajajajajajajaj**


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

"_Nos amamos a muerte, eso me mata_

_Ya que nuestro sueño se ha derrumbado_

_El mundo debería callarse_

_Y por siempre quedar solitario_

_Estamos perdidos_

_Y aunque todas las fuerzas se uniesen_

_Este es el final"_

_Tokio Hotel - Totgeliebt_

.

Dejé que el agua tibia de la ducha cayera por mi rostro, mi pecho, y el resto de mi cuerpo, evocando las caricias que me había entregado Bill con sus manos, sus labios y su propia piel.

Se me había increíble pensar en la precisión que habíamos adquirido sobre los puntos exactos de placer, de uno y otro, en tan poco tiempo.

Sentir el roce de sus dedos en mi cadera, su boca buscando tras mi oído, y la presión de su pecho contra el mío, era como encerrar el paraíso en un puño, sin volver a abrirlo jamás.

Volver de aquel embeleso en el que me encontraba se me había hecho muy difícil, pero logré salir de la ducha y envolverme en una toalla. Decidí llevarme otra y secar los rizos que tanto le gustaban a Bill, en su presencia, si tenía algo de suerte y le coqueteaba un poco, quizás me ayudaría él.

Sonreí ante mi idea. Me sentía plena de felicidad. Bill había terminado su primer concierto y había venido a mí antes que a ninguna persona. Estaba eufórico y yo podía palpar su felicidad en cada gesto, en cada parpadear de sus ojos. Y me sentía inmensamente feliz por él.

Abrí la puerta y lo vi de pie mirándome, era tan hermoso que se me cortaba el aliento sólo con verlo.

Le sonreí, pero él me miraba serio, quizás demasiado serio.

Un escalofrío de anticipación me recorrió la espalda, como si estuviese anticipándose a alguna catástrofe que mi mente aún no lograba entender.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté. Podía notar el ligero temblor en mi voz.

Extendió la mano hacía mí.

- Te llama Richard… tu novio.

Solo en ese momento vi que era mi teléfono lo que me entregaba.

Me quedé fulminada por la mirada que entonces me dio. Paralizada, incapaz de hablar. Pero él seguía extendiendo el teléfono hacía mí. Me pareció de pronto tan alto, soberbio, y yo una diminuta mentirosa frente a él.

Moví con mucho esfuerzo mi mano para alcanzar el teléfono, y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo Bill lo lanzó sobre la cama.

Di un salto de la impresión que me ocasionó su acción.

- Te puedo explicar… – le dije mientras lo veía revolver las cosas de su maleta buscando ropa.

El teléfono había comenzado a sonar nuevamente.

Bill no me respondía.

Deje caer la toalla con la que me sacaba el cabello, como si no tuviera fuerza para sostenerla. Avancé unos pasos hasta él buscando mirar su rostro.

El teléfono seguía sonando.

- Yo no quería… - intentaba explicarme, pero las palabras se me atascaban cada vez que Bill se alejaba de mí, hacía otro rincón de la habitación.

Y el teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

- … Yo te quie…

- ¡Contesta el maldito teléfono! – me gritó violentamente, antes que pudiera terminar de hablar.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos en un instante, y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse en pequeños espasmos que no podía controlar.

Empecé a retroceder y cerré los ojos cuando la pared tocó mi espalda. Las lagrimas cayeron mojando mi rostro, tanto como había hecho la ducha de hacía un momento.

Sujeté fuertemente la toalla que me envolvía el cuerpo, me sentía más desnuda aún de lo que realmente estaba, sentía como si me acabaran de arrancar la piel a tiras.

Escuché el golpe de la puerta y supe que Bill se había marchado. Comencé a sollozar ahogadamente.

Tenía tanta desolación dentro.

"_Nos amamos a muerte, eso me mata, ya que nuestro sueño se ha derrumbado"_

Y el teléfono seguía sonando, no sabía si lo había dejado de hacer en algún momento.

Me tome la cabeza con una mano, sabía que esto podía pasar. Había estado a punto de descubrirse tantas veces, y en cada una de ellas pensaba que debía dejar a Bill, pero cuando estaba entre sus brazos, y todo parecía en calma, quizás inconscientemente pensaba 'un poco más'. Un día más de felicidad por favor. Un día más de amarlo, un día más de sentir sus besos en mi piel, y egoístamente me convencía de que nadie saldría herido.

Me acerqué al teléfono, y en lugar de responderlo, lo apagué. Me dejé caer sobre la cama sin saber qué debía hacer ahora. Y pensé en la última vez que había estado a punto de dejar a Bill, en lo difícil que se me hacía, y en lo mucho que lo amaba.

- Vuelve aquí – me había dicho desde la cama.

Había vuelto de sus vacaciones y nos habíamos devorado como dos hambrientos. Cada vez que hacíamos el amor, sentía que debía ser la última vez, que ese debía ser el último recuerdo que Bill tuviera de mí, para que cuando, en algún momento muchos años después, rememorara lo que él y yo habíamos sido, tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bill… - había comenzado. La voz se me estrangulaba en la garganta simplemente al pronunciar su nombre – yo…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, sentándose sobre la cama.

Se veía tan hermoso, tan frágil, tan feliz. Sentado en esa cama desnudo y apenas cubierto con la sabana, que incluso podía ver el tatuaje de su estrella asomando en su vientre. Podía ver el amor en él. Limpio, libre de prejuicios, la ilusión. Podía ver con más claridad que nada en mi vida, que él estaba hecho para iluminar el mundo, y yo me sentía tan pequeña, tan ínfima, una mortal iluminada por un Dios.

- ¿Pasa algo Juliette? – insistió.

"Debo dejarte" pensé.

Y se me heló el corazón sólo de imaginarlo.

- No… nada…- dije, mientras me sumergía otra vez en su abrazo.

Tan cálido.

Y así era cada vez, y de esa forma mi alma volvió a rogar por un día más fundiéndome en él, en un abrazo que anhelaba eterno, aunque sabía que tenía fecha de caducidad desde aquel primer día, en el que me atreví a ofrecerle un café.

Suspiré ya sin lágrimas. El cabello casi se me había secado y Bill no había vuelto a aparecer.

Me incorporé de la cama, me dolían los ojos de haber estado llorando. Comencé a recoger mi ropa que seguía desperdigada por la alfombra.

Comencé a vestirme.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, ya estaba cerrando la cremallera de mi bolso de viaje.

Me mordí el labio y levanté la mirada, sin poder ver a Bill a la cara. Tampoco podía hablar, sentía que había dentro de mí un mundo de cosas que quería decir, pero ni una sola sería capaz de explicar lo que había sucedido.

Abrió una silla hacia el centro de la habitación y se sentó en ella.

- Siéntate - me invitó.

Creo que no esperé ese poder de contención que parecía tener, después del grito que me había dado.

Me senté obediente. Que más me quedaba. De mí no había nada.

Solo entonces lo miré. Él cruzó las piernas y los brazos. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron desvió la suya hacía el suelo. Podía notar como sus ojos estaban tan rojos e hinchados como los míos. Me moría por abrazarlo, por sentir sus brazos cálidos alrededor de mí calmando mi tristeza.

- Entonces tienes novio – me dijo intentando frialdad.

Tragué con dificultad. Sabía que ya no valía la pena mentir.

- Sí – acepté.

Ahora la que miraba el suelo era yo.

Bill se quedó en silencio un poco más. Respiró profundamente, podía notar el esfuerzo que hacía por dominarse, y yo sabía que me merecía cualquier cosa que quisiera decirme.

- ¿Y cuándo?... – volvió a respirar profundamente - ¿cuándo se supone que iba a saberlo yo?

- Bill yo… - ¿que podía decirle?

- ¿Nunca?... – me preguntó alzando su ceja.

Sentí tanta tristeza al ver sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Esos hermosos ojos suyos.

Agité la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

- No quiero hacerte esto… - le dije poniéndome de pie.

- Es un poco tarde ya ¿no lo crees? – habló con ironía.

Me puse de pie y colgué mi bolso sobre el hombro, pero antes que pudiera avanzar Bill se había puesto en pie igualmente.

- La habitación está pagada hasta mañana. Te puedes quedar – habló tajante, caminando hasta la puerta antes de que lo hiciera yo.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dije sin voz.

- ¿A dónde irás a esta hora? – habló sin mirarme.

Tenía razón, debían ser más de la una de la madrugada.

Lo vi apresar el manillar de la puerta con fuerza. Luego su voz sonó triste.

- Adiós Juliette… espero que la vida te trate bien.

Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, que el aire a mi alrededor se volvía frío por segundos.

Abrió la puerta y se marchó.

No noté de inmediato las lágrimas, quizás porque no creía probable tener más.

.

Cuando me encontré nuevamente frente a la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Richard, supe que el momento de enfrentarlo había llegado.

La mano que sostenía la llave me temblaba. Cerré los ojos intentando calmarme. Las últimas veinte horas habían sido horribles. Apenas había podido dormir y el viaje desde Luxemburgo se había convertido en un verdadero martirio de recuerdos y reproches.

Cuando finalmente metí la llave en la cerradura, esperé a respirar profundamente antes de entrar.

- Dios mío Juliette… - dijo en cuanto entre.

Su primer impulso fue el de abrazarme, pero se contuvo, y no lo culpaba.

- Hola Richard… - lo saludé sin saber en realidad que debía esperar.

Me sentía muy cansada, como cuando tu vida ha dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y ya no tienes energía para nada. Todo me daba igual.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

Y lo miré a los ojos fijamente un momento. Podía ver en ellos la preocupación, también sabía que luego vendrían las preguntas y los reproches. Pero ya no podía callar la verdad, por dolorosa que fuera.

- Sí – quise sonreír, pensé en hacerlo para apoyar mis palabras, pero la sonrisa no se instaló en mi boca.

Ambos entramos y Richard se sentó en su sitio de interrogador, y yo en el del interrogado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Comenzó – anoche te llame…

- Y te contestó un hombre – le dije con tanta frialdad, que por un momento sentí que había una piedra en mi pecho en lugar de corazón.

Arrugó el ceño. Yo no había dejado de mirarlo.

- Sí – su mandíbula se tenso.

Me mordí el labio.

- Esto será difícil de explicar – le dije.

- Inténtalo – me instó.

Podía ver el callejón en el que yo misma me había metido, y estaba tan profundamente dentro, que aunque quisiera correr hacía el sitio por el que había entrado, había tantas mentiras obstruyéndome el paso, que no sería capaz de llegar a él

- He estado saliendo con otro hombre Richard – le confesé.

Se lo dejé caer sin anestesia. Yo misma sentía que me habían extirpado el corazón sin ella. No sabía si se podía ser más egoísta de lo que yo lo estaba siendo ahora mismo, pero si alguna vez pensé que esto nos destrozaría, ahora estaba segura que lo haría. Y lo peor, el arma la empuñaba yo misma.

Se puso en pie e intentó caminar hacia algún sitio de la casa, pero finalmente dio vueltas sobre sí mismo, con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la cabeza.

- De alguna manera lo sabía… - dijo.

No sabría definir si su voz destilaba reproche, o frustración.

- Lo siento tanto… - sabía que aunque me disculpara miles de veces, jamás lograría curar la herida que había causado.

Se volvió a sentar, se masajeo los ojos y la sien, y me hizo la pregunta que parecía un tópico de los hombres en este caso.

- Quién es él.

Cerré los ojos. Me sentía tan cansada.

- No Richard, no me pidas eso – le dije casi suplicando.

- Tengo derecho a saber Juliette… - insistió implorando casi a gritos.

Continué negándome.

Qué podía decirle. En realidad no importaba quién era, pero había sucedido.

- Al menos dime de dónde es… ¿lo conozco? – siguió preguntando.

- No, no… no… - creo que Richard no comprendía si estaba la respuesta era negativa a sus preguntas o si me estaba negando a responder.

- Juliette… - volvió a pedir.

En ese momento supe que debía irme.

Me puse de pie.

- Me quedaré en casa de Mary – dije, con la mayor amabilidad de la que ahora me sentía capaz.

- No sé como encajar esto – confesó.

Creo que la piedra que llevaba como corazón, había comenzado a convertirse en algo más parecido a un corazón de verdad.

Me arrodillé frente a él, pero no quise tocarlo, no sabía cuál podía ser su reacción.

- Te quiero muchísimo Richard…

- Pero no lo suficiente… - me interrumpió.

Sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza.

Desvié la mirada hacía mis manos apoyadas en mi regazo.

- Queríamos tener hijos – me dijo como si aquello tuviera que ser necesariamente la prueba de algo.

- Tú querías – le aclaré.

Me miró sorprendido.

- Tú no te negaste – me acusó.

Y tenía razón.

- Pensé que era el siguiente paso lógico, para esta relación – le expliqué.

Se quedó en silencio un instante.

- ¿Y el siguiente?... ¿engañarme? – preguntó.

Sólo era capaz de ver el dolor en él. Y me merecía cada palabra que estaba diciéndome.

- No espero que me perdones – le dije.

- Yo tampoco sé si podré – me confesó.

Asentí.

Levanté una mano, casi de forma instintiva. Richard era parte de mi vida, era mi familia de algún modo, aunque comprendía que no era mi amante, sentía un fuerte cariño por él.

- No te engaño… cuando te digo que te quiero… - intenté explicarle.

- Tus 'te quiero' y los míos son muy diferentes – me respondió.

Creo que de alguna manera comprendía lo que pasaba dentro de mí.

- Te ofrecí tanto… - continuó – quizás ese fue mi error… y no te bastó…

- Oh Richard…

- No eres tú, soy yo… no Juliette, eso es demasiado común, no por favor – me pidió con una risa irónica – ese tiempo ya pasó para mí hace mucho.

Suspiré profundamente.

- ¿Te irás con él? – me preguntó.

Yo negué sin mirarlo, y pude notar las lágrimas en mis ojos. El corazón estaba devuelta nuevamente, pero roto igual como lo había perdido horas atrás.

- Entonces… ¿cuál es la razón de tanto dolor?... – inquirió.

Me encogí de hombros sin poder responder.

El amor, gritaba cada célula de mi cuerpo, pero eso no se lo podía decir a Richard. Al menos no ahora, no este día. Quizás con el tiempo.

.

Amanecí al día siguiente, sin ánimos de levantarme. El sol asomaba por la ventana y podía escuchar los pasos de Mary fuera de la habitación. Había tenido tantos sueños inquietantes e incoherentes durante la noche, que a pesar de la pastilla para dormir que me dio mi amiga, no había podido descansar.

- Bella durmiente – tocó la puerta Mary y la escuché hablar al otro lado de la puerta.

- Pasa – le dije con la voz roída aún por el sueño.

- Hora de levantarse – me dijo desde la puerta – no te vas a echar a morir por un corazón roto. ¡Vamos, arriba!

Intenté sonreír, pero nuevamente no pude. Así que simplemente asentí.

Me empujé fuera de la cama, en cuanto ella salió de la habitación. El olor a café recién hecho me llenaba la nariz. Esta parecía una mañana cualquiera, de un día cualquiera, pero yo sabía bien que mi vida nunca más sería la misma desde que Bill Kaulitz había pasado por ella.

Continuará…

**Bueno, bueno… bueno… lo inevitable ha sucedido. Creo que Juliette tendrá que rearmar su vida ahora que el castillo de naipes con el que había construido su historia de amor se vino abajo.**

**Pobre Bill ¡!... que penita me ha dado… ainsss… si no fuera por una buena causa, nunca le habría hecho esto. Pero el amor no siempre es "ideal"… y a veces eso se aprende a golpes.**

**Les dejo un besito muy grande y me siento muy contenta con un nuevo capítulo, escrito casi rompiendo un record…**

**Recuerden que sus reviews son mi sueldo… **

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

- Hola nena, ¿qué tal Luxemburgo?...

Me costó encontrar mi propia voz ante lo que había oído. Creo que tenemos un extraño sentido de autoprotección ante el dolor, que dura unos segundos, que no nos permite encajar una realidad dolorosa de inmediato, pero que no es capaz de protegernos permanentemente.

- Juliette… no puede ponerse ahora… - contesté, no sin dificultad.

- ¿Quién eres? – me preguntó y el corazón ya se me había disparado.

Podía notar en el tono de su voz, la respuesta a la pregunta que había en mi mente sin responder.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le dije sintiendo como me palpitaba la sien y el cuerpo se me tensaba.

- Richard, su novio.

No supe que responder y le di al botón de cortar.

La voz de ese hombre parecía tan segura, tan alegre de que 'Juliette' respondiera, que no hubo lugar en mí para la duda.

En ese momento Juliette salió del baño y yo iba experimentando la irá que crecía dentro de mí. Podía notar como los músculos de mi rostro se tensaban.

Me miró y su expresión pasó de la despreocupación a la inquietud.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó.

¿Qué pasa?... ni yo mismo podía encajarlo aún.

Le extendí el teléfono. Sabía que la llamada ya estaba cortada, pero que más me daba ya.

- Te llama Richard… tu novio – le dije con la voz envenenada. Endurecida, una voz que no había tenido jamás con Juliette, podía notar como las palabras me rasgaban la garganta.

"Tu novio"

Se quedó mirándome y pude notar la palidez que comenzaba a bañarla. Hacía un momento, cuando había entrado en ese baño, se veía tan feliz y llena de vida. Cómo podía estar pasando esto.

Movió su mano hacía mí para recibir el teléfono. Y cuando estaba a punto de tocarme sentí pánico ante el roce de sus dedos. No quería que me tocara, no quería que lo hiciera nunca más.

Arrojé el teléfono hacía la cama, y en ese mismo instante comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

- Te puedo explicar… – escuché que me habló.

Yo estaba desesperado por encontrar algo de ropa que me pudiera sacar de esa habitación. El aire ahí dentro me estaba ahogando.

La irá me estaba quemando con tanta velocidad que tenía miedo de lo que yo mismo podía llegar a hacer.

Juliette se movió hacía mí y yo no podía tenerla cerca, no quería mirarla, no quería escucharla, ni siquiera respirar.

- Yo no quería… - su voz me dañaba los oídos. Esa voz que tanto he amado.

Y el maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar, recordándome con 'Durch den monsun', que ironía, que su novio la llamaba.

- … Yo te quie…

- ¡Contesta el maldito teléfono! – le grite con desesperación. No podía oír de su boca un te quiero más.

Y tenía que salir de aquella habitación, de lo contrario la dañaría, porque en este instante sentía que tenía que destruir todo lo que era Juliette para mí.

Así que la dejé tras de mí. Huyendo de aquel lugar, que momentos antes había sido un templo de amor para mí.

Miré a través del pasillo y pude ver a Tom que estaba de pie fuera de su habitación. Me miraba y supe que él me esperaba, de alguna manera extraña lo había sentido y estaba seguro que no había sido mi grito.

Caminé hasta él, mientras los ojos se me iban nublando por las lágrimas. Me dejó pasar sin decir ni media palabra y me dejé caer sobre su cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

Lloré hasta que me cansé, y cuando tuve que hacer a un lado la almohada, para no ahogarme, ahí estaba Tom junto a mí con una caja de pañuelos de papel que agote casi por completo.

- ¿Quieres hablar? – me preguntó.

Yo negué con un gesto, mientras me secaba los ojos. La piel de los parpados me dolía y el papel iba quedando ahumado por el maquillaje que se me había salido. Miré la almohada y esta también estaba manchada.

- Lo siento – dije, con la voz gangosa.

Tom se encogió de hombros. Me senté apoyado en el respaldo de la cama.

- Tiene novio – dije sin más.

Tom se acomodó a mi lado. Sin emitir ni un solo sermón, lo que le agradecí enormemente.

- ¿Cómo puede tener novio? – pregunté.

Quizás en mi inocencia ante esta situación, pensaba que Tom podía tener una respuesta.

- Eres una estrella de Rock, ella una fans… - habló como si la lógica de todo se encontrara en aquella simple definición de nosotros dos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – continué preguntando. De alguna manera los razonamientos de Tom me ayudaban a canalizar la ira que sentía.

Volví a limpiar mi nariz, aún no dejaba de llorar del todo.

- Porque no pensaba dejarlo – habló concluyente.

Lo miré de reojo.

Esa era la única respuesta que podía haber. Juliette no había pensado jamás dejar a ese novio que tenía.

Y entonces pensé en todas las veces que le había dicho que la quería, y en lo ingenuas que debían parecerle mis palabras ante la verdad que ella vivía.

- He sido un tonto – dije, definiendo mi situación en todo esto.

- Pues sí – me concedió Tom.

Le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

- No me apoyes tanto – quise reír, pero no podía.

Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

- Te puedo presentar a alguna chica – continuó intentando bromear.

Me quedé en silencio, desmenuzando un trozo de papel. Parecía como si el llanto me hubiese extirpado toda la energía.

- Quizás tu filosofía no sea tan equivocada – le concedí.

Entonces noté que me miraba con más atención.

- ¿No irás a renunciar a tu idea de las almas gemelas? – me preguntó.

Ahora el que se encogía de hombros era yo.

- Quien sabe… igual no existen…

Quizás era una quimera, un sueño al que jamás debía aspirar. En mi corazón sentía que Juliette era esa alma gemela que yo esperaba, pero lo que había sucedido no era parte del sueño de amor que yo había imaginado.

- Quizás ella no esté lista para entenderlo – concluí.

Tom se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego romperlo.

- Te presentaré a alguna chica – insistió.

Un sonido parecido a una sonrisa salió de mi boca.

- Ahora ya estas estrenado – se rió.

- Tom… - escuché mi propia voz precaria por la desolación.

Juliette era más que un 'estreno' para mí. Había llegado a imaginar mi vida completa a su lado. Y sabía que con veinte años eso era mucho tiempo.

- Esta bien… aún no.

.

Cuando finalmente me decidí a ir a hablar con Juliette. Noté como la furia se iba instalando en mí nuevamente. Cada paso que daba a la habitación en la que ella se encontraba, condensaba más ese sentimiento dentro de mí. No sabía si iba a poder mirarla a la cara sin volver a preguntarme los porqués de todo esto.

Abrí la puerta y pude ver a Juliette lista para irse. Su bolso estaba sobre la cama y ella estaba vestida con la misma ropa que yo casi le había arrancado horas antes.

Dios, como dolía el amor.

Noté que se giraba, pero no me miró directamente. De alguna manera lo agradecía, porque no sabía cómo podía reaccionar yo mismo ante su mirada.

Moví una silla, girándola para que quedara frente a la cama y me senté. Intentaría hablar calmado y esperaba que mis emociones, que ahora mismo estaba a flor de piel, se manifestaran ni en lágrimas, ni en gritos.

- Siéntate – la invité con serenidad e incluso un toque de frialdad que había aprendido hacía mucho.

Se sentó sumisa. Con ambas manos en sus piernas, una en cada rodilla, como si esperara a que yo le dejara caer todo lo que sentía, pero no lo iba a hacer. Claro que tenía preguntas, pero si Juliette me había mentido de esa manera, no iba a permitirle que lo hiciera más.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, no fui capaz de sostenerla, me sentí herido sólo con mirarla. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos como los míos. Pero las lágrimas no limpiaban las mentiras.

La honestidad era algo que yo valoraba demasiado.

- Entonces tienes novio – dije finalmente, con toda la desapego que me fue posible.

- Sí – admitió.

Sabía que su respuesta sería esa, pero no pensé que pudiera el corazón dolerme más.

Respiré profundamente, como si con eso pudiera mantener el sufrimiento a raya.

- ¿Y cuándo?... – volví a respirar creo que esta conversación no iba a poder durar demasiado - ¿cuándo se supone que iba a saberlo yo?

- Bill yo… - habló ahogadamente.

Pero de qué me servían sus palabras ahora.

- ¿Nunca?... – le pregunté desafiante.

Y entonces la miré fijamente. Quería ver sus ojos en el momento que me confirmara que no pensaba dejar a ese novio suyo.

¿Lo estaría engañando también a él?

Lo más triste era que la respuesta en mi interior era un rotundo 'Sí'.

- No quiero hacerte esto… - negó con un gesto y se puso de pie.

- Es un poco tarde ya ¿no lo crees? – dije con ironía.

Debería haber pensado en eso el día que aceptó tomar un café conmigo. O cuando le invite a comer en el estudió. O cuando nos besamos en aquel umbral.

El estómago se me iba anudando por segundos.

Quizás debería haberlo pensado en alguna de todas esas veces en las que le dije que la quería y ella me respondía con un beso, o una caricia. O simplemente haciéndome el amor.

Se iba a ir, pero yo tenía que hacerlo antes, no podía quedarme ahí para verla partir. Por encima de todo el dolor que me estaba causando, la amaba.

Caminé a la puerta y sin mirarla le dije.

- La habitación está pagada hasta mañana. Te puedes quedar.

- Será mejor que me vaya – su voz estaba rota como la mía.

Un pequeño destello de humanidad tocó mi corazón. Uno que me pedía que me diera la vuelta, la abrazara y me imaginara que todo lo que ahora pasaba era una mentira.

"_Y si todo esto es una mentira, cuéntame un sueño que la convierta en realidad"_

- ¿A dónde irás a esta hora? – le pregunté.

Apreté con fuerza el manillar de la puerta, como si aquello pudiera contenerme, ayudándome a no girarme para estrecharla por encima de mi propio orgullo.

Su silencio fue respuesta suficiente, al menos sabía que esta noche estaría segura. Mañana. Mañana su vida ya no me pertenecería.

- Adiós Juliette… espero que la vida te trate bien.

Le dije antes de marcharme. Antes de huir de todo lo que Juliette me hacía sentir. Antes de perderme a mí mismo y todo en lo que creía por una mujer que me había engañado.

Cuando llegué a la habitación de Tom nuevamente, él me estaba esperando en la puerta.

.

Dejar los días pasar sin llamar a Juliette, sin saber de ella, se había hecho tan triste y doloroso. Agradecía más que nunca haber decidido traer a Scotty y Apolo a esta gira. Ellos me habían dado más compañía de la que imaginaban, aunque estaba seguro que comprendían y sentían mi tristeza. Sobre todo Apolo, que siendo tan desapegado, había comenzado a dormir a los pies de mi cama.

La gira había sido un aliciente que al menos mantenía mi mente ocupada. Seguramente si mi trabajo consistiera en algo que me apasionara menos, sufriría igualmente haciéndolo. Pero Tokio Hotel lo había sido todo para mí, hasta que Juliette tocó mi vida, y ahora volvía a serlo todo. Cuando subía al escenario y veía a todas esas personas entregándome tanta energía, volvía a creer en el amor, al menos en alguna de sus facetas. Quizás en la única que valía realmente algo. Quienes iban a un concierto o seguían mi carrera desde sus casas no me podían dañar y yo les entregaba todo lo que poseía.

Almas gemelas, había pasado a ser un concepto muy poco atractivo para mí ahora mismo. Quizás, y como mucho, podían existir las almas complementarias, aquellas que pasaban por tu vida, dejaban algo en ella y luego seguían su camino.

Cada vez que nos debíamos tocar 'Amor y muerte', Tom me miraba. De alguna manera sabía que intentaba asegurarse de cómo me sentía en ese momento.

Al final sí que le conté todo. Quizás con más detalles de los que habría compartido con él si no se me hubiese roto el corazón.

Cuando tocamos en Hamburgo casi una semana después de lo sucedido con Juliette. Miré al público mucho más de lo habitual, buscando entre las personas que ahí había, los ojos que anhelaba volver a ver. Sí que me había quedado con una foto suya, y para mi pesar, la mejor foto que podía agenciarme. Una en la que se encontraba boca abajo, desnuda en mi cama, con su cabello rizado por la humedad que se había condensado en la habitación mientras hacíamos el amor.

Aquella imagen era un doloroso recuerdo de lo que al menos yo había compartido con ella.

Pero no había vuelto a verla.

La gira culminó en Paris. Y mi vida volvía a caer en una calma relativa. No me había dado cuenta de lo difícil que podía llegar a ser diez días de calma absoluta en casa. Cuando llegué a mi habitación y pude ver la cama que compartí más de una vez con ella. La nostalgia golpeo por completo mi pecho. Y tuve que salir de ahí tan rápido como decir ahora.

- Tom, voy de compras – le anuncié a mi hermano que se había tirado ya sobre su cama, seguramente intentando recordar lo reconfortante que era.

- ¿De compras? – me preguntó extrañado.

- Sí – me encogí de hombros – quiero salir.

- Pero los chicos no estarán hasta pasado mañana – me recordó.

Luego de la gira, les habíamos dado a nuestros guardaespaldas unos días libres.

- Pero quiero salir – insistí.

Tom me miró reflexivo, sabía perfectamente lo que me sucedía.

- Bien – dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Enlazó un par de cosas y consiguió guardaespaldas que reemplazaran a Gerard y a Roger que eran los que nos acompañaban normalmente.

Nos paseamos por algunas tiendas en el barrio de la moda de Hamburgo. Al menos ir de compras me ayudaba a mantener la mente ocupada. Hasta que me encontré con el mismo labial que le había regalado a Juliette.

Primero lo ignoré, pero luego sentir que tener un labial igual a ese nuevamente me unía a ella aunque solo fuera una idea estúpida, me hizo comprarlo.

Y se quedó en mi bolso, sin usar.

Viajamos a Singapur. Y conocer un sitio nuevo y fans nuevas me llenaba de energía. Notaba como poco a poco esa pequeña coraza que había construido en torno a mi corazón, y que el amor que había sentido por Juliette había convertido en metal liquido, volvía a solidificarse en torno a él. Aunque ahora estuviese dañado.

Pero volver siempre era duro. Especialmente en las noches, cuando todos los sonidos parecían aumentar de volumen. Y los latidos de ese mismo corazón roto, se escuchaban tan dispares sin ella.

Tome el teléfono. Tantas veces había estado a punto de llamarla. Pero siempre desistía, sabía que hacer aquello era volver a meter la espada ardiendo en la herida. Y finalmente me conformaba con su foto. La imagen de Juliette sonriendo sobre mi cama, esta misma cama. Después de hacer el amor.

Noté como las lágrimas caían. No había dejado de derramarlas por ella, aunque cada vez la nostalgia llegaba con más días de distancia, pero no dejaba de golpear igual de fuerte.

Apolo se movió desde su nuevo rincón favorito, a los pies de mi cama, y se fue hasta la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté - ¿quieres paseo?

Comenzó a hacer un sonido con el que me solía avisar cuando quería salir de la habitación.

Me puse de pie y le abrí la puerta, atento a lo que hacía, quizás debería salir con él al jardín.

Apolo salió rápidamente de la habitación. Como si fuera en busca de algo, pensé que quizás Tom había vuelto, aunque me había dicho que no lo esperara hasta mañana. Su vida no se había detenido como la mía.

- ¿Tom? – dije avanzando por el pasillo, que ahora mismo mantenía encendida una tenue luz de ambiente.

En cuanto llegué a la sala y miré hacía la entrada.

- Soy yo…

Vi a Juliette que estaba ligeramente agachada, acariciando la cabeza de mi perro, que se había entregado como un traidor.

Y la coraza de acero que protegía mi corazón, volvió a convertirse en metal líquido.

"_Nos hemos muerto de amor. Me está matando._

_Porque nuestro sueño, está hecho pedazos"_

Continuara…

**Seguimos con el sufrimiento, pero qué es lo que ha sucedido al final?... una luz al final del túnel? Pues no lo sé, habrá que preguntarle a la autora… jajajajaj…**

**Me han tenido como una esclava con los dedos ampollados de tanto escribir. Pero me siento feliz con la historia. Sólo les puedo adelantar que aún le queda.**

**Besos mis niñas. **

**Muchas, muchas gracias por todos los mensajitos que me han dejado. Se los agradezco como no se imaginan.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

No entendía muy bien, cómo había sucedido. Mi mente estaba obscurecida por el miedo, la rabia, el deseo. Y su olor, el movimiento casual de su cabello, sus propias palabras la habían apresado, convirtiéndola en la diana de toda mi frustración. Y ahora mismo me hundía con fiereza dentro de ella, como si yo mismo me hubiera convertido en un puñal que ansiaba clavar hasta la misma empuñadura.

Quizás la única respuesta estaba en la sorpresa de encontrarla en casa. Me sentía tan vulnerable justo en el momento en que la vi. Aún apretaba en mi mano el móvil en el que se encontraba su fotografía. Y la forma en que me dijo 'Soy yo', mi corazón se había estremecido, claro que era ella.

Y entonces la tristeza y el dolor que había sentido durante estos dos últimos meses, me recordaron que no podía confiar. Al menos no del modo que yo necesitaba para poder amar.

- ¿Cómo has entrado? – le pregunté con muy poca sutileza.

Juliette levanto una mano y con ella, la llave que alguna vez le entregué. No recordaba esa llave, o bien había intentado olvidar ese detalle de confianza, como tantos otros que había depositado en ella. Se acercó a una mesa lateral que había pegada a la pared y la dejó ahí.

- No tenías que traerla – le dije haciendo un gesto con los dedos a Apolo, para que se acercara – podrías haberla enviado, o simplemente quedártela.

Me encogí de hombros. Apolo se acercó, pero no se quedó a mi lado, paso directo a su rincón.

- Podría… - respondió, dejando la insinuación de su visita abierta para mí.

¿Cómo debía actuar?, ¿cómo debía hablarle? Eran preguntas que no lograba responderme. No era habitual en mí beber, pero en este momento necesitaba más que nunca un trago. De lo que fuera, con tal que tuviera unos cincuenta grados de alcohol.

En ese instante reparé en la poca luz que había en la habitación. Pensé en encender alguna más, pero no me sentí capaz de ver a Juliette a plena luz.

- ¿Qué tal te va la vida? – le pregunté fingiendo cortesía, aunque sabía que en el fondo me moría por saber la verdadera razón de su inesperada visita.

Hizo un gesto suave con su cabeza contra el hombro derecho.

- Bien… - dijo sin más.

Bien. Qué podía concluir con sólo un 'Bien'.

¿Bien, sigo con Richard?

¿Bien, soy libre?

¿Bien, aún te quiero?

Cerré los ojos un segundo buscando calmarme, mi mente estaba jugando con mi corazón.

- ¿Quieres pasar? – le pregunté, moviéndome un poco más dentro de la sala.

Apelando a la cortesía que solía caracterizarme, aunque ahora mismo no me sentía enfundado en mi yo habitual.

Juliette avanzó un poco más hacía mí, pero se detuvo y comenzó a buscar en su bolso.

- Sólo quería dejarte esto… - su voz era débil, temblorosa. Al igual que su mano extendida con un sobre.

Una carta, pensé.

Qué podía querer decirme Juliette con una carta.

¿Te quiero, pero lo nuestro no puede ser?

¿No te quiero?

¿Te quise, pero ya no?

¿No eres suficientemente bueno para mí?

¿Amo a mi novio?

Ahí estaba otra vez mi mente jugando con mi corazón.

- ¿Qué tal está Richard? – pregunté de pronto, sin intención de recibir la carta.

De alguna manera esperaba que esa pregunta pudiera responder todas las demás.

Juliette me miró con cierto recelo. La luz cercana que la iluminaba, me permitió ver su rostro, su cabello que caía en sutiles rizos.

Podía ver su pecho subir y bajar agitado. Sus ojos que me miraban con algo parecido al afecto.

No, yo no quería lastima. Mucho menos amabilidad.

- Bien – dijo finalmente.

Bien. Y esa simple palabra logro que en mi interior se mezclara el enfado, el dolor de amarla y la frustración de desearla tanto.

Si sabía cómo estaba Richard, sólo podía significar que seguía con él.

Comenzó a bajar la mano con la carta, cuando vio que yo no hacía el más mínimo gesto de recibirla. Entonces alargué la mía y sus ojos me miraron atentos cuando en lugar de tomar la carta que me ofrecía, lo que sostuve con fuerza fue su muñeca.

La tiré, pegándola a mí en un beso sin piedad.

La ira contenida dentro de mí, había estallado de la peor manera que podía. Como una bestia herida.

Le mordí la boca con tanta fuerza, que la escuché quejarse dolorosamente, pero en lugar de rechazarme, su mano se cerró en torno a la tela de mi camisa.

No la había perdonado, y no me había perdonado a mí mismo por creer en ella sin reserva. Ahora sabía que esa frustración seguía ahí, y se manifestaba.

- Bill…- susurró cuando liberé su boca.

No quería escucharla, no quería que mi nombre saliera de su boca. No quería palabras sin fondo, ni explicaciones, ni excusas. No quería mentiras.

Solté ligeramente el agarré para que Juliette se alejara de mí si así lo quería.

- No hables – le ordené contra sus labios – si quieres irte, vete.

Pero no se movió ni un ápice. Casi como si me desafiara.

Cómo podía saber que era una deshonesta y seguir deseándola tanto

Deseaba mancillarla. Sí eso es lo que deseaba en realidad, humillar su cuerpo hasta que no quedara nada de la Juliette que amaba. Quería despedazarla con mi lujuria y destruir en mi mente la ilusión del amor. Apagar la dolorosa pasión que seguía encendida dentro de mí.

Hundí mi mano entre sus rizos sosteniendo su cabeza firmemente para besarla sin ninguna consideración. Era mi orgullo herido el que necesitaba saciarse con Juliette esta noche, y ella parecía tan dispuesta, que me lastimaba.

La arrastré conmigo hasta la pared más cercana. Golpeando su espalda contra ella. Quería que luchara, que me enfrentara, que hiriera mi carne, para que al menos de ese modo la herida se pudiera curar. Pero sólo la escuché gemir suavemente. Y yo necesitaba su furia, su propia pasión, necesitaba que fuera capaz de aplacar la agonía que punzaba en mi interior.

La apreté más contra la pared, dejando que mi cuerpo inflamado por la pasión se marcara en ella. Sólo aflojé cuando se quejó.

- Me haces daño…

- Shhh… - susurré hundiendo mi lengua en su oído.

Entonces sus quejidos ya no eran de dolor.

Mi mente se cerró a todo lo que no fuera poseerla. Aunque sabía que todas mis defensas estaban levantadas. Me invadía una extraña sensación de violencia.

"_Tú eras el huracán y yo la alta torre que desafía su poder: ¡tenías que estrellarte o abatirme!... ¡No pudo ser! "_

La daga de los celos ya estaba clavada y retorcida dentro de mi alma. Imaginar a la Juliette que amaba, cautiva y entregada en otros brazos sólo me hacía anhelar aún más dejar mi marca en ella.

Comencé a morder su cuello, esperando, ansiando que en él quedara grabada mi boca. Escuché un nuevo quejido suyo, y me detuve.

- Bill… - escuché mi nombre en sus labios.

Arrugué el ceño y le cubrí la boca con mi mano. Me miró. Sus ojos no podían ser más expresivos, estaba asustada.

- No necesito tu devoción – le dije concluyente, mientras mis dedos iban abriendo su boca, mojándose en ella – quiero tu ardor.

Me miró un momento más, dejándose hacer.

- No me has perdonado – dijo.

- Shhh…. – hice un sonido y negué – No

Se removió ligeramente contra mí.

- ¿No lo harás? – preguntó.

No podía.

Negué muy despacio.

Entonces se agitó buscando que la liberara. Y mi respuesta fue azotarla nuevamente contra la pared. Me mordió la boca, me quejé y la besé mezclando su saliva, la mía y el ligero sabor metálico de mi sangre.

Eso era lo que yo quería.

Pasión, violencia y dolor.

"_Tú eras el Océano y yo la enhiesta roca que firme aguarda su vaivén, ¡tenías que romperte o arrancarme!... ¡No pudo ser! "_

Desde ese momento sus manos y las mías ya no se detuvieron. Liberando, removiendo todo aquello que nos impidiera la unión.

Me empujó contra otra pared entrando por el pasillo. Y sentí el dolor en mi espalda por el golpe. Los quejidos que emitíamos eran de doloroso placer. Si el amor dolía tanto, ¿por qué no iba a doler el sexo? Pensé.

La estrellé contra la pared que había tras su espalda, y le hundí las uñas en el muslo cuando se lo levanté por encima de mi cadera. Quería escucharla aullar de placer. Incapacitarla para cualquier nuevo amante en su vida, que nadie, nunca, fuera capaz de hacerla olvidar.

Y me hundí en ella con un grito de dolor.

No quería que quedara en ella ninguna huella del amor sutil que le pude tener. Esperaba borrar, con cada brutal embestida, lo mucho que la amaba.

Por momentos se quedaba sin aliento. Luego su boca se abría buscando la mía, y no era capaz de besarla sin arrancarle un gemido de dolor.

Por un segundo me sentí generoso, y la besé profundamente, saboreando, temblando incluso ante el poder que ejercía sobre mí. Pero finalmente me liberé de las garras de ese sueño, y hundí el rostro en su hombro. No podía soportar el amor que me quemaba dentro, no quería que el sentimiento gobernara. Lo único aceptable para mí ahora mismo, era el violento instinto de sobrevivencia. No resistiría si la volvía a amar.

Sus uñas rasgaron mi espalda, y aquel dolor, tan superficial comparado con mi alma, me ayudo a sentir sólo con el cuerpo. Pude notar los espasmos de su placer cerrarse alrededor de mí, y aumentaban en intensidad cada vez que me golpeaba impetuosamente contra ella.

Me agite dentro embriagado. Sentía que me moría cada vez que su interior succionaba más de mí, exigiendo que el líquido caliente que ahora recorría mi sexo la marcara íntimamente, estallando dentro de ella en un éxtasis soberbio, perfecto.

Todas las emociones se me agolparon en el pecho. Me mordí el labio dolorosamente, para que no se me escapara el 'Te amo' que me quemaba.

Entonces la escuché gemir, ahogándose en su propio orgasmo. Y su voz apenas audible suspiro.

- Te amo…

Maldita fuera. Aún ahora, que se llevaba de mí todo, hasta mi simiente. Me sellaba el alma.

"_Hermosa tú, yo altivo; acostumbrados uno a arrollar, el otro a no ceder; la senda estrecha, inevitable el choque... ¡No pudo ser!"_

Me quedé un segundo más dentro de ella, mientras mi respiración se calmaba lo suficiente como para no desplomarme. Luego me retiré con tanta celeridad que la escuché agitarse como si le hubiesen extirpado una parte de sí misma. Y el frío se hizo inmediatamente palpable.

Comencé a acomodarme la ropa y sin mirarla hablé.

- Sabes que esto…

- No cambia nada – termino la frase por mí – lo sé.

La distancia entre ambos se fue abriendo.

- Sólo… quería despedirme de ti, de una buena manera – me dijo.

Hablaba de despedirse, y aunque el pecho me doliera, no le permitiría verme vencido. Jamás.

- Lo has hecho muy bien – dije con altanería.

Buscaba herirla, que al menos se llevara un poco del dolor que había dejado en mí.

Me llevaría mucho tiempo entender que de ese modo no logras que otro se lleve tu dolor, sólo aumentas su campo fértil.

Juliette cerró los ojos un segundo, luego se acomodó un poco el cabello con la mano, y recogió su bolso a metros de donde estábamos de pie.

La carta que me había traído estaba junto a él en el piso. La miró, pero no la recogió.

Caminó hacia la puerta. Yo me había apoyado en el umbral del pasillo.

Me miró desde algunos metros de distancia. No pude ver con claridad sus ojos, la luz seguía siendo tenue.

- Espero que la vida te trate bien – me dijo, despidiéndose.

Sabía que no habría un siguiente paso para nosotros. Cuando Juliette cruzara la puerta, todo se habría acabado.

- Cuidaré de que así sea – respondí con toda seguridad.

Porque aunque una parte de mí, ansiaba ir hasta ella y retenerla en mi vida, había otra que se sustentaba en mi orgullo herido y esa no me permitió moverme ni un centímetro.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la puerta.

No hubo un adiós.

Miré la carta en el suelo. Quizás debería sentirme triste y llorar por el amor perdido. Pero ya había decidido no llorar nunca más por amor.

Me fui hasta mi habitación.

.

Cuando Tom llegó a casa al día siguiente yo me encontraba en el baño, mirándome al espejo e intentando curarme los múltiples rasguños que me había dejado Juliette.

-¿Se puede? – preguntó Tom, dando dos golpes en la puerta entreabierta.

- Sí – dije secamente.

Antes de emitir un nuevo sonido de molestia por el escozor que sentía.

Si me tocaba un rasguño con el algodón me dolía, pero al estirarme para alcanzarlo, me dolía cualquier otro lugar.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Me preguntó con un extraño gesto de diversión mezclado con preocupación – parece que te has peleado con un gato.

- Que broma tan gastada – le dije sin ánimos de reírme.

- Ya ves, pero siempre sirve – respondió – déjame que te ayude.

Se subió las mangas de la sudadera que llevaba y se las lavó minuciosamente.

Apoyé ambas manos sobre el lavamanos, mientras me miraba al espejo.

- ¡Dios! – exclamé, mientras me miraba el morado que me había dejado Juliette en el labio al morderme.

- Ya te digo – habló Tom, mojando un algodón con desinfectante – me pregunto cómo habrá quedado la otra.

- No lo sé – respondí – no llegué a encender la luz.

Un nuevo sonido de molestia salió de mi boca, cuando Tom presionó el algodón contra algún sitio de mi espalda.

- Estas peleas no se hacen sin juez – continuó.

- Que gracioso – me mofé tocando mi labio con cuidado - … auchh…

Dolía también.

- Ya está… creo… - habló Tom

- Gracias – me di la vuelta hacia él, apoyándome en el borde del lavamanos

- ¿Al menos lo arreglaron? – me preguntó.

Me dolió la nalga derecha. Así que me bajé ligeramente el pantalón y me miré en el espejo.

- Oh no, también aquí – me quejé. Al ver el camino ascendente que habían dejado las uñas de Juliette.

- Por tu humor, me parece que no – se respondió Tom.

Suspiré.

- Sólo te digo, que estas heridas son lo único que queda de ella.

No volvería caer en las garras del amor de la misma manera. Nunca más.

Tom me miró a través del espejo. Tiró el algodón dentro del papelero y habló.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Lo digo – sentencié.

Me miró un poco más y luego asintió.

- Bien… ¿desayunaste? – preguntó.

- No.

- Pues yo quiero un café muy fuerte – me dijo, saliendo del baño – y me gustaría saber ¿cuántas perforaciones puede hacerse una chica en los genitales?

- ¡Tom!... – me quejé.

A saber lo que se había encontrado la noche pasada.

- ¡Bill!... – me gritó de camino a la cocina.

- ¡¿Qué?- Pregunté saliendo del baño.

- ¡¿Has pensado en vivir en Los Ángeles? – dijo.

La idea comenzó a tomar fuerza en mi cabeza. Quizás salir de Alemania, sería una buena forma de 'empezar de nuevo'.

Continuará…

**Madre mía… si las despedidas son así de buenas, me lo pasaría despidiéndome… **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, ya lo saben. **

**Lamento las molestias, la incomprensión, todo lo que puede llevarnos a tener sentimientos encontrados, pero el amor no se puede ajustar a parámetros establecidos, creo que el amor tiene que ser libre y sin forma definida, no podemos meterlo dentro de una caja hecha de oro, como una joya, por que el amor muchas veces se ensucia y hay que aprender a lavarlo. **

**Al menos al Bill de esta historia le toca aprender cosas a ese respecto. Quizás su propia inexperiencia le lleva a creer que todo tiene que ser perfecto y no siempre es necesario que algo parezca perfecto, para que lo sea.**

**La poesía integrada en la historia es una Rima de G.A. Bécquer, me pareció muy adecuada a la situación.**

**Besitos y espero que estén disfrutando con la historia tanto como yo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

"_Si pudiera tenerte una vez más, como en los días en que fuiste mío. Te miraría hasta quedar ciega, así te quedarías"_

Miro por la ventana, hay un día muy gris esperando ahí fuera. Las nubes bajan lentamente, como si amenazaran con engullir todo a su paso. Mi corazón late despacio, tranquilo. Con la cadencia del que esta hibernando en espera de una lejana primavera.

A través del jardín se ven algunos árboles, la nostalgia de sus vestimentas caídas los convierten en lúgubres e inmóviles guardianes.

Me masajeo las sienes, me duele un poco la cabeza, no es extraño a mi edad, o quizás sea el encierro, he salido muy poco últimamente.

Avanzo a lo largo del pasillo de mi casa, es una casa acogedora, se podría incluso considerar un hogar, aunque mi verdadero hogar está en otra parte. Al llegar hasta el baño, observo en el espejo mi imagen, las arrugas han comenzado a surcarlo irreversiblemente. Hoy eso ya no me preocupa, aunque hace algunos años la edad era una tara con la que no lograba reconciliarme. Extendí la mano hacia la estantería en la que estaban las pastillas para mi dolor de cabeza. En tanto, la puerta principal se abría.

-¡Hola mamá!

Era mi hijo Derek, mío y de Richard.

- Hola – respondí.

Volví a mirar mi rostro en el espejo.

Mi vida podría haber sido diferente, muy diferente.

- ¡Hola mamá!

Grito ahora Johann.

Sonreí, mi tiempo para la autocompasión había terminado. Una nueva tarde con mis hijos me esperaba, y no es que tuviera demasiadas para disfrutar de ellos.

Me tomé un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, y salí del baño.

- ¿Qué tal día han tenido? – pregunté

- Puaj… - respondió Derek, siempre era el primero en hablar.

- Nos pusieron un trabajo de Historia que es una plasta – continuó Johann, que era el que siempre seguía – con decirte, que tendremos que dejar el entrenamiento de fútbol esta tarde.

Lo miré, y luego miré a su hermano que sólo me observaba por el rabillo del ojo, mientras encendía el televisor, como si aquello captara toda su atención.

Ya sabía que estaban tratando, una vez más de hacer a un lado el futbol, la única actividad deportiva que practicaban, fuera de la que tenían en la escuela.

- Mmm…- hice un sonido de pesar – entonces tampoco podremos ir a la protectora de animales por ese cachorro que adoptaríamos – dije mientras me daba la vuelta aparentando resignación.

- ¡Mamá! – fue la exclamación a dos voces que oí tras de mí.

Y tuve que contener la risa de victoria que se dibujaba en mi boca. Respiré y me di la vuelta nuevamente hacía ellos.

- Derek hará la mitad del trabajo – habló Johann, como siempre organizando todo.

- Sí, y Johann hará la otra mitad – apoyó su hermano.

- E irán al entrenamiento de futbol – aclaré.

- ¡Oh!... – exclamaron nuevamente al unísono, arrugando la nariz.

Los miré de forma que comprendieran que no había posibilidad de transar con eso el día de hoy.

Derek resopló y se fue hasta su mochila. Sin embargo Johann suspiro pareciendo más resignado. Lo que me hizo sospechar.

- Tú harás la investigación, y yo haré el dibujo – habló Johann, mientras yo iba a la cocina a servirles la comida.

-¡¿Por qué tengo yo que hacer la investigación? – grito furioso Derek.

Cerré los ojos, esperando que mi dolor de cabeza resistiera los diez minutos de discusión que tendrían esos dos, antes de ponerse de acuerdo o de comenzar a tirarse los cuadernos por la cabeza.

Saqué tres platos. Hoy Richard no pasaría a comer, nos encontraríamos en la protectora de animales.

Cuando decía que Richard era el padre de mis hijos, me refería principalmente al papel de padre que ejercía desde que habían nacido. Nuestra relación se había vuelto más estrecha con los años. Incluso intentamos darnos una segunda oportunidad cuando Derek y Johann tenían cerca de dos años, pero no funcionó. Para entonces yo ya tenía claro que lo que sentía por Richard era una profunda y hermosa amistad, y esperaba que él pudiera sentir lo mismo algún día.

Cuando en su vida se instaló Liese, supe que la amistad entre nosotros sería posible, y ahora que tenían a la pequeña Giselle, estaba segura de que era feliz. Lo que al menos a mí me ayudaba a aplacar la culpabilidad que había sentido por años.

Derek y Johann seguían discutiendo en la sala, y sus gritos habían comenzado a llegar claramente hasta la cocina. Me apresuré a poner las verduras en los platos, para poder ir a tirar de un par de orejas.

- ¡Aclárenme que está pasando aquí! – pedí con voz de mando, lo suficiente como para que se me escuchara por encima de los gritos de ellos, sin llegar a alterarme.

Hace tiempo había entendido que alguien debía conservar la calma en momentos como este, que eran bastante más corrientes de lo que esperaba. Como último recurso, siempre existía la posibilidad de dejarles caer un chorro de agua fría a cada uno.

- ¡Johann que siempre me deja todo el trabajo a mí! – discutió Derek.

- ¡Intenta hacer los dibujos tú! – le increpó Johann.

- Sabes que puedo dibujar mucho mejor que tú – Derek.

- Tonterías… eres un lento, además a ti las líneas te quedan mucho más dispares que a mí – Johann.

- Solo busco darle efecto - Derek

- Yo sólo soy más cuidadoso, no como tú – Johann.

- ¡Alto! – exclamé con ambas manos dirigidas una a cada uno de mis hijos.

Ambos me miraron ceñudos.

Creo que nunca me acostumbraría a mirarlos, sin ver los ojos de su padre en ellos.

- ¿Cuántos temas tiene la investigación? – pregunté.

- Tres – respondieron juntos.

- Bien… ¿quién hizo el último dibujo? – continué preguntando.

- Tú hijito – indico Derek a Johann que había levantado el dedo índice para señalarse y que cambió de dedo, para poder insultar a su hermano.

- ¡Eh! – señalé.

- Perdón… - se disculpó Johann. Y como era de esperar Derek se rió.

Ambos sabían que las groserías se quedaban fuera de casa.

Así que se ganó una mirada que emulaba igualmente al "¡Eh!" que recibiera su hermano.

- Bien… entonces Derek, harás el dibujo esta vez – escuché mofar a Johann, pero no me molesté en mirarlo, pero estaba atenta a la burla en los ojos de Derek – y uno de los temas – agregué. Y la burla se esfumó - Y tú Johann, los otros dos.

- Sí mamá.

Escuché por parte de ambos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan? – les pregunté.

- No sé... ¿hora y media?- consultó Johann a su hermano.

- Puede, dos como mucho – respondió asintiendo Derek.

- Ahora a comer – les dije.

Y se fueron acordando el modo en que cada uno haría lo suyo. Al menos de momento la paz se había hecho en casa, aunque nunca duraba demasiado como para aburrirse de ella.

Mis hijos habían nacido el dos de Diciembre del año dos mil diez. Durante el concierto de su padre en México, aunque eso sólo lo sabía Mary y yo. Este año se cumplirían once, desde aquello.

.

- ¡Hola! – nos saludó Richard a todos desde una corta distancia, cuando nos encontramos fuera de la protectora de animales.

- ¡Hola Richard! – respondieron mis hijos.

- Derek tiene tres morados en las piernas – habló Johann.

- ¿A sí?... tres morados – habló Richard, como si aquello fuese realmente interesante.

- Sí, mira – contestó mi hijo levantándose la pierna del pantalón para enseñar sus heridas de 'guerra'

- Se las hizo Brian Müller – comenzó a contar Johann – bueno, ese y ese – dijo mientras tocaba los morados de Derek que se quejó.

- ¡Auch!... idiota

- Ese se lo hizo Isa Mendelssohn, la chica que le gusta – volvió a hablar Johann apretando el tercer morado.

- ¡Ah! – se quejó escandalosamente Derek, soltando el pantalón y dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro a su hermano.

Yo simplemente me quedé atontada mirándolos. En ocasiones me sorprendía de la similitud que veía en ellos, con otros gemelos que conocía, aunque jamás se hubiesen relacionado. No podía olvidar la cara que se me había quedado el día que Johann, mirándose a un espejo, levantó su ceja derecha y luego me sonrió para que viera su nueva faceta. Desde entonces no dejaba de hacerlo cada vez que algo captaba su atención de forma perspicaz.

- Eso es porque le gusto – continuaba reclamando Derek.

- Ya sí y por eso te golpea – se mofó Johann.

- Al menos a mí me golpea – hizo un gesto Derek que le quedó muy gracioso – a ti no te hizo ni caso.

Cuando vi que la bola comenzaba a crecer, decidí que era momento de poner orden. Estaba claro que Richard se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien como para hacerlo él.

- Ya está bien – dije interceptando el puño de Johann que iba directo a su hermano – todo es diversión, hasta que alguien se saca un ojo – terminé mirando a Richard, que entonces me puso cara de 'lo siento' sin poder dejar de reír.

Su niña tenía apenas cuatro años, y estaba segura que de alguna manera estar con niños le gustaba muchísimo.

Siempre había sido un gran padre, podía dar fe de ello, porque aunque ningún lazo sanguíneo lo uniera a mis hijos, se había mantenido presente en sus vidas como si los tuviera. Quizás por eso sentí tanta tristeza cuando un día llegó a casa con el desconsuelo colgando de los hombros. Le habían confirmado que no podía tener hijos. Aunque nadie nunca dijo que no tenerlos de tu propia carne fuese la única opción.

- Hola nena ¿qué tal estás? – me dijo finalmente.

- Ustedes dos vayan entrando – les dije a Johann y Derek.

- Bien, con un pequeño respiro hoy – le respondí – ¿y tú, y tus chicas?

- Muy bien, todos muy bien – sonrió – ¿vendrás el fin de semana?

Su hija cumplía sus cuatro años y como era habitual, estábamos invitados.

- Intentaré estar, – le dije – pero los chicos irán seguro.

Habíamos comenzado a caminar.

- Tienes que dejar un poco de tiempo para ti Juliette – comenzó a regañarme.

Era parte de una especia de terapia de amistad que Richard adoptaba cada tanto en tiempo., empujándome a que me animara en el mundo del amor otra vez. Lo cierto es que en un principio lo tomaba más enserio, pero después del tercer intento fallido, incluyéndolo a él, había desistido.

- Ya tengo tiempo para mí – me encogí de hombros – hoy estoy aquí con mis hijos, escogiendo un perro.

Richard rió.

- Tú y tu capacidad para irte por las ramas – me dijo.

Ahora sonreí yo.

- Hahn sigue preguntando por ti – me contó.

Hahn era un amigo de Richard con el que habíamos coincidido en su último cumpleaños y con el que me lo había pasado muy bien. Creo que se me había olvidado lo que era sentirse una mujer, y al menos esa tarde Hahn me había dejado de manifiesto que no le importaría que nos viésemos más veces.

- Me agrada Hahn – me encogí de hombros, a pasos de la encargada del lugar.

Era muy cierto, me agradaba.

- Venimos con los dos niños que acaban de entrar – le expliqué.

- Adelante – nos respondió, y cruzamos una puerta que nos separa de la recepción, para dejarnos entrar en el paraíso de los perros abandonados.

Pequeños, grandes, ladradores, silenciosos, alegres, huraños. Derek y Johann iban de un sitio a otro, como si no lograran abarcar con los ojos a todos los animales.

- ¿Y entonces? – Pregunto Richard – ¿es por el padre de los chicos? – ese era un tema que evitábamos muchísimo Richard y yo, de alguna manera sabía que siempre se había quedado con la espina clavada de no saber quién era ese hombre.

- No – respondí con el habitual monosílabo que usaba en estos casos.

Mis hijos se habían detenido frente a una de las jaulas. Derek estaba acuclillado y Johann inclinado hacia adelante mirando dentro, muy atentos, hablando casi en susurros.

- ¿Lo ves aún? – continuó preguntando.

- No – volví a decir.

Aunque aquello no era del todo cierto. Era verdad que nunca más había vuelto a ver a Bill en persona. Ni siquiera me había permitido volver a asistir a los conciertos que habían dado en Alemania a lo largo de estos años. Pero a veces admitía mirar alguna de sus fotos, y los videos de sus últimas actuaciones. Y cuando no lograba mantener en alto la barrera tras la que había escondido todo lo vivido con él, hasta me permitía derramar alguna lágrima en nombre del amor perdido. Pero eso era todo.

No conservaba nada de ellos. A excepción de una foto autografiada de Bill dentro de un libro en el desván, y un labial que no había terminado nunca y que permanecía en mi bolso junto con el resto de las cosas imprescindibles que pasaba de uno a otro cuando lo cambiaba. Billetera, documentos, llaves.

En mi casa no se hablaba de Tokio Hotel, así que mis hijos no sabían de la existencia de esa banda, al menos no por mí.

- Vendrá al cumpleaños de Giselle – me dijo. Y lo miré extraviada en mis propios pensamientos – a Hahn me refiero - me aclaró al ver mi rostro.

- Claro, Hahn – dije.

Johann me miró desde la distancia que nos separaba e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacía su hombro izquierdo.

Nunca dejaría de ver a su padre en cada uno de sus gestos. Ni en los suyos, ni en los de Derek, pero Johann era emocionalmente igual a Bill.

- Creo que podré ir el sábado – le hablé a Richard.

- Esa es mi nena – dijo entonces.

Enlacé mi brazo al suyo y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Contar con un afecto tan desinteresado como el de Richard, era algo que nunca iba a poder terminar de agradecer.

.

Ese día terminamos llevándonos dos perros a casa. Y creo que no trajimos más porque me mantuve firme. Pasamos a comprar comida, platos, cadenas de paseo y otra serie de cosas que podríamos necesitar para los nuevos integrantes de esta familia.

Aun estábamos dentro del coche. Y yo acababa de estacionar el coche en casa

- No lo abraces Johann – le insistí a mi hijo, que no había dejado de abrazar al pequeño perrito que había escogido – hay que bañarlos.

Suspiré ante esa idea. Ya eran las ocho de la noche y a mí aún me quedaba dar que comer a los dos cachorros grandes y a los dos nuevos que traíamos. Eso, además de bañarlos a los cuatro.

Mi teléfono sonó.

- ¿Sí? – respondí.

- Tendrás lugar en tu agenda para comer mañana – era Mary.

- Vayan dentro y métanse en la ducha – dije abriendo la puerta del coche. Teniendo que moverme a un lado para que bajara la estampida que ahora tenía en casa – si nos llevamos la comida a la tienda – le respondí a mi amiga sonriendo.

- Si que no tienes tiempo ¿eh? – me dijo.

- Si te vinieras a trabajar conmigo… - le insistí.

Llevaba un tiempo intentando que se convenciera que trabajar conmigo sería una buena idea. En parte la tienda que ahora tenía era una creación suya. Era ella la que me había empujado a comenzar con el proyecto y ahora podía vivir tranquila y mantener a mis hijos gracias a eso.

- Me lo seguiré pensando, tú tranquila - me respondió entre risas.

Lo estaba pensando desde hacía tres años, que fue cuando la tienda comenzó a dar ganancias reales. Muchas más de las que yo esperaba en realidad.

- ¿Qué tal todo? – le pregunté.

Comencé a caminar a casa, mientras hablaba.

- Bien, ya sabes, los problemas habituales – dijo sin más.

Mary siempre había sido una mujer muy independiente, pero había conocido a Louis, un hombre muy atractivo, profesional y que dirigía una empresa, y por lo mismo quería tener siempre la última palabra, y conociendo a mi amiga, la última palabra siempre era suya. Así que su relación era una especie de círculo, en los que un día brillaba el sol y en otros solo había nubes y lluvia.

- Hemos adoptado unos perros – le conté, comenzando a escuchar algunos sonidos dentro de casa que no auguraban nada bueno.

- ¿Unos? ¿Cuántos? – me preguntó.

Arrugué el ceño cuando escuché el sonido de algo que se quebraba.

- Dos… - respondí.

- Más dos… - dijo refiriéndose a mis hijos.

Otro sonido de algo al caer se escuchó cuando empujé la puerta y entonces vía Johann corriendo tras el pequeño perro que había traído y que de alguna manera parecía haber recuperado toda la energía que no parecía tener durante el viaje. Dejando a su paso un marco con cristal en el suelo, y la lámpara de pie que había junto a un sillón en el suelo. El otro perro, sin embargo, el que había escogido Derek, parecía más calmado, paseaba de un sitio a otro y se recostaba dos segundos, para volver a ponerse en pie.

Pestañee un par de veces. La paciencia era algo que había aprendido a cultivar con los años. De lo contrario no habría llegado con vida a este día.

- Ocho… - le respondí a mi amiga, o al menos esa era la cantidad que me parecía a mí ahora mismo.

La escuché reír. Seguramente ella escuchaba el escándalo que había ahora mismo en mi casa.

- ¿Todavía cierras a las dos?- me preguntó.

- No estoy cerrando – le dije, mientras dejaba mi bolso sobre una mesa lateral junto en la entrada - ¡Cuidado con esos cristales! – grite cuando Derek estuvo a punto de pisarlos.

- No va bien la cosa… - dijo Mary.

- Bueno… ha estado peor – le respondí, recogiendo la lámpara, mientras le indicaba con el dedo a Johann que se sentara. Si él no se calmaba, tampoco lo haría el perro.

- ¿Entonces a qué hora? – me preguntó.

- A las dos estará bien – le dije.

- ¿Seguirás viva?- se rió.

- Desde luego… - dije con el optimismo que me había obligado a tener, para sacar adelante mi vida.

Corté la llamada.

- Ahora tú y tú… a la ducha – indiqué a mis hijos – Y tú, pequeño villano – miré al perro.

- Diablo mamá, se llama Diablo – me dijo Johann.

- Es un nombre un poco fuerte para este pequeñito – dije con un mohín, ahora que el perro se me acercaba y movía su diminuta cola.

Johann se quedó pensando.

- ¿Risky? – preguntó.

- Quizás… - le dije.

- ¿Y el mío mamá? – me preguntó Derek, acercándose a su elegido, que al parecer había encontrado finalmente un rincón que le resultaba cómodo.

Lo miré y sonreí. Qué había de malo.

- Apolo… - dije, pensando en cierto perro que me hizo sentir en casa un día en el que todo estaba revuelto en mi vida.

-¡Sí! – escuché la aprobación de mis dos hijos, que no podían estar más contentos este día.

.

Al día siguiente Mary había llegado pasadas las dos de la tarde, cargando una bolsa de papel con comida china, que le agradecía muchísimo. Entre la ducha de mis hijos, el baño de los perros y los llantos nocturnos de Diablo, Risky o como quiera que se fuese a llamar, ni siquiera había cenado. Y al desayuno ya no me había dado tiempo.

Me había comido eso sí, una galleta integral que me había dado Sophy, la chica que trabajaba conmigo en la tienda.

- Esto te ha quedado muy bien – se refería Mary a un nuevo probador que había puesto no hacía mucho. Formaba un semicírculo con persianas movibles que permitían mirar dentro cuando estaban abiertas y que entregaban total intimidad si las cerrabas.

Eran pequeños detalles que había en mi tienda y de los que estaba completamente orgullosa. Todo se había ido poniendo en ella poco a poco, y faltaban muchas más cosas que me gustaría agregar, para lograr reflejar mi personalidad en ella. Y pensaba que lo estaba consiguiendo, ya que cuando leí una pequeña critica en un revista de modas, en la que se hablaba de "Für die liebe von", el nombre de mi tienda, se decía que ella reflejaba exactamente lo que con los años se había perdido, 'exclusividad en cuotas pequeñas al alcance de la mano'. Podría parecer una frase muy simple, pero yo sentía que reflejaba el espíritu de mi tienda. Única y mía.

- ¿Tienes bocetos de los nuevos diseños? – me preguntó Mary.

- O sí – le dije con la boca medio llena.

Tomé una carpeta que tenía bajó el mostrador, una zona a la que solo yo tenía acceso, y se la entregué

Mary comenzó a emitir una serie de sonidos de aprobación, mientras pasaba de un boceto a otro.

- A ese quisiera ponerle un poco de fantasía justo aquí – le indiqué en un dibujo.

- Son preciosos – me decía mientras seguía mirando - con razón no tienes tiempo para nada.

Me reí y seguí comiendo, ya estaba a punto de terminar.

- ¿Y esto? – me preguntó y entonces la miré.

Tenía en las manos una reviste de hacía un par de meses. En la portada estaba Bill.

- Nada – me encogí de hombros y hundía la mirada en los pocos granos de arroz que me quedaban.

Ella leyó el titular en portada.

- 'Volvemos a los orígenes' – luego abrió la revista y continuó leyendo unas líneas más – 'Los Kaulitz de vuelta a Alemania, después de once años', de verdad no sientes nada – me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué podía sentir?

- Madre mía – dijo Mary con un tono de alarma que me pareció exagerado.

- No pasa nada Mary – le dije mirándola – eso ya quedó atrás hace mucho.

- Creo que el pasado toca a tu puerta – habló tomando mi codo y moviéndome para que me diera la vuelta.

Y me quedé helada cuando vi a Bill entrando en mi tienda.

Continuará…

**Uh hh hh hh… qué más puedo decir. Ni yo misma me creo las cosas que salen en esta historia. Que la tengo más o menos bosquejada en mi cabecita es verdad, pero parece que con cada nuevo capítulo surge una nueva idea o un nuevo elemento que me hace quedarme con el corazón en la mano a mí misma. Siempre he dicho, al final los personajes se mandan solos.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado mucho, mucho… porque la verdad esta historia la estoy escribiendo con mucho amor. Imaginarme a Derek y a Johann como unos pequeños Bill's me llena el corazón.**

**Se las quiere mucho.**

**Siempre en amor **

_**Anyara**_


	20. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX**

El primero en entrar debía de ser su guardaespaldas, o al menos eso me decía su enorme estatura.

Mi primera reacción fue la de arrojar la caja de comida china que tenía en la mano bajo el mostrados y la segunda, agazaparme escondida en el mismo lugar, pero en el momento en que me encogí levemente con esa absurda idea, Mary me sostuvo firmemente como si adivinara mi pensamiento.

- Ni se te ocurra – me dijo.

Así que me di la vuelta hacia ella.

Debía de tener una cara de pánico horrible, porque la vi reflejada en mi amiga cuando se dio cuenta.

- ¿No me digas que te vas a desmayar? – me preguntó casi angustiada.

Me mordí el labio y negué rápidamente.

- Bien – asintió y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

Extendió la mano y descolgó una prenda que me entregó casi golpeándome con ella.

- Ahora ve y pon eso en algún sitio.

Asentí, sin decir nada, sosteniendo lo que Mary me entregaba. Tomé aire profundamente y me estiré un poco la ropa.

- Estás bien – me aseguró mi amiga, intentando tranquilizarme antes de que me moviera hacia un rincón de la tienda.

Comencé a acomodar algunas prendas con muchísima más dedicación de la necesaria. Pude ver a Bill a través de uno de los espejos, no estaba lista para volver a verlo. En realidad creo que nunca lo estaría.

- Hola – escuché a Mary hablar, y la miré de medio lado.

Temía que al dirigirse al grupo, Bill la reconociera, pero ella agachó ligeramente la cabeza simulando estar trabajando en el computador.

Dios, debíamos parecer unas pésimas encargadas.

No escuché la voz de Bill, pero sí la de su acompañante.

- Hola – respondió, y entonces la miré por el espejo. Era su novia.

Ya la había visto en fotografías, y debía reconocer que incluso en algún video mientras lo acompañaba a algún evento. Pero verla en persona era algo que no me esperaba, y lo que ahora estaba sintiendo, tampoco.

Me hundí un poco más en mi labor de reacomodar las prendas que estaban perfectamente puestas en sus percheros, mientras en mi mente se cuajaban todos los 'porqués' de la presencia de Bill aquí.

Aunque finalmente llegué a la única conclusión que podía tener lógica. La pura coincidencia.

Los podía escuchar moverse, y al mirar por el espejo notaba lo cerca que estaban. La voz de la chica, Caroline se llamaba, le hablaba a Bill para enseñarle algunas prendas y cuando él le respondió, fue la primera vez que escuché su voz.

- El detalle de ese encaje ahí me gusta.

No había dicho nada particular, hablaba simplemente de una prenda de vestir, pero por el escalofrió que me recorrió la espalda, parecía que había susurrado aquello directamente en mi nuca.

¿Cómo podía ocasionarme aún, semejante conmoción?

- ¿Cómo crees que me quedará? – preguntó la chica

Bill la miró, como si abarcara el conjunto completo.

- ¿Sólo con eso? – preguntó.

Noté como se me apretaba el estómago ante la conclusión de sus palabras. La blusa era claramente transparente.

La chica rió.

- Claro… - respondió.

Colgué la prenda que tenía en la mano, con un sonoro 'clic', que lamente de inmediato, por lo estúpido que había sido mi gesto.

Volví al lado de Mary esperando no haber llamado la atención de nuestros 'clientes' y al parecer no lo hice.

- ¿Quién es esa? – me preguntó Mary susurrando.

Yo me había hundido a repasar el inventario que tenía en el computador, como si no lo hubiese hecho por la mañana.

- Caroline Kohlheim – respondí, restándole importancia.

Me sentía furiosa conmigo misma, por reaccionar de una forma tan absurda al ver de nuevo a Bill.

- ¿Y esa quién es? – continuó susurrándome Mary.

- Una modelo canadiense con ascendencia alemana – le contesté.

Mary bufó por lo bajo.

- Ya, pero me refiero a qué es ella de él – continuó preguntando.

- Tú qué crees – le pregunté ahora yo.

- No… - dijo dejando de susurrar.

- Shhh… - le pedí – sí – confirmé

- Pues es muy… - habló Mary sin encontrar el adjetivo para calificarla.

Así que comencé a dárselos yo.

- ¿Refinada, elegante, hermosa…? – continuaba con la mirada puesta en el computador.

- Sí, todo eso – aceptó mi amiga, quedándose una vez más prendada de su conmoción.

- Deja de mirarles – le pedí.

- Oh, claro… - respondió.

No podía dejar de pensar en la primera vez que vi a esa mujer junto a Bill en una fotografía. Parecía simplemente perfecta para él. Y eso me había dolido tanto. De eso hacía más o menos dos años.

- Quisiera probarme esto – habló Bill en nuestra dirección.

Y creo que mi reacción fue automática. Lo miré.

"_Si pudiera tenerte una vez más, como en los días en que fuiste mío. Te miraría hasta quedar ciega, así te quedarías"_

Él no se había quitado los lentes oscuros que llevaba, pero se quedó mirándome. Apreté las manos contra el mostrador, esperando que aquello me entregara un punto de apoyo. No iba a demostrar ahora debilidad. Aunque fue cuestión de un segundo repasar todas las emociones de que habíamos vivido juntos, hace tanto tiempo.

- El probador está ahí detrás – habló Mary.

Bill no dejaba de mirarme, y por un momento me pareció que ambos nos habíamos extraviado en el mismo sueño perdido.

Entonces caminó hasta el mostrador, dejando la prenda encima.

- Hola – dijo.

Y el corazón me latía tan fuerte y dispar que pensé que me iba a dar un ataque fulminante ahí mismo.

- Hola – respondí.

- Creo que me quedará bien, no necesito probármelo – aclaró.

Entonces comenzó a buscar dentro de su bolso. Por un momento pensé que no me había reconocido, y aquello me alivio y me dolió por igual.

Se quitó los lentes cuando encontró su billetera, y entonces me volvió a mirar.

- ¿Qué tal te ha tratado la vida? – me dijo.

Y en ese momento la debilidad que amenazaba a mi cuerpo, se manifestó como un latigazo, notaba como una corriente fría me había recorrido el cuerpo.

- Bien… ¿y a ti? – le pregunté en un susurro.

Se encogió levemente de hombros.

- No me puedo quejar – respondió igualmente.

Pero como si notara el tono confidencial que estaba tomando esa pequeña conversación, continuó.

- Me llevo esto – refiriéndose a la blusa y extendió su tarjeta hasta mí.

- Claro – dije, tomando la tarjeta rápidamente, para que no se percibiera el leve temblor de mi mano.

- Te llevarás eso Carol – Se giró Bill hacía su novia.

- Sí… - dijo ella con cierto mimo.

- Bien – se volvió hacía mí otra vez – eso también – agregó.

Asentí con un gesto, y comencé a efectuar el movimiento de la venta en el computador, que lo hizo todo. Luego Bill firmó sobre la pantalla electrónica. Y la venta estaba hecha.

Le entregué nuevamente la tarjeta y él acomodo todo dentro de su bolso, se volvió a poner los lentes oscuros y me sonrió amablemente.

- Me alegra que estés bien – dijo, con la misma amabilidad que usas para darle las gracias al chico que te vende el pan.

- Igualmente – respondí.

Caroline que para entonces estaba junto a Bill, me sonrió como si compartiera el sentimiento de él. Y los vi salir de la tienda con su sequito de seguridad.

En cuanto salieron Mary me alcanzó el taburete que había a centímetros tras de mí, y me senté de forma automática.

- No te conoció – le dije.

- Ni siquiera me miró Juliette – me respondió - ¿notaste que no quiso probarse la blusa cuando te vio?

Asentí.

Claro que lo había notado, parecía como si lo único que quisiera fuera salir de aquí. Me mordí el labio, si no lo había hecho corriendo, había sido por pura amabilidad. E incluso sus palabras habían sido justamente eso, pura y fría amabilidad.

.

Cuando llegué ese día a casa, me encontré con Magda, que era la mujer que se encargaba de los chicos por la tarde cuando yo no estaba, ligeramente angustiada con los cachorros.

- No habíamos hablado de dos mascotas – me dijo en cuanto entré por la puerta.

Suspiré. Durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa había tenido la cabeza ocupada, saltando de los minutos en los que Bill había estado en la tienda, a alguno de aquellos hermosos momentos que habíamos vivido juntos y que luego se habían quedado salpicados por la terrible forma en que nos habíamos separado. Pero ahora mismo ya volvía a mi realidad, una que amaba y que me agotaba por igual.

- No estaba programados dos perros – me excusé – pero ya sabes cómo se ponen estos dos.

Magda también suspiró. Ella cuidaba de mis ojos, desde que comencé con el proyecto de la tienda. Al principio solo unas horas al día, las que me podía permitir pagarle, luego toda la tarde hasta que yo llegaba. Casi siempre intentaba estar en casa para las nueve, para permitirme al menos acostarlos, pero no siempre me era posible.

- Me pondré firme con ellos – me advirtió – deberán sacarlos a pasear y preocuparse de sus comidas

- Sí, sí… estoy muy de acuerdo – la apoyé.

- Bien.

Dijo con determinación, pero sabía que Magda también era una madraza, y le resultaba muy difícil ponerse firme con los chicos. Los regañaba mucho, pero eso no significaba que ellos hicieran todo lo que ella les pedía.

- ¡Mamá! – Habló Derek desde el pasillo – Apolo no se ha parado de ese rincón más que para comer.

Se quejó molesto. Ya sabía yo que eso sería así. Si fuera posible la reencarnación, seguro el primer Apolo se habría reencarnado en este.

Antes de que pudiera responder, comenzó a hablar Johann desde el pasillo

- ¡Mamá!, no deja de llamar Rasputín a mi Marshall – dijo cargando al pequeño perrito.

- Hola mamá, qué tal te ha ido – les dije, intentando corregir su falta de preocupación.

- Hola mamá – Johann sonriéndome.

- Hola mamá – Derek, tomando mi bolso. Lo que sorprendió, para luego agregar – ¿me trajiste algo?

- ¿Trajiste algo? – Johann soltó al perrito.

Me sentí agraviada, pero alegre.

- He dejado la cena lista – me avisó Magda, mientras se preparaba para marcharse.

- Gracias – le dije con sincero agradecimiento.

Creo que una madre nunca terminaría de agradecer a quien cuidaba con amor de sus hijos. Era verdad que había un trato comercial entre ambas, pero la dosis extra de afecto que Magda les daba a los niños, no podía compensárselo con dinero.

- Hasta mañana bribones – les dijo sonriendo.

- Adiós Magda – habló Johann junto a Derek que asomó la cabeza de dentro de mi bolso.

- Adiós Magda.

.

Tres días después, estábamos en el cumpleaños de Giselle.

Richard grababa en momento, mientras Liese, la madre, sostenía a la pequeña de pie sobre una silla, para que pudiera soplar las velas.

- Es una bonita escena – escuché la voz de Hahn que traía en la mano una copa de vino blanco para mí y otra para él.

- Sí, una hermosa escena – asentí, recibiendo la copa.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Yo era consciente que Hahn me estaba observando mientras bebía de mi copa.

- Pensé que no vendrías – me dijo entonces.

Lo miré dejando que el vino pasara suave por mi garganta.

- Estuve a punto de no hacerlo – respondí – y me volví a enfocar en la mesa en la que estaban mis hijos.

Me llamó mucho la atención, ver a dos niñas que tendrían ocho o nueve años y que se secreteaban en un lado de la mesa, mientras con lo que ellas suponían disimulo, hablaban y observaban a mis hijos.

Me sonreí.

- Creo que tus niños han atrapado a un par de corazones – dijo Hahn, bebiendo ahora de su copa.

- Eso parece – respondí.

Derek le dio un codazo a Johann que en ese momento lo miró y luego de un gesto de su hermano se giró distraídamente, para mirar a las dos niñas. Lo más gracioso de la escena, era que Johann tenía la boca ribeteada de chocolate.

Hahn se rió siguiendo igual que yo la escena.

- Les hace falta una clase de galantería – me dijo.

Arrugué un poco el ceño.

- Prefiero que no todavía – respondí egoístamente.

- Ya, son tus bebés – continuó.

- Bueno… - dije resignada – al menos espero que lo sean un poco más.

Nos quedamos un momento más en silencio, observando a mis hijos.

- Juliette – dijo entonces Hahn.

- ¿Si? – le pregunté prestándole atención.

No podía negar que era un hombre atractivo. Fuerte sin ser grueso, y bastante alto. Sus ojos eran amables, y aunque sabía que me gustaba, no causaba en mí esa inseguridad de la juventud. Podría definir mi atracción por Hahn, como muy agradable.

- Me preguntaba si… - titubeo. Yo ya suponía lo que quería decirme, pero lo dejé termina atentamente – un día querrías salir conmigo.

No sé si fue el hecho de haber visto a Bill esa semana, o no, pero de alguna manera creo que la respuesta fue empujada por eso.

- Sí, querría – le respondí.

Él asintió con calma, regodeándose en la respuesta positiva, mientras terminaba su copa de vino.

.

Me miré una última vez en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido diseñado por mí, gasa, satén y algo de encaje. Me acomodé el cabello y me puse la chaqueta que hacía parecer al conjunto algo un poco menos sexy y más apropiado para una primera cita.

Cambié de bolso mis cosas. Las llaves, la billetera, algo de polvo compacto el labial que me había puesto, para retocarlo y entonces vi el labial que me había regalado Bill, pero lo dejé dentro del bolso que se quedaría en casa. Acomodé todo y cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación, me devolví, lo tomé y lo metí dentro del bolso que me llevaba a la cena con Hahn.

- Bien, estaré aquí como máximo en tres horas – le avisé a Mary que se había ofrecido a cuidar de Derek y Johann, que ahora estaban distraídos con un video juego.

- Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras – me dijo mi amiga, que estaba otra vez medio soltera. Aunque eso a ella no parecía afectarla enormemente.

- Es sólo una primera cita – le dije en voz baja a Mary.

- ¿Llevas todo? – me preguntó, encontrándome algo desprevenida. No era habitual que me preguntara algo así.

- Creo que sí – respondí – llaves, tarjetas… - me encogí de hombros.

- Condones… - susurró.

- Shhh… - le hice un gesto y miré a mis hijos que seguían jugando – no pienso acostarme con él en la primera cita.

- Pues no te vendría mal, te van a salir telarañas– le hice un gesto irónico de burla antes de despedirme.

-Johann, Derek. – llamé la atención parcialmente de sus cabecitas ocupadas.

- Sí… - dijo Johann diligente, sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

Derek no se digno a responder.

- Ya saben las reglas, Mary estará a cargo – les avisé, notando los gestos afirmativos de ambos – ustedes se encargaran de todo lo de Apolo y…

- Peluche – dijo Johann aún pendiente del juego.

- Como quiera que se llame hoy – dije finalmente.

No me podía creer que el perro cumpliera casi dos semanas con nosotros y todavía no tuviera un nombre definitivo.

- Sí mamá – volvió a contestar Johann.

- ¿Derek? – pregunté.

- Sí mamá – dijo este sin mirarme.

Suspiré.

- Tranquila, ya se los recordaré yo – me dijo Mary.

Era cierto que ella no era mamá, pero había aprendido bastante observando.

- Adiós – me despedí de ella.

- Juliette – me dijo cuando ya estaba en la puerta - estas muy bonita – me dijo animándome.

- Gracias – le sonreí.

Había comenzado a aceptar mis casi cuarenta y un años, pero eso no impidió que me mirara en el espejo retrovisor del coche en cuanto subí, para darle el visto bueno a mi maquillaje, que sin ser exagerado, estaba ahí y había que cuidarlo.

- Bien – me animé a mí misma, le di a la llave de contacto y decidí encender la radio para acompañarme con algo de música.

Y ahí estaba, la voz de Bill burlándose de mí, con una nueva canción de su último álbum.

Yo podía ser solo un recuerdo en su vida, al que él podía ponerle la etiqueta que quisiera, pero yo no podía hacer lo mismo.

Continuará…

**Otro capítulo para que vayamos siguiendo la historia, que extrañamente parece comenzar otra vez ¿no?... Pobre Juliette, casi le da algo cuando se encontró con Bill en su tienda. Ainssss… y con novia… no sé si esto es bueno.**

**Muchas, muchas gracias por los mensajitos, se les agradece un montón. Quiero también decir en defensa de Juliette, para la o las que puedan pensar que es una tonta por no hacer tales o cuales cosas, que la vida es la que nos enseña en base a nuestros propios errores, y que si Juliette o Bill hicieran siempre lo correcto, esta historia habría terminado en el primer capítulo… jejejeje.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos encontramos en el siguiente.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	21. Capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI**

- ¿La conoces? – me preguntó Carol en cuanto salimos de la tienda.

- Sí – respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Restándole importancia – alguien a quien conocí hace mucho.

Subimos al coche y nos alejamos. Hoy conducía Ernest, uno de los guardaespaldas que habíamos contratado. Lo cierto es que con los años las fans se habían calmado un poco, o quizás era yo que había aprendido a convivir mejor con la persecución continua. Lo cierto es que me permitía más que antes salir por ahí a disfrutar de la vida en los diferentes sitios que visitaba.

- Me ha gustado mucho – me dijo Carol abriendo la bolsa que contenía la blusa que había escogido.

- Es bonita – le respondí.

No lograba prestarle toda la atención que se merecía. Encontrarme con Juliette había sido como recibir un golpe que no esperaba.

Carol se inclinó muy cerca de mi oído.

- Me la pondré esta noche, sólo para ti – me susurró.

Le sonreí y apreté la mano que ella había puesto sobre mi pierna. Disimulando el desconcierto dentro de mí.

- Me encantará verlo – acepté. Notando en mis palabras más amabilidad que deseo.

Carol removió sus labios sobre mi oído, yo cerré los ojos un momento y me retiré.

- Mañana saldré a Paris – le conté.

- ¿Y recién me lo dices? – me reclamó.

Lo cierto es que no solía darle demasiadas explicaciones, quizás por una cuestión de costumbre, entre su carrera en modelaje y mis compromisos con la banda, muchas veces sucedían cosas que no llegábamos a comunicarnos, porque simplemente no nos veíamos.

- No encontré un momento antes – me encogí de hombros.

- Procura encontrarlo – me sugirió soltando mi mano.

Me sentía responsable de su felicidad. Me había venido nuevamente a Alemania y aunque ella era alemana por parte de madre, no tenía pensado venir a vivir a este país, si lo había hecho era por mí, eso yo lo sabía bien. También era cierto que nunca había vuelto a abrir mi corazón a nadie, pero con Carol era lo más cerca que me había sentido del amor nuevamente.

- Intentaré compensarte – le dije, volviendo a tocar sus dedos con los míos, esta vez sobre su muslo.

Me miró con sus expresivos ojos felinos.

- Tendrá que ser muy bueno – me advirtió, y pude notar el tono juguetón en su voz.

- Muy bueno – le susurré.

Suspiró ligeramente.

Era curioso, sabía muy bien que por hermosa que fuera Carol, mi propia belleza, que sólo había madurado con los años, la dejaba sin aliento. Había una perversa manipulación por mi parte en ello, ya que ese conocimiento lo utilizaba.

- Esta noche… - me preguntó.

Podía notar como sus labios pedían a gritos un beso.

- Esta noche – le confirmé antes de besarla.

.

Tres noches después, estaba desempacando en casa, cuando recibí una llamada de Tom.

- Hola – respondí - ¿tan pronto me extrañas? – le pregunté divertido.

- Sí, no te imaginas cuánto – dijo usando su tono de burla habitual.

- ¿Demasiado espacio? – le pregunté.

- Bueno, cuando no está Erika quizás sí – me contestó.

Me reí.

Erika era una chica que se dedicaba a la venta de bienes raíces, Tom la había conocido mientras hacíamos las gestiones para nuestra nueva residencia en Alemania, y extrañamente seguían viéndose, aunque no terminaban de decir si eran pareja o no.

- Ya, seguro te dedicas a llenar cada espacio – le dije con ironía.

La carcajada de Tom, por poco se escucha directamente sin necesidad del teléfono.

Mi hermano y yo vivíamos en casas separadas, una decisión que tomamos después de cierta escena que vi de Tom sobre la mesa de la sala con cierta amiga con privilegios que tuvo por algún tiempo. No es que me escandalizara, pero ambos comprendimos que era tiempo de tener nuestro espacio personal un poco más ampliado.

- ¿Puedes venir un rato? – me preguntó cuando pudo dejar de reír.

Miré hacia el baño que estaba a mi espalda y pude ver a Carol comenzando con una sesión de limpieza facial.

- Tengo tiempo – le respondí.

- Te espero entonces – me contestó.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté

- No, a mí no – dijo.

- Bien.

Corté la llamada.

Guardé algunas cosas en el cajón y luego entré al baño, me miré en el espejo junto a Carol. Me acomodé un poco el cabello.

- ¿Vas a salir? – me preguntó.

- Voy con Tom un momento – le dije, terminando de poner mi camisa en su sitio.

- Oh Bill… - se quejó – apenas has llegado.

- Sí, pero llevamos casi una semana sin vernos – refiriéndome a Tom y a mí.

- ¿Y nosotros? – Continuó quejándose - ¿no llevamos tres días sin vernos?

- Nos estamos viendo – dije intentando una broma que obviamente a Carol no le hacía gracia – mañana pasaremos el día juntos.

Metió los dedos en una caja de crema y comenzó a ponérsela suavemente.

- Mañana tengo sesión de fotos – respondió con poca amabilidad.

Pensé un momento.

- Te acompañaré – le ofrecí.

Sentía que al menos le debía eso.

- ¿Vendrás? – habló más alegre.

- Claro – le dije frotando delicadamente algo de la crema que había sobre su mejilla.

No solía acompañarla en su trabajo, ni permitía que ella invadiera el mío.

Su rostro me regaló un mohín aniñado que me recordó a otro que había visto mucho tiempo atrás.

Tomé una de las cajas de crema que había sobre el mueble y agitándolo en el aire le hablé.

- ¿Podré tocarte esta noche? – le pregunté alzando mi ceja.

- Si no estoy dormida cuando vuelvas – respondió aguzando sus ojos felinos.

Dejé que mi dedo jugara con el ribete de su pantalón de dormir.

- Hecho – le dije.

- Hecho – me respondió ella susurrante, jugando igualmente con el ribete de mi ropa interior.

Le sonreí y salí de ahí. Le había dicho a Tom que iría a verle, y si me quedaba más tiempo, no cumpliría.

Salí al jardín y caminé por él hasta el límite con la otra propiedad. Tom y yo no vivíamos juntos, pero habíamos conseguido instalarnos en casas vecinas, así que de algún modo todo era casi igual. Era simplemente como tener habitaciones más grandes.

Abría la puerta de la casa de mi hermano con mi llave. Sabía que sólo lo encontraría a él.

- ¡Hermanito! – me recibió saliendo del pasillo.

Dejó un par de cervezas cobre la mesa y se sentó en un sofá frente al televisor. Yo lo imité.

- ¿Algo que contar? – me dijo mientras me ofrecía una cerveza.

La recibí y comencé a verterla en un vaso.

- Nada particular – le respondí, antes de beber un sorbo – lo de parís ya te lo conté.

Me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté ahora yo.

Su llamada se me había hecho extraña, y ahora su pregunta.

- No sé, te he notado extraño – me dijo bebiendo de su cerveza mientras pasaba de un canal a otro.

- Casi no me has visto esta semana – le dije – No cambies – le pedí.

- Oh… moda no – se quejó.

- Soy tu invitado – me reí.

- Sí, tienes razón – aceptó mirando la mesa - voy por aceitunas.

- ¿Patatas? – pregunté

- También – habló de camino a la cocina.

Era curiosa la percepción que tenía Tom sobre algunos acontecimientos de mi vida. No se había producido algo así muchas veces, pero sabía que era real. Yo también había experimentado alguna vez presentimientos en torno a él. Ojala hubiese tenido alguno el día de la chica sobre la mesa de la sala, ni loco habría vuelto a casa antes de lo previsto.

- Aquí están – dijo Tom dejando una bolsa de patatas y un plato con aceitunas sobre la mesa.

Tome una aceituna, y antes de echármela a la boca hablé.

- He visto a Juliette.

- No falla ¿eh? – contestó.

Lo miré.

- El presentimiento – me aclaró.

Yo hice un gesto algo indefinido. Mientras comenzaba a abrir ruidosamente el paquete de patatas. No podía decir que me sintiera especialmente diferente después de verla.

- Están molidas – reclamé al ver el interior de la bolsa.

- Que rabia – se quejó.

Ni a él ni a mí nos gustaba que las patatas se molieran dentro de la bolsa. Una manía que teníamos. Aunque eso no impediría que las comiéramos de todas maneras.

- Tienes que fijarte un poco más – le insistí.

- No soy yo quién va de compras – se defendió.

- Pues preocúpate de decírselo a quien te haga la compra – continué.

- Ya me tocará ir a comer patatas molidas a tu casa – me dijo.

- Pues lo tendrás difícil – le dije, poniendo algunas patatas sobre un plato – en mi casa no hay comida con grasas.

- Oh… ya, Carol – no tenía que decir más, el simple tono de su voz me decía que no había terminado de aceptar a mi novia.

Cuando la conocimos Tom ya la había mirado para él, pero claro, como Tom solía mirar a las chicas, sin muchas perspectivas de futuro. A mí por el contrario me pareció agradable y logramos tener una conversación amable que luego se convirtió en un paseo, y luego en una cena.

- ¿Y cómo fue? – me preguntó refiriéndose a Juliette.

- Incómodo – dije – muy incómodo.

- Me imagino – siguió hablando, mientras cambiaba de paso la televisión, como si yo no lo notara.

- Trabaja en una tienda en Neuer Wall – le expliqué.

Y de alguna manera rememoré en detalle cada sensación al verla.

- Primero me quedé en blanco, como si no comprendiera que la veía en realidad – continué hablando, Tom no me interrumpió – luego le hablé, la saludé como haría con cualquier conocido y salí de ahí.

Aunque no fui capaz de explicarlo.

- ¿Y ella, que hizo? – me preguntó.

Me quedé un momento en silencio.

- Nada – dije, acentuando aquello con un gesto negativo.

No sabía si era eso lo que más me molestaba de todo. Hubo un tiempo en el que me imaginaba como sería volver a verla, y en cada uno de esos encuentros Juliette me hablaba de sus sentimientos, para bien o para mal, pero nunca me era indiferente.

- ¿Andabas solo? – me pregunto.

- No, con Carol – le respondí.

- Ah… - dijo, como si aquello fuera algo evidente que yo no veía.

- ¿Ah qué? – lo increpé.

- Nada – respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras se echaba algunas patatas a la boca.

- ¿Dices que ella no quiso hablar porque estaba Carol? – le pregunté.

Tom comenzó a mover la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

- Me sorprende lo inocente que puedes llegar a ser a veces – me dijo.

Me sentí molesto por su comentario.

- Bueno, da igual, de todas maneras no había nada que decir – intenté dar por concluida la conversación.

- Si tú lo dices – habló Tom, cambiando nuevamente de canal.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo iba comiendo uno por uno los trozos pequeños de las patatas molidas.

Intenté reafirmar mis propias palabras. Juliette y yo no teníamos nada que decirnos, yo le había dicho lo que debía aquella última noche y ella… recordé la carta que me había dejado.

- ¿Aún tienes la carta? – le pregunté a Tom, sin mirarlo, todavía con la mirada fija en el plato de patatas.

-¿Al fin la quieres? – me respondió con una pregunta.

No había querido leer esa carta. Cuando Tom la encontró y quiso entregármela, casi le grité que no quería saber nada más de Juliette, que tirara ese papel sin valor. Qué me podía decir en una carta que cambiara lo que había sucedido.

- No – dije finalmente- deberías haberte deshecho de ella hace mucho.

Me puse de pie.

- ¿Y eso es todo? – me preguntó.

Me reí de forma irónica.

- Hace mucho que no hay más – le dije.

Tom no respondió.

Sus silencios en torno a este tema, siempre me habían hecho dudar, pero yo había tomado una decisión que se había vuelto, con el paso del tiempo, más irrevocable.

- Me voy, mañana tengo una sesión de fotos – le dije, tomando el último sorbo de mi cerveza.

- ¿Fotos? – me preguntó.

- Carol en realidad – le aclaré.

- Bien, que tengan suerte – me dijo.

- ¿Suerte? – pregunté.

- Ya sabes, tu novia no tiene el mejor carácter cuando no toman su mejor ángulo – se burlo imitando poner su mejor perfil.

- Déjala en paz – dije sin mucho énfasis – ella cede para que esté contigo.

- Sí, ya veo como cede, mañana irás a una sesión de fotos – habló con ironía.

A Tom no se le escapaba una.

.

Esa noche saldríamos Carol y yo a una cena en casa de una modelo amiga de ella. Bueno, lo que se podía llamar amistad entre las modelos, siempre estaban compartiendo una nueva dieta, o una el nombre de un nuevo centro de masaje corporal. Podía comprender que la imagen era importante a la hora de vender cualquier artículo, pero me costaba aceptar la violencia con que debían venderse las modelos. Quizás por eso me había quedado junto a Carol, en ocasiones me parecía demasiado frágil para este mundo. Sus veinticinco años le habían enseñado cómo comportarse en una pasarela, pero cuando la conocí con veintidós, era aún más frágil que ahora.

Comencé a buscar en mi armario lo que llevaría esta noche. Escogí un pantalón negro satinado, para el que seguramente encontraría múltiples combinaciones, entre ellas la blusa de color rojo oscuro que había escogido en la tienda en la que encontré a Juliette.

Cuando llegué con aquella prenda, la colgué y me olvidé de ella, tal como quise hacer con ese encuentro fortuito. Pero ahora la blusa estaba ahí, tentándome a que me la pusiera. Así que lo hice.

Era una prenda que perfectamente podía usar un hombre o una mujer, los volantes que tenía junto a los botones se veían gráciles, sin ser exagerados. Debía reconocer que me gustaba muchísimo, pero también que me habría quedado mejor si llevara un par de pinzas hacia la cintura, para entallarla. Ya buscaría a alguien que lo hiciera. No dejaría de usar la blusa sólo por haberla comprado en aquella tienda, aunque me parecía que no iba a volver a poner un pie en ella.

- ¿Estás listo? – escuché a Carol hablar desde la puerta del vestidor.

La miré, mientras me desabrochaba la blusa, para cambiarme. Estaba espectacular, aunque llevaba un sencillo vestido hasta la rodilla, de color humo, con un fondo piel que seducía sólo con eso.

- En un momento – le sonreí.

Dejé la blusa en un perchero y tomé otra.

Para entonces Carol se me había acercado y había comenzado a delinear con sus dedos el tatuaje de mi costado.

- ¿Cuando me dejarás besarlo? – me habló mimosa.

- No me gusta, ya lo sabes – le dije con suavidad.

- Te prometo que haré que te encante – su voz susurrante era una promesa en sí misma, pero hacía mucho que había decidido que eso no lo haría nadie nunca más.

- ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar? – le pregunté, poniéndome una blusa a rayas negra y plata oscuro.

Carol hizo un mohín.

- En media hora - respondió, mientras se iba.

Sabía que se había enfadado, pero al menos en esto no iba a tranzar.

.

Me encontraba estacionado en la estrecha calle de Neuer Wall. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que había estado aquí, y aún no entendía del todo qué me había hecho volver. Miré la bolsa con la blusa en el asiento del copiloto, recordándome que venía por la blusa.

Hoy estaba absolutamente sólo, lo que seguramente disgustaría mucho al encargado de mi seguridad. Sentía un nudo en el estómago que de inmediato atribuí al hecho de no traer guardaespaldas. Miré nuevamente la calle. Una de las mejores horas para venir aquí era al medio día, la mayoría de las personas se iban a comer y había un pequeño respiro en las calles.

Vi a una chica joven salir de la tienda, no parecía una cliente, probablemente sería una vendedora como Juliette. Tomé aire y me decidí a entrar.

El nudo en el estómago aumentó en cuanto crucé la puerta, por lo que debía suponer que no se debía a mi temor por no traer seguridad.

Recorrí con la mirada el lugar, y pude ver a Juliette subida en una pequeña escalera, mientras acomodaba la ropa a la mitad superior de un maniquí. Me acerqué.

- Hola – dije en cuanto me encontré tras ella.

Me miró y por un momento pensé que se caería. Extendí las manos de forma instintiva, pero ella terminó sosteniéndose de una barra que había saliendo de la pared.

- Que susto – susurro en cuanto bajo de la escalera.

Se tomó un momento antes de darme la cara.

- Hola – respondió a mi saludo.

- Lamento el susto – le dije.

- No pasa nada – respondió – eso es algo que no debería estar haciendo ahora que puede entrar alguien – se justificó, quizás más de lo necesario.

Miró la bolsa de la tienda en mi mano.

- ¿Algún problema con la blusa? – me preguntó.

La veía tan segura y entera.

- Sí – le extendí la bolsa.

Ella caminó hacía el mostrados y sacó la prende del interior.

- ¿Quieres devolverla? – me preguntó.

No había ninguna expresión en ella que me hablara de lo que juntos habíamos compartido. Estaba siendo muy amable, pero tan distante.

- No… - noté como mi voz se fracturaba levemente – me gusta – agregué – creo que podrían ponerle alguna pinza.

Le expliqué indicando con mi dedo los costados de la blusa.

Juliette habló sin mirarme.

- Tendrías que probártela - me dijo.

Sólo entonces me miró y en el fondo de su mirada la volví a ver.

"_En la red de mi música estás presa, amor mío, y mis redes de música son anchas como el cielo. "_

Continuará…

**Aquí está un poco la versión de Bill, vamos viendo como ha avanzado su vida y como es su relación con Caroline, su novia, a la que llama Carol (gr rr rr) no saben lo que es escribir sobre Bill y otra chica, Deoz… para cortarse las venas con hojas de lechuga…**

**Les dejo un besito y espero que me dejen ustedes sus mensajes, para contrastar opiniones.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	22. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII**

**.**

Nada me preparó para escuchar la voz de Bill tras de mí mientras acomodaba un maniquí.

- Hola – dijo.

Cuando lo miré para convencerme que no era una mala pasada de mi mente y lo vi, me tambalee como una muñequita de trapo. Logrando sostenerme de lo primero que encontré, una barra para percheros.

- Que susto – alcancé a suspirar mientras bajaba de la pequeña escalera.

Cerré los ojos antes de atreverme a mirarlo.

- Hola – respondí como haría a cualquier persona que entrara a mi tienda. Incluso con un poco menos de entusiasmo.

- Lamento el susto – me dijo.

Su voz tampoco sonaba especialmente emociona, quizás cordial.

¿Qué diablos venía a hacer aquí otra vez?

- No pasa nada – le dije – eso es algo que no debería estar haciendo ahora que puede entrar alguien – hablaba más de lo debido a causa de lo nerviosa que me sentía.

Noté que traía una bolsa de la tienda.

- ¿Algún problema con la blusa? – Le pregunté diligente.

Al menos estábamos en mi campo.

- Sí – me respondió extendiendo la bolsa, que tome con todo el cuidado que me fue posible, para no tocarlo.

Caminé con ella hasta el mostrador. Esperando que los tacones que me había puesto hoy, no me traicionaran.

- ¿Quieres devolverla? – le pregunté en cuanto la extendí sobre el mostrador.

Rogaba porque sólo viniera a devolverla, y esperaba mantenerme de una pieza hasta que se fuera. El corazón me latía trastornado y no estaba segura de cuanto más aguantaría.

- No… - respondió, y sentí como si se me cayera el techo encima – me gusta, creo que podrían ponerle alguna pinza.

Comenzó a explicarme moviendo sus dedos encima de la tela. Yo sólo podía mirar su mano.

No podía mirarlo a él. Temía que pudiera leer las incontables emociones que ahora mismo experimentaba.

- Tendrías que probártela - le dije.

Y sólo entonces lo miré. Me sentía como si estuviese caminando yo sola a la sala de ejecuciones.

"_En la red de mi música estás presa, amor mío, y mis redes de música son anchas como el cielo. "_

- Probármelo – repitió.

Quería enterrarme, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando dije eso?

Probablemente había sido la reacción automática, lo que habría dicho a cualquier persona que entrara en mi tiendo con el mismo problema.

- Bien – respondió mirando a su alrededor en busca del probador.

- Por ahí – le indiqué.

En el momento en que se giró, respiré profundamente, necesitaba calmarme si quería ser capaz de comportarme profesionalmente con él. Miré hacia la entrada de la tienda. No había nadie.

¿Bill venía sólo?

Creo que en ese momento no fui capaz de concluir la razón de aquello.

Cuando alcancé a Bill en el probador, moví las cadenas que cerraban las persianas.

- La dejo aquí – le hablé, poniendo la blusa sobre un sillón que había dentro – cuando estés listo me avisas.

- ¿Sólo estás tú?- me preguntó.

No pude responderle de inmediato, ya que en ese momento levantó ligeramente su camisa para desabotonarla y me mostró, sin proponérselo, parte de la estrella de su vientre. Me quedé pegada a ella por el segundo que estuvo expuesta, luego pestañee.

- Sí – respondí, saliendo rápidamente de ahí, rogando porque no lo hubiese notado.

Caminé hasta el mostrador y me bebí un largo sobo de la botella de agua que mantenía ahí.

- Ya está – le escuché decir.

¿Cómo podía ser tan rápido?, no me dejaba ni un respiro.

- Enseguida – respondí.

Volví a respirar profundamente un par de veces más, intentando recordar las respiraciones que me habían enseñado en las clases de yoga. Luego me aventuré hasta el probador, blandiendo como único escudo, una caja de costuras.

Bill estaba mirándose al espejo, terminando de abotonar la blusa, dejando abierto el lazo superior que hacía de cierre.

La blusa se le veía espectacular, incluso el lazo sin atar era un detalle muy sensual, que en Bill destacaba por la sensualidad implícita en él.

Me vio por el espejo y habló.

- Debería ir…

- Entallada – terminé la frase por él.

Y nuestras miradas se encontraron a través del espejo, como si hubiesen estado imantadas.

Una vez más habíamos coincido en lo que el otro decía. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

- Bueno… - hablé más nerviosa de lo que querría – comencemos.

- Sí – fue toda su respuesta.

Bill se quedó muy recto, esperando a que yo hiciera mi trabajo. Era más que evidente que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, pero claro, con grandes diseñadores.

Me acerqué esperando que no me temblaran las manos. Tomé la tela con cuidado de no tocarlo, ni siquiera a través de ella, a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario. La música de ambiente era tan suave, que ahora que estaba frente a él, podía oír el ligero sonido de su respiración justo sobre mi cabello. Parecía agitada, y aquello me puso incluso más nerviosa. Se me cayó un alfiler y cerré los ojos esperando calmarme. La última vez que había tenido su respiración tan cerca, habíamos sido devorados por la pasión.

- ¿Trabajas aquí hace mucho? – me preguntó.

Me quedé procesando en mi mente, la idea de que Bill estaba intentando tener una conversación conmigo.

- Bueno… cinco años – respondí – no sé si es mucho o poco.

- Claro, el tiempo a veces es muy relativo – agregó.

Mis dedos se rozaron con su piel al intentar enganchar un alfiler. El escalofríos me recorrió la espalda casi me deja sin aliento.

No podía explicar bien lo que me sucedía.

- ¿Estas entallando del centro? – me preguntó.

Y agradecí muchísimo la pregunta, al menos podíamos hablar de algo en lo que me sentía más segura.

- Sí, de ese modo no quedará ninguna marca inadecuada – le expliqué – no destruirá el modelo.

- Eso me parece – dijo, pareciendo sinceramente interesado.

Mis dedos volvieron a tocar torpemente su pecho. Y el que se estremeció ahora fue él.

Lo miré casi instintivamente.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos, para luego bajar a mis labios. Yo miré los suyos entreabiertos, con aquel lunar tan suyo bajo el labio inferior. Era tan consciente de cómo me hormigueaban los labios por besarlo. Se movió hacía mí ligeramente, para entonces yo ya no respiraba, aunque el corazón corría tan rápido que parecía capaz de escaparse de mi pecho. Volvió a mirar mis ojos e hizo un gesto casi imperceptible arrugando el ceño, para volver a erguirse por completo.

- ¿Terminamos? – me preguntó.

Asentí tragando, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia cualquier rincón.

- Sí – dije finalmente cuando la voz me salió.

Y me apresuré a moverme fuera del probador.

Entonces escuché algo que amenazó con fulminarme definitivamente.

- ¡Mamá!

Las voces al unísono de mis dos hijos, entró como si llevaran un megáfono cada uno.

Me mordí el labio y creo que estuve a punto de mordérmelo por la fuerza que empleé en ello.

- ¡Derek no deja de llamar Berto a Mickey! – comenzó a reclamar Johann

- Pero si todavía no le pones nombre – se defendió Derek.

- Se llama Mickey – increpó Johann

- ¿Hasta mañana? – pregunto Derek cruzándose de brazos como si tuviera toda la autoridad para hacerlo.

- No… no sé, pero ahora se llama Mickey – enfatizó Johann

- Saluden a su madre – dijo Magda desde la puerta.

- Magda nos trajo – dijo Derek estirándose para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Así que me incliné hacia él, casi sin voluntad, mientras sostenía a Johann que se había abrazado contra mí.

- Sí, ella dijo que podíamos venir a comer hoy contigo – me aclaró Johann.

Entonces recordé que les había dicho que un día de esta semana que no tuvieran demasiados deberes podían venir.

El corazón me latía frenético.

No esperaba que vinieran hoy.

- Que bien – les dije a ambos.

Entonces me di la vuelta y miré a Bill que aún llevaba la blusa que habíamos estado corrigiendo sin dejar de mirar a Johann y Derek, que no paraban de hablar.

- ¿Dónde comeremos mamá? – preguntaba Derek.

- ¿Cerrarás la tienda? – Johann.

- Sí – respondí

- ¿Podemos ir a un italiano? – Derek

- Sí – volví a responder.

- ¿Y puedo pedir helado de postre? – Johann

- Sí – continué diciendo, sin fuerza.

- Helado, puaj – exclamó Derek.

- Seguro pedirás tarta – respondió Johann

Bill entonces me miró, y pude ver su comprensión y su incredulidad por igual.

Dios, él nunca debía saber de mis hijos. De sus hijos.

Se volvió a meter en el probador. Y sólo entonces pude volver a respirar.

Miré a mis hijos.

- Necesito que se queden tranquilos – les pedí – tengo que terminar de atender a un cliente.

- Sí mamá – dijeron ambos.

Los escuché seguir con su discusión sobre los postres, pero esta vez en un poco más de silencio.

Cerré los ojos infundiéndome valor, y caminé hasta el probador.

Casi chocamos Bill y yo, cuando él salió de improviso.

- Tengo que irme – dijo.

Su voz sonaba cortante.

- Claro – bajé la mirada y me hice a un lado.

Entonces vi que su mano estaba cerrada en un puño que irradiaba toda la cólera que estaba sintiendo.

Se alejo y lo vi rodear a los niños, que no le prestaron atención. Hizo un gesto corto de despedida a Magda. Que se giró luego y me miró.

Era demasiado evidente el parecido que tenían los niños y Bill. Nadie que los tuviera en la misma habitación podría ignorarlo.

.

Había pasado una semana entera desde que Bill había estado en la tienda. Las ventas se habían elevado ligeramente ya que la temporada de Navidad comenzaba cada vez más temprano. Los adornos ya comenzaban a aparecer por las calles y ahora mismo tenía a una persona trabajando en el decorado de navidad que pondría en el escaparate.

Mi teléfono sonó. La melodía que ahora usaba era una genérica del móvil, había tan pocas cosas en mi vida que se relacionaran ya con Tokio Hotel o Bill. Pero eso no evitó que se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago. Desde que Bill se había marchado ese día, no dejaba de pensar que volvería a aparecer. Cada vez que alguien entraba, el corazón me saltaba, cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, por improbable que fuera que conociera mi número, mi estómago se comprimía.

Miré la pantalla. Era Hahn.

Resoplé de alivio.

- Hola – le respondí sintiendo como se me destensaban los hombros.

- ¿Qué tal estás? – me preguntó.

No podía definir en realidad qué tipo de relación teníamos. Nos llamábamos continuamente, creo que más él a mí, nos habíamos visto al menos cuatro veces contando nuestra primera cita. Me sentía muy cómoda con él.

- Bien, con mucho trabajo – le conté.

Lo escuché reír.

- Tú siempre estas tapada de trabajo – me dijo.

- Es verdad – le concedí.

- Deberías tener una asistente – me aconsejó.

- Sophie trabaja conmigo – miré en dirección a la chica que me ayudaba en la tienda.

Sabía que era responsable y cumplía con las tareas que le encomendaba, pero no veía en ella aspiraciones a más.

- Quizás necesites más gente – me dijo.

- Si pongo otro sueldo más en la tienda, reduzco demasiado mis ganancias – le conté.

- Claro – aceptó.

Sophie se acercó a mí. Tapé el teléfono.

- ¿Que hago con esta blusa? – me preguntó trayendo en las manos la blusa que le había probado a Bill y que finalmente se había dejado.

- Déjala aquí – le indiqué el taburete tras de mí.

La ajustaría de todas maneras.

- ¿Sigues ahí? – me preguntó Hahn.

- Sí, sí… perdona – hablé.

- ¿Crees que tendrás un tiempo para mí mañana?- preguntó.

- ¿A la hora de siempre?

- Sí.

Me mordí el labio. Hahn parecía la persona adecuada para intentarlo de nuevo.

- Claro.

.

A la noche siguiente, me encontraba paseando con Hahn por las ya bastante frías calles de Hamburgo. Aún era otoño, pero parecía que el invierno ya había llegado, aunque todavía no veíamos nieve.

- Estuvo bien la película – le dije, mientras apretaba con mis manos enguantadas unas castañas que habíamos comprado.

Esta era la mejor época del año para comerlas, apenas estaba saliendo, pero era un augurio de la navidad. Castañas asadas, que se vendían en las esquinas.

- Sí, me gustó – aceptó – aunque un poco increíble el final ¿no? – me preguntó.

- Bueno… - concedí – es bonito pensar que si encuentras a tu verdadero amor, puedas lograr que el universo se conspire para que estés junto a ese amor siempre.

Habíamos estado viendo una reposición de "Notebook".

- Está bien, acepto eso – dijo riendo, mientras me entregaba una castaña ya pelada.

- Gracias – le dije.

- Con guantes no terminarás nunca – se rió.

- Pero al menos tendré dedos al final del paseo – ahora me reí yo.

Nos miramos un segundo, y al segundo después me había besado.

No había sido un beso apasionado, ni un primer beso en realidad, aunque así era. Había sido un beso cálido, como los que das a alguien que comparte tu vida siempre. De alguna manera eso me hizo sentir cobijada y segura.

Me apoyé en su brazo y lo besé.

Se me cayeron algunas castañas, pero no me importó.

Quizás, y después de todo, esto era el amor, sentirte cobijado y respaldado por alguien.

- ¿Podríamos pasar por mi apartamento?... ¿si quieres? – me ofreció en cuanto dejamos de besarnos.

Lo miré.

- Podríamos – acepté.

.

Cuando llegué a casa un día entre semana, estaba hecha un verdadero asco.

Magda, que normalmente se encargaba de tener todo más o menos en orden. Se disculpó con los nervios casi destrozados.

- Han tenido muy mal día – me dijo esperando que comprendiera que no había hecho más.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le pregunté

Mis hijos no paraban de discutir y se les veía muy enfadados.

- No sé qué problema han tenido con una tal Isa, Ilsa no sé qué… - habló mientras recogía en la cocina la comida que los perros había desperdigado.

- ¿Eso no lo tienen que hacer los chicos? – le pregunté.

La mirada que me echó me dijo que eso se suponía.

Me quité los zapatos de camino a la habitación de los chicos, que en este momento parecía un campo de batalla. Johann y Derek aún tenían puesta la ropa de deporte y no paraban de gritarse una serie de cosas que habían pasado hacía mucho.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunté.

Ninguno me respondió, o simplemente no me oían.

Miré el suelo en el que se encontraba una maqueta de dinosaurios que conservaba Johann normalmente sobre su escritorio, y que ahora mismo estaba destrozada.

- ¡Lo mismo hiciste cuando Rosaline me regaló su dibujo de arte! – reclamaba Derek y yo seguía sin entender el problema.

Caminé un poco más dentro de la habitación y pude ver uno de los coches de colección a escala que Derek coleccionaba, con las puertas arrancadas.

- ¡No es culpa mía que me prefieran a mí! – lloraba Johann abrazado a un peluche que le había regalado Mary cuando cumplieron cinco años. Y que siempre estaba sobre su cama

Derek tenía uno igual, pero sepultado por el resto de sus juguetes en el baúl en el que los guardaba, cuando lo hacía claro.

Entonces vi que Derek se lanzaba de una cama a otra. A punto de sacarle los ojos a su hermano.

- ¡Derek! – grité y me abalancé hacia ellos para separarlo.

- ¡Te voy a machacar! – le gritó Derek.

- ¡Mamá! – me llamaba Johann.

Y sujeté a Derek como pude llevándome a su cama.

- ¡Calma! – le pedí sosteniéndolo con tanta fuerza, que esperaba no dañarlo, pero no se estaba quieto.

- ¡La culpa es suya! – seguía insistiendo Derek, mientras Johann sólo abrazaba a su peluche con un mohín entre enfadado y asustado.

- ¡No es verdad! – decía, y sus palabras parecían infundir más fuerzas a Derek.

Los perros se habían alterado también por el calor de la discusión y no paraban de ladrar.

- ¡Basta de una vez! – grité.

Derek se removió un poco más en mi regazo.

- ¡Derek! – insistí. El refunfuño molesto, pero se calmó parcialmente.

Siempre había sido el más impulsivo, aunque ambos eran así, de alguna manera era el primero en defender a su hermano, o el primero en acudir a las manos si no podía arreglar un problema con Johann.

Los perros seguían ladrando. Apolo con su tosca voz y… el pequeño con sus ladridos más agudos.

Magda los empujó a salir de la habitación y me miró como preguntándome si necesitaba ayuda. Negué levemente.

- Ahora quiero que me expliquen qué pasa – hablé.

- ¡Que Johann es un traidor! – reclamó Derek, removiéndose nuevamente hacia su hermano, pero mi agarré aún era firme.

- Traidor es una palabra muy fuerte – le dije con determinación.

Derek se volvió a enfurruñar.

- ¡No es mi culpa mamá! – se defendió Johann.

Lo miré. Sus ojitos estaban llenos de lágrimas y parecían pedir disculpas a gritos.

- ¡Sí que lo es! – insistió Derek.

Suspiré.

Estábamos en un callejón sin salida.

- Johann – hablé – ve a lavarte la cara – le pedí.

El me hizo un mohín que me dobló el corazón en pedacitos. Quería abrazarlo para consolarlo, pero primero me tocaba aclarar el asunto.

- Sí mamá – contesto obediente, llevándose consigo a su peluche, y sollozando cuando pasó por encima de su maqueta rota.

- Ahora tú y yo nos vamos a la cocina – le hablé a Derek.

Que se removió molesto. Y lo solté

- Siempre le das el favor a él – me dijo, adelantándose a la cocina.

Recogí mi bolso que se había quedado tirado en la entrada de la habitación, y comencé a seguir a Derek.

- Puedes irte – le dije a Magda – ya me encargo yo.

Sabía que estaba esperando a saber si la necesitaría un poco más.

- Bien – dijo. Tomando sus cosas.

- Controla ese carácter – le dijo a Derek acariciándole el cabello.

Él no se movió, continuó sentado en su silla, con los brazos cruzados y un gesto enfadado.

- Me despediré de nuestro otro diablillo – me avisó Magda.

Yo asentí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres un batido? – le pregunté a Derek, que negó enérgicamente.

Comencé a buscar en mi bolso.

- ¿Y esto? – le ofrecí una barrita de chocolate que le traía.

La miró un momento, como si estuviera preguntándose si aceptarla sería un soborno.

Su ceño comenzaba a relajarse poco a poco.

Mi teléfono sonó. Lo tomé de dentro del bolso y vi que era Hahn.

- Hola – lo saludé – tengo una pequeña emergencia de hermanos en casa – le conté.

- ¿Algo grave? – preguntó. Pude notar su alerta en la pregunta.

- Una pelea con una maqueta y un coche de colección como bajas – le expliqué.

- Oh, ya…- se tranquilizó – te llamó más tarde.

- Sí, gracias – le dije con dulzura.

Corté la llamada y dejé el teléfono encima de un mueble. Me apoyé en la mesa y miré a Derek.

- Ahora cariño, ¿dime que ha pasado? – le pregunté.

Seguía enfadado.

- Que te lo cuente tu hijito – me hizo un gesto indicando a Johann que estaba medio asomado en la puerta de la cocina.

Suspiré.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

- Dime Hahn – respondí algo cansada ya.

La mínima pausa que hubo, me heló la sangre.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Escuché la voz impasible de Bill.

"_Supongo que te amaba, ¡Oh, menos, menos de lo que debería! Ahora todo es yo y yo, me doy la vuelta y todo lo que veo, es el pasado donde he dejado nuestro destino"_

Continuará…

**Ahh hh hh hh… esta historia me va a matar…. Jajaja… se reirán, pero la vivo de una manera.**

**Juliette está intentando hacer de su vida una vida "normal", Bill… no sé… creo que eso lo veremos un poco más claro en el capítulo siguiente, que debería escribirse desde su punto de vista, porque todo lo sucedido en éste, necesita tener una versión de él ¿o no?... jejejej…**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por leer y por TODOS sus mensajes. Me encantan.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII**

.

- Probármelo – le dije.

Por qué sentía que esa no iba a ser una buena idea.

- Bien – acepté, comenzando a mirar dónde estaba el probador.

- Por ahí – me indicó.

Y me fui en la dirección que me indicó. Resoplé en cuanto me encontré frente al espejo. Me sentí perturbado, molesto, extraño.

Me centré en la idea por la que venía aquí. Ajustar una blusa, pensé. Pero incluso a mí me resultaba un argumento muy débil.

Vi a Juliette a través del espejo comenzar a cerrar las persianas. Me pareció que el cabello algo más corto le sentaba bien.

- La dejo aquí – dejó la blusa sobre un sillón - cuando estés listo me avisas.

¿Sería ella quién me haría la prueba? La idea me inquieto.

- ¿Sólo estás tú?- le pregunté.

Comenzando a desabotonar mi camisa, para ocuparme en algo que no fuera mirarla.

- Sí – me respondió cortante cuando la miré.

Había algo profundamente insano en estar aquí ahora mismo. Por un momento pensé en irme, olvidarme de la dichosa blusa y de Juliette.

Era evidente que no quedaba nada entre nosotros.

- Ya está – dije.

Unos minutos de pruebas y me iría. Y esperaba no volver a pisar esta tienda nunca más.

- Enseguida – le escuché responder.

¿Así atendería a todos los que venían?

Probablemente sí, fue la respuesta que se gestó en mi cabeza.

Me erguí frente al espejo terminando de abotonar la blusa. Pensé en atarme el lazo superior, pero un Bill oculto y perverso que sabía que existía dentro de mí, no me lo permitió. Dejaría que Juliette lo viera.

La vi de reojo aparecer tras las persianas. Pero esperé a terminar con el último botón antes de mirarla y hablarle.

- Debería ir…

- Entallada – terminó la frase por mí.

La sensación de dejavú fue tan fuerte que tuve que mirarla de inmediato a través del espejo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, y nuevamente la vi ahí, a la Juliette que había enterrado en mis recuerdos, la que me parecía tan hermosa.

- Bueno… - habló desviando la mirada – comencemos.

- Sí – fue todo lo que pude responder.

Adopté la postura adecuada para la prueba, e intenté evitar mirar a Juliette, que comenzó a trabajar con más cautela de la que nadie había tenido nunca conmigo. Una fuerte sensación de ansiedad se apoderó de mí al tenerla tan cerca. Podía notar como mi corazón se había acelerado, al menos esperaba que ella no lo notara. Parecía tan sumergida en su labor.

La observé a través del espejo. No podía decir en realidad si notaba algún cambio en ella. Era evidente que el tiempo había pasado, pero también para mí.

¿Qué había sido de su vida? ¿Estaría aún con Richard? ¿Se habría casado con él?

Miré si mano. Al menos no había ningún anillo a la vista. Aquello me consoló tontamente. A mí no me importaba si se había casado.

- ¿Trabajas aquí hace mucho? – le pregunté.

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Quizás era una estupidez querer conversar con ella y enterarme de su vida. Seguramente era una gran estupidez tener de improviso con tantas preguntas sin respuesta rondando mi cabeza.

- Bueno… cinco años – respondió– no sé si es mucho o poco.

- Claro, el tiempo a veces es muy relativo – dije finalmente.

Muchas veces sentí que el tiempo sin Juliette era como un día de mi vida sin verla, como si sólo la hubiese visto ayer, como ahora. Pero muchas otras veces percibía el peso de los años, siendo muy consciente de todo lo que ya no sabía de ella, como ahora.

Noté sus dedos rozando mi piel y cerré los ojos un segundo, de ese modo pude contener el estremecimiento que me provocó. Noté como todo mi cuerpo respondía como si la sangre hubiese subido un par de grados y ahora recorriera mis venas con una calidez mayor.

Luego volví a mirar por el espejo, notando como sus manos se movían por la prenda de forma experta. Recordé la pequeña conversación que habíamos tenido en el estudio de música y que me llevó a corregir algún detalle en la chaqueta que vestí en Humanoid.

- ¿Estas entallando del centro? – le pregunté.

- Sí, de ese modo no quedará ninguna marca inadecuada – me explicó – no destruirá el modelo.

- Eso me parece – le dije, comprendiendo que era una muy buena opción.

La moda seguía siendo mi asignatura pendiente. Quizás ahora que la banda había tomado un ritmo algo más tranquilo podría dedicarme un poco más.

Sus dedos volvieron a rozarme, y su toque fue tan inesperado que no pude controlar el temblor que me causo.

Juliette me miró de inmediato. Y ahí estaban sus ojos. Tan hermosos como los recordaba en aquellas noches que no me confesaba ni a mí mismo, en las que la añoraba tanto.

Me quedé prendado de esos ojos y luego de sus labios, que como perversos bocados, me invitaban a probarlos. Me incliné solo un poco hacia ella, quise convencerme en que no había nada malo en examinar si me sabían igual que antes, y Juliette parecía tan dispuesta a mostrármelo. Pero entonces pensé en Carol, en sus ojos felinos entristecidos si yo le hacía a ella, lo mismo que me había hecho Juliette a mí. Arrugué un poco el ceño.

- ¿Terminamos? – le pregunté volviendo a mi postura inicial.

Ella desvió la mirada y asintió.

- Sí – dijo, antes de salir del probador.

Cerré los ojos. El corazón aún me latía disparado.

Pero entonces escuché algo que me dejó paralizado.

- ¡Mamá!

Salí del probador casi de inmediato. No me podía creer que Juliette fuese mamá.

Entonces uno de los niños se movió lo suficiente para que pudiera ver su rostro. Y el golpe fue aún mayor. Tenía mis ojos, y mi barbilla. Y el modo en que levantó una ceja para quejarse, me cortó el aire.

Discutían algo que no comprendí. Sólo podía ver que gesticulaban y discutían entre ellos. Pero cuando Juliette se movió para mirarme. Comprobé lo que estaba temiendo.

Eran gemelos.

Juliette me miró y lo vi en sus ojos. Eran mis hijos.

Me metí en el probador de inmediato. No sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué hacer. Me cambié de camisa y salí de ahí. Estuve a punto de chocar con Juliette, pero me moví hacía atrás con rapidez. Como podía esta mujer dañarme tanto.

- Tengo que irme – dije.

- Claro – respondió.

Y ya no la miré. Salí sin querer mirar a los niños. Me sentía como un monstruo intentando esquivarlos, pero…

Salí de aquella tienda, como alma que lleva el diablo. Crucé la estrecha calle, con el único pensamiento de encontrar la carta que Juliette me había dejado. Quizás en ella decía algo sobre esto.

Mierda ¿y si en ella me hablaba de su embarazo?

No quería ni imaginar que a causa de mi testarudez por enterrar todo lo relacionado con ella, esos niños ahora no tuvieran un padre.

Padre.

La sola palabra me abrumó y me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Habitualmente era prudente a la hora de conducir, pero ahora mismo me sentía de todo menos prudente.

Marqué el número de Tom.

- Hola – respondió.

- ¿Estás en casa? – le pregunté sin saludar.

- No, ¿pasa algo?

- ¿Dónde tienes la carta? – pregunté atormentado.

El marcador de velocidad ya iba en ciento veinte kilómetros hora.

- ¿La de Juliette? – se extraño.

- ¡¿Cuál más Tom? – le grité alterado.

Su respuesta fue inmediata y concisa.

- En el cajón izquierdo de mi escritorio.

Iba a cortar y le escuché.

- ¡Bill!

- ¡¿Qué!

- Ten cuidado – me advirtió.

Respiré profundamente.

- Lo tendré.

Llegué a casa de Tom, en la mitad del tiempo que me habría tomado un viaje normal. Aunque seguía teniendo la sensación de haber tardado demasiado tiempo.

Abrí la puerta casi de un golpe y no me preocupé ni siquiera de cerrarla. Sé que el viejo Scotty salió a mi encuentro, pero tampoco me detuve con él.

Mi único objetivo ahora mismo era la carta de Juliette.

Abrí el cajón que me había dicho Tom y lo vacié dejando caer todo al suelo, rebusqué entre las cosas, encontrando lo que buscaba.

En el momento que la tuve entre mis manos, pereció como si toda la prisa que traía, se hubiese quedado detenida en algún punto entre ver la carta y tomarla en mi mano.

Me senté en la esquina de la cama de Tom. Nunca había tenido nada escrito de Juliette, me resultó muy extraño ver su letra en aquel sobre viejo. Era como si de pronto me hubiese trasladado al año dos mil diez, y con eso, a todo lo que entonces sentí por ella. Le di la vuelta, seguía cerrada como el día en que la había traído. Comencé a abrirla lentamente.

Era una carta bastante corta, pensé cuando vi el texto. Probablemente muy concisa. Cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente y comencé a leer.

"_Bill… he comenzado esta carta muchas veces, en algunas encabezándola con un 'mi amado' o 'mi adorado', pero finalmente creo que será mejor sólo Bill._

_No hay mucho que pueda decir en mi favor. Únicamente que el amor no avisa, sólo llega sin preguntar si puedes recibirle o no. Yo cerré mis brazos en torno a él para amarte, pero también cerré los ojos, y me estrellé. Sólo quiero que sepas, que eres maravilloso, que el amor nunca tuvo un color más hermoso, y que espero que puedas recordarme algún día con una sonrisa._

_Juliette."_

Miré la carta por anverso, que estaba en blanco. La volví a leer pensando en que por alguna razón hoy debía de ser un tonto y no entender algo.

- ¡¿Bill? – escuché la voz de Tom

Que debía haber venido de donde quiera que estuviera, corriendo como había hecho yo.

- ¡Aquí!

Llegó de inmediato a la habitación.

Creo que para ese momento la adrenalina de mi cuerpo debía haber bajado, porque me sentía cansado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Qué entiendes tú con esto? –le pasé la carta, esperando a que su mente más despejada que la mía ahora mismo, viera lo que buscaba y no encontraba en las líneas que ahí había escritas.

Tom comenzó a leerla, haciendo un diminuto sonido en cada palabra. Creo que casi me las había memorizarlas, porque podía seguir su lectura sin estar leyendo.

Hizo un sonido de conclusión, así que comprendí que había terminado.

- ¿Y? – le pregunté ansioso.

- Creo que… reconocía haber cometido un error – dijo – y que te quiso mucho.

"Te quiso mucho". Se repitió en mi mente.

- ¿Pero no ves nada más? – insistí.

Como era posible que Juliette tuviera gemelos y no me lo contara. Tenía que estar ahí, en alguna parte entre líneas.

- No… - negó, mirando nuevamente la carta - ¿qué esperas encontrar? – preguntó finalmente.

Continué repasando en mi mente lo que podía recordar con mayor claridad de nuestros últimos encuentros. Siempre había pensado que aquello que quería contarme y que finalmente nunca se decidió a hacer era su relación con ese novio que tenía. Pero ¿y si era esto?

Negué en silencio. No podía ser esto.

Mi mente divagaba.

- Bill – insistió Tom.

- Juliette es madre – le conté.

- Oh… pero eso es normal ¿no? – habló sin entender aún.

Lo miré.

- Tiene gemelos.

Tom abrió los ojos sorprendido, se puso de pie.

- ¿Y tú crees que…? – me preguntó.

- Estoy seguro – le dije.

Si Tom pudiese verlos sabría la razón de mi certeza.

- Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo – comenzó a cavilar.

- Tendrán diez u once años.

- Pero ella tenía novio Bill – insistió.

- Si los vieras Tom… es que no estarías dudando – le dije dejándome caer atrás en la cama.

Me quedé mirando el techo. Juliette no me había contado nada de esos niños. Y yo no me sentía preparado para ser padre. Normalmente uno tenía al menos nueve meses para acostumbrarse a la idea. Yo sentía que me habían lanzado a una piscina de agua helada sin avisar.

La información bailaba en mi cabeza sin orden, chocándose con la incredulidad.

Tom se dejó caer en la cama junto a mí.

- ¿Soy… tío? – me preguntó.

Suspiré.

- Creo que sí…

Nos quedamos un segundo más en silencio.

- Entonces… entonces tú…

- No lo digas.

Le pedí. No me sentía capaz de encajar la idea en mi vida.

.

Suspiré removiéndome fuera de Carol. Ella continuaba extenuada, lo podía notar en su respiración agitada que ahora golpeaba sobre mi hombro.

- Que pasión… - dijo antes de suspirar.

Yo intentaba recuperar el aliento. Me sentía particularmente salvaje. Creo que mis frustraciones salían a relucir en momentos de pasión como este. Y me castigaba mentalmente por hacerlo.

- Ha estado bien – me encogí de hombros.

Me sentía sofocado en la cama.

- Voy por un vaso de agua – le dije, poniéndome la ropa interior.

Los ojos felinos de Carol me miraron, y en su boca se dibujaba la sonrisa de la satisfacción.

- Voy contigo – anunció moviéndose fuera de la cama. Y caminando hasta una silla próxima, sobre la que tenía una bata, tan transparente que no habría importado que no se pusiera nada en absoluto.

Era obvio que se sentía muy cómoda con su cuerpo.

- Bien – dije mientras pasaba por mi cabeza una camiseta.

Llegamos a la cocina, y mientras yo me servía un vaso con agua fría. Carol cortaba trocitos de una manzana.

En fin, cada uno con sus gustos.

Ella me miraba desde un lado de la cocina, apoyada en la encimera. Podía distinguir cada zona de su figura bajo la bata de color marfil. Yo me encontraba en la misma posición sólo que al lado contrario.

- ¿Qué piensas de tener hijos? – le pregunté de pronto.

Me miró fijamente.

Era una mujer inteligente, todo en ella destilaba esa sensación.

- No lo he pensado – me respondió, mordiendo un trozo más de su manzana.

Me bebí otro sorbo de agua.

- ¿Tú sí? – me preguntó.

- Tal ves… - me encogí de hombros.

Continuaba mirándome, mientras comía su manzana.

- ¿Me lo estas proponiendo? – me preguntó.

Y lo cierto es que no sabía ni siquiera porque se lo había preguntado.

- Quizás… - respondí.

En este momento no me sentía dueño de mi vida. Encontrarme de pronto con la posibilidad de ser padre y ni siquiera saberlo, era como si no tuviera control. Y eso me desquiciaba.

- Somos jóvenes aún – me dijo – ambos tenemos una carrera.

Yo miré el vaso con agua.

- Ya lo sé – respondí.

- Mi cuerpo es importante para mí – continuó.

Podía entenderlo.

- Olvídalo ¿sí? – Le pedí acercándome para darle un beso - vamos a dormir – le susurré acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

- ¿Te has molestado? – me preguntó.

- No – me apresuré a negar.

Me sonrió.

- Llévame a la cama – me pidió.

.

Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, mientras miraba por la ventana, el café que había pedido aún estaba caliente. Era extraño sentirme transportado a casi once años atrás, cuando un día de otoño, acepté tomarme un café con Juliette.

- ¡Bill! ¡¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo? – escuché su voz en medio de todas las demás.

- ¿Quién? – le pregunté, más por amabilidad que por otra cosa.

- Nosotros, tú y yo.

- ¿Nosotros? – le volví a preguntar, por seguir un poco aquella extraña especie de conversación.

- Sí… soy Juliette

La miré por un segundo, con aquella extraña sensación de reconocer su nombre.

- Ya veremos – le contesté.

Creo que jamás imaginé que aquella respuesta, me iba a tener once años después, esperándola en una cafetería. Otra vez.

- Disculpa la tardanza – la escuché decir.

Me giré, y ahí estaba Juliette. Impecablemente vestida, como la primera vez que nos habíamos citado. Eso sí, su cabello hoy era rizado. No sé si por una cuestión de modo, o de comodidad.

Extendí mi mano para indicarle la silla.

- ¿Quieres algo? – le pregunté. Intentando parecer todo lo correcto y entero que me era posible.

El estómago se me había revuelto hacía rato.

Había llamado a Juliette dos días atrás, con la firme idea de poner en orden esa vida que ya no parecía pertenecerme. O que al menos ya no reconocía. Con esa horrible manía por el orden que siempre había tenido, no podía soportar que hubiese piezas dispersas que no estuvieran en su sitio.

Su voz había sonado tan clara y segura. Como cuando solía responderme mientras yo estaba lejos.

- Dime Hahn.

Había dicho.

Y noté como la sangre se me envenenaba.

- Tenemos que hablar – le había dicho yo.

Y aquí estábamos ahora.

- Un café – aceptó, mientras se sentaba.

La miré, antes que ella lo hiciera. En su rostro se notaba que el tiempo había pasado, haciendo muchísimo más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Cada línea de su perfil, estaba marcada por una madurez que la hacía absolutamente sensual.

Recordar que habría querido bajarle el cielo, para que fuera feliz, era algo que me dolía en aquel profundo lugar del alma, en el que había hundido su amor.

Pero ahora tenía que centrarme en lo importante, todo aquello no era más que parte de un pasado que nunca volvería a ser una realidad.

Le hice un gesto al camarero y le pedí un café.

- Bien, tú dirás – me miró entonces.

Me reí con ironía.

- La que tiene que decir eres tú – le sostuve la mirada.

- No sé qué quieres que te diga – me habló, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla. Mirándome ahora desde esa distancia de seguridad.

- ¿Cómo se llaman? - pregunté, moviéndome yo hasta el respaldo de mi silla.

- Derek y Johann – me respondió

Su voz me pareció tan cálida cuando dijo aquello.

- Derek y Johann – repetí.

Sabía que esos nombres debían significar algo para mí, pero era duro que sólo fueran nombres.

- ¿Qué edad tienen? – continué preguntando.

- El dos de diciembre cumplen once años – me habló.

- Once años – repetí otra vez – eso es en diez días.

Me había perdido once años de la vida de esos niños.

- ¿Por cuánto se llevan? – a medida que hacía más preguntas, sentía que muchas más esperaban por ser respondidas.

- Ocho minutos, Derek es el mayor – me respondió, como si adivinara cual sería mi siguiente pregunta.

El camarero llegó con su café.

- Gracias – la escuché decir.

La observé mientras dejaba caer el azúcar en la pequeña taza.

- ¿Lo sabías… la última vez que nos vimos? – notaba como me costaba decir aquello.

Juliette se rió ligeramente, mientras comenzaba a mover la cucharilla dentro de la taza con lentitud.

- Cuando llegué a verte ese día… - se mordió el labio, quizás también le costaba recordar aquello – no estaba embarazada.

Siempre me había costado aceptar la violencia de ese encuentro. Había intentado destrozarla.

Me bebí un sorbo de café que me quemó ligeramente la garganta.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le pregunté, cuando pude hablar otra vez.

- Sabía que no me habías perdonado – habló - nunca más llamaste

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, con más desapego de la que habría esperado nunca.

- ¿Qué saben ellos de mí? – pregunté, intentando ignorar lo que acababa de decir.

- Nada – volvió a hablar con la misma distancia.

- ¿Nada? – pregunté.

Creo que por un instante me sentí herido en mi orgullo, más que en ninguna otra faceta de mi persona.

- No – afirmó – ellos sólo me tienen a mí y a… su padrino.

- ¿Y quién es su padrino? – le pregunté, notando la presión que se iba formando en mi pecho.

- Eso no importa – me dijo.

Comenzó a buscar en su bolso, y vi como dejaba un billete sobre la mesa para pagar su café.

- Desde luego que me importa – aclaré – soy su…

- No Bill, tú no eres nada de ellos – dijo enfática.

Hizo un gesto para ponerse en pie. Y entonces sostuve su mano contra la mesa. Era la primera vez que la tocaba desde hacía… once años.

"_Cómo se puede olvidar un amor, cuando lo llevas en el corazón"_

- Quiero verlos – ahora el enfático era yo.

Se mantuvo sentada un momento más, pero podía notar que no sería demasiado.

- Mis hijos no te conocen, no saben nada de ti, tienen una vida en la que son felices – me dijo, intentando que comprendiera algo que no iba a aceptar.

No significar nada para ellos.

- Quiero verlos – insistí.

Ella negó.

- Sabes que puedo hacerlo de otra manera – le dije.

Se rió irónica.

Tiró de su mano, que aún seguía bajo la mía, como si le quemara.

- No me lo puedo creer – respondió con un susurro contenido.

"_Hoy haces que el cielo, se vista de negro, haces llover, haces que se me empapen las penas de llanto"_

Continuará…

**Me encantó esa frase del final. Es de una canción de Diego Martín "haces llover", por si la quieren escuchar.**

**A ver. Desde mi punto de vista Bill se siente extraviado dentro de las cosas que le están sucediendo, pero además siente la obligación de saber qué hacer, aunque no lo sepa. Así que de momento sólo se centra en su interés, ver a sus hijos. **

**Sobre la escena con Carol… tengo abierto un buzón de reclamaciones… jajajajaj…**

**Espero que todavía no quieran colgarme. A la historia todavía le falta.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	24. Capítulo XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV**

.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de mis hijos, y aunque la celebración con los amigos de su misma edad, no sería hasta el fin de semana, Mary y yo estábamos en la cocina preparando algunos bocaditos para quienes, año tras año venían a cantar el cumpleaños feliz con ellos. Richard con Liese. Mary por supuesto, tenía entendido que hoy vendría Louis, que volvía a ser su novio. Aquella relación era algo parecido al nombre del perro de Johann, nunca sabía cómo iría hoy. Hahn, que se iba incorporando poco a poco a mi vida. Magda.

Todos nosotros componíamos más o menos la familia que Derek y Johann conocían.

Quizás por eso me molestaba tanto que Bill no lo comprendiera. Esto ya no se trataba de él o de mí, se trataba de los dos solecitos que ahora reían corriendo de un sitio a otro, jugando felices con sus mascotas y con la pequeña Giselle.

Es verdad que yo no le había contado nada, pero también era cierto que él había puesto una distancia de seguridad entre nosotros de miles de kilómetros.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste? – me preguntó Mary, cuando le hablé de la intención de Bill de ver a mis hijos.

- Bueno, intenté que entendiera que los niños no lo conocen, y que son felices con sus vidas – continué contándole – te imaginas si de pronto les impones a un padre – susurré la última palabra.

- Ya – asintió – ¿y él lo comprendió?

- Que va… siguió insistiendo – suspiré – me dejó caer una amenaza.

- ¡¿Una amenaza?

- Shhh… - le hice un gesto de silencio – sí, que él podía hacerlo de otra manera si quería, o algo así…

Seguí ordenando los bocaditos.

- Por las cosas que me habías contado de él, no me lo esperaba – confesó.

- Ha cambiado mucho – seguí – su mirada es dura y recelosa.

- ¿Crees que se atreva a demandarte? – me preguntó.

Esa pregunta me la había hecho casi a diario desde que nos habíamos encontrado Bill y yo en la cafetería.

- Hace años atrás, te habría dicho que no sin pensarlo, pero ahora…

- Ya…

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio.

- Pero esto es una fiesta – le dije entonces esperando sonar animada.

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo es eso que Louis y tú?... – le pregunté.

- Ya sabes… él se disculpó, yo me disculpé… - me explicó – y hasta la próxima.

- Pero no puedes estar siempre esperando la próxima – le dije.

No me parecía sano estar en una relación en la que eras feliz el veinte por ciento del tiempo. De eso ya sabía yo, aunque mi porcentaje de felicidad junto a Richard fue mucho mayor.

- Yo también lo creo… - me respondió.

Y por el tono que uso, comprendí que estaba intentando organizar esa idea dentro de sí misma.

En ese momento habló Hahn desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Cariño, ¿llevo algo? – se ofreció.

- Sí, gracias – le entregué una bandeja con bocaditos.

Cerré los ojos cuando lo vi salir y esquivar, con bastante arte debo agregar, a mis hijos que habían pasado como dos bólidos, seguidos por la pequeña Giselle que se movía un poco más lento.

- Buena finta – le dije.

Me miró y me cerró un ojo.

Me quedé por un momento mirándolo mientras se alejaba.

Entonces Mary me habló.

- ¿Qué tal tú, con él? – preguntó.

- ¿Hahn? – Me encogí de hombros – ya lo ves. Bien.

- ¿Sólo bien? – insistió.

Me reí. Mary siempre lograba arrancarme una sonrisa con sus preguntas curiosas, y yo disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir.

- Muy bien – dije.

- Mmm… - me miró inquisidora – eso quiere decir que… - alargó ese 'que'

- Que… - la imité.

- Vamos Juliette, ya lo sabes – me reclamó.

Me volví a reír.

- Sí… - respondí, dispuesta a salir de la cocina.

- Oh… muy bien, entonces es 'muy bien' – enfatizó.

- No seas tan curiosa.

- Bueno, pero al menos dime si es… - con sus manos hizo los tres gestos que hacía mucho se habían instaurado a nuestras conversaciones, para evitar que los niños supieran de qué hablábamos.

El primero era el filo de una mano sobre la muñeca de la otra, lo que significaba cuarto de noche, un chico con el que pasabas un rato y te ibas a casa. El siguiente era la misma posición de la primera mano, pero en mitad de la palma de la otra, lo que significaba media noche, y con ella un chico con el que lo pasabas bien, pero no tanto como para quedarte. Y el último, una bola con ambas manos, que te hablaba de noche entera, o el equivalente a un chico con el que podáis pasar toda la noche y repetir a la siguiente.

Me reí conteniendo una carcajada.

- El tercero – le dije.

- Oh, entonces muy bien – confirmó.

Estar con Mary, siempre hacía que todo pareciera más fácil. Su optimismo a todo prueba era envidiable.

El timbré sonó.

- Yo voy – dijo Mary – debe ser Louis

- Gracias.

Mientras iba hacia la sala, la que tuvo que hacer una finta fui yo. Los chicos no paraban de jugar. Fuera había un día frío y amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento, así que no nos quedaba más que tener la casa llena de ruido y voces de niños, como siempre.

- Traeré la tarta en un momento – avisé a los adultos

Los pequeños también lo escucharon, así que un '¡Viva!' se extendió a lo largo del pasillo.

- ¿De chocolate? – preguntó Richard.

- No, esta vez no – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Uff… menos mal – exclamó aliviado – los últimos cinco años nos ha castigado a los adultos con tarta de chocolate, ya sabes a los niños es la que más les gusta.

Me senté en el brazo del sillón, junto a Hahn.

- ¿Y hoy? – me preguntó, reposando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

- Hoy es chocolate con naranja – anuncié.

Liese se rió, cuando Richard se quejó de forma catastrófica.

- Eres un exagerado – le dije entre risas.

- Juliette – escuché la voz de Mary y la miré de inmediato.

Pasé de su gesto alarmado, a la persona que aparecía tras de ella.

- Bill… - susurré.

Creo que casi salté fuera de mi asiento y me acerqué a él.

Era consciente del silencio que se había producido tras de mí en la sala y de las risas y los ruidos que había en la habitación de los niños.

En cuanto llegué a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté en un susurro.

- Es el cumpleaños de…

- Shhh… - me alarmé.

- Derek y Johann – concluyó.

Por un momento pensé que diría 'mis hijos'.

Lo miré fijamente, sabía que no se iría. Creo que por primera vez no me sentía presa de esa mirada. Ya no veía en él, las garras que me habían atrapado, ahora sólo veía a un extraño que quería someter mi vida.

- Bien – acepté – pero, por favor…

- Juliette, preséntanos a tu invitado – escuché la voz de Richard y cerré los ojos.

Me di la vuelta y lo miré. Bueno a él y al resto. Todos se habían quedado con los ojos fijos en Bill.

Suspiré, sabía muy bien lo que estaban pensando.

Caminé los pasos que nos separaban de la sala.

- Este es Bill... – dije.

- Un amigo – se apresuró a aclarar él.

- Este es Hahn – dije y Hahn se puso en pie y le extendió la mano a Bill, que pareció dudar.

Pero finalmente ambos se saludaron con un cortes 'Hola'

– Esta es Magda, ella cuida de mis hijos – la miré con afecto.

- Mucho gusto – dijo Bill.

- Ella es Liese – Bill entró un poco más en la sala para saludarle con un beso en la mejilla.

Yo no pude evitar sentirme invadida. Veía como iba entrando a la fuerza en mi vida.

- Y él es… Richard… - creo que no esperaba sentir el nudo que se me hizo en el estómago, cuando comprendí que los tenía a los dos en la misma habitación.

- Hola – dijo Bill con un gesto.

- Hola – la voz de Richard era áspera.

Podía ver en sus ojos lo que temía. No podía ocultar lo evidente. Si sólo mis hijos se parecieran un poquito más a mí.

- Y a Mary…

- Ya la conozco – dijo con fría amabilidad.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio. Un silencio incomodo y más largo de lo que en realidad era.

- Traía esto – dijo Bill, levantando una par de pequeñas bolsas finamente arregladas.

- ¿Son regalos? – preguntó Derek desde el pasillo.

- ¡Derek! – le regañé.

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que le había intentado enseñar prudencia.

- Sí – respondió Bill, mirándole.

- ¡¿Un regalo? – preguntó Johann saliendo de detrás de su hermano.

- ¡Johann! – le reprendí también a él.

- Esta bien – habló Bill en su defensa, extendiendo una bolsa a cada uno.

El resto de los invitados estaba en completo silencio.

- Bueno, traeré la tarta – dijo Mary.

- Te acompaño – dijo Magda.

Entonces las miré a ambas.

- Yo iré por los platos – habló Liese.

Por favor que no me dejaran sola, era el ruego en mi mente.

- Voy contigo - anunció Richard.

Y para entonces sólo me estaba quedando Hahn.

Que se quedó de pie junto a mí.

- ¿Puedo abrirlo mamá? – preguntó Johann.

- ¿Podemos mamá? – le siguió Derek.

A buena hora me consideraban.

- Claro – respondí. Me hacía falta una copa.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? – le preguntó Hahn a Bill, con toda la cortesía con la que tratas a un invitado que llega a tu casa.

Bill pasó primero por mi mirada y luego miró a Hahn, el tiempo suficiente para negar.

- Me iré enseguida – dijo.

- ¡Mira mamá! – me gritó emocionado Derek.

Sostenía sobre la mano un reloj con una esfera más grande que él.

- Quiero ver el mío… - Johann se quejaba con ansiedad. Aún no abría su regalo, intentando no romper el envoltorio.

- ¿Te ayudo? – le preguntó Bill acuchillándose frente a él.

- Sí… - pidió Johann, entregándole la bolsa.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – me hablaba Derek ansioso, extendiéndome el reloj y su muñeca, para que se lo pusiera.

En la cocina el rumor era evidente. Debían estar debatiendo sobre el 'invitado' que teníamos.

Bill abrió el envoltorio del regalo, con la misma minuciosidad que estaba empleando Johann, pero siendo más efectivo.

- Ahí está – le anunció, cuando el reloj estuvo libre.

- ¡Ohh! – Exclamó Johann - ¡Mamá!

Me pedía ansioso que le pusiera el reloj, pero aún se lo estaba acomodando a su hermano.

- Ven – le dijo Hahn.

Y Johann se movió hacía él extendiendo el brazo.

Bill se puso en pie.

- Tengo que irme – anunció – me esperan en el coche.

- ¿Tienes coche? – pregunto Derek, con el mismo entusiasmo que si le estuvieran ofreciendo una barra de chocolate.

- Sí – le sonrió Bill.

- Ya está – le dijo Hahn a Johann, que se giró y le habló a Bill.

- ¿Y podemos verlo? – preguntó.

- No – dije yo, antes que nadie aceptara nada – hace demasiado frío.

- ¡Mamá! – fue el reclamo a dueto.

- En un momento viene la tarta – les anunció Hahn.

El rumor en la cocina iba subiendo en intensidad.

- ¿Te quedarás a la tarta? – le preguntó Johann a Bill, tomando su mano.

Noté de inmediato lo tenso que Bill se puso con ese toqué. Pero no retiró la mano, al contrario, luego de la impresión, cerró la suya en torno a los dedos de mi hijo.

- Sólo hasta la tarta – dijo Bill.

- Ven, te presentaré a Benji – le dijo, refiriéndose a su mascota.

Bill me miró, al ver que Johann tiraba de él hacía su habitación.

Yo asentí levemente.

Y los vi perderse por el pasillo.

Cuando me encontré con los ojos de Hahn, este me miró como si me estuviese esperando desde hacía mucho.

Me mordí el labio.

- Abrázame – le pedí.

Y pude sentir sus brazos cerrarse en torno a mí.

- No voy a preguntar quién es – me susurró al oído.

- No, mejor que no preguntes ahora – le dije.

El rumor de la cocina, había pasado a convertirse en bullicio.

- Vamos – le dije, removiéndome en el abrazo, para ir a esa cocina, que ahora mismo parecía la sala en la que se llevaba a cabo una conferencia.

En cuanto me asome en la cocina, vi que Magda tenía sobre la mesa los platos, los cubiertos, los vasos. Y que todos los demás se habían pegado a un rincón y gesticulaban mientras hacían lo que ellos suponían era cuchichear.

- Te ayudo Magda – le dije – hoy eres mi invitada.

No quería que terminara sirviéndonos a todos hoy también.

- Oh, no es problema – me sonrió.

- ¡Juliette! – exclamó Mary, como si recién me hubiese visto.

- No lo he invitado, y no sé que hace aquí – le respondí antes que me lo preguntara.

Me mordí el labio, sin querer levantar la mirada de las servilletas que estaba ordenando.

- ¿Richard?... – le pregunté en un susurro.

Quería confirmar lo que ya suponía. Richard también se había dado cuenta.

- Desde luego – se encogió de hombros Mary.

Entonces miré en dirección a Richard. Seguía molesto. Sabía que tener a Bill aquí, y que se diera cuenta que él era el padre de mis hijos, era como reabrir una herida muy dolorosa.

- Bueno – dijo Mary – tenemos que cantar el cumpleaños feliz.

Anunció como si se tratara de poner 'firmes' a un grupo de soldados.

- ¡Mamá! – Habló Johann desde la puerta, mirando la esfera de su reloj, mientras oprimía los botones – Bill dice que se va.

¿Me tocaba despedirlo?, me pregunté.

- ¿Te acompaño? – me preguntó Hahn.

Negué suavemente.

- Estoy bien – le mentí.

- ¿Y tu hermano? – le pregunté, cuando salí de la cocina y me encontré con Giselle peinando a una muñeca, a Apolo en su rincón de siempre y a ¿Benji? Intentando destrozar un hueso de juguete que tenía.

- No sé – me respondió – se salió por la ventana.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté.

Sólo entonces dejó de mirar el reloj y me miró a mí.

- Quería ver el coche de Bill – se encogió de hombros, como si fuera evidente.

- Yo voy – dijo Mary tras de mí.

Me acerqué a Bill que estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

- Me gustaría volver otro día – me anunció.

Al menos parecía un poco más amable que la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

- El sábado celebraran su cumpleaños en una pizzería – le conté

Se rió con cierta ironía.

- Con un poco menos de personas – me dijo

Asentí lentamente comprendiendo.

- Ya lo hablaremos – le dije.

- Bien – se movió abriendo la puerta.

- Bill… - dije sin pensarlo demasiado. Me miró – gracias por no decir… a los niños…

Fijo sus ojos en el suelo y noté como su gesto se endurecía.

- Tengo que saber cómo me siento con todo esto primero – me anunció.

Me sentí torpe al estar agradeciéndole algo que había hecho pensando en sí mismo.

- Okey – dije, tomando el manillar de la puerta y abriéndola más.

Esperaba que le quedara claro que lo estaba despidiendo de mi casa.

En ese momento apareció Mary con Derek por delante.

- Adiós Derek – le dijo Bill.

- Adiós – entró mi hijo corriendo, sin prestarle más atención.

En cuanto Bill salió. Yo cerré la puerta.

- Estaba en el coche con el hermano – me avisó Mary

- ¿Con Tom? – le pregunté.

- El mismo – confirmó – que guapo es…

- Mary… - me quejé.

- ¿Qué? – Se resintió – yo sólo hago notar lo evidente – argumentó alejándose.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Richard. Que con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, me estaba esperando.

Suspiré.

Este carrusel no me dejaba bajar.

Continuará…

**Los créditos de los gestos de Mary, para definir a las citas en la cama, son responsabilidad absoluta de mi amiga Gaby y cierto encuentro onírico, no con quien quería, pero con otro idéntico… jajajaajajjaja… gracias Gaby, siempre tan sacrificada… jajajajajaj**

**Espero que el capí les gustara. Y nos estamos viendo en el siguiente. Sigue abierto el buzón de reclamaciones… jejejeje…**

**Besos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Disculpen los errores de letras, cuando releeo me doy cuenta, pero ya les he dicho, tengo la manía de no revisar, y mientars escribo esto pienso ¿no será mejor revisar?... y me respondo… NAH ¡!... jajajajajajaja…**

**Se las quiere mucho.**


	25. Capítulo XXV

**Capítulo XXV**

.

Esta parecía que iba a ser una noche muy larga. Me había acostado a eso de las dos de la madrugada, pero luego de estar una hora dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, me había levantado a fumarme un cigarrillo. Y ahora estaba aquí. Con la luz de mi habitación apagada, repasando lo sucedido las últimas semanas.

Expulsé el humo lentamente. Afuera había comenzado a nevar un poco. De alguna manera agradecía que Caroline viajara a Los Ángeles unos días. Necesitaba espacio, sentirme molesto o deprimido, sin tener que dar explicaciones.

Me acerqué el cigarrillo a la boca y aspiré.

Era difícil encontrar en mí algo de todo lo que había sentido por Juliette. Mis recuerdos me decían que la había amado tanto, pero en mi corazón no se reflejaba aquel sentimiento. Y de alguna manera eso me llenaba de tristeza.

El día que nos encontramos en la cafetería, ella me enfrentó, ante la idea de ver a sus hijos. Y no entiendo cómo puede esperar que no haga algo. Cómo puede creer que sabiendo que esos niños son míos, simplemente me voy a hacer a un lado, al menos me debe el espacio para saber si quiero ser su padre.

Apagué el cigarrillo molesto.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Tom.

- ¿Estás dormido? – le pregunté cuando finalmente contestó.

- Ahora ya no – me dijo con voz adormilada.

- Quiero ir a ver a los niños mañana – le conté.

- ¿Qué niños?... – preguntó.

- Tom…

- Estoy durmiendo… ¿no me lo podías contar por la mañana? – preguntó molesto.

- No puedo dormir – me encogí de hombros.

- A genial, si tú no duermes yo tampoco – resopló.

- Somos gemelos – me burlé

- Ya, no me lo recuerdes – se quejó.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo? – necesitaba apoyo moral.

- Yo no soy niñera ¿eh? – Me avisó – ya sabes lo que opino de tener niños.

- Si quieres te quedas en el coche, sólo quiero verlos, mañana están de cumpleaños.

Se quedó un momento en silencio y pensé que se habría dormido.

- ¿Si te digo que sí, puedo seguir durmiendo? – preguntó.

- Gracias Tom.

- De gracias nada… esto es coacción – me acusó.

Corté la llamada. Quizás ahora sí podría dormir.

.

Al día siguiente, estábamos Tom y yo fuera de la casa de Juliette.

- ¿Crees que les gusten? – le pregunté una vez más.

Había comprado unos relojes que al menos a Tom y a mí nos había parecido muy divertidos.

- ¿Sabes lo que habría dado yo por un reloj así a su edad? – me preguntó - les gustaran, son niños… ya cálmate.

- Bueno… es que no sé como son, que cosas les gustan, con que se divierte – agregué.

- Bill…

- Ya, ya… si lo sé, me calmo – respiré profundamente – me voy.

Abrí la puerta del coche, bajé y antes de volver a cerrarla.

- Tendré el motor en marcha – se rió Tom.

Le hice un gesto con el dedo alzado. Y como siempre a continuación escuché su carcajada.

La puerta de entrada al jardín estaba abierta, así que la crucé, y al llegar hasta la casa toqué el timbre y esperé. Erguí la espalda y me mostré todo lo decidido que pude.

Mary me abrió la puerta sonriente, pero la sonrisa se le esfumó en cuanto me vio.

- Oh… eres tú – dijo.

- Hola Mary – la saludé – vengo a ver a los niños.

La vi titubear un momento, mirar atrás, para luego fijarse en mí nuevamente.

- Entra – me dijo.

Di un paso dentro de la casa, y pude ver a varias personas en la sala. Avancé unos pasos tras Mary. Y ahí Juliette sentada en el borde de un sillón. Supuse que el hombre junto a ella sería ese tal Hahn, ya que la abrazó por la cintura.

- Hoy es chocolate con naranja – la escuché decir.

Todos reían.

Podía oír a los niños juguetear.

- Eres un exagerado – le escuché decir nuevamente a Juliette, con aquella sonrisa clara, tan suya, y que no escuchaba hacía tanto.

- Juliette – le dijo Mary, y ella nos miró.

Me moví un poco para que me viera.

Estaba tan nervioso, que me pareció que dijo algo, pero no la escuché.

Se movió con rapidez hacia mí. Todos los presentes se quedaron entonces con la mirada fija en mí. Y aunque estaba acostumbrado a estar frente a público, esto rayaba en lo ridículo.

Cuando la tuve en frente me susurró.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?...

No venía a discutir.

- Es el cumpleaños de…

- Shhh… - me hizo callar alarmada

- Derek y Johann – terminé de todas maneras mi frase.

Me miró, y creo que por primera vez comprendí aquello que decían, que las madres podían parecer leonas si se trataba de proteger a sus hijos. Pero no tenía que protegerlos de mí, no podía Juliette ser tan egoísta.

Respiro y me dijo.

- Bien, pero por favor…

Alguien le interrumpió.

- Juliette, preséntanos a tu invitado.

Miré al hombre que se había puesto en pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Parecía molesto.

Juliette se giró, se tomó un segundo y caminó los dos pasos que nos separaban del resto de sus invitados, aunque yo no fuera un invitado realmente.

- Este es Bill... – dijo, y yo me acerqué.

- Un amigo – un amigo, aclaré.

Pude notar el desconcierto de todos. Y lo cierto es que no me extrañaba, ninguno, salvo Mary, me conocía.

Juliette comenzó a presentarnos.

- Este es Hahn – así que ese era Hahn. Pensé

El hombre se puso de pie y extendió la mano para saludarme. Me tardé un segundo en responder, y lo hice con la justa amabilidad.

No venía aquí a hacer amigos, sólo me interesaban los niños.

– Esta es Magda, ella cuida de mis hijos.

- Mucho gusto – la saludé. Cuando Juliette dijo que cuidaba de los niños, me sentí agradecido con ella de alguna manera.

- Ella es Liese – Continuó Juliette

Y la sonrisa franca de aquella mujer, me hizo sentir un poco más cómodo en medio de toda esta extraña sensación. Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Y él es… Richard… - en ese momento Juliette titubeo, y con justa razón.

- Hola – le dije, sin acercarme.

Así que este era Richard. ¿Seguía en su vida?.

Por un segundo, el sentimiento de la decepción y el dolor que había experimentado cuando supe lo de Richard se revolvió dentro de mí intentando salir a la superficie, pero no se lo permití. Como tantas otras veces.

- Hola – le escuché decir.

No dejaba de mirarme, era obvio que sabía quién era yo.

- Y a Mary…

Terminó Juliette.

- Ya la conozco – dije.

Claro que la conocía. La amiga que sabía toda la verdad y que había cubierto las mentiras de Juliette.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio. Ni siquiera se oía a los niños.

Yo mantenía las manos tras la espalda, con los regalos de los niños, así que pensé que era buen momento para informarlo.

- Traía esto – Le dije a Juliette, mostrándole las bolsas

- ¿Son regalos? – preguntó Uno de los niños desde el pasillo.

- ¡Derek! – le regañó Juliette.

Así que este era Derek. El de jersey azul.

- Sí – le respondí, intentando encontrar algún detalle que lo diferenciara de su hermano. Quizás un lunar como el que teníamos Tom y yo.

Pero no encontré nada.

- ¡¿Un regalo?– preguntó el otro gemelo, moviéndose desde atrás de su hermano.

- ¡Johann! – le riñó Juliette también.

- Esta bien – le dije a ella, y les extendí una bolsa a cada uno.

Johann tampoco parecía tener algo que lo diferenciara. Así que de momento debía recordar que su jersey era verde oscuro.

- Bueno, traeré la tarta – escuché a Mary.

- Te acompaño – dijo la mujer que cuidaba a los niños. Magda me parecía.

Derek intentaba mirar dentro de la bolsa, pero sólo se encontraba con el paquete de regalo.

- Yo iré por los platos – habló la otra mujer que había.

En cuestión de segundos, todos los invitados de Juliette se habían ido de la habitación.

Menos Hahn. Él se había quedado junto a ella, como si con ello marcara un sitio en esta casa, del que no pensaba moverse.

- ¿Puedo abrirlo mamá? – preguntó Johann.

- ¿Podemos mamá? – le siguió Derek.

Creo que mientras más los miraba, más increíble me resultaba entender que eran mis hijos. Míos.

- Claro – les dijo Juliette.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? – escuché a Hahn dirigiéndose a mí.

Miré a Juliette de forma instintiva, como si ella tuviese que explicarme algo. Que ridículo ¿no? Luego negué simplemente.

- Me iré enseguida – le dije volviendo a centrarme en los niños.

- ¡Mira mamá! – le gritó emocionado Derek.

- Quiero ver el mío… - Johann se quejaba con ansiedad.

Creo que lo comprendí muy bien, cuando noté que no quería romper el envoltorio. Quizás incluso lo guardaría, como hacía yo de pequeño.

- ¿Te ayudo? – le pregunté, agachándome delante de él.

Parecía que la vida, desde la estatura de un niño era mucho más fácil.

- Sí… - aceptó él, entregándome la bolsa.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – Derek no dejaba de hablar.

Casi dando saltos para que le viera Juliette.

- Ahí está – Le entregué el reloj a Johann, cuando terminé.

- ¡Ohh! – Exclamó él emocionado - ¡Mamá!

La pedía a su madre que le pusiera el reloj, pero ella estaba ocupada aún con el de Derek. Pené en ofrecerme.

- Ven – le dijo Hahn.

**Y Johann respondió de inmediato. ** **No me gustó notar lo prescindible que era para esos chicos.**

- Tengo que irme – avisé poniéndome de pie – me esperan en el coche.

- ¿Tienes coche? – pregunto Derek, de pronto, como su me volviera a ver.

Me reí.

- Sí – le dije.

- ¿Y podemos verlo? – me preguntó Johann con su reloj ya puesto.

Pero antes de que lograra si quiera pensar en una respuesta, Juliette negó.

- No hace demasiado frío.

Ambos niños se giraron hacia ella. Y nos vi reflejados a Tom y a mí, cuando alguna vez nos negaron algo.

- ¡Mamá! – fue el reclamo a dueto.

- En un momento viene la tarta – les anunció Hahn.

Por un segundo parecieron conformarse.

- ¿Te quedarás a la tarta? – me preguntó Johann tomando mi mano.

El roce de sus dedos pequeños me puso alerta. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto con extraños. Pero entonces pensé. Es mi hijo.

Así que cerré mi mano sosteniendo la suya.

- Sólo hasta la tarta – le dije.

No pensaba quedarme mucho más. Era más que evidente que las personas que estaban ahí presentes se sentían incómodas con mi presencia. Y yo con ellas.

- Ven, te presentaré a Benji – me dijo.

Parecía el nombre de un perro.

Miré a Juliette. No iba a adentrarme en su casa sin autorización.

Sólo cuando asintió comencé a caminar tras Johann que tiraba de mí.

Cuando entramos en la habitación, Johann corrió a la que era su cama.

- Este es Benji – me dijo, acariciando al pequeño perro que había sobre su cama.

- Hola Benji – me acerqué y le acaricie la cabeza.

El perro me miró y se volvió a echar.

- Está cansado – comenté.

Johann se encogió de hombros.

- Juega mucho – respondió, restándole importancia.

Se movió hacia un escritorio que había y comenzó a mover las piezas de una maqueta de algún dinosaurio, que estaba unida con cinta adhesiva.

Me sentía tan extraño y descolocado en medio de una habitación de niños.

- Esta me la rompió Derek – dijo.

Pude notar como su ceño se había endurecido. Reconocía el enfado en él. Muchas veces me sentí igual con Tom.

- ¿Por qué te la rompió? – le pregunté acercándome.

Se me hacía insólito estar hablando con un mini yo.

Hizo un sonido de disgusto. Que por poco me hace reír.

- Se enfado por qué Isa Mendelssohn me dio un beso – se encogió de hombros.

Parecía tan dulce con el mohín que se había marcado en su boca. Me recordó enormemente a Juliette.

- Se peleó contigo – afirmé.

Me miró como un adulto a otro contándole sus conflictos. Si todos los problemas se trataran de un beso, pensé.

- Sí, pero no fue mi culpa – comenzó a argumentar intentando volver a pegar un trozo de cinta adhesiva que ya había perdido el pegamento – ella se me acercó y me dio el beso.

- Ah claro, como te ibas a resistir ¿verdad? – le dije aguantando la risa.

- Las chicas son muy extrañas – se quejó – hace unos días Isa Mendelssohn le estaba dando patadas a Derek, y ahora me da un beso a mí.

- ¿Patadas? – pregunté.

Él continuaba intentando pegar el trozo de cinta.

- Sí, ya sabes, cuando a las chicas les gusta un chico le pegan – se encogió de hombros – a mí Isa Mendelssohn nunca me ha pegado.

- Ya… entonces supones que no le gustas – le pregunté conteniendo la risa.

- ¡Claro! – hizo un gesto con ambas manos abiertas como si alguien por fin le entendiera.

Me sentí íntimamente feliz de ser yo.

Volvió a su labor con la cinta adhesiva.

- ¿Tienes más cinta? – le pregunté.

Abrió un cajón y me entregó un dispensador pequeño de escuela. Corté un trozo e intenté 'vendar' su maqueta.

- Yo también tengo un hermano – comencé a contarle.

Pero aquello no pareció importarle demasiado, o simplemente lo consideraba normal.

- ¿Y también se pintas las uñas? – me preguntó.

Me reí.

- No. Tom preferiría quemar su colección de zapatillas antes que pintarse las uñas.

- ¿Colecciona zapatillas? – me preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí… - lo enfaticé con un gesto de mi mano – un montón.

- Derek colecciona coches de juguete – me contó, indicando una repisa sobre la cama de su hermano.

- Ya ve – me detuve en uno a que le faltaban las puertas.

- ¿Tú coleccionas algo? – continuó preguntándome.

- Ropa – me reí.

- ¡Como mamá! – concretó.

- ¿Tu mamá colecciona ropa? – le pregunté, más por seguirle la conversación que porque me interesara meterme en el armario de Juliette.

- Sí – noté que su atención comenzaba a dispersarse.

Quizás era momento de irme.

- Tengo que irme Johann – le dije.

Él me miró como si estuviera ideando algo.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo que hace tu reloj? – le pregunté.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó animado. En sus ojos había vuelto a brillar la curiosidad.

Una sensación cálida me llenó, al notar esa alegría.

- Si le das este botón de aquí, se encienden los números ¿ves? – le expliqué.

- ¡Oh! – expresó fascinado.

Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta se había marchado corriendo de la habitación.

Me quedé un momento más ahí, repasando los rincones, comprendiendo que aquel lugar era una especie de resumen visual de Johann y Derek.

Suspiré. Me sentía tan ajeno a todo eso.

Pero creo que lo que más me molestaba, era no estar seguro de si quería incorporar todo esto a mi vida.

Así que salí de ahí.

Cuando llegué junto a la puerta, escuché a Juliette hablando con Johann.

- ¿Y tu hermano? – preguntó por Derek.

Sólo entonces reparé en que no lo había visto durante todo el tiempo que estuve con Johann en su habitación.

- No sé, se salió por la ventana – le respondió.

- ¿Qué? – Juliette pareció algo alterada.

- Quería ver el coche de Bill – Johann se encogió de hombros.

- Yo voy – Habló Mary y pasó por mi lado al salir.

En ese momento se me acerco Juliette.

- Me gustaría volver otro día – le dije.

Necesitaba saber si sería capaz de convertirme en padre. Bien sabía yo que no era lo mismo engendrar a un hijo que cuidar de él.

- El sábado celebraran su cumpleaños en una pizzería – me contó.

Me reí irónico. Por favor con toda esta gente otra vez no.

- Con un poco menos de personas – le dije.

Ella asintió. Al menos creo que ambos estábamos de acuerdo en eso

- Ya lo hablaremos – su voz sonaba más amable.

- Bien – abría la puerta para irme.

- Bill… - me habló. La espalda se me tensó ante la sensación de cercanía que me producía escuchar mi nombre en sus labios – gracias por no decir… a los niños…

Respiré lenta y profundamente.

- Tengo que saber cómo me siento con todo esto primero – le dije. No iba a ocultar que no era por ellos, que era por mí.

- Okey – dijo.

Y su gesto defensivo fue el de abrir la puerta aún más, asegurándose que me fuera.

Salí y me encontré con Derek y Mary.

- Adiós Derek – le dije

- Adiós – me respondió de forma automática.

Comprendía que para esos niños yo era justo lo que Juliette había dicho días atrás. Nada.

- Podemos irnos – le dije a Tom en cuanto subí al coche.

Él lo puso en marcha, y sólo cuando comenzábamos a alejarnos me habló.

- He conocido a Derek - me contó.

- Eso oí – le contesté mirando por la ventanilla.

No sabía cómo sentirme con todo esto. Era un torbellino que se cerraba en torno a mí.

- Es un chico muy inteligente – agregó con cierto entusiasmo que me obligó a mirarlo – le gustan los coches.

- Oh mira qué extraño, a ningún chico le gustan los coches – me mofé.

- ¿Por qué te molestas? – me preguntó.

Me burlé de mi mismo.

- Has hablado más tú con él, que yo.

- Pero has estado con el hermano ¿no? – me preguntó.

- Sí – entonces me reí un poco más animado – le ha quitado la novia a Derek.

Tom se rió con una carcajada que llenó el coche.

- Pues – habló cuando dejó de reír - si uno es inteligente y el otro un rompecorazones, creo que parecen más hijos míos que tuyos.

- Ya, claro…

Luego se puso serio.

- Bill…- su voz sonó incluso grave - tengo que confesarte algo… Juliette y yo….

Lo miré y achiqué los ojos antes de darle un puñetazo en el hombro.

- Serás idiota.

Tom volvió a romper a carcajadas.

Continuará…

**Aquí está la versión de Bill de este encuentro, y algunos pasajes que no vimos desde el de Juliette. Intento que se entienda que él no logra encajar la idea de ser padre. Las madres traemos el instinto implícito en nosotras. Los padres tienen que aprenderlo, e incluso pienso que el vínculo lo crean al cuidar de ellos. No es algo que se les despierte como encender una luz.**

**Besitos, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Siempre en amor**

_**Anyara**_


	26. Capítulo XXVI

**Capítulo XXVI**

.

"_Tengo ganas de volver a enamorarme, pero siempre tu recuerdo me lo impide. Tengo ganas de hacer el amor con alguien, y el fantasma de tu cuerpo me persigue"_

El aire era frío. Y aunque aún era temprano, la oscuridad habitual de los días de invierno, se hacía notar. No debía pasar de las seis de la tarde, sin embargo el sol ya se había ocultado, pero aquello parecía tan irrelevante como cualquier otra cosa a mí alrededor.

Hace algunos años pasear por este lugar, era impensable sin la compañía de un guardaespaldas. Hoy me había aventurado a hacerlo sólo. Tom me regañaría si lo supiera. Llevábamos muchos años siempre con una 'niñera' como él solía decirles, pero hoy necesitaba sentir el aire frío, necesitaba recorrer parte de mis recuerdos y reencontrarme con el sentimiento que había vivido con Juliette y que, al fin y al cabo, era el responsable de que existiesen Derek y Johann. Quizás, sólo quizás, si lograba ver algo de aquella ilusión en los sitios que recorrimos juntos, sería capaz de accionar ese 'click' que no se activaba en mi alma.

Sabía que podía tener voluntad de ser el padre de esos niños, pero había una diferencia muy grande entre hacerlo por compromiso, y por amor.

Cuando llevaba solo unos pasos dentro del Planten un Blomen, recordé de forma automática su alegría. Una alegría que no estaba seguro de haber visto estos días.

- ¿Conoces este lugar? – le había preguntado.

- Claro que lo conozco, cualquier chica nacida en Hamburgo debe conocer este sitio – me había dicho.

Que había sido de aquellos momentos en lo que lo único que me preocupaba era un paseo, y lo siguiente que iba a decirle a una chica, que me gustaba más de lo que me había gustado alguna antes.

- Por el tono de tu voz, creo que no – le había dicho.

Y me miró.

Que difícil era recordar esa mirada, sin que de inmediato llegara el recuerdo de aquella otra mirada. La que me dio cuando se vio descubierta en la mentira que para ella había sido una parte de su vida y que a mí me había robado toda la ilusión.

Pasé por un costado de la laguna artificial. La miré desde la distancia y el pecho se me oprimió ante el recuerdo. Cerré los ojos. Como añoraba ese sentimiento, la manera en que todo dentro de mí vibraba, sólo por saber que Juliette existía.

Me acerqué y me quedé de pie un momento. Si mi memoria no me engañaba, era el mismo lugar en el que me había detenido con ella.

- Es parte del jardín japonés – le había explicado cuando nos detuvimos frente a la laguna artificial.

- Es hermoso – susurró conmovida.

Y yo sentí que el pecho se me llenaba de una sensación cálida y abrumadora.

- Lo es – le dije sintiéndome igualmente conmovido por compartir ese pequeño momento de admiración.

Creo que ni yo mismo comprendí entonces, lo mucho que la belleza que veía en ella me conmovía. Mucho más que cualquier cosa que hubiese visto antes.

Por un momento pensé en irme de ahí. No podía ser bueno venir a rememorar cosas tan dolorosas.

Pero entonces la vi.

Pestañeé un par de veces, pensando que mi mente estaba jugando conmigo, mezclando los recuerdos de hace tanto tiempo, con la realidad.

Pero no era así. Juliette estaba ahí junto a un árbol, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, su cabello más corto y rizado que aquella tarde. Y los ojos perdidos en la laguna.

Me quedé de pie sin saber si acercarme o no. El estómago se me había anudado. ¿Qué podía decirle? Parecía que las palabras se habían acabado entre nosotros hacía tanto.

Me di la vuelta. Lo mejor sería irme de ahí. Pero la sensación de encontrarme en otro tiempo, con la Juliette que había amado me lo impidió. Y volví a mirarla. Caminé dos pasos hacia ella, atraído por su figura que parecía una aparición, el bosquejo de una ilusión. Luego pensé en la posibilidad de que estuviera esperando a alguien, y eso me detuvo.

Pero entonces Juliette miró en mi dirección, como si presintiera que me encontraba ahí.

"_Habías sido mía antes, no puedo decir cuánto tiempo hace de ello; pero justo cuando te giraste para ver volar la golondrina, un velo cayó y lo supe todo de los tiempos pasados"_

Nos quedamos así unos segundos. Ninguno de los dos se movió, pero tampoco dejamos de mirarnos. Podía notar como todo mi cuerpo se sentía atraído hacia ella, exigiéndome que comprendiera que su estado natural se encontrara en Juliette.

Entonces la vi mover ligeramente la cabeza, por un momento pensé que buscaba asegurarse de que era yo. Y me aventuré un paso más cerca.

Y Juliette dio uno más hacía mí. Nos encontramos finalmente, una frente al otro.

- Hola – me dijo con súbita suavidad.

- Hola – le respondí, esperando que mi voz fuera firme.

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio. Ella no me miraba directamente, y yo me perdía en las ondas de su pelo.

- Vine a tomar un poco el aire – me contó, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- Sí, yo también – me apresuré a aclarar.

- Es un bonito lugar – continuó.

- Mucho – le di la razón.

Me sentía de pronto ansioso por captar de ella todos los detalles, todos sus gestos. Seguía con la mirada sus movimientos, como si necesitara rememorar los que ya conocía, y aprender de memoria los que me había perdido.

Miró hacia un lado.

- A veces traigo a los niños aquí – me contó.

Y pude notar cómo se mordía el labio. Por un segundo.

- ¿Quieres caminar? – le pregunté, sin saber de dónde venía esa necesidad de Juliette.

Entonces me miró.

Sus ojos se veían tan claros, tan vulnerables y tan míos.

- Sí… - aceptó con un susurro.

Comenzamos a caminar. Al principio ni ella, ni yo decíamos nada. ¿Qué le podía preguntar? ¿Qué le podía contar?

Entonces un niño pasó corriendo ante nosotros, y me obligó a para no tirarlo.

- Buena finta – me dijo sonriendo.

Pero la sonrisa se le fue de inmediato, y se quedó callada, como si temiera estar pisando arenas movedizas.

- De esto sabrás bastante – le dije – considerando lo que vi de Derek y Johann.

Entonces me miró. Y asintió levemente.

Y como si mis palabras la hubiesen animado.

- La última vez que estuvimos en este parque – comenzó a contarme – salimos casi huyendo.

- ¿Huyendo? – le pregunté interesado.

- Sí… - se rió – ven, te mostraré algo.

La seguí hasta un rincón del parque, en el que habían asientos de madera, frente a pequeño campo de hierba y luego la laguna.

Comenzó a observar los asiento con cierto disimulo.

- Aquí – dijo deteniéndose frente a uno – ven.

La vi sentarse en aquel sitio. Y el estómago se me contrajo otra vez, ante la idea de estar sentado junto a Juliette. Pero a pesar de ello, lo hice.

- Mira – me dijo, enseñándome una marca en la madera.

- Johann y Amara – leí.

No pude evitar la sonrisa.

- Ya… - dijo Juliette, acariciando con sus dedos el nombre de Johann – el problema no es sólo que lo hubiese escrito.

- ¿A no? - le pregunté, interesado por la historia.

- No… - negó ella sonriendo – días después de haber escrito esto – comenzó a contarme – vinimos hasta aquí y la niña en cuestión estaba sentada aquí con una amigas.

- Oh… - le dije, interiorizándome de la situación.

Ella asintió.

- Y analizaban lo que había escrito – continuó – Johann se puso pálido, me tomó de la mano y comenzó a tirarme fuera del parque.

- Pobre… - le dije, comprendiendo lo que debió sentir.

- Sí – aceptó Juliette – él es muy tímido en estas cosas – me contó.

- ¿Y Derek? – pregunté.

- Oh, él también, aunque no quiera reconocerlo – sonrió con tanta ternura - Derek no permite que sus límites le impidan hacer lo que se propone.

Nos quedamos un momento más en silencio.

- Por cierto, no deja de hablar del coche y de Tom – me contó.

Me sonreí.

- Y Tom no deja de hablar de él – le conté yo.

- ¿A si? – se sorprendió.

Un pequeño matiz de curiosidad bailaba en el fondo de sus ojos. Una curiosidad que yo me sentía en posición de satisfacer, y aquello me hizo sentir… ¿feliz?

Baje la mirada, por temor a que Juliette viera en los míos aquello.

No me pareció adecuado comentarle la absurda broma de Tom, sobre su paternidad.

- Ya sabes cómo es Tom, le enloquecen los coches… - le comenté.

- Y encontró su aliado en Derek – terminó ella la frase por mí.

Y sentí que se me cortaba el aire, ante la cercanía que ahora mismo experimentaba con Juliette.

Ella también se quedó en silencio.

Miré la laguna. Las pequeñas luces de las farolas iluminaban el agua. Comenzaba a notarse cada vez más el frío. Lo sensato sería escapar de él, pero la cercanía de Juliette, y este pequeño espacio en el que no había resentimiento ni dolor, me retenía.

- Cuéntame un poco más de ellos – le pedí.

Nos separaban unos cuantos centímetros. Mi brazo apoyado en el respaldo del asiento, y todo mi cuerpo girado hacía ella, me hacían completamente receptivo a cualquier movimiento de Juliette. Podía notarlo en la forma en que se me tensaban los músculos.

- Nacieron de siete meses, quizás ya lo habrás… calculado – titubeo.

Lo cierto es que lo había pensado, sobre todo cuando ella me habló de la noche en que fueron concebidos.

El recuerdo de aquella noche, me erizó la piel. Había luchado por sepultar ese momento, pero volvía a mí, una y otra vez. Nítido y vivido, con sólo la discreta luz ambiental que había iluminado su rostro, mientras mi pasión y mi dolor unidos se desbordaban en ella. Había algo desgarrador, pero a la vez tan intenso, en saber que ese día en el que sentí que Juliette se había llevado todo de mí, esos niños habían comenzado a existir.

- Sí… - acepté.

- Estuvieron en el hospital una semana más que yo – comenzó a contarme.

Yo me quedé en silencio, asintiendo cuando quería que comprendiera que seguía todo lo que me decía.

- Nada grave en realidad, si consideras que nacieron sólo de treinta semanas – continuaba.

Creo que por primera vez, desde que nos habíamos vuelto a ver, había comenzado a entender lo que había sido para Juliette ser madre.

- Contrario a lo que se pueda pensar, conociéndolos – sus ojos se veían iluminados de afecto – Johann fue el primero en caminar – se rió – aunque Derek lo hizo sólo dos días después.

Para entonces me sentía escuchando, igual de emocionado que Juliette relatando.

- Ambos comen cereales para desayunar, aunque a Derek no le gusta que se los mezcle con la leche, al contrario que Johann – seguía contándome.

La pequeña distancia que había entre nosotros, se estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeña, a pesar de no habernos movido ni un centímetro. Era como si hablar de esos niños, nos uniera.

- ¿Y en la escuela? – le pregunté.

Volvió a sonreír.

La alegría que le daban Derek y Johann, era envidiable.

- Muy bien – dijo - aunque cuesta muchísimo que estudien, a veces creo que tienen la capacidad de prestar atención a más de una cosa a la vez. En ocasiones parecen completamente concentrados en algo, y sin embargo se enteran de lo que hablamos los demás…

Entonces se cayó, y me miró.

Y yo comencé a perderme, en cada pequeño brillo de sus ojos. De pronto pareció como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si este momento fuese aquel, en el que mi corazón disparado, y mi respiración se había detenido. Deseé besarla, tanto. Sentir en sus labios la calidez que me había convertido en un hombre feliz. Quise creer en la ilusión de que nada había pasado, y que las cicatrices de mi alma, nunca habían existido.

Y sus ojos, y su boca, parecían suplicar por lo mismo.

Me moví atraído por el magnético sabor de sus labios.

Entonces mi teléfono sonó.

Y el espejismo se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

- Tengo que contestar – le dije.

Juliette asintió.

Me puse en pie y respondí.

- Hola – dije, mientras mi corazón luchaba por calmarse.

- Hola cariño, he vuelto – escuché la voz de Carol - ¿dónde estás?

Entonces miré a Juliette.

- Dando un paseo – le respondí.

- ¿Vendrás pronto? – Continuó preguntando – tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Su voz sonaba alegre, dispuesta. Y me sentí arrastrado a la realidad. Arrancado de un sueño.

- Claro, me gustará verla – respondí.

Juliette se puso en pie. Y me sentí de pronto angustiado. Le pedí con un gesto, que me esperara. Ella pestañeó y pareció concedérmelo.

- No lo sé… media hora quizás – le respondí.

Carol había sido un refugio para mí. Un abrazo al que volver, cuando me sentía triste y apagado.

- Bien… te estaré esperando – me dijo, y en su voz había implícita una sugerencia.

- Hasta entonces – le dije.

- Bill – habló.

- Dime – pregunté.

Juliette no me miraba, y sentí como nuestro momento comenzaba a alejarse.

- Te quiero… - me dijo.

Cerré los ojos.

- Y yo… - le respondí antes de colgar.

Cuando me acerqué hasta Juliette. Ella me miró y sonrió amablemente.

- Tengo que irme – me anunció.

- Sí, yo también – le respondí.

- Bien… ¿por dónde vas tú? – me preguntó.

No me miraba más de medio segundo a los ojos.

- Por acá – indiqué mi izquierda.

- Oh bien… yo por acá – indicó su izquierda.

Caminos separados, pensé.

- Bien… - dijo nuevamente y se giró para irse.

- Juliette… - la llamé.

Se detuvo, y casi me pareció verla estremecerse.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de algo parecido a la melancolía, me decía lo tarde que era para nosotros ya.

- ¿Puedo visitarlos nuevamente? – le pregunté.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

- No les diré nada sobre mí… aún… - le prometí.

Se acercó medio paso, y uso un tono tan cercano, tan dolorosamente dulce.

- No tengo duda de que serías un padre excelente – me dijo. Yo contenía el aliento – pero primero necesito saber que te quedarás… para ellos – aclaró.

Asentí, comprendiendo su inquietud.

Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta de algo que no esperé.

Juliette llevaba puesta mi bufanda. Aquella que le había dejado en este mismo parque. Creo que ella se dio cuenta.

- Llevas la bufanda… - susurré sin pensar.

- Oh… - se llevó la mano al cuello con intención de quitársela.

- ¡No! – le pedí entonces alarmado sosteniendo su mano – es tuya… siempre ha sido tuya.

Como yo, pensé.

Su mano, a pesar de estar enguantada, me permitió sentir el calor de Juliette.

- ¿Puedo recogerles mañana? – pregunté con esfuerzo, soltando su mano.

Asintió levemente. Parecía que a ella también le costaba hablar.

- Te mandaré un mensaje con la dirección – agregó.

- Gracias – le dije.

Se mordió el labio, y retrocedió un paso, sin dejar de mirarme.

- Quizás… podremos hacerlo – me dijo, refiriéndose a los niños.

- Quizás…

Dije antes de verla sonreír y alejarse.

Podía notar cómo iba, poco a poco, volviendo de aquella especie de trance, en el que me había sumergido. Juliette se alejaba de mí, caminando en una dirección completamente opuesta. Pero algo, profundamente oculto en mi interior, comenzaba a calentar, derritiendo gota a gota el hielo que se había formado en torno a mi amor por ella.

"_Déjame verte, al menos quítame esta venda ya. Sin trampas, déjame verte, ayúdame a olvidarte si te vas"_

Continuará…

**Ainssss… creo que este capítulo quedó muy nostálgico, pero a la vez tienen un puntito que necesitábamos ver. ¿Existe algo aún?... mmm… eso tendremos que ir descubriéndolo poco a poco.**

**En el último capítulo habían algunas personas que me dejaron sus inquietudes y quiero responder un poquito de ellas. Me hablan de lo frío que está Bill en todo sentido. Pienso que él ha idealizado como debía ser el amor y se ha dado contra una roca, más dura aún, ayudada por su propia necesidad de perfección. Y a veces nos cuesta ver que otros cometan errores, cuando no nos ha tocado enfrentarnos a las situaciones en carne propia, así que no se quejen de la existencia de Carol… que ella tiene su misión en la historia… y NO DIGO MÁS ¡!... jajajaja**

**Un besito muy grande, y mi gratitud infinita por leer. **

**Recuerden que sus reviews son mi sueldo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	27. Capítulo XXVII

**Capítulo XXVII**

.

Nos encontrábamos Mary y yo en mi tienda. Llevaba unos días en los que le había dedicado menos tiempo del que necesitaba, y aunque me habría encantado tomar un café con ella, estábamos terminando de cuadrar el inventario semanal.

- ¿Así que no lo han hablado? – le pregunté a Mary, luego de su nuevo distanciamiento de Louis.

- No… - se encogió de hombros – y no creo que haya mucho que decir – agregó.

- Lo siento Mary – le dije con afecto – pensé que al final se consolidaría su relación.

Mary me dejo ver un gesto algo entristecido, pero de inmediato cambio a una sonrisa.

- No lo sientas – dijo ya alegremente – ahora soy más libre que nunca, y ya he echado las redes al mar nuevamente – me guiñó un ojo.

La miré fijamente. Siempre me sorprendía la capacidad de Mary, para rearmarse a sí misma frente a los problemas o las circunstancias.

- Ahora te toca a ti – me anunció.

Dejé de mirarle y me moví hacia unas prendas que me faltaba etiquetar.

- ¿No sé qué quieres que te diga? – Pregunté.

- Me estás esquivando ¿tan grave es? – me dijo con ese tono suyo como si dijera 'hija te conozco como la palma de mi mano'.

Y yo sabía que me conocía así de bien.

- No te esquivo – me encogí de hombros – es sólo que no sé cómo empezar a explicar lo que ha pasado.

- Comienza por contarme, cómo es que Bill irá por los niños a la escuela – me dijo.

La última vez que habíamos hablado por teléfono, le conté que Bill iría por los chicos a la escuela un par de días esta semana.

Comencé a explicarle a Mary que aquel día me sentía especialmente nostálgica. Quizás era la época del año que solía ponerme así, algo melancólica, o quizás simplemente, extrañaba el lugar y los recuerdos que había en él.

Había logrado escaparme de la tienda esa tarde, Sophie se encargaría de todo, y si no empezaba a confiar más en ella, jamás tendría un respiro. Casi sin darme cuenta, los pasos me habían traído al Planten un Blomen. Era un sitio lleno de buenos momentos. La mayoría en compañía de mis hijos, pero cuando llegué junto a la laguna, rememoré en detalle ese único momento, hermoso igualmente, que había vivido con Bill.

Pero entonces Juliette miró en mi dirección, como si presintiera que me encontraba ahí.

Recuerdo el frío que aquel día, uno incluso más intenso que el existente ahora mismo. Recuerdo el lugar, y su presencia junto a mí, tan cercano, tan atrayente y hermoso. Bill era simplemente un sueño para mí entonces.

- Espera – se detuvo frente a mí y casi se me cortó el aliento.

Se quitó la bufanda y pude ver su cuello esbelto, oculto en medio de las solapas de su abrigo.

- No, no… te enfriarás tú. – retrocediendo, notando el tono de alarma en mi voz.

- Ven aquí – me había ordenado. Ahora comprendía que aquello era parte indiscutible de su personalidad.

Me volví a quedar, esta vez sin remilgos, frente a él.

- Levántate el pelo – me pidió con más amabilidad, y un profundo tono en su voz, que me aceleró el corazón – bien…

Sentir la textura suave de la bufanda deslizarse por mi cuello, había sido como recibir una caricia directa de su mano.

Ya me había anudado la bufanda, pero a pesar de ello se quedó un momento más frente a mí.

No había notada que los pasos me habían traído al mismo lugar en el que todo eso había sucedido.

Me llevé la mano hasta el cuello y oprimí la tela de aquella bufanda que se había pasado años envuelta en un trozo de seda. Luego me metí las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, y me quedé ahí observando la laguna. Preguntándome, sin obtener respuesta, ¿Qué habría pasado si le hubiese contado a Bill sobre los niños?

Sabía cómo amaba su carrera, su sueño. Comprendía la transformación que sufría cuando subía a un escenario. Lo había visto cientos de veces, en ese momento no le temía a nada, y yo no había sido capaz de privarlo de aquello.

Bill nunca había sido mío.

"_Para mí serás siempre 'sagrado', estoy 'moribunda' pero sé que nuestro amor vivirá. Tu mano encima como una paloma sobre mí. Recuerda, para mí serás siempre 'sagrado' "_

Alguna vez me pregunté si me arrepentía de todo aquello. Y aunque sabía que había sido un doloroso amor, volvería a impregnarme de él.

De pronto una fuerte presión me oprimió el pecho. Y miré a mi derecha de forma refleja.

Y me pareció ver a Bill. Por un momento vi su imagen de hace más de once años, pero finalmente lo vi con su cabello caído ligeramente hacia un lado, y un largo abrigo oscuro. Tan delgado y elegante como siempre. Quitándome el aliento con esa belleza que permanecía en él y que sólo se había acentuado con los años.

Dios, no podía estar pensando en él, de esta manera otra vez. Pero lo cierto es que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Lo vi acercarse y todo mi ser clamó por él.

El avance fue lento, casi desesperante, pero no nos detuvimos hasta que nos encontramos uno frente al otro.

- Hola – le dije. El tono de mi voz había filtrado todo el calor de mi corazón.

Me parecía tan hermoso, tan malditamente bello como ese día

- Hola – me respondió.

Y escuchar nuevamente aquel tono en su voz, que sólo me hablaba de amor. Me ablandó el cuerpo entero.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y yo no me sentía capaz de mantener su mirada más de medio segundo.

- Vine a tomar un poco el aire – le conté tontamente, agitando mi mano.

- Sí, yo también – me respondió de inmediato.

Casi podía palpar su propio nerviosismo.

- Es un bonito lugar – agregué.

- Mucho – me dio la razón.

Una extraña atmosfera nos había rodeado. Convirtiendo en metáforas nuestras diferencias y sumergiéndonos en lo que habíamos sido. Dos enamorados.

- A veces traigo a los niños aquí – le conté.

Y Me mordí el labio, sin saber en qué momento la nebulosa de sentimientos se disiparía.

- ¿Quieres caminar? – Me preguntó.

Y entonces lo miré.

Había en sus ojos la misma incertidumbre que en los míos. Y mucho de lo que había extrañado por años, ese Bill que me sonreía tan abiertamente, que me calentaba el alma con una mirada y me hacía soñar con lo eterno.

- Sí… - acepté casi sin voz.

Comenzamos a caminar. El silencio se hacía cada vez más extraño. Era como si estuviésemos hablando sin palabras. No podía saber lo que él estaba sintiendo, ni la razón por la que estaba aquí, pero entendía que me sentía bien.

Entonces un niño pasó corriendo ante nosotros, y él se detuvo en seco para no tirarlo. No pude evitar pensar en la cantidad de veces que yo había tenido que hacer lo mismo en casa.

- Buena finta – le dije sonriendo.

Pero me quedé en silencio de inmediato.

- De esto sabrás bastante – me dijo – considerando lo que vi de Derek y Johann.

Entonces volví a mirarlo, y asentí, comprendiendo que había una puerta abierta. Una posibilidad de que Bill entrara en la vida de mis hijos.

- La última vez que estuvimos en este parque – comenzó a contarle – salimos casi huyendo.

- ¿Huyendo? – me preguntó, mirándome interesado.

- Sí… - me reí – ven, te mostraré algo.

Estuve a punto de tomarlo de la mano, para llevarlo hasta el lugar que quería que viese. Pero mantuve a raya mi propia euforia.

Busqué entre los asientos de madera, hasta que encontré el que quería que Bill viera.

- Aquí, ven – lo invité.

Se tardó un momento en venir hasta mí. Y en medio de ese momento comprendí lo comprometido de una situación tan simple.

- Mira – le dije una vez que se sentó. Obviando cualquier otra cosa, que no fuera compartir con Bill, parte de la vida de mis hijos. De sus hijos.

- Johann y Amara – leyó y sonrió con tanta ternura.

- Ya… - dije, acariciando el nombre de mi hijo – el problema no es sólo que lo hubiese escrito.

- ¿A no? – me preguntó, con sincero interés.

Sus ojos abiertos y expresivos, fijos en los míos.

- No… - negué sonriendo. Me sentía especialmente alegre – días después de haber escrito esto vinimos hasta aquí y la niña en cuestión estaba sentada con una amigas.

- Oh… - expresó su comprensión.

Asentí, dándole énfasis a la gravedad de la situación.

- Y analizaban lo que había escrito – seguí contándole – Johann se puso pálido, me tomó de la mano y comenzó a tirarme fuera del parque.

- Pobre… - me dijo.

Sabía que Bill lo comprendería muy bien. Johann y él se parecían tanto.

- Sí – acepté – él es muy tímido en estas cosas.

- ¿Y Derek? – preguntó

- Oh, él también, aunque no quiera reconocerlo – sonreí - Derek no permite que sus límites le impidan hacer lo que se propone.

Nos quedamos un momento más en silencio.

- Por cierto, no deja de hablar del coche y de Tom – le conté.

Sonrió.

- Y Tom no deja de hablar de él – habló con resignación.

- ¿A si? – me sorprendí.

No pensaba que Tom pudiese interesarse en mis hijos. Pero después de todo estaba muy unido a Bill y de alguna forma debía estar viviendo esta situación con él.

Bill dejó de mirarme entonces.

- Ya sabes cómo es Tom, le enloquecen los coches… - me dijo

- Y encontró su aliado en Derek – terminé la frase por él.

Lo supe por la forma en que Bill me miró.

Ninguno de los dos habló por un momento. Desvió la mirada hacia la laguna. Quizás era momento de irme.

- Cuéntame un poco más de ellos – me pidió cuando volvió a mirarme.

Por un instante me sentí completamente atraída hacía él, como si estuviésemos imantados. Se me subieron los colores ante las sensaciones de mi propio cuerpo. Y decidí centrarme el algo más.

- Nacieron de siete meses, quizás ya lo habrás… calculado – le conté.

Siempre que hablaba de los niños, temía decir algo que provocara su molestia. De alguna manera sabía que no le había dado opción a escoger. Yo había decidido tener a esos niños por encima de todo.

- Sí… - aceptó.

- Estuvieron en el hospital una semana más que yo – comencé a contarle. Intentando centrarme en los detalles de la vida de Johann y Derek.

Yo le informaría y Bill tendría que decidir qué hacer con esa información.

Me permitió hablar con toda tranquilidad. Sus ojos no dejaban de observarme. Mis ojos, mis labios.

- Nada grave en realidad, si consideras que nacieron sólo de treinta semanas – continué -contrario a lo que se pueda pensar, conociéndolos Johann fue el primero en caminar – sonreí, me sentía ligeramente aliviada de compartir estas cosas con él – aunque Derek lo hizo sólo dos días después.

Muchas personas amaban a mis hijos, pero él era su padre, la única persona que debía compartir este amor que yo tenía por ellos, con la misma intensidad.

- Ambos comen cereales para desayunar, aunque a Derek no le gusta que se los mezcle con la leche, al contrario que Johann – seguí contándole.

Notaba como las diferencias de días atrás, parecían más lejanas. Y aunque no nos habíamos movido, parecía que ahora sí podía tocar a Bill. Era como si una especie de escudo invisible se hubiese difuminado.

- ¿Y en la escuela? – me preguntó.

Volví a sonreír.

- Muy bien – respondí - aunque cuesta muchísimo que estudien, a veces creo que tienen la capacidad de prestar atención a más de una cosa a la vez. En ocasiones parecen completamente concentrados en algo, y sin embargo se enteran de lo que hablamos los demás…

Me silencié, cuando noté que sus ojos no dejaban de mirar mis labios. Y la respiración se me agito súbitamente. Y rememoré el sabor agridulce de sus últimos besos, esos que me habían desgarrado el alma. Esos besos que no me habían permitido volver a sentirme plena en otros brazos. Sus besos que habían sellado con amor y sangre mi sentimientos.

Y lo deseaba tanto.

Creo que dejé de respirar cuando noté que se inclinaba hacia mí.

Pero entonces su teléfono sonó.

Y la frustración se me condensó en el vientre.

- Tengo que contestar – me dijo, a centímetros de mi boca.

Yo sólo pude asentir, no era capaz de emitir ni una sola palabra.

Se puso en pie y se alejó unos metros.

No tenía que ser adivina para saber con quién estaba hablando. La forma suave en que su voz acariciaba el teléfono, me lo decía.

Me puse en pie. Quería salir de ahí de inmediato. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, pudiera sentir, aunque fuese ligeramente, celos.

Bill me hizo un gesto con la mano, para que lo esperara. Y por encima de mí misma, acepté.

Cortó la llamada y volvió a mi lado.

- Tengo que irme – le dije, intentando no parecer alterada.

- Sí, yo también – me respondió.

- Bien… ¿por dónde vas tú? – le pregunté, yo iría por el lado contrario, aunque tuviese que caminar más.

- Por acá – me indicó su izquierda. Ya sabía qué camino tomar.

- Oh bien… yo por acá – indiqué el contrario.

Un nuevo silencio se produjo.

- Bien… - dije, intentando sonar amena, mientras me daba la vuelta para irme.

No quería decir 'adiós'

- Juliette… - me detuve. Cerré los ojos y noté un escalofrío.

Me di la vuelta y volví a mirarlo.

- ¿Puedo visitarlos nuevamente? – me preguntó.

Me quedé un segundo en silencio. No quería que mis hijos sufrieran.

- No les diré nada sobre mí… aún… - me prometió.

"Aún". Se marcó en mi mente.

Me acerqué nuevamente y lo miré. Bill tenía un alma dulce, no podía haberla perdido.

- No tengo duda de que serías un padre excelente – le dije – pero primero necesito saber que te quedarás… para ellos – aclaré. Sólo para ellos.

Asintió con calma. Pero su expresión cambió cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la bufanda que yo llevaba el cuello.

- Llevas la bufanda… - susurró.

- Oh… - me llevé la mano al cuello.

Nunca se la había entregado. Quizás porque temía quedarme sin nada tangible que me demostrara que estar a su lado no había sido un sueño.

- ¡No! – Habló alarmado, sosteniendo mi mano – es tuya… siempre ha sido tuya.

Me sentí tan vulnerable, sólo por el toque de su mano. A pesar de que la mía estaba enguantada, podía percibir cada detalle de ese agarre. Y reconocerlo.

- ¿Puedo recogerles mañana? – preguntó, soltando mi mano.

Asentí levemente. Me costaba hablar.

- Te mandaré un mensaje con la dirección – agregué.

- Gracias – me dijo

Retrocedí un paso, mirando sus ojos. Si nos esforzábamos tal vez podíamos ser buenos padres juntos.

- Quizás… podremos hacerlo – le dije.

- Quizás…

Me respondió. Y le sonreí.

Me alejé, preguntándome si el amor podía revivir, cuando habías intentado con tanto ahínco sepultarlo.

- Y no puedo ni siquiera explicar qué sucedió – le dije a Mary, luego de contarle todo aquello.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, terminando de doblar una prenda, para luego decir.

- ¿Tú estás segura que ya no le quieres? – su voz era amable, dócil. Como la mano de una madre que cura tu herida.

Pero mi respuesta llegó más rápida de lo que alcanzas a pensarla.

- Claro que sí.

Mary tardó un poco más en volver a hablar, como si estuviese analizando las tres palabras que le había dicho. Y cuando estaba a punto de exigirle que me dijera qué pensaba, cambió completamente de tema.

- Ahora ¿me invitarás a tu casa de locos este fin de semana? – me preguntó.

- ¡Oye! – le respondí sonriente – que en mi casa de locos, todos estamos en rehabilitación.

Ambas nos reímos alegremente.

.

Cuatro días más tarde, estábamos Mary y yo, sentadas alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Yo fingía estar revisando algunos diseños y ella fingía ojear una revista.

- ¿Y hasta qué hora se quedarán? – me preguntó, apenas susurrando las palabras.

- No lo sé… - le respondí susurrando también, tan incómoda como ella.

En la sala, a metros de nosotras, estaba Tom con Derek, absorbidos por un video juego de coches que Tom había traído. A mi hijo casi se le salieron los ojos cuando lo vio, y no me había dejado más alternativa que sonreír y dejarles jugar.

- Cuéntame mejor qué tal anoche – le pregunté a mi amiga.

Mary sonrió finalmente.

- Bueno… - respondió sin agregar nada más.

- ¿Sólo bueno? – insistí.

- Shhh… - me hizo callar.

Mire de forma discreta a Derek y Tom, que parecían estar sumergidos en aquel juego.

- Cuando tú quieres saber algo de mí, no me das tregua – le reclamé en voz baja.

Mary se rió contenidamente.

- Sólo dime si… - le mostré con las manos nuestro gesto en clave.

Ella sonrió más, y me hizo el gesto de 'media noche', encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya sabes… - agregó – soy demasiado exigente.

- Eso me parece – le concedí – ya no recuerdo cuando fue una… - le hice el gesto de la 'noche completa'.

- Ves… hay cosas en las que te envidió – me respondió, haciéndome un gesto para que mirara hacía atrás.

Bill y Johann venían saliendo desde el pasillo. Habían estado en la habitación de los niños.

- Ya… - le dije a Mary, sin poder evitar que las mejillas se me encendieran al recordar el gesto que definía a Bill.

- ¡Mamá! – me gritó Johann, pasando por delante de Derek y Tom, para mostrarme un maqueta que le había traído Bill, y que habían terminado.

- ¡No! – se escuchó al unísono el reclamo de Derek y Tom.

A lo que Derek agregó.

- ¡Idiota, he chocado por tu culpa!

- ¡Has chocado porque eres malo jugando a eso! – se defendió Johann.

- ¡Mentira! – Continuó Derek poniéndose de pie – casi le gano a Tom dos veces – acentuó el gesto con sus dedos.

- ¡Tendría que estar manco para que le pudieras ganar! – gritó Johann más fuerte.

Bill me miraba, esperando a que yo hiciera algo para poner orden, y Tom pasaba de un chico a otro como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

- ¡No creas que es tan bueno! – se escudó Derek. A lo que Tom respondió con una mirada incrédula, que casi me arranca una carcajada.

Finalmente suspiré. No se calmarían hasta dentro de un momento.

- ¿Quieres un café? – le pregunté a Mary, esperando que me escuchara por encima de los gritos.

- Sí – aceptó, poniéndose en pie.

Me puse frente a Tom.

- ¡Haré café! – le ofrecí y miré a Bill para hacerlo participe de la invitación.

- ¡Cualquiera es mejor que tú! – gritó Johann.

Bill arrugo el ceño y asintió. Lo mismo hizo Tom, y yo me paseé del rostro de uno, al del otro observando el mismo gesto en ambos.

En cuanto llegamos a la cocina, comencé a preparar el café, mientras que Mary ponía cuatro tazas en una mesa pequeña.

Los gritos de los chicos se habían acentuado, y ahora mismo habían dejado de discutir por el video juego y la destreza de Tom, y pasaban a cuál de los dos era el más torpe y que más veces se había caído.

En ese campo tenían complicada la competencia, ambos se habían caído muchas veces desde pequeños.

- ¿No les vas a decir nada? – me preguntó Bill, algo alterado.

Me giré y lo miré.

Era obvio que no había vivido con niños.

- Se cansarán pronto – le respondí, encogiéndome de hombros y volviendo a mi labor con el café.

Los gritos continuaban en la sala, aunque no habían subido más en intensidad. Les daría cinco minutos más.

- Pero no puedes permitir que generen una discusión por nada - ,e reclamó.

Me volví a girar para mirarlo.

- Mira quién vino a hablar – le dije con ironía.

Era yo la que me había pasado los últimos años limpiando narices, recogiendo juguetes y curando heridas.

- ¿Dices que estoy discutiendo contigo por nada? – me preguntó al borde de la indignación.

- Tú te has respondido solo – le aclaré con suficiencia.

Pude notar que Mary y Tom se miraban, preguntándose si debían irse de ahí o no.

- No te atrevas a irte – le advertí a mi amiga, que me miró sorprendida.

- Lo mismo te digo – le habló Bill a Tom, que se rió sarcástico, sin poder creerlo.

Luego volvió a dirigirse a mí.

- Sólo digo que si les permites pelearse así, creerán que está bien hacerlo – defendió su punto de vista.

- Y yo sólo digo, que no eres el mejor ejemplo – me defendí.

Ambos nos mirábamos fijamente.

Genial, estábamos teniendo nuestra primera discusión de padres.

"_Ay hijo, sabes, ¿sabes de dónde vienes?... __desde el amor terrible que nos ha encadenado… Como una gran tormenta sacudimos nosotros el árbol de la vida, hasta las más ocultas fibras de las raíces" Pablo Neruda_

Continuará…

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo… la mayor parte es la versión de Juliette sobre el paseo con Bill, sus impresiones, sus sentimientos. Además la última escena a mí me hizo mucha gracia, espero que les guste también.**

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me encantan, y por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

**Capítulo XXVIII**

.

Me di la vuelta en la cama y me encontré con Hahn. Le pasé el brazo por encima del torso desnudo y me arrime a su hombro para seguir durmiendo. Había descansado bastante, pero aún me parecía poco.

Un segundo más tarde abrí los ojos alarmada. La habitación aún estaba en penumbras, pero reparé en que las persianas estaban bajadas del todo.

- Me quedé dormida – hablé sentándome en la cama.

- No importa demasiado ¿no? – Habló adormilado Hahn, sosteniendo mi mano mientras intentaba levantarme.

Encendí la luz de la lámpara y miré mi reloj.

- ¡Son casi las diez y media! – exclamé.

- Es domingo Juliette – continuó Hahn, algo más despierto-

- Ya sé que es domingo – comencé a recoger mi ropa – pero tengo dos hijos, y no suelo quedarme fuera.

Suspiro y comenzó a levantarse.

- Si viviéramos juntos no pasaría esto – dijo poniéndose la ropa interior.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a abrir la persiana.

Con qué poco se cubría un hombre para sentirse cómodo, pensé. En cambio yo hasta que no tenía al menos la blusa por encima, no lograba sentirme a gusto.

Se giró hacia mí y me miró.

- Me encantaría despertar contigo cada mañana – agregó, mientras se acercaba para abrazarme.

Yo cerré los ojos y dejé que sus brazos me envolvieran, me sentía muy tranquila en la compañía de Hahn, era como volver a un remanso, pero aún no era momento para dar el siguiente paso.

- Es demasiado pronto – le dije – no quiero mezclar a los niños en una relación – me separé unos centímetros de él para mirar su expresión – que los veas está bien, pero vivir con ellos es otra cosa.

Hahn me miró inquisitivo.

- Pero pueden pasar un montón de tiempo con ese hombre – me liberó del abrazo y se fue en busca de una camiseta.

- Es su padre Hahn.

- Llegó casi al mismo tiempo que yo – me reclamó – ni siquiera saben que es su padre.

Me quedé un momento en silencio. No podía quitarle razón a las palabras de Hahn, pero tampoco quería convertir la vida de los niños en un caos, primero tenían que acostumbrarse a Bill, y si finalmente adoptaba el papel de padre, reharía mi vida.

- Hahn, compréndeme – le pedí

Se puso la camiseta.

- Puedo comprenderte – me respondió con algo más de amabilidad – pero eso no significa que lo acepte.

Quise decir algo, pero él continuó hablando.

- Además, ¿Qué tienen ese tipo? ¿Si parece una mujer? – se quejó.

Yo lo miraba con la boca abierta.

- No sé que le ven ustedes las mujeres – continuaba con sus descargos – ni siquiera sé cómo es posible que tengas hijos de él.

- ¡Hahn! – le reclamé.

De alguna manera sus prejuicios me estaban causando más daño del debido.

Me miró.

- ¡Qué!, ¿miento acaso? – Me increpó - ¿me ves a mí con las uñas pintadas, o los ojos maquillados? ¿o esas chaquetas de mujer?

- ¡Pero eso no define a una persona! – le reclamé.

No podía creer que estuviese teniendo esta discusión con Hahn. - ¡Claro que las define! Se llaman anormales – acusó.

Negué sin poder creer que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Hahn.

Me senté sobre la cama y comencé a ponerme los zapatos. Notaba como el enfado se iba enredando como una espiral con mi frustración. Entonces reparé en que Bill jamás había llegado con chaquetas de mujer a mi casa. ¿De dónde había sacado Hahn eso?

Me pise en pie.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú que usa chaquetas de mujer? – le pregunté, notaba como mi rostro, y mi cuerpo entero, estaba tenso por la situación.

Me miró abriendo los ojos, como si lo hubiese descubierto en algo que no quería que supiera. Desvió la mirada a sus manos, mientras se abotonaba el pantalón.

- Dime – insistí.

Volvió a mirarme, la mandíbula se le tensó.

- Hace seis años estuve de novio con una chica, que vivía y respiraba por ese… idiota – noté como se había contenido para no usar una palabra más fuerte - ¿y ahora tú?

Dejó de mirarme.

- Pero yo no, bueno… ya no le sigo – me defendí.

Volvió a mirarme y pensé que los ojos le arderían en cualquier momento.

- Juliette, tienes dos hijos con él – me aclaró, como si yo no fuese consciente de eso.

- Estoy contigo Hahn – le dije, acercándome a él.

Había una cierta indefensión en sus palabras que me ablandó. ¿Porque los hombres se sentían tan amenazados por Bill? Era algo que me costaba comprender.

Le tomé la mano.

- ¿Hasta cuándo? – me preguntó dolido.

Para eso no tenía respuesta. Bajé la mirada.

- No lo sé… - volví a mirarlo – pero si se termina, no será por Bill.

Le aclaré. Bill y yo estábamos a años luz uno del otro, lo único que nos mantenía en el mismo radio de acción eran nuestros hijos. Él tenía a su novia, y yo tenía mi propia vida.

- Quiero que vivamos juntos Juliette – me volvió a decir, acariciando con sus pulgar el dorso de mi mano.

Me mordí el labio. No quería equivocarme.

- Sólo dame un poco más de tiempo – volví a pedir.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Como odio los silencios.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Me preguntó.

Le sonreí.

- Tengo mi coche, gracias.

Me acarició el cabello.

- No quería provocar esta discusión – se disculpó.

- Tranquilo – volví a sonreír.

- Es que me molesta que te levantes corriendo – habló con cierto mimo – que no te puedas quedar toda la noche conmigo.

Y yo que no sabía que más decirle, me puse en puntillas y lo besé profundamente. La experiencia me decía, que muchas veces era mejor un buen beso, que un mal silencio.

Me fui a casa tan rápido como pude, a pesar de ser las once de la mañana, Hamburgo estaba recién despertando.

Mary se había quedado con los niños durante la noche, sabía que podía contar con ella, así que mi prisa era únicamente una manía, lo sabía bien, pero no me gustaba comenzar un domingo lejos de casa, me molestaba profundamente perderme los momentos que compartía con mis hijos.

Me quedé nuevamente pensando en lo que había sucedido con Hahn. Su resentimiento con Bill era algo que me costaba aceptar, quizás no tanto comprender, después de todo sabía que Bill no era exactamente del gusto de los hombres, o quizás ahí radicaba realmente el problema, en que sí les gustaba.

Suspiré. Era un tema muy complejo para tratar de comprenderlo tan temprano.

Cómo necesitaba un café.

En cuanto llegué frente a casa, vi que el coche de Bill estaba estacionado fuera. Me alarmé de inmediato, pensando en que algo malo tenía que haber pasado para que él estuviera aquí. Sólo entonces pensé en mirara mi móvil, pero la prisa que tenía por entrar, no me permitió hacerlo.

Me bajé del coche y tuve que volver a mirar atrás, porque ni siquiera recordaba si lo había cerrado. Y mientras metía la llave en la puerta, sólo podía pensar en las múltiples razones por las que podía estar Bill aquí.

Abrí la puerta de casa, y no vi a nadie en la sala. El corazón ya había comenzado a alterárseme, no se escuchaba sonido alguno en casa, pero en cuanto entré un poco más, pude oír las voces de Derek y Johann en la cocina.

Caminé en esa dirección, teniendo que mirar atrás para asegurarme que había cerrado esa puerta también.

En cuanto llegué a la cocina vi a Derek que estaba comiendo sus cereales en un cuenco, con su vaso de leche al lado, mientras que Johann tenía su propio cuenco lleno con los cereales y la leche.

Tal como les gustaba.

- Hola – les dije a mis niños, besándolos en la cabeza.

Sintiendo el alivio de verlos bien.

- Hola – me respondió Derek despreocupado, recogiendo una almohadilla de cereal que se le había caído sobre la mesa.

- Hola mamá – contestó Johann sonriendo, con esa dulzura tan suya.

Sólo entonces miré a Bill, que permanecía en silencio, de pie apoyado contra la encimera, con los ojos cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros y una taza de café en la mano.

Lo supe, por el olor a café que aún había en la cocina, y por lo mucho que me estaba aguando la boca.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿y Mary? – pregunté dirigiéndome a él.

- Se ha ido – respondió, tomando un sorbo más de su café, antes de dejar la taza sobre la mesa.

- ¿Se ha ido? – continué preguntando sorprendida.

- Sí – respondió.

No era algo que Mary habría hecho. Era verdad que no muchas veces había pasado toda la noche fuera, pero Mary siempre estaba aquí cuando volvía.

- Adiós chicos – dijo, tocando el hombro de Johann y chocando la mano con Derek – nos vemos el martes.

Era obvio que Bill no estaba por la labor de explicarme nada más, había que arrancarle las palabras. Pasó junto a mí y yo lo seguí hasta el pasillo.

Que él no hablara no significaba que yo dejaría de preguntar.

- ¿Te vas así sin más? – Insistí - ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

- Ya se lo preguntarás a Mary – me respondió de camino a la puerta.

Yo continué siguiéndole.

- Al menos explícame – le exigí en un susurro.

No quería que los niños nos oyeran.

Lo vi quitarse los lentes, antes de darse la vuelta hacía mí. Pude ver sus ojos limpios de maquillaje, enmarcados por profundas ojeras.

Se acercó los dos pasos que nos distanciaban, el corazón me saltó en el pecho cuando me tomó por el brazo y se inclinó hacia mi oído.

- Si te dignaras a responder tu teléfono, sabrías lo que ha pasado – me increpó con la voz tan baja, que se provocó un escalofrío.

- No lo escuché… - susurré.

- Tú sabrás por qué no lo escuchaste – me respondió apretando un poco más mi brazo, para finalmente soltarme.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

Y yo pasé en un segundo, de la perplejidad al enfado. Bill no tenía ningún derecho a cuestionarme.

Extendí la mano y lo retuve.

- A ti te molesta que te haya sacado de 'tu cama' – le enfrenté fastidiada.

Se giró nuevamente hacia mí.

No sé si fueron mis palabras o su frustración, pero mientras yo lo sostenía de un brazo, él me sujeto con el otro y me dio un beso tan profundo, tajante y sin opción a replica, que la sangre se me subió a las mejillas de un golpe, notando una súbita sensación de vértigo, como si el piso se abriera a mis pies.

Luego liberó mi boca, como si yo le quemara y pude ver sus labios enrojecidos por la presión que había ejercido contra los míos.

Me miró. Sus ojos a pesar de las sombras bajo ellos, eran claros, expresivos y hermosos.

- He estado componiendo hasta las seis de la mañana – me dijo – el arte no tiene horario ¿sabes? – notaba su ironía – a las nueve y media me llama Johann, porque su madre no llegó a dormir y Mary se tenía que ir.

- Pero… - no me dejó hablar.

- Así que no me vengas con tonterías – habló, me soltó y se removió de mi agarre, que se había debilitado por la conmoción del beso.

Lo vi salir, y me quedé de pie en el mismo lugar, hasta que escuché el motor del coche partir, y en la cocina una silla que se cayó.

Cerré los ojos.

Dios, que no hubieran visto nada. Supliqué.

.

Mucha razón tenía Mary cuando me decía que mi casa era una casa de locos. Ahora mismo estábamos todos segmentados en ella, como piezas dispersas de un puzle, cuyo único pegamento, eran mis hijos.

La navidad había llegado y casi no me había dado cuenta. Normalmente era un día que pasábamos juntos mis amigos y yo. Inicialmente lo hacíamos en la casa de cada uno, cada año, pero con el tiempo, y cuando tuve esta casa, se hizo habitual celebrarlo en la mía por una cuestión de espacio. Aunque ahora mismo todo espacio era poco.

Mary y yo estábamos en la cocina. Liese y Richard en la sala con Hahn, Tom y Bill en la habitación de los chicos, y los chicos, paseándose de un lado a otro con Giselle y los perros, que no se quedaban atrás. Esperando ansiosos para abrir sus regalos.

- Esto no podría ser más horrible – me quejé, mientras ponía unas patatas en un plato.

- Relájate mujer – me dijo Mary, zarandeándome por los hombros.

Si esa era su idea de un masaje, no me estaba ayudando.

Hahn apareció por la puerta.

- ¿Vamos abriendo los regalos? – Me preguntó – los chicos se impacientan.

- Claro – le dije, poniendo mi mejor sonrisa de 'aquí no pasa nada'

De alguna manera él estaba poniendo de su parte, para llevar la situación lo mejor posible.

- Vamos – dije tomando el plato con las patatas en mi mano.

En cuanto salí de la cocina vi que Bill venía saliendo de la habitación de los niños, tirado por Johann, que al parecer era con quien mejor se entendía. Evité mirarlo directamente. Después de nuestro incidente, no habíamos vuelto a coincidir. Él se iba de casa antes que yo volviera del trabajo, y yo no hacía nada por encontrarlo.

Pero hoy, era navidad. No nos quedaba más remedio a ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Podemos abrir los regalos mamá? – habló Derek.

- ¿Podemos? – preguntó Giselle imitando a mi hijo.

- ¿Podemos, podemos? – me preguntó Johann, soltando a Bill justo a mi lado.

Si era verdad que el estado de ánimo se podía ver a través del aura, la mía en este momento debía ser gris oscuro.

- Claro que pueden – les dije.

Viendo como Derek arrastraba el más grande de los regalos.

- Hahn, cariño – acentué la palabra cariño – ¿le puedes ayudar?- pregunté.

- Sí, seguro – aceptó de inmediato.

Miré de reojo a Bill que se había movido un poco más lejos de mí. Pero entonces también vi a Mary, que con un vaso en la mano, conversaba amenamente con Tom en un rincón de la sala.

Arrugué el ceño. Conocía muy bien a Mary, y esto me olía problemas.

Miré a Bill directamente, por primera vez desde que había llegado. Y él me miró. De alguna manera supe que ambos estábamos pensando lo mismo.

- ¡Mamá, mira! – me gritó Derek, una vez que había abierto su regalo.

Una bicicleta, ya que la anterior le había quedado pequeña.

- Estupendo, ya me lo has arruinado – le dijo Johann, aún desprendiendo los papeles con cuidado.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario. Era habitual que el regalo más grande fuese igual para los dos, no quería que se pelearan luego, aunque les hacía una serie de pequeños regalos que eran diferentes para cada uno.

- Toma, abre este – le entregó Bill el regalo que le había traído.

- Gracias.

Los ojos de Johann se iluminaron como dos luceros.

- ¡Mamá! – me extendió un sobre con algo dentro.

- ¿Un concierto? – miré a Bill.

Él levantó su ceja y me miró como si me retara a que le dijera algo.

- Ya hablaremos de esto – le dije a Johann, devolviéndole su regalo.

- ¿Podemos ir? – me preguntó ansioso.

Tenía ganas de matar a Bill por ponerme en este problema.

- Ya lo hablaremos – le repetí.

- ¡Yo también tengo uno! – gritó Derek.

Me masajee la sien.

- Mira mamí – habló la pequeña Giselle, con uno de sus regalos en la mano.

Momento en que todos le prestaron su atención, incluso mis hijos.

Me acerqué a Bill.

- Ven conmigo – le ordené con un susurro.

Avancé por el pasillo y entré en mi habitación, que era la puerta más cercana. Sostuve la manilla hasta que Bill estuvo dentro.

- ¿Qué clase de regalo se supone que ha sido ese? – le pregunté, manteniendo el tono de voz mesurado, a pesar de estar a punto de gritar.

- Quiero que me vean en lo que hago – me explicó, casi encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Pero un concierto? – continué preguntando.

Bill no dejaba de mirarme, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, que no se había quitado en ningún momento desde que llego. Como si estuviese preparado para irse, desde que entró.

- Juliette no exageres – me dijo - ¿qué les puede pasar?

- No tienen edad aún – expresé categórica.

Me miró fijamente.

- ¿Que te tiene molesta en realidad? – me enfrentó.

Creo que hasta que no lo preguntó, no me di cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaban mis reclamos.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no encontraba ideas claras en mi cabeza.

Bill fijo sus ojos bordeados de oscuro en mi boca. Sus manos salieron de los bolsillos y sostuvieron mi rostro firmemente. Se acercó, pero no me beso. Podía notar su cuerpo rozando el mío y su aliento entrando por mi boca. Sus ojos penetrantes buscando en los míos algo que no podría definir, y entonces yo lo besé, cerré los ojos apoderándome de sus labios, acariciando con la lengua los volúmenes de su boca, sintiendo como el calor liquido de la pasión me iba inundando.

Y él me respondió con ahínco, pegándose a mi cuerpo, cortándome el aliento.

"_Al cerrarse la puerta se nos antojó el placer y tu piel se inquietaba tu cuello temblaba cuando sentías mi aliento" __C. Torres_

Dos golpes en la puerta me hicieron abrir los ojos, y la voz de Richard al otro lado de la puerta me hizo saltar el corazón.

- ¿Juliette?

Bill me miró, y me soltó. Respiraba agitado, tanto como yo, que sentía que me iba a morir de deseo.

Abrí la puerta.

- Entonces iré con ellos – le dije.

Simulando que terminábamos una conversación.

- Claro… - respondió. Sus manos nuevamente en los bolsillos – te llamo.

Sus ojos me indicaron que lo haría, me llamaría.

Salió de la habitación, y yo me encontré con la mirada inquisidora de Richard.

- No le hagas esto a Hahn – me dijo.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

- No estoy haciendo nada – mentí.

- Bien – respondió.

Me miró un segundo más, y se fue.

Continuará…

**Uff ff ff… casi me quedé sin aliento para este final.**

**A saber en qué irá a parar todo esto… habrá que preguntarle a la escritora… jejejejeje…**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y que me dejen sus impresiones.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Mary y Tom?...ó.O**


	29. Capítulo XXIX

**Capítulo XXIX**

.

- Nos vamos – le dije a Tom, pasando junto a él.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó.

Yo ni siquiera lo miré. Me dirigí a los niños, desde una distancia prudente.

- Chicos.

Les hablé intentando no interrumpir la conversación de Liese y Hahn.

Derek me miró y lo llamé con un gesto. Él toco a su hermano en el hombro y ambos se acercaron hasta mí.

- Me voy chicos – les avisé.

- Yo y Tom, íbamos a jugar – se quejó Derek, mirando a mi hermano.

- Tom y yo – le corregí

- ¿Tú también? – me preguntó

Tom soltó una carcajada, y yo me reí. Pasara lo que pasara, estos chicos me arrancaban una sonrisa.

- No – negué, aún sonriendo – es sólo que no debes nombrarte primero a ti mismo, primero a los demás, por educación.

Arrugó el ceño y se encogió de hombros,

- Pero al final no se quedaran a jugar ¿verdad? – insistió.

- No, pero vendré en unos días – le prometió Tom.

- ¿Y yo también podré jugar? – preguntó Johann con ansiedad.

- Claro – le respondió Tom animado – te haremos un coche rapidísimo ¿verdad Derek?

- Sí, pero no podrá ser azul, el azul es mío.

Agregó Derek.

Le hice un pequeño gesto a Tom para marcharnos, necesitaba aire fresco.

- ¡Bueno, adiós! – habló Tom en voz alta a los presentes.

- ¡Adiós! – dije yo igualmente, intentando parecer todo lo amable que me era posible.

En ese momento apareció Richard desde el pasillo, sabía que Juliette vendrías tras él, pero no me quedé a esperar. El corazón se me volvió a acelerar sólo por pensar en tenerla en frente.

Salimos de ahí, tan rápido como 'de inmediato'. Mi hermano se mantuvo en silencio algunas calles, pero no podía esperar que lo hiciera todo el camino.

- ¿Ha pasado algo ahí dentro? – me preguntó.

Yo continuaba con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

- No, nada – respondí.

- Saliste como alma que lleva el diablo Bill – apuntó.

No quería hablar de algo que ni yo mismo entendía bien.

- Quizás para sacarte a ti del lado de Mary – dije desviando la conversación.

Tom se rió y miró por la ventana.

- Es una mujer interesante – me dijo.

Bien, había servido.

- ¿Interesante? – pregunté.

La última vez que Tom había dicho 'interesante' refiriéndose a una mujer, habíamos tenido que irnos tres semanas de vacaciones para que pudiera sacársela de la cabeza. Estaba casada.

- ¿Sabías que ella y Juliette tienen un lenguaje en clave? – me preguntó.

- ¿Lenguaje en clave?

Hoy era el rey de las preguntas.

- Sí- afirmó – uno con el que definen sus citas.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso tú? – continué preguntando.

- Oh… el pequeño Derek me lo contó – rió.

- Derek.

- Y Johann también aportó lo suyo – siguió hablando – dijo que lo hacían para evitar que ellos se enteraran de lo que hablaban.

- Y lo saben – aseguré.

- Buen, en teoría – volvió a reír.

Me quedé un momento pensando en lo diferentes que podían ser Derek y Johann, comparados con Tom y yo a su edad.

- Nosotros no éramos tan inocentes a si edad ¿o sí? – le pregunté.

- Yo no – habló con suficiencia – a ti todavía te dura hermanito.

Hice un gesto de fastidio.

- Ya salió tu payaso interior – me burlé.

- Uno de los dos tienen que mantener la alegría – se mofó él de mí.

Lo miré por un segundo sorprendido.

- Yo no he perdido mi sentido del humor – me quejé.

Volví a mirarlo un instante. Tom se encogió de hombros.

- No, sólo lo has escondido tras todo el control que has puesto en tu vida - me habló seriamente.

- ¿qué tonterías dices? – Me defendí – eres tanto o más controlador que yo.

Volvió a reír, pero esta vez con sarcasmo.

- Hace tiempo que sobrepasaste mi nivel – habló – no dejas que nada, ni nadie se salga de tu radio de control.

- Eso que dices no es verdad – me quejé.

- ¿A no? – Me preguntó, lo miré de reojo - ¿dime donde ha quedado tu idea romántica del amor?

- No soy precisamente yo el que está sólo – le increpé.

- Prefiero estar sólo que arruinar mi vida – respondió removiéndose en el asiento.

- ¡Oye, deja en paz de una vez a Carol! – Le reclamé – es amable y me hace feliz.

Sabía que a Tom no le agradaba Carol, pero no creí que llegáramos a discutir de esta manera por eso.

- ¡¿Feliz?- preguntó irónico – ¡no eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste Bill Kaulitz!

- ¡He madurado, eso es lo que te cuesta aceptar! – continué defendiéndome.

- ¡Ya, ahora le llaman madurez a la estupidez!

Volví a mirarlo.

-¡Cuidado! – Gritó.

Frené en seco, había estado a punto de atropellar a una mujer que cruzaba por el paso peatonal.

- Mierda – dije cuando pude soltar el aire.

- Paramos la discusión – habló Tom terminante.

- De acuerdo.

Acepté, aún con el corazón disparado.

Llegamos a casa en absoluto silencio. Tom se bajo del coche, pero antes de cerrar la puerta me habló.

- Bill – lo miré – conduces fatal ¿lo sabes?

Ambos nos reímos.

- Cierra de una vez – le dije entre risas.

.

Me estaba fumando un cigarrillo sentado en el diván que había junto a la ventana de la sala. La única luz que entraba, era la de una farola del jardín.

Con cada inhalación, un nuevo recuerdo llenaba mi mente, bailando dentro de mí, como el humo.

Johann me había llamado ese domingo por la mañana.

Contesté el teléfono en un estado más parecido al de un zombi, que a una persona, sin estar seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba sonando.

- Hola… - mi voz me sonó extraña incluso a mí.

- ¿Bill? – de inmediato supe que era Johann.

El tono de su voz era ligeramente distinto al de Derek.

- Sí, ¿pasa algo? – le pregunté de inmediato.

Miré a Carol que seguía dormida, me levanté y salí de la habitación, todo eso mientras él me explicaba lo que sucedía.

- Mamá se quedó fuera anoche, y nos está cuidando Mary… - comenzó a explicarme – espera, te paso con ella.

En ese momento Mary se puso al teléfono y continuó explicándome lo que sucedía, y si yo podía estar con los niños hasta que llegara Juliette.

Volví a Inhalar una nueva bocanada de humo.

El saber que Juliette se había quedado toda la noche con han, me molestaba mucho más de lo que quería reconocer.

Sabía bien que no podía cuestionarla, pero a pesar de eso lo había hecho.

La había visto entrar en la cocina. Parecía tan radiante. Algo en mi estómago se retorció al pensar en que el buen sexo y el descanso podían producir ese efecto en una mujer.

Saludó a los niños con afecto, pero aquello no apaciguó mi molestia.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Mary? – Me preguntó finalmente.

La miré intensamente a través de mis lentes oscuros.

- Se ha ido – Le respondí con frialdad. Tomé un sorbo más de café, para poder mantenerme despierto hasta llegar a casa.

- ¿Se ha ido? – preguntó como si eso le sorprendiera.

Claro que se había ido, te has quedado fuera toda la noche, pensé.

- Sí – fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

- Adiós chicos – Me despedí de los niños, y salí de ahí.

La escuché caminar tras de mí.

- ¿Te vas así sin más?¿Por qué estás tú aquí? – podía notar su incertidumbre, pero no estaba de humor para desplantes.

- Ya se lo preguntarás a Mary – le dije, sin detenerme.

Continuó siguiéndome.

- Al menos explícame – me exigió en voz baja.

Me quité los lentes, sabía que en mi rostro estaba reflejado el cansancio, y esperaba que al menos magullara un poco su conciencia.

La tomé por un brazo y me acerqué a ella para susurrarle con enfado las palabras.

- Si te dignaras a responder tu teléfono, sabrías lo que ha pasado – tanto Mary como yo la habíamos llamado sin éxito.

- No lo escuché… - susurró.

No debía de extrañarme. Nuevamente se me retorció el estómago ante la imagen de Juliette retozando en la cama con Hahn.

Le apreté un poco más el brazo.

- Tú sabrás por qué no lo escuchaste – le dije, y la solté.

Tenía que irme. No quería aceptar que lo que ahora mismo experimentaba eran celos en un grado inaceptable tratándose de Juliette.

De pronto sentí su mano reteniéndome por el brazo.

- A ti te molesta que te haya sacado de 'tu cama' – me dijo enfadada.

¿Ella me reclamaba a mí?

Me giré hacia ella y la sujeté con mi brazo libre. Maldita fueras Juliette.

Tomé sus labios sin aviso. Me adentré en su boca con un solo movimiento, repasé su humedad y la solté, cuando noté que mi cuerpo respondía a la pasión.

La miré profundamente.

- He estado componiendo hasta las seis de la mañana – le conté – el arte no tiene horario ¿sabes? a las nueve y media me llama Johann, porque su madre no llegó a dormir y Mary se tenía que ir.

- Pero… - no le permitiría hablar.

- Así que no me vengas con tonterías – me zafé de su agarré y la solté igualmente.

Juliette me quemaba en las manos, en la boca y en el cuerpo entero.

El cigarrillo se había consumido hasta la mitad. Sacudí la ceniza y me lo llevé a la boca, noté el tacto suave del filtro contra mis labios, apreté y aspiré una vez más, dejando que el humo limara mi garganta. Volver a sentir a Juliette, haberla besado, había sido como tensar la cuerda de mi resistencia hasta el límite.

Se mostraba enfadada por el regalo que les había hecho a los niños. Pero sabía que su enfado real estaba oculto tras esa excusa.

- ¿Que te tiene molesta en realidad? – la enfrenté

Y la desarmé. Pude ver en sus ojos, su propia sorpresa, ni ella misma comprendía lo que nos estaba pasando.

Miré su boca, que se había quedado entreabierta, y deseé con hambre introducirme en ella hasta lo más profundo. Abrirla con mis besos.

Me acerqué, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos. La puerta tras de ella, y mi deseo ardiendo. Pero no la besé, de alguna manera sabía que la línea era muy fina, casi invisible, pero entonces Juliette cerró los ojos por los dos y se apoderó de mi boca como un veneno dulce, infernal.

Me apreté contra ella, notando los efectos del veneno en mi cuerpo, que respondía con celeridad.

Un par de golpes en la puerta nos despertaron de improviso, y me moví de su lado, como si me quemara.

Exhalé y dejé que el humo se difuminara frente a mí, como el recuerdo.

Algo estaba sucediendo con Juliette, la forma en que mis sentidos respondían a ella, habían quedado de manifiesto con ese beso, que yo había insinuado, pero que ella había aceptado plenamente.

Y ahora mismo, mi cuerpo ardía por la frustración, del mismo modo que lo hacía la llama del cigarrillo que ahora apagaba contra el cenicero.

La mano de Carol se poso sobre mi hombro.

- ¿Insomnio? – me preguntó, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

- Un poco.

Respiré profundamente, cuando su centro me presionó.

- Mmm… estás algo tenso – se mofó ante mi evidente entusiasmo.

Cerré los ojos. Notaba la presión en mi vientre, el deseo purgando por liberarse. Y Carol no dejaba de rozarse contra mí.

Abrí los ojos y los suyos felinos, me miraban entreabiertos, su boca se pegó a la mía, la besé al principio con inseguridad. Carol era la mujer con la que compartía mi vida ahora, una mujer amable, apasionada y dulce, que me hacía feliz. La pegué un poco más a mí en un abrazo.

Podía escuchar su respiración agitada, percibir el calor y la humedad de sus besos.

- ¿Lo haces tú, o lo hago yo? – me preguntó, con esa desinhibición que la caracterizaba.

No respondí con palabras, sin embargo escuché el crujir de la tela de su ropa interior, justo antes de enfundarme en ella.

Su gemido resonó en mi mente tan profundamente, que trajo a mi memoria, con una frescura escalofriante, los gemidos de Juliette. Y le hice al amor a su recuerdo. Con la amargura de la vergüenza en los labios, mientras besaba a Carol.

.

Tres días más tarde, me encontraba estacionado fuera de la tienda de Juliette. La joven que siempre estaba con ella, había vuelto de comer hacia unos minutos. Y yo aún no lograba saber qué era lo que buscaba estando ahí. Mi teléfono móvil llevaba más de una hora sobre el asiento del copiloto, el mismo tiempo que llevaba yo en este lugar.

Dejé caer la cabeza, apoyándole en el respaldo del asiento. Le había dicho a Juliette que la llamaría, pero en realidad no sé que esperaba decirle.

¿Siento lo del beso?, ¿olvidemos lo sucedido?

No, no podía olvidarlo, y tampoco lo sentía. Ahora mismo sólo era capaz de comprender lo mucho que la deseaba. Quizás era simplemente deseo físico, con el tiempo el amor romántico pasa a segundo plano ¿no?, somos más instinto y menos corazón.

¿O no?

El piercing de mi lengua amenazaba ya con romper mis dientes, no había logrado dejar de jugar con él durante todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí.

Volví a mirar dentro de la tienda. Y entonces vi que Juliette salía a tomar el aire hasta la puerta.

Me moví tontamente con la idea de hundirme en el asiento, para que no me viera, pero luego caí en que el vidrio de la ventanilla era polarizado, y mientras no me mirara por el parabrisas, no sabría que estaba aquí. Además, hoy traía el coche de Tom. No, no había manera que supiera que era yo.

Así que la miré desde la distancia, cuánto metros nos separaban en realidad, ¿siete, ocho quizás?

Traía el cabello ligeramente recogido, lo que ayudaba a que se destacara su cuello esbelto. A lo largo de los años, había conocido a muchas mujeres hermosas, de diferentes razas y culturas, pero Juliette me seguía pareciendo extrañamente bella. Sin ser extraordinariamente hermosa, era una mujer atrayente, misteriosa.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la tienda, me sentí angustiado, irreflexivo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, espontaneo.

Tomé el teléfono junto a mí y marqué su número.

- Hola – la escuché decir, con la voz contenida.

- Estoy aquí fuera en el coche de Tom – le dije.

Sin comprender en realidad qué esperaba que ella dijera. Pero lo supe en cuanto respondió.

- Bien.

Cortó la llamada, y en menos de dos minutos la vi aparecer, con su abrigo puesto y el bolso colgando del hombro.

Miró un poco el lugar, buscando el coche que podía ser de Tom. Yo bajé la ventanilla lo suficiente como para que me viera, y Juliette cruzó hasta él.

- Hola – dijo en cuanto se subió.

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

Nos miramos fijamente, ambos sabíamos muy bien lo que ocupaba nuestras mentes.

- Ponte el cinturón – le respondí.

- Sí – asintió

Y salimos de ahí.

Yo la había llamado, y Juliette había venido. No había mucho más que decir.

Marqué el número de un conocido que tenía en uno de los mejores hoteles de Hamburgo, Final del formulario

Grand Elysee.

.

- ¿Fran? – Le pregunté – Hola, Bill

El hombre me saludo con su amabilidad habitual. Muchas veces durante nuestro tiempo de residencia en Los Ángeles, él se encargaba de nuestra estadía en Hamburgo, cuando no queríamos que los medios se enteraran.

- Sí, como siempre – le dije – okey, gracias Fran

El silencio entre Juliette y yo se mantuvo hasta que estuvimos en el estacionamiento privado del Hotel.

Cuando detuve el coche, noté que me temblaban levemente las manos. El corazón me había estado latiendo un poco más deprisa de lo habitual, desde que habíamos tomado la autopista. No quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sólo quería hacerlo. Miré a Juliette, pensando que quizás ella se negaría en algún momento a estar aquí conmigo, pero ella sólo me miraba con la misma extraña sensación que me oprimía a mí el estomago. La incertidumbre, el nerviosismo, las mariposas que hacía tanto que habían dejado de revolotear.

- ¿Vamos? – le pregunté.

No nos habíamos tocado ni una sola vez en todo el camino. Y no lo haríamos aún.

- Sí – aceptó con una única palabras, que parecía graficar todo lo que ella también estaba sintiendo.

En cuanto salimos del coche, nos aventuramos hasta el ascensor. Marqué la planta cinco y esperamos hasta llegar ahí.

Seguíamos distanciados por varios centímetros, como si temiéramos tocarnos.

En cuanto el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, nos encontramos con Fran.

- Hola Bill, señorita – se dirigió a nosotros.

- Hola – respondimos Juliette y yo.

La boca se me había secado.

- Es aquí – dijo, cuando nos encontramos frente a una habitación.

Nos abrió la puerta y nos sonrió.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes mi número.

Se alejó con la misma discreción con la que nos había recibido.

Cerré la puerta. Respiré profundamente, y me di la vuelta.

Juliette me miraba desde la mitad de la habitación. Aún con el abrigo puesto, dejando caer el bolso al suelo, cuando comencé a acercarme a ella.

"_Tócame, trátame, ámame, siénteme… esta noche"_

Continuará…

**Wawwww… casi me muero.**

**Madre mía, estos dos me tienen en un "sin vivir" ¡!... cada nuevo capítulo, es una nueva hazaña, tienen una vida de lo más complicada, sé lo que quieren, pero no sé como dárselos para que o resulte incoherente. En fin, ya ven, me traen loca.**

**Al final los personajes se mandan solos, siempre lo digo…**

**Besitos y me dejan sus comentarios.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	30. Capítulo XXX

**Capítulo XXX**

.

Cerré la puerta. Respiré profundamente, y me di la vuelta.

Juliette me miraba desde la mitad de la habitación. Aún con el abrigo puesto, dejando caer el bolso al suelo, cuando comencé a acercarme a ella.

Todo dentro de mí era el ansia en estado puro, no había nada que decir, no había nada que pensar. Tiré de mi chaqueta con desesperación, mientras los pasos hasta Juliette se acortaban. Nos encontramos en un beso tan poderoso y exigente, que mi abrazo casi la levantó del piso. Obligándola a retroceder con un movimiento errático, desequilibrándola. La escuche gemir. Y aquel sonido funcionó como un bálsamo que me permitió deslizar una caricia lenta, con mi mano por su cuello hasta que el pulgar tocó su clavícula. Algo muy parecido a la angustia me atenazó, cuando me encontré con las capas de su ropa.

Necesitaba de Juliette, sin límites, sin barreras.

Comencé a luchar con los botones de su blusa, mientras que ella se debatía con los de mi pantalón.

- Quítatelo – me mandó, tirando de él.

- No me ordenes – le dije, justo antes de morder su boca despiadadamente.

La escuché quejarse, mientras sus manos buscaban bajo mi camisa. El tacto caliente de sus manos me hizo temblar con un escalofrío enfebrecido. Me pegué más firmemente a ella, sosteniéndola con una mano por la cadera e indicándole el movimiento que precisaba que hiciera contra mí.

Me sentía angustiado, impetuoso, obseso, amenazante.

Los besos no eran suficientes, mis propias manos no me parecían suficientes para abarcarla por completo. Quería de Juliette todo, cada centímetro de su piel en contacto con mi piel, cada milímetro de su interior, cerrándose en torno a mi necesidad.

Nos bastó un momento, para que nuestra ropa quedara abandonada sobre la alfombra, dispersa, inutilizada. Y otro momento, para caer sobre la cama. Juliette bajo mi cuerpo, ondulándose como una serpiente contra mí, en busca del placer que me moría por entregarle, agonizando con cada medio beso, con cada respiración convertida en gemido. Sentir la forma de su pecho contra mi pecho, sus manos buscando entre nuestros cuerpos hasta encerrar la endurecida muestra de mi deseo, era como sucumbir ante la droga más potente y aceptar su agonía.

- Oh mi Dios…

Suspiré, cuando los movimientos de su mano comenzaron a hacerse más firmes y decididos, arrastrándome poco a poco al placer.

- Vas a acabar conmigo… - le dije apretando los dientes.

Creo que no comprendí la carga emocional que aquella frase escondía.

Me miró, y como si ella si lo hubiese entendido, me dijo.

- Entonces acaba tú conmigo primero…

Le lamí la boca desde un lado, luego desde el otro. Saboreando su veneno dulce, como siempre. Su aliento agitado me cosquilleaba en los labios, y lo aspiré, como si de esa manera me llevara algo de ella. Me arrodille, Juliette con sus piernas rodeándome, mis manos recorriendo sus hombros, sus brazos, el volumen de sus senos excitados, su vientre, ese que había contenido a mis hijos, la pequeña cicatriz, hasta el delicado vello de su centro, que mal ocultaba su intimidad. La sentía bajo mis manos, como si estuviera moldeada para mí.

Tomé sus caderas, y la arrastré hasta mí. Su cabello se abrió sobre la blanca cama, sus labios enrojecidos por los besos, sus ojos adormilados por la pasión fijos en mí.

Y en ese momento para mis propios ojos, no había espectáculo mejor que el de ver a Juliette dispuesta para hacer el amor.

Mis pulgares se deslizan abriendo su intimidad. La escuché gemir. Una delirante sensación de embriaguez me sacudió al tenerla así, tan vulnerable y mía, preparada, obediente, mansa. Los deslicé suavemente sobre el montículo de su placer. La escuché suplicar. Mis dedos se humedecieron acentuando mi propia excitación palpitando ansiosa.

Seguí arrodillado, sentado en mis propios talones, buscando abrirme paso dentro de ella. Noté la humedad ardiente al contacto nimio con mi intimidad, la que hundí con un gemido profundo, aferrando mis dedos en las caderas de Juliette, que parecían debatirse entre huir o pegarse más a mí.

Dios, como la había deseado.

Creo que no había entendido que de esta manera salvaje, poco racional y dolorosamente placentera, el cuerpo de Juliette era mío, y yo tomaría todo de él.

La miré. Su boca abierta suplicando llenar sus pulmones de aire, las manos elevadas por encima de la cabeza, buscando entre la cama, algo que la mantuviera anclada a la tierra, mientras que yo me empujaba en su interior, buscando, removiendo, ansiando, penetrando.

Podía verme entrando en ella, arrastrando su humedad fuera cada vez que la vaciaba, volviendo a entrar, con la cadencia desesperante del que conoce el final, esperando el momento en que sus gemidos suplicaran más allá de la razón. Escuchando mi nombre en sus labios, como tantas veces, durante años, había evocado. Entonces quise más, no me bastaba con oír mi nombre, quería que lo liberara en medio de gritos incontenibles, quería que su pasión fuera mía, que me suplicara por que entrara una vez más, sin pausa, sin final.

Notaba el calor quemando, mi vientre endurecido, preparado para la explosión que vendría, y lo anhelaba, deseaba hundirme en ella y depositar mi propia vida, en la misma raíz de su placer. Podía sentir su nombre empujando contra mis labios cerrados, luchando por que lo liberara, pero me resistía, como me resistía a volver a amarla. Y supe que su culminación había llegado, lo supe cuando la oí clamar, jadear, retorcerse con la desesperación de un condenado a muerte, mientras su interior me atrapaba en espasmos en los que me perdí a mí mismo. Derramándome dentro de ella.

Me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo un segundo después, lánguido e inerte. Incapaz de modular una palabra. Había tenido un orgasmo tan fulminante, que me habría quedado de buen agrado sin sentido por tres días.

El corazón de Juliette cabalgaba desbocado dentro de su pecho. Y me quedé mirando el pezón frente a mis ojos, que subía y bajaba con el movimiento de su respiración. Acerqué un dedo y lo rocé. La piel se contrajo de inmediato y la escuche gemir ahogadamente, como si aún tuviese la piel encendida.

Noté su mano entre mi cabello, ya no como una caricia evocada por la pasión. Me moví intentando no ser violento, pero no me quedaría para representar el papel de un loco enamorado. Esto había sido sexo, puro y duro, no debía haber nada más.

Me puse en pie y comencé a buscar mi ropa interior.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Juliette.

Tuve ganas de resoplar, pero a cambio la miré y sonreí.

- Muy bien… ¿y tú? – le pregunté.

Ella se mordió el labio y se dejó caer atrás con una sonrisa.

La miré, parecía más joven incluso, con aquella sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Pestañeé, no debía quedarme, no era bueno.

- Tengo que irme – le anuncié.

Se incorporó en la cama y me miró.

- Claro – dijo entonces, buscando con prisa algo con lo que cubrirse.

No estaba seguro de qué más debía decir, así que la llevé de regreso a la tienda, casi en el mismo silencio en el que nos habíamos envuelto para llegar hasta aquí.

.

Cuando llegué a casa, estacioné el coche y me quedé un momento dentro fumando un cigarrillo. De alguna manera fumar me tranquilizaba, aunque sabía que debía dejarlo, no era algo que me gustaría que Derek y Johann imitaran.

No estaba seguro de qué pensar, entendía que Juliette seguía filtrándose por mis poros, igual que hacía doce años, incluso podía llegar a pensar que la madurez con que veía todo ahora, no había más que acentuar todo aquello. Pero ella estaba con Hahn, y yo con Carol.

Suspiré.

Había que darle algo de tiempo a todo esto, no podía tomar una decisión basándome en la vendaval de un momento.

Apagué el cigarrillo y tomé mi teléfono. Acaricié el número de Juliette en la pantalla, un número sin imagen, por cierto, pero busqué atrás, muy atrás en un archivo oculto. Ahí estaba ella, sonriendo desnuda sobre mi cama, doce años antes, y casi podría jurar que los ojos le brillaban tanto hoy, como el día en que tomé esa foto.

Dos golpes en el cristal me hicieron saltar en el asiento. Apreté instintivamente el teléfono en mi mano.

Era Carol.

- Hola – me dijo en cuanto abría la puerta del coche.

- Hola – le sonreí tardíamente.

- Te escuché llegar, pero como no entrabas… - se explicó.

- Me estaba fumando un cigarrillo – le conté, cerrando la puerta del coche.

- Ajá… - dijo comprendiendo, para sonreír de inmediato – te tengo una sorpresa.

Tomó mi mano y comenzó a tirar de mí dentro de casa. Su agarré me pareció tan dulce y firme, que el corazón me dio un vuelco, pensando en lo que acababa de hacerle.

- Mis padres han venido a pasar el fin de año con nosotros – habló - ¡No es genial!

Me miró entonces, con sus hermosos ojos felinos iluminados por la alegría.

- Sí, genial.

Respondí.

Rato más tarde, cuando los padres de Carol, finalmente se habían decidido a irse a la cama. Con todo aquello del cambio horario de Canadá a Alemania, me sentí con un momento para huir de ahí. Marqué el número de Tom.

- ¿Estás libre? – le pregunté.

- Ehh… no… - me dijo con un sospechoso tono.

- A ya… alguna chica – le pregunté.

- Ehh… sí… - su tono seguía igual de sospechoso.

- Bien, te dejaré entonces – suspiré antes de cortar.

- Hablamos mañana – me ofreció – tarde…

- Por mí bien – le dije.

Muy a mi pesar, esta noche no tenía nadie con quien hablar de la maraña que ahora mismo había en mi cabeza.

.

Al día siguiente Tom me llamó a las diez de la mañana. Muy temprano para él, pensé.

- Estoy libre – me dijo – que querías hablar.

Los padres de Carol se habían levantado casi con las gallinas, así que el desayuno había estado puesto en la mesa a las nueve y media. Y ahora mismo los tenía recorriendo la casa, fascinados, mientras Carol se las mostraba.

- Voy a tu casa – le hablé.

- Bien – dijo y corto.

Se notaba que su humor no era el mejor.

Crucé el jardín y llegué hasta la casa de Tom. Scotty me recibió en la puerta, como venía haciendo desde hacía años, en cada sitio al que nos íbamos a vivir. Sus ojos inteligentes, y su cola moviéndose con algo menos de vigor que en sus mejores años. Me entristecía pensar que un día tendría que dejarnos, pero al menos me complacía saber que le habíamos dado la mejor vida que habíamos podido.

- Has llegado – dijo Tom saliendo por una esquina - ¿traes café? – me preguntó.

No tenía buen aspecto.

- ¿No tienes en casa? – pregunté.

- Sí, pero hay que hacerlo – respondió, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

- Bien, ya prepararé yo.

Me pareció que de momento era mejor dejarle hablar a él.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, me encontré con dos copas de vino a medio beber, dos botellas vacías y una tercera comenzada, algunas piezas de fruta por el suelo, y la mesa central despejada casi a la fuerza. Tuve que sacudir la cabeza, cuando la imagen de Tom, con aquella chica en nuestra casa de Los Ángeles, volvió a mi memoria.

Comencé a preparar el café. Ya recogería él luego su estropicio, a saber con lo que podía encontrarme bajo la mesa. Preferí no mirar.

Cuando volvía a la sala con el café, Tom seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, solo que ahora su camiseta, en lugar de estar sobre el cuerpo, estaba sobre su rostro, tapando sus ojos de la luz.

- ¿Qué clase de chica trajiste anoche? – le pregunté extendiéndole una taza de café.

- De las que no se conforman con nada – se quejó, recibiendo el café.

Sonaba agotado y por la forma en que arrugaba el ceño, comprendí que la cabeza lo estaba matando.

Me acerqué a la persiana y la bajé un poco.

- Gracias San Bill – me dijo con tono de alabanza.

- ¿Te traigo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza? – le pregunté.

- Serías el mejor hermano del mundo si lo hicieras – me contestó.

- Yo creí que ya lo era – me reí.

Tom intentó esbozar una sonrisa, cubriéndose los ojos con la camiseta nuevamente.

- Entonces serás el mejor, mejor… - continuó adulándome.

- Si que te dejaron bueno para nada ¿eh? – le hablé entre risas.

- Ya te digo…

Me fui hasta el baño, encontrándome con otro desbarajuste, tanto o más grande que el de la cocina. Toallas por el suelo, el bote de la espuma de baño tirado en un rincón vacío. Velas consumidas a la mitad bordeando de cera la bañera. Cuando abrí el estante de los medicamentos, se me cayeron una serie de cosas y una tira de preservativos quedó colgando.

- Al menos tú te preocupas por la protección hermanito – suspiré.

Una vez más me había dejado llevar por mi impetuosidad estando con Juliette, o quizás mi despreocupación apelaba al simple hecho de querer sentirla sin barreras.

Dejé atrás el baño, pero la curiosidad pudo más que yo, y me asomé en la habitación de Tom. Que no estaba precisamente mejor que el resto de la casa. Incluso el espejo de pared que había estaba trisado.

- ¿Te peleaste con alguien aquí anoche? – le pregunté algo preocupado.

Sonrió aún con los ojos cubiertos por la camiseta.

- Bueno… si al sexo salvaje se le puede llamar pelea – se encogió de hombros, recibiendo el vaso con agua y la pastilla.

Una vez que la tragó, volvió a hablarme.

- Y la muy bruja se fue igual – habló.

- ¿Cómo que se fue igual? – le pregunté.

Suspiró.

- Anoche estuve con Mary – me dijo en tono de confesión, como si esperara a que yo le dijera algo, pero qué le podía decir. Mi conciencia no estaba limpia precisamente.

- Mary… - dije – Oh, Mary…- comprendí entonces recordando el espejo.

- Sí, Mary… una mujer exquisita – dijo.

- Ya, ya… ahórrate los detalles – le pedí

- Sólo los jugosos – insistió, como si se muriera por contarme.

- Ahórrate esos sobre todo – le corté

Bebí un sorbo de café, acariciando la cabeza de Scotty que se había arrimado a mi pierna.

- Pero no se quedó toda la noche – insistió Tom.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso? – me encogí de hombros.

Ladeo la cabeza y me miró.

- Juliette y ella tienen un lenguaje en clave – volvió a contarme.

El nombre de Juliette se me encajó en la entrañas.

- Eso ya me lo has dicho – le contesté.

- Cuando una cita es muy buena, me refiero a muy buen sexo, sólo entonces se quedan toda la noche – me explicó con más detalle.

Entonces pensé en ese domingo en el que Juliette llegó por la mañana desde casa de Hahn.

- Bueno ¿y eso te importa mucho a ti? – dije molesto.

Tom pareció no notarlo.

- Simplemente quiero que se quede toda la noche – se encogió de hombros.

- Eso nunca ha minado tu autoestima – le dije.

- Ya… pero tengo treinta y dos años Bill – habló como si yo no me enterara de eso.

- Ya lo sé, somos gemelos ¿recuerdas?

- Ja, ja – dijo en tono de burla.

- Quizás ya no respondo como antes – confesó.

- Que tontería Tom – me quejé.

- Tal vez debería potenciarme con algo más – comenzó a crear un monologo en su cabeza.

- A no… la última vez que te dio por hacer cosas extrañas, terminaste tirado en la cama con una sobredosis de viagra y una erección que te tuvo los huevos hinchados una semana – le recordé con urgencia. Me lo había pasado realmente mal, pensando que le podía pasar algo grave.

Lo escuché soltar una carcajada, y luego tomarse la cabeza con dolor.

- Pero que bien me lo pasé – habló despreocupado.

Tom no tenía remedio.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasaba anoche? – me preguntó, reposando la cabeza en el sillón. Mirándome de medio lado.

- Bueno… los padres de Carol están aquí, han venido por las fiestas de fin de año – le conté.

- Oh, ya… suegros en casa – habló como si comprendiera de lo que le hablaba.

- Y me acosté con Juliette.

Continuará…

**Jajajajjajajja… como me he reído con esto de Tom al final del capítulo. Gabyxxx… tu sueño le ha dado un puntito a la historia, que me ha gustado mucho. Sigue soñando, para poder incorporar más cosas a este o al proyecto nuevo.**

**Les dejo un abrazo grande, seguramente no nos encontraremos hasta el lunes.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y ansió sus mensajitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	31. Capítulo XXXI

**Capítulo XXXI**

.

Probablemente el amor toca a nuestra puerta más de una vez, pero ¿qué posibilidad hay de que el mismo amor toque dos veces, y en ambas nos fulmine de manera tan absoluta?

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – le pregunté a Mary.

Miraba mis manos sobre la mesa, junto a la taza de café recién servida. Tenía un pequeño papel entre los dedos, que doblaba en múltiples partes.

Los niños estaban a metros de nosotras, viendo un programa de televisión, que últimamente se había convertido en su favorito.

- Te estás dejando llevar – se encogió de hombros.

- Pero Mary… - me quejé, miré a los niños y me incliné hacía ella, apenas susurrando – he engañado a Hahn.

Entonces Mary se inclinó hacia mí y susurro también.

- Y Bill ha engañado a su novia.

- Dios.

Eso era aún peor, ¿era yo culpable de los dos engaños?

Tengo que haber expresado mi pánico claramente ante Mary, ya que ella tomó mi mano y me dijo.

- Hey… sólo tienes la mitad de la responsabilidad.

- Pero aunque eso sea así – continué – soy reincidente, eso significa que para mí la condena es mayor.

Quise golpearme la frente con la mesa, pero había que mantener la compostura.

Mary suspiró.

- A pesar de lo bien que lo pasaste, no te relajas ¿eh? – habló con picardía.

No pude evitar sonreír tontamente. Madre mía lo que pasó, pensé. Aún me quedaba sin aliento cuando pasajes de aquella tarde volvían a mi mente.

Cuando Bill nos arrastró hasta la cama y caímos en ella, sentir el peso se su cuerpo caliente sobre el mío, fue como su me hubiesen inyectado una dosis doble de vodka justo a la vena. Todo mi cuerpo se sintió invadido por el calor que me quemaba las venas, y me movía contra él ansiosa por sentirlo. Busque ansiosamente tocas su sexo, deseaba recordar el tacto suave de aquella parte de su anatomía. Y cuando la tuve, la encerré entre mis dedos agitándola sin misericordia, quería escucharlo suplicar.

- Oh mi Dios…

Creo que sonreí al tiempo que gemí al llenar mis oídos con la dulce melodía de su desesperación.

- Vas a acabar conmigo… - dijo.

Podía sentirlo en el fondo de mi corazón, él no me había olvidado, y yo tampoco lo había olvidado a él.

Lo miré fijamente.

- Entonces acaba tú conmigo primero… - hablé ahogadamente. De alguna manera sabía que se lo debía.

Se tomó un segundo, antes de lamerme la boca. Su lengua húmeda y caliente rozando mis labios, abriéndolos, buscando dentro de ellos. Yo sólo podía respirar, ni siquiera le podía responder. Aspiró mi aliento y me sentí privada de la vida por un momento. Me acarició completa y en cada curva que recorría yo reconocía el tacto de sus manos, sus uñas me rozaban ligeramente y me hacían estremecer. Noté que se arrodillaba y sus manos en mis caderas tiraron de mí de un modo tan malditamente sensual, que casi llego al clímax sólo de imaginarlo entrando en mí.

Lo miré. Y sus ojos me repitieron todas las palabras de amor que alguna vez me declararon sus labios. Mi mente trabajó más rápido de lo que alcancé a procesarlo. Y me entregué a aquella sensación de excitante embriaguez, cuando sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi sexo de forma tan precisa.

No pude evitar la punzada de celos, en el segundo en el que comprendí que aquello no lo había aprendido conmigo. Pero cerré los ojos y me entregué al placer.

- Juliette… - me tocó el brazo Mary, al parecer me había hablado más de una vez.

La miré algo extraviada aún en mi recuerdo. Esperaba que los colores no se me hubieran subido, mi amiga era muy suspicaz.

- Dime- - hizo el gesto secreto preguntándome por el encuentro con Bill.

¿Qué podía responder? Lo más cercano que se me ocurría, eran tres moches enteras con sus respectivos días, lástima que nos quedáramos tan poco en aquella habitación. Volví a suspirar.

- ¿Tan bien? – me preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No he dicho nada – me defendí.

- Ni falta que hace Juliette, tus suspiros hablan por ti – me aclaró.

- Tengo que controlar los suspiros – dije.

Confiaba mucho en Mary, pero no quería andar por ahí delatándome.

Mi amiga volvió a poner su mano sobre la mía, cuando me notó pensativa.

- Regálate un poco de tiempo, para saber lo que sientes – me habló con ese tono maternal que a veces usaba conmigo, y que me hacía pensar en ella como mi familia, como la hermana que nunca tuve, a la que sería capaz de perdonarle todo.

Aunque no estaba preparada para lo que me iba a soltar.

- Me he acostado con Tom – susurró.

Miré instintivamente a mis hijos, para asegurarme de que no habían escuchado nada. Seguían viendo la televisión, así que me volví a Mary.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? – comencé a preguntar.

Como si no bastara con lo que yo había hecho.

- El cuándo, te lo puedo responder – me dijo – pero el cómo… - negó con un gesto.

- Bueno… sí, claro… - me reí, pensando en lo absurda de mi pregunta.

- Juliette… - se mordió el labio. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida ante su gesto ¿puedo hablarte con libertad?

Sabía que su pregunta iba dirigida al hecho de tratarse del hermano de Bill. Ver ese entusiasmo en Mary, era algo que no me esperaba.

- Claro – le respondí.

Sonrió.

- Si tu hermano es tan bueno como el mío… - resopló.

¿Gemelos hasta en eso?, pensé.

- Sí… - respondió Mary, como si adivinara mi pensamiento – me habría quedado tres noches completas.

Pero no sus días. Quise reír, pero me centré en ella.

- ¿Y? – le pregunté

- Me fui a media noche – noté la sonrisa socarrona en su boca.

- ¿Y eso? – continué preguntando, sin entender del todo.

- Bueno… - volvió a encogerse de hombros – tiene mucho orgullo, y un orgullo herido da más de si.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Eres una arpía – le dije acusándola en medio de una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué es una arpía mamá? – preguntó Johann.

Me quedé helada. Miré a Mary que debía tener la misma expresión que yo.

Piensa, piensa, me dije. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, el timbre sonó.

Creo que la idea de que los niños se hubieran enterado de lo que Mary y yo hablábamos, no me permitió reaccionar con la rapidez adecuada, para cuando quise darme cuenta, Derek había abierto la puerta, con Johann tras de él. Entonces vi a Bill entrar y a Tom a continuación.

Mary que acababa de beber un sorbo de su café, se atragantó, y por el sonido que hizo, a punto estuvo de escupir.

Tom avanzó directamente al televisor y lo apagó. Yo seguía en mi silla, ninguno de los dos había saludado, y ya se comportaban como si esta fuera su casa, se estaban apoderando de ella como si se tratara de una misión secreta, o algo así.

- ¿Comencemos a crear el coche de Johann? – habló Tom, dirigiéndose a los dos chicos.

Me puse en pie, pero antes de que alcanzara a hablar, Bill se me acercó y me susurró.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Su tono era suave, pero podía notar la inquietud en su voz. Lo miré, y me estremecí al sentir su mirada clavada profundamente en la mía.

No hubo espacio a objeción.

Me moví pasando por delante de mis hijos y de Tom. Miré entonces a Mary, que parecía un mueble aún sentada en su sitio, por un momento me pareció que no quería ni respirar, para que no la vieran.

- ¿podrías hacer café? – le pregunté, más por darle algo que hacer.

Bill me esperaba a un par de pasos por delante, ansioso. A mí se me había hecho un nudo en el estómago ¿qué podía querer hablar, para tomarse mi casa al asalto?

Cuando llegué frente a él, comencé a pensar en qué lugar sería mejor para hablar, la cocina la ocuparía Mary, así que no había mucha alternativa.

- Vamos – le hablé, avanzando por el pasillo hasta mi habitación.

El corazón ya se me había acelerado.

Lo dejé entrar y cerré la puerta, no pude mirarlo enseguida, la intimidad que nos proporcionaba el lugar, a pesar de las personas tras la puerta me acobardaba.

- Tú dirás – lo miré fugazmente.

Estaba a menos de un metro de distancia y su silencio me obligó a mirarlo más detenidamente. Sus labios entreabiertos, pálidos sin maquillaje, el lunar bajo ellos, destacando la hermosura de sus formas, y sus ojos adormilados listos para la pasión, o al menos era como yo los veía.

Tuve la sensación de que el tiempo se detuvo en ese segundo, pero el efecto desapareció cuando él pestañeó y se humedeció la boca antes de hablar.

- Ha comenzado a circular un rumor sobre mí, que involucra a Derek y Johann.

Abrí los ojos, obligándome a dejar las fantasías y poner los pies en la tierra.

- ¿Rumor? – pregunté.

Sonrió irónicamente.

- Bueno, no es un rumor en realidad ¿no? – Aclaró – basta con verlos.

- ¡Oh!... – exclamé comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

- Sí… - afirmó.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, durante la cual pude ver que sus ojos se quedaban fijos en mis labios, y la presión de mi sangre aumentó, cuando se movió apenas unos centímetros hacia mí. Luego respiró profundamente y me miró a los ojos.

Para entonces, mis manos estaban cerradas en dos puños tan apretados, que las uñas comenzaban a clavárseme en las palmas.

- Creo que deberíamos contarles la verdad – me dijo.

- ¿Contarles qué?... – ya me costaba incluso respirar.

- La verdad – repitió – decirles que soy…

- Su padre… - concluí la frase, y me estremecí ante la fuerza que adquirió para mí.

Bill quería integrar a mis hijos plenamente en su vida.

A mí ya me dolía el pecho por la agitación de mi corazón, pero aún así hablé.

- ¿Podrás ser su padre? – había mucho más que un 'título' implícito en hablar con los niños.

Asintió.

- No basta con sólo decirles quien eres, ellos te querrán… - no quería que sufrieran, si Bill un día decidía volver a irse.

Asintió nuevamente, sin mediar palabra.

Me mordí el labio, mientras terminaba de decidir.

Finalmente acepté.

- Bien…

Y en ese momento me enlazó por la cintura y me besó, devorándome la boca.

No estaba segura a qué venía el beso, si a la tensión sexual que había existido desde que llegó, o a mi respuesta, pero lo cierto es que todo mi cuerpo respondió al beso, la piel se me erizó en un segundo, los sentidos se me agudizaron, los músculos se me tensaron y la humedad, esa que me indicaba que todo en mí se había revolucionado.

Y con la misma celeridad con que me tomó, me soltó, como si le abrasara en la boca y en las manos.

- Dios, no puedo hacer esto – se reprendió mirando al suelo.

Luego cuando sus ojos se alzaron hasta los míos. Se saboreo inconscientemente.

Retrocedí un paso, esperando poner entre nosotros una mínima distancia de seguridad, aunque todo mi cuerpo me exigía la proximidad, el roce, el calor.

- ¿Se lo decimos ahora? – Pregunté.

La que dejó de mirarlo fui yo, esperaba que cambiar de tema nos diera el espacio que necesitábamos y que no queríamos.

Pensó un momento.

- Creo que será lo mejor – aceptó – saldrá en televisión en cualquier momento.

Asentí, comprendiendo entonces la prisa con la que Tom había apagado el televisor, en cuanto entró.

- Está bien – Me di la vuelta, esperando a que el corazón se me calmara antes de llegar a la sala.

Cerré los ojos, cuando lo sentí pegarse a mí desde mi espalda. Un potente escalofrió me recorrió la columna en el momento en que su labio se arrastró por mi oído.

- ¿Sabes que no debo verdad? – me preguntó.

Tragué con dificultad. Sabía cuál era su tortura, la conocía mejor que él mismo.

- Lo sé – respondí.

Su aliento me acarició el cabello.

- Pero lo deseo – volvió a hablar.

- Lo sé… - respondí igualmente.

Me mordí el labio. Claro que lo sabía, entendía perfectamente lo que era desear algo con tanta fuerza, que ni la razón más poderosa lograba arrancarnos de nuestro objetivo.

Moví la manilla de la puerta y esta se abrió ligeramente.

- Vamos – susurré.

Su mano en mi vientre, me oprimió hacía él levemente, antes de soltarme.

Se me escapó un suspiro, y agradecí el poder sostenerme en pie, después de eso, las piernas parecía que iban a aflojárseme en cualquier momento.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, los chicos aún estaban con Tom, inmersos en un video juego. Mary no se veía, debía seguir en la cocina. Ya tendría tiempo para ir con ella luego.

Tom miró a Bill, y aunque no intercambiaron ninguna palabra, pareció comprender la situación.

- Venga chicos, presten atención… a su madre – habló.

Por un momento pensé que diría padres.

-¡Ohhh!... – se quejaron los dos.

- Luego seguiremos – les ofreció.

Johann dejó el mando sobre la mesa, con un gesto molesto, mientras que Derek seguía jugando.

- ¿Derek? – llamé su atención.

Se quejó con un sonido, pero obedeció, aunque se dejó caer de mala manera en el sillón.

- Estaré… por ahí – dijo Tom, poniéndose de pie.

- Gracias – le respondí.

Realmente le agradecía el afecto que había depositado en mis hijos. Nunca habíamos tenido una relación del todo fluida, pero a pesar de que en los meses en los que estuve con Bill, sabía que no era del agrado de Tom, este se portaba con mis hijos, como si fuese un segundo padre.

- Bueno… - me senté sobre la mesa frente a ellos – Bill y yo queremos…

Se me atoraban las palabras en la garganta. Era complicado armarse de valor para hacer esto.

Como si Bill lo adivinara se movió un poco más hacia ellos. Se inclinó y habló.

- Lo que su madre quiere contarles… bueno, ella…

Derek miró a Johann, he hizo un gesto ladeando la cabeza, que Johann respondió del mismo modo.

- Bill es nuestro padre – dijo Derek.

A mí se me atragantó el aire. Bill tensó la espalda.

- Eso ya lo sabemos – siguió Johann.

Abrí la boca queriendo decir algo, pero lo cierto es que no sabía que decir.

En ese momento escuché, desde la cocina, el sonido de algunos cubiertos cayendo al piso. Inmediatamente pensé en Mary y Tom, pero ahora mismo tenía que centrarme en otra cosa.

- ¿Y qué piensan de eso? – Preguntó Bill, que parecía incluso más alto, ahora que estaba totalmente tenso.

Derek se encogió de hombros y miró a Johann.

- Genial – dijo Derek sin más.

- Sí, genial – le imitó Johann.

- ¿Genial? – pregunté yo.

Aunque no debía de extrañarme, mis hijos eran unos niños felices.

- Sí – repitió Johann.

- Habría sido peor si fuera como ese señor de la estación de trenes de Berlín… - comenzó a recordar Derek.

- ¡Sí!...- apoyó Johann – ese que tenía los brazos tatuados desde los hombros.

- ¿Peor? – preguntó Bill y me miró.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

Desde la cocina se escuchó caer un plató.

Bill levantó una ceja y miró atrás en dirección a la cocina.

- Yo no voy a ir – le advertí.

Arrugó la nariz de esa forma tan hermosa que recordaba, y me gustó tanto que por poco se me escapa un suspiro de fascinación.

Céntrate Juliette.

- Lo más genial es que Tom es nuestro tío – hablaba Derek.

Johann sonrió.

- Sí, y podemos jugar con él – agregó Johann.

Un nuevo plato sonó en la cocina.

- Me quedaré sin vajilla – me quejé en voz baja.

Johann saltó de su logar en el sillón.

- ¡La 'arpía'! – dijo en dirección a la cocina.

- ¡No! – alcancé a gritar yo, cuando Derek se puso en pie, y lo sujeté.

Bill alcanzó a hacer lo mismo con Johann a mitad de camino hacia la cocina. Apolo y 'Rasmus' ladraban fehacientemente.

- ¡Tom! – llamó Bill a su hermano a todo pulmón.

En ese momento tenía ganas de tomar el coche e ir a la cima de un acantilado y gritar muy, muy fuerte.

Tom asomo su amplia sonrisa desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Nos vamos – anunció Bill.

- Dame un segundo – dijo Tom con picardía.

- Nos vamos – acentuó Bill.

Continuará…

**Deoz ¡!... entre los gemelos, Mary y Tom, yo no sé como Bill y Juliette tienen tiempo para sentir algo el uno por el otro… jajajajjaja…**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y me voy directo a trabajar en el siguiente.**

**Besitos mis niñas y espero que todo lo que ha estado sucediendo pase pronto. Lo importante es mantenernos con fe en el amor, que al fin y al cabo es lo único.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	32. Capítulo XXXII

**Capítulo XXXII**

.

Salimos de casa de Juliette, y cuando sólo nos habíamos distanciado unos pasos.

- ¡¿Qué se suponía que hacías? – Le pregunté a Tom, conteniendo la voz.

Se giró de medio lado, me miró y sonrió.

- Si que eres idiota – le dije adelantándolo para subir al coche.

Me enfurecía su falta de madurez en algunas situaciones.

- No hacíamos nada… - se encogió de hombros en cuanto subió al coche – aún.

Volvió a sonreír.

Que ganas tenía de darle un puñetazo.

Puse el coche en marcha.

- Por poco te ven los chicos – le reclamé.

Me miró con esa sonrisa irónica previa a la burla.

- Qué rápido has adoptado el papel de padre – me dijo.

Lo miré esperando fulminarlo con la mirada.

- Sólo se trata de sentido común – me defendí – algo de lo que tú careces.

Se hundió en el asiento.

- Y un padre aburrido además – se quejó.

. ¿Ahora soy aburrido por qué no quiero que los niños te vean en plena…? – Agite la mano en el aire – lo que sea.

- Por favor Bill – me reclamó - ¿se te olvida en lo que andábamos tú y yo a la edad de esos chicos?

Desde luego que lo recordaba ahora que Tom lo mencionaba, pero extrañamente esperaba que Derek y Johann fuesen niños un poco más.

- Claro que me acuerdo – le respondí – pero tendrán suficiente tiempo para ser adultos luego.

- ¿Ves lo que te digo? Aburrido – sentención – no me extraña que estén más contentos de tenerme a mi como tío, que a ti como padre.

Eso me dolió.

- Eso hasta que te conozcan mejor – respondí fríamente.

- Cuando me conozcan mejor, pasarás a la categoría de 'conocido' – continuó.

- Ya, ya… seguro tú serás un ejemplo de padre – me burlé.

- Desde luego ellos lo creerán – siguió.

Detuve el coche, no iba a arriesgarme a atropellar a nadie por estar discutiendo. En cuanto estacioné lo enfrenté.

- Mira Tom, no quiero que mis hijos…

- ¡Ah! ¡Tus hijos! – Sonrió – vaya que te ha costado.

Arrugué el ceño intentando comprender su repentina alegría.

- No te entiendo – dije fastidiado.

Ya me había colmado bastante la paciencia.

- Te ha costado hablar de Derek y Johann como tus hijos – aclaró.

Sólo en ese momento reparé en ello, hasta ahora que de alguna manera parecía que había tenido que protegerlo de algo, no los había visto como mis hijos, y pensado en lo que quería para ellos.

- Mmm… - fue todo lo que respondí.

Tom Sonrió.

- Ahora que lo has comprendido – habló – te agradecería que me llevaras a casa, esta noche tengo visita.

Entorné los ojos.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Erika? – me quejé poniendo en marcha el coche.

- ¿Qué Erika?... – lo miré y estaba sonriendo.

- Que pesado te pones cuando tienes conquista nueva – suspiré

- Relájate hombre – me aconsejó presionando su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Relajado es lo menos que estoy – dije.

Tenía que pensar en demasiadas cosas, incluyendo la forma en que le hablaría a Carol de la existencia de los niños. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo,. Eso por una parte, y por otra la necesidad que tenía de evitar a Juliette todo lo posible. No a menos de dos metros de distancia, no en habitaciones a solas, y no pensar más en lo sucedido dos días atrás. Más aún ahora que las cosas estaban como estaban.

La noche anterior habíamos cenado con los padres de Carol, y todo había sucedido de un modo que ahora mismo no comprendía. O quizás simplemente había encontrado una puerta que me ayudara a alejarme de Juliette.

- Esto me ha encantado – dijo la madre de Carol, Agnes.

- Es tempura – le respondí - ¿no la habías comido?

- No – aceptó – y me ha gustado mucho.

- Es una de las comidas favoritas de Bill – agregó Carol.

- Conoces muy bien sus gustos – habló el padre, Robert.

Carol sonrió cuando la miré alzando una ceja.

- ¿Tengo que saber algo? – pregunté.

- ¡Papá! – reclamó ella.

- Lo siento – se disculpó – es demasiado sagaz.

Volví a mirar a Carol en espera de saber lo que pasaba. Ella me puso una mano sobre la pierna, justo antes de hablar.

- Es por un regalito que te compré cariño – sonrió.

- Oh… - asentí comprendiendo - ¿en Maison?

- ¡Sí!... – confirmo alegremente sorprendida – eres terrible – me acusó sonriendo.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Sólo te conozco tanto como tú a mí – le toqué su respingada nariz con el dedo.

Ella sonrió un poco más.

- Qué alegría que se conozcan tan bien – dijo Agnes – de ese modo no tendrán problemas cuando se casen.

Ambos padres nos miraron y Carol me miró a mí un segundo antes de responder.

- Bueno… Bill y yo no pensamos casarnos.

- ¿No? – preguntó Robert mirándome.

- No – aclaré

No era la primera vez que me tocaba defender mi punto de vista.

- Pero Caroline – habló Agnes lastimosamente, ignorándome - ¿cuántas veces hablamos de lo hermosa que estarías el día de tu boda?

Carol quitó su mano de i pierna, de alguna manera comprendí que no se sentía cómoda, no estaba seguro de si era por la conversación, o por tener que defender un punto de vista que no compartía.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? – preguntó Robert.

- ¿Dos, tres años? – continuó Agnes.

- Dos y… - dijo Carol y me miró.

- Ocho meses – respondí.

- Es bastante tiempo – siguió la madre – ¿Antes querías casarte? – volvió a insistir.

Yo bebí un sorbo de mi vino.

- Bueno mamá… las cosas cambian – continuó ella.

La vi tomar su copa y beber. Había un gesto extraño en su rostro, que no estuve del todo seguro de saber interpretar. Pero sí sentí que le debía algo, que no me había portado con ella todo lo bien que se merecía. En este momento mi vida estaba a su lado, era Carol la que me esperaba cada noche, o al regreso de cada gira. Era ella la que me venía acompañando los últimos años, y era una mujer fiel.

- ¿Quieres casarte? – pregunté sin más.

¿Qué más daba casarse o no, si con eso la hacía feliz?

Me miró fijamente, sus felinos ojos pasaron de la incertidumbre a la comprensión.

- ¡Carol! – exclamó alegremente su madre, mientras le tocaba una mano.

Carol entreabrió los labios queriendo, esperé por su respuesta.

- No tengo anillo ni nada de momento, tendrás que creer en mi palabra – me encogí de hombros.

Ella sonrió entonces y se mordió el labio.

- Suficiente – respondió.

- Oh mi amor, felicidades – habló Agnes.

Y así comenzaron una serie de abrazos y felicitaciones. La fecha de la boda se fijaría cuando se hablara con los hermanos de Carol, ella era la menor de cinco hermanos.

- Tus hermanos estarán felices – proseguía con su alegría la madre de Carol.

- ¿Cuándo podremos conocer a tus padres? – me preguntó Robert.

Tanta formalidad se me hacía más extravagante que cualquier prenda de ropa, peinado o maquillaje que hubiese usado hasta ahora.

- Ehm… tendría que hablar con ellos – le respondí.

Tom me iba a matar.

.

Había llegado la noche. Los padres de Carol me resultaban agotadores, tan llenos de energía y con tantos deseos de conocer lugares, y qué decir ahora que su hija pequeña se casaba, Agnes ya había comenzado a consultar en las tiendas de vestidos de novias.

Me estaba fumando un cigarrillo en la sala, de alguna manera estar en la penumbra de este lugar me calmaba. Escuché un par de rasguños en la puerta y me alerté de inmediato. En cuanto llegué a pasos de la puerta, pude escuchar los sonidos que solía hacer Scotty. Abrí la puerta.

- Hola precioso – le dije, mientras entraba.

Me acuclillé delante de él y le acaricié la cabeza. Se notaba en sus ojos el cansancio de los años. Apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pierna y se quedó ahí un momento mientras yo lo acariciaba.

- ¿Qué sucede amigo? – Le pregunté –¿Tom no te deja dormir?

Sabía que mi hermano tenía compañía, así que lo más probable es que Scotty escapara de ahí.

- Ven – le llamé atrayéndolo a la cocina.

Me siguió con sus pasos cansados y se sentó esperando a que le pusiera un plato con comida. En cuanto lo hice se acercó, la olió, pero no la probó.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? – le pregunté.

Sabía que Scotty no era el mismo de antes, pero hoy estaba particularmente extraño. Algo parecido a un presentimiento, me estremeció. Lo vi recostarse en el suelo de la cocina.

- No, ahí no… - le hablé.

Se me habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

Lo tomé en brazos y me lo llevé al sillón de la sala, lo recosté ahí y lo cubrí con una manta que traía. Me senté a su lado y me quedé acariciándolo en la penumbra. Luego de un momento en el que noté que comenzaba a respirar con algo de dificultad, decidí llamar a Tom.

- Hola – le dije en voz baja.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó.

- Perdona que te interrumpa – me disculpé.

- No, no… dime – insistió.

Podía pelearme mil veces con Tom, pero sabía que en los momentos en que lo necesitaba, siempre estaba ahí.

- Es Scotty… - dije mordiéndome el labio – creo que nos deja…

- Oh… - escuché su lamento. Suspiró – voy enseguida.

En cuestión de minutos Tom estuvo con nosotros. Yo ya me había gastado media caja de pañuelos de papel.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar al veterinario? – me preguntó.

- ¿Y qué va a hacer? – Le pregunté – se está yendo en calma.

Volvía a sentir como se me licuaban los ojos. Amaba tanto a este perro, tanto como a mi propia familia.

- Voy por agua – dijo.

Yo me quedé acariciando la cabeza de Scotty, que seguía respirando a intervalos cortos, apenas audibles.

En cuanto Tom llegó, le mojamos el hocico con algo de agua y mi hermano se sentó en el suelo frente a Scotty. Ahí nos quedamos, acompañándolo en silencio, esperando a que nos dejara.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol que entraba por la ventana me despertó. Tom se había acomodado en uno de los sofás, y a mí me dolía el cuello de la posición en la que me había dormido.

Scotty seguía cubierto con la manta sobre el sofá, pero ya no respiraba. Su posición era la misma que recordaba de horas atrás, por lo que asumí que simplemente había dejado de respirar. Al menos eso me servía ligeramente de consuelo.

- Tom – le hablé a mi hermano.

Él seguía dormido.

- Tom – insistí un poco más fuerte.

Abrió un ojo a medias y lo volvió a cerrar, luego me miró como si recordara la situación. Se sentó en el sofá con prisa y se obligó a mirar.

- ¿Ya? – me preguntó muy bajito.

- Sí… - le respondí.

Entonces lo vi llorar. Tom no era de los que lloraban mucho, de hecho siempre he pensado que yo me traje las lágrimas por los dos, pero ahora lo hacía, y yo lo entendía muy bien.

- Toma – le extendí la caja casi vacía de pañuelos.

Él me la recibió en silencio.

- Tendremos que enterrarlo – me dijo.

- Claro.

Horas más tarde, íbamos hacía el cementerio de mascotas de Hamburgo, un servicio funerario había venido por Scotty y se había encargado de todo. Ya lo habíamos hecho antes con Apolo, aunque él se quedó en Los Ángeles.

- He llamado a Juliette – me dijo Tom.

- ¿A Juliette? – le pregunté.

- Sí – se encogió de hombros – para que trajera a los niños.

- Aún no he hablado con Carol – dije.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Y aún así lo has hecho? – le pregunté.

- Tarde o temprano tiene que enterarse – me dijo – además ni siquiera va a venir, está demasiado ocupada con su 'boda'

Remarcó la última palabra como si quisiera escupirla.

- Ya te expliqué como había sucedido eso – le dije.

No estaba de ánimos para peleas. Pero por lo visto Tom sí.

- Y todavía no logro entenderlo – continuó.

- Sin más Tom – dije – algún día tenía que afianzarme con alguien.

- ¿Pero con ella? – me preguntó – ¿y dónde quedó eso de que nunca te casarías?

Me increpó.

Me quedé en silencio.

- ¿Ves? – Reclamó – no puedes responder.

Luego de eso el silencio se hizo dentro del coche, y no volvimos a cruzar palabra hasta llegar al cementerio.

Cuando entramos, vi a Johann, Derek y Juliette esperando a un costado.

- Hola – dije cuando me acerqué.

- ¿Estás muy triste? – me preguntó Johann.

Sonreí mientras lo miraba.

- Bastante – respondí.

Que le podía decir, sabía que muchas personas no entendían el afecto que se le podía tener a una mascota, pero Scotty, como Apolo y mis otras mascotas habían estado conmigo siempre que necesité cariño.

- No estés triste – se me acercó Derek tomando mi mano – él está en el cielo con Maximilian Adelbert.

Miré a Juliette. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Sí – volví a mirar a Derek, agradeciendo su consuelo – tu madre me habló de él.

Comenzamos a caminar, nos esperaban en el interior del cementerio para enterrar las cenizas de Scotty.

-¿Sabes por qué se llama Apolo mi perro? – preguntó Derek.

Ya había pensado en ello, pero aún así le dejé continuar.

- No, cuéntame – le pedí.

Derek caminaba junto a mí, y a su lado Johann.

De alguna manera me sentí acompañado al llevarlos a ellos dos junto a mí.

- Mamá dice que conoció a un perro que era igual de vago que mi Apolo – comenzó a hablar – y por eso decidimos ponerle ese nombre.

Quise mirar nuevamente a Juliette, pero no lo hice. En momentos como este, sentía que había tanto que nos unía. Tenía que acostumbrarme a pensar en 'nos unió'.

Cuando estuvimos en el lugar, la ceremonia se llevó a cavo en cuestión de minutos. Nadie dijo nada. Tom y yo nos despedimos en silencio y vimos como ponían una lápida en el lugar en el que ahora descansaban las cenizas de Scotty.

Suspiré cuando eso estuvo hecho. Y me decidí a salir de ahí.

Derek caminaba junto a Juliette y Tom un poco más atrás. Era curioso ver la forma en que ahora Tom se relacionaba ahora con Juliette, era como si el muro que había entre ellos antes, se fuera demoliendo poco a poco.

Entonces Johann tiró de mi mano, obligándome a mirarlo.

Su ceño estaba endurecido, como si estuviera debatiendo algo en su interior. Me miró fijamente. Me detuve.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté- ¿quieres decirme algo?

- He estado pensado… - habló con seriedad – que como Derek tiene a Apolo… yo podría regalarte a 'Charly' – me ofreció.

Lo abracé fuertemente y se me humedecieron los ojos otra vez, pero pude ocultarlo de Johann gracias a los lentes oscuros que llevaba. Cuando lo solté le hablé.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa – le dije, me miró expectante – como tu perro aún no tiene un nombre definitivo – él asintió – le regalaremos el nombre de Scotty.

Johann abrió los ojos, como si le hubiese contado algo extraordinario. Su expresión maravillada me recordaba tanto a Juliette, que dolía.

- Sí – aceptó acentuando la respuesta con un gesto.

De alguna manera sentía que Johann me había entregado un enorme consuelo.

Continuará…

**Bueno, este capítulo ha sido algo así como de transición, pero no por ello menos necesario. **

**Sé que no es algo agradable pensar en la muerte de nadie, aunque sea una mascota, pero todo es parte de la vida que tenemos ¿no?**

**Les dejo un besito muy grande, y mis infinitos agradecimientos por leer y por hacer de esta historia parte de ustedes. Yoxxx, gracias por ese review… **

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	33. Capítulo XXXIII

**Capítulo XXXIII**

.

Clavé las uñas en el colchón, a punto de rompérmelas, arrastrando la sábana, mientras Bill oprimía con fuerza la palma de su manos en mi vientre, pegándome más a él. Horadando todo mi interior, hundiéndose con una violencia inusitada, buscando en cada nueva embestida su liberación, que no estaba segura si lograría encontrar. Mis gemidos brotaban enlazándose en una espiral con mi respiración, y mis rodillas se levantaban de la cama cada vez que Bill me sostenía para entrar con más profundidad.

Notaba como mis pensamientos divagaban, entregándome una velada idea de la realidad. El calor recorría mis músculos quemándolos hasta el dolor, mientras desde mi centro crecía la ola que se formaba con cada gota de placer que Bill me entregaba cuando su intimidas se sumergía en mí y tocaba en el sitio exacto.

Habíamos llegado hasta aquí, casi de la misma forma que la vez anterior. Sin mediar más palabra que un 'hola'.

Me encontraba en la tienda, había dejado a los niños en casa luego de sepultar a Scotty. Me había sentido profundamente dolida por Bill y por Tom cuando los vi, aunque se tratara de una mascota, sabía perfectamente como ellos querían a sus perros. Cuando me enteré de la muerte de Apolo, debo reconocer que derramé alguna lagrima silenciosa, ese perro tenía la facultad de hacerme sentir querida, y aunque con Scotty mi trato fue bastante corto, fue para acompañar de alguna manera a Bill, aunque mi presencia no fuese relevante en realidad.

Debo reconocer que me sentía muy nerviosa ante la idea de encontrarme con la novia de Bill en ese lugar, pero para mi suerte, ella no se encontraba. Aunque debo decir que eso llamó profundamente mi atención, ¿no se suponía que era en estas cosas en las que debería acompañarlo?

Intenté centrarme en los valores que estaba ingresando en el computador, tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente, pero en ese momento mi teléfono sonó. Ni siquiera miré de quién se trataba.

- ¿Si? – pregunté, sin quitar la mirada del computador.

Hubo un diminuto silencio que llamó mi atención.

- Juliette, soy yo… pareció titubear, como si dudara de si llegaría a conocerlo - …Bill.

- Dime… - lo alenté.

Ya había abandonado la pantalla del computador.

- Bueno… sé que no… - se quedó en silencio.

Ambos lo hicimos.

- Estoy aquí fuera – dijo finalmente.

Cerré los ojos, y sentí el momento exacto en que mi corazón se disparó. No estaba segura de si había sido el tono de su voz, o lo vulnerable que lo había visto horas antes, pero sabía claramente cuál sería mi respuesta.

- Bien… respondí.

Corté la llamada sin más preámbulos, y ajusté los detalles con Sophie. Que sorprendentemente estaba respondiendo muy bien en mis ausencias.

Me miré a uno de los espejos, acomodé un poco mi cabello y me retoqué los labios. Normalmente estaba bien arreglada en la tienda, después de todo era la cara de mi negocio.

Cuando salí, vi casi de inmediato el coche de Bill, avancé hasta él intentando dar los pasos lo más segura que me fuera posible, escuché el cierre de seguridad que se abría para mí, y subí.

- Hola… - dije.

Él sólo marcó una sonrisa suave.

Me puse el cinturón y nos pusimos en marcha. Casi no habíamos hablado nada durante el trayecto. Suprimimos de nuestras mentes absolutamente todo lo que tuviera relación con su vida y con la mía. En este momento éramos simplemente dos personas que anhelábamos tocarnos, besarnos y volvernos locos de pasión.

"_Un beso, una caricia, nunca suficiente. Tan suave, tan caliente, no pares, comienza. Y prueba tu destreza, como un animal"_

Me mordí el labio y lo miré, parecía molesto detrás de sus lentes oscuros, pero a pesar de eso comprendí que dentro de mí aún palpitaba esa hermosa fascinación que Bill despertaba años atrás.

Lo sabía muy bien, nada dentro de mí era como entonces, sólo con mirarme a un espejo podía comprobarlo. Pero mi corazón palpitaba por Bill, con más fuerza cada vez, otra vez.

Lo supe cuando Hahn apareció por casa el mismo día que Bill y yo le contamos a los niños, o ellos nos contaron a nosotros, la verdad no estaba segura, que él era su padre.

- ¿Así que ya está hecho? – Me había dicho, delante de mis hijos - ¿vuelve a ser parte de sus vidas?

Lo miré, con una mezcla entre el enfado y la comprensión, hacía mucho tiempo que yo había madurado como para que me hicieran escenas como esta. Y aunque sabía que de alguna manera le había fallado a Hahn, no me fallaría a mí misma otra vez.

- Ven, tenemos que hablar – le dije, antes de irme por el pasillo hasta mi habitación.

Él no me siguió de inmediato, aunque lo hizo un momento más tarde. Cuando entró en la habitación, yo estaba sentada en la silla de mi tocador. Lo miré y comencé a hablar.

- Siéntate – lo invité indicándole la esquina de la cama más cercana a mi silla.

- No – negó con un gesto mirando fugazmente el suelo, para enfocarse en mí nuevamente – tú dirás.

Suspiré, esta no iba a ser una conversación fácil.

- Entiendo que no comprendas lo que sucede ahora mismo – comencé, intentando encontrar en mi interior las palabras para herirlo lo menos posible.

- ¿Pero? – se adelantó.

Continué mirándolo, estábamos casi a la misma distancia que Bill y yo horas antes, y sin embargo lo que ahora sentía era tan diferente. Entonces lo comprendí. Quería a Hahn, conocía el sentimiento, era la misma clase de afecto que podía sentir por Richard, uno amplio y desinteresado, pero que no lograba ser completo, que no tocaba ese punto de mi alma en el que me perdía a mí misma.

Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, y no volvería a pasar por lo mismo una vez más, no le haría pasar a Hahn por eso tampoco. Entendía que el amor no siempre llega en el momento oportuno, o quizás sí lo hace, sólo tenemos que encontrar el valor dentro de nosotros para defenderlo a costa de todo, eso lo comprendí a través del sufrimiento, a través de los años que Bill se mantuvo lejos de mí, por que cuando explotó ese milagro ante nosotros él era demasiado joven para comprenderlo, rompió sus esquemas y no pudo advertir que el amor no siempre es perfecto por la forma en que llega a nuestras manos, si no, por lo que somos capaces de moldear con él. Y ahora era demasiado necio para querer verlo.

No. Yo no amaba a Hahn de ese modo, no del modo en que amaba a Bill.

- Hahn – bajé la cabeza antes de volver a mirarlo, al menos no dejaría de observar sus ojos cuando se lo dijera – sabes que estuve muchos años con Richard.

Él asintió cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Y lo hice sufrir mucho también – acepté.

- Ya… - hizo un gesto despreciativo y se giró dándome la espalda un momento, luego me miró de medio lado – ¿ahora me dirás que te has vuelto a enamorar de él?

Arrugué el ceño. Quizás nunca había dejado de estarlo.

Como no respondí Hahn me miró, esta vez de frente. Hizo un gesto de desconsuelo dejando caer los hombros, soltó el cruce de los brazos y se masajeó la frente con una mano. No podía creer que estuviera dos veces en la misma situación. Me estaba sintiendo como un imán para el sufrimiento de los hombres.

- No lo aceptó Juliette – me habló entonces, sorprendiéndome – tú y yo íbamos tan bien – se quejó.

- Hahn… a veces las cosas pasan… - intenté explicarme – por eso decía que es difícil para ti entenderlo.

- ¡Entender qué! – Exclamó – yo aferré una mano a la silla. Nunca había visto a Hahn así de enfadado – que viene ese marica con su mirada de estrella de Rock, con sus piercing y sus joyas a moverte el piso…

En ese momento me puse de pie.

- ¡Déjalo Hahn! – lo corté - así no podemos hablar

Me moví hacia la puerta y sentí como su mano se cerró en torno a mi brazo y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda.

- Esto no puede terminar así – me advirtió mordiendo las palabras.

A pesar del miedo que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo le hablé con claridad y fuerza.

- Tú has querido que termine así.

Tiré de mi brazo y le abrí la puerta de la habitación, esperaba que entendiera que no le abriría la de salida.

Me miró con furia, yo desvié la mirada. Dejé pasar un momento luego de que él saliera, y sólo cuando oír la puerta de salida dar un golpe seco, me permití suspirar. Entonces vi como aparecía Johann por la puerta de mi habitación y me miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos inocentes tan parecidos a los del Bill de los dieciséis años, seguido por Derek que tenía su ceño marcado por un enfado infantil muy gracioso.

Estaba claro que habían oído algo de la discusión. Les sonreí a ambos.

- ¿Alguien quiere chocolate caliente? – les ofrecí.

- ¿Con naranja? – preguntó Johann más animado al verme sonreír.

- Con canela – sentenció Derek.

- ¡No! – Le gritó Johann – ahora nos toca con naranja.

- ¿A sí?... ¿quién lo dice? – continuó Derek.

Cerré los ojos, suspiré y me moví por entre los dos, que me ignoraron completamente.

De esa manera había intentado poner algo de orden en mi cabeza y mi corazón. Y quizás justamente por eso había aceptado volver a salir con Bill, no estaba segura de cuáles eran sus propios sentimientos, y quizás ni él mismo los conocía.

Cuando llegamos al hotel y Fran nos recibió fuera del ascensor, me sentí por primera vez como una especie de criminal, aunque el hombre actuaba con la misma exquisita educación y discreción de la vez anterior. Pero yo casi podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

Esta no es la novia.

Lo que inmediatamente me convertía en la amante, y no era la vergüenza por el título, la palabra 'amante' siempre me había parecido una palabra preciosa, era la sensación de estar ocupando un lugar que no me pertenecía, aunque aquello no me detuvo. Los enredos de mi mente se esfumaron, cuando Bill me llevó contra la pared y comenzó a besarme, morderme y desnudarme sin detenerse en mirar mis ojos, ni una sola vez. Casi no había dicho palabra, nada salía de su boca, además de los suspiros y las quejas que la pasión le arrancaba.

Y ahora yo misma me perdía en esa pasión que Bill desbordaba con cada movimiento de su cadera contra mí, de su mano sosteniendo mi vientre con fuerza, como si me hubiese convertido en algún momento me hubiese convertido en su presa de caza.

Mi interior comenzó a convulsionarse sin remedio, oprimiéndose en torno a Bill que entraba y salía con fuerza y una rapidez angustiante. Desesperado por su propio ardor. Y me escuché gemir abandonada al placer, un instante antes de sentir el aliento de Bill en mi nuca y oírlo suplicando, inmerso en su propio placer.

Un momento después nos derrumbamos sobre la cama, él continuaba abrazándome, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho que se agitaba absorbiendo el aire. El silencio pesaba y era roto únicamente por nuestras respiraciones. Quería hablar, decir algo, pero temía que si Bill escuchaba mi voz saldría huyendo.

Qué extraña sensación la de estar desnuda en una cama, sintiendo la piel de alguien, aún caliente por la pasión, y tener miedo de moverte para no romper la frágil burbuja de amor que habías creado en torno al momento vivido.

Cerré los ojos y a punto estuve de dejar de respirar, cuando noté la mano de Bill rozando tenuemente mi cabello. Sólo duró unos segundos, pero logro llevarme atrás en mis recuerdos, que casi pude percibir sus amantes besos en mi nuca, esos que me había regalado con el candor que iluminaba su ojos en ese entonces.

- ¿Alguna vez pensabas en mí? – me preguntó con un susurro.

Me mordí el labio. Sus dedos habían comenzado a rozar mi hombro.

Susurré la respuesta.

- Sí…

Un ligero estremecimiento me removió, cuando sus dedos llegaron a la altura de mi codo, sabía que a continuación comenzaba mi cadera, y la sola idea de sentir sus dedos tocando mi piel en esa zona despertaba nuevamente mi deseo.

Su voz nuevamente en un murmullo.

- ¿Y qué recordabas?

¿Qué podía responderle, decirle lo mucho que recordaba su sonrisa alegre y fresca? ¿O el color de sus ojos, cuando la luz se filtraba por ellos? Había muchas cosas que podía mencionar. La forma desafiante con que me miraba cuando lo apremiaba en medio de una discusión, o simplemente la forma en que se chupaba los dedos cuando se los ensuciaba con alguna golosina. Tantas cosas de él que amaba, que añoraba y que ahora mismo hacían mella en mi alma, pensando en que quizás nunca más las compartiría conmigo.

Pero me decidí por algo micho más superficial, menos pretencioso y más sugerente. Si esta iba a ser la única manera en la que Bill volviera a abrir parte de su corazón para mí, la iba a tomar.

Musité con toda la sensualidad que me era posible.

- Tus tatuajes…

Se quedó en silencio un instante.

- ¿Cuál de todos? – preguntó.

Me di la vuelta lentamente hacía él. Miré sus ojos intentando que viera únicamente a la Juliette amante, no a la que lo amaba.

Extendí mi mano hacia su costado y lo rocé susurrando.

- Este…

La palabra se extendió tanto como mi toque sobre su piel. Bill se tensó ligeramente, pero no cambió de posición, permitiendo que mis dedos marcaran el recorrido de las letras en su piel. Luego los ondeé sobre su vientre hasta su estrella. Mordí mi labio mirando el camino que seguía mi mano y lo que estaba logrando con su intimidad, que comenzaba a manifestarse nuevamente, a punto de rozar mi vientre. Acaricié el tatuaje, y con la uña marqué la línea externa de aquella estrella que había sido mi perdición desde que se la había tatuado. Me mojé los labios instintivamente.

- Hazlo… - me susurró Bill.

Lo miré y casi me dio vértigo al sentir el poder de su petición. Sus ojos entrecerrados, pero encendidos con la llama de su pasión, nuevamente.

Me deslicé con un movimiento ondulante, hasta que el tatuaje de su estrella estuvo a la altura de mi ojos, podía escuchar la respiración contenida de Bill, en espera de lo que yo haría ahora en esa posición. Acerqué la boca hasta las líneas que se marcaban sobre su vientre, apartando con mi mano lo que pudiera impedírmelo, cerré los ojos, cuando oprimí mis labios contra su piel y lo sentí estremecerse. Me sentí victoriosa al comprobar que al menos las cosquillas de Bill seguían ahí, era como si me devolvieran algo de lo que tuve. Luego mi lengua comenzó a recorrer las formas de aquella estrella, sus balbuceos angustiados, eran como pequeños trofeos que iba acumulando para mi propio placer. Mi mano iba acariciando su sexo impaciente y palpitante, mientras yo me sentía absorbida por el poder que me entregaba su desasosiego.

Noté su mano sosteniendo mi hombro, luchando contenidamente por separarme de su piel.

- Ven aquí – me ordenó.

Miré sus ojos y supe que volvería a perderme entre sus brazos. No me importó saber que sólo era esto, que no había más que una cama y sexo entre nosotros, yo lo amaba, y era amor lo que me hacía recibirlo en mi interior nuevamente. Amor, lo que iba segregando poco a poco por mis poros. Amor lo que buscaba que él sintiera y comprendiera. Las palabras hacía mucho que habían muerto, al corazón sólo se le abre con la llave del amor, una llave muchas veces invisible aunque la estemos palpando. Una que requiere paciencia para ser hallada, y voluntad para mantenerla colgada a nuestro cuello, golpeando contra nuestro pecho. Así que dejé que mis caderas que se agitaban sobre las suyas, le enseñaran a Bill la fuerza de mi amor, y esperaba que así como ahora sus uñas se clavaban en mis muslos, del mismo modo se clavara mi amor, para que lo sintiera, para que fuese capaz una vez más de verlo y comprender que no se mata un sentimiento sólo por que decidamos que morirá. Se muere, cuando ya no hay suelo fértil en el que pueda brotar.

Lo miré a los ojos, extraviados en su placentera angustia, pero sabía que leía en los míos todo lo que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo, y dejé que mi goce se derramara sobre él, bañándolo con el calor de mi amor. Y así me sintió, lo supe cuando tiró de mí y me besó, con un beso ahogado por las convulsiones de su orgasmo, que se filtró dentro de mí poderoso y excitante, caliente, mío.

Me retuvo contra él, con los dedos hundidos en mi cabello, mientras que su corazón latía impetuoso contra mi oído, recuperando su calma poco a poco. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la piel de mi cráneo suavemente. Y su sexo comenzó a vaciarme lentamente.

Entonces susurró.

- Tengo que irme.

Sentí como se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Me lo merecía, yo había ayudado a levantar esa coraza que ahora resguardaba su corazón. Sólo esperaba ser capaz de derribarla, para poder usar la llave que llevaba colgada junto a mi pecho.

"_Somos lo que los mortales sueñan, el cielo en la tierra cuando te aferro contra mí. Y si todo esto es una mentira, cuéntame un sueño que la convierta en realidad."_

Continuará…

**Ainsssss…. Me enamoré "otra vez"… ¿cuántas veces me puedo enamorar de este hombre? Con esa bendita emotividad que lleva consigo en cada gesto y en cada mirada, parece que fuera el alma que se hubiese hecho corpórea, para que podamos percibir su belleza. Lo adoro… simplemente.**

**Sin más que agregar. (Sigo suspirando)**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	34. Capítulo XXXIV

**Capítulo XXXIV**

.

La perspectiva de un concierto cercano me ayudaba a sentirme algo más relajado, incluso considerando lo nervioso que las giras me ponían.

- ¡Gustav! – le hablé para que nos diera la entrada.

La música comenzó a sonar, y yo marqué los compases en mi mente, hasta que llegó mi turno para cantar.

Había algo sublime para mí en la música, algo que me hacía sentir libre de todo. Cuando subía a un escenario y el sonido del público llegaba hasta mí, todo lo demás perdía importancia, lo único existente era la música.

El último acorde sonó, y entonces Tom habló.

- ¡Perfecto! – su voz se escuchó ampliada por la acústica del lugar.

- No creo que tanto como perfecto – acoté.

Tom volvió a hablar.

- Bueno, todo menos tú Georg, pero eso es normal – rió.

Georg dejó salir una risa burlona y habló en tono irónico.

- ¿Cómo siempre no? – se descolgó el bajó.

- ¿Alguien se apunta a una pizza? – preguntó Gustav desde la batería.

Cuando lo escuché, instantáneamente me sonó el estómago y se me aguó la boca, miré mi reloj, pasaban de las once de la noche. Con razón tenía hambre.

- ¿A quién le toca pedirle? – pregunté, mientras llevaba el soporte del micrófono hasta un rincón.

- Yo la pedí la última vez – dijo Tom.

- A mí, creo – aceptó Georg.

En cuestión de un momento, se habían ido Gustav y Georg. Yo me senté en el borde del escenario y me bebí un sorbo de agua.

- ¿Qué tal todo? - Me preguntó mi hermano.

Ni siquiera lo miré.

- Horrible – me sinceré.

Qué podía decirle, en este momento mi vida era una maraña incomprensible de sentimientos. Había concretado un compromiso con Carol, que no debería ser un problema, al fin uy al cabo había sido mi novia por casi tres años, yo respetaba su trabajo como modelo y ella respetaba el mío en la banda, no había mucho más que decir sobre eso. Pero ahí estaba el otro punto de la historia, ese que se me clavaba como una espina y me infectaba por dentro silenciosamente. Juliette.

Ella y yo nos habíamos vuelto a ver, y todo en mí había ardido como madera seca. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero había una especie de consuelo para mi corazón cuando estaba con ella. La primera vez, y parte de la segunda, me había convencido a mí mismo que estar juntos era una especie de pago del que me estaba cobrando por lo que me había hecho, pero ahora mismo no estaba seguro, me sentía cada vez más ansioso por llamarla, y volver a verla, abrazarla, besar su piel, morirme dentro de ella. Me sentía como un adicto, angustiado sin su dosis.

Tom se sentó junto a mí, y dejé que un suspiro se me escapara.

- ¿Tan mal? – me preguntó.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? – Contesté – estoy hundido en un agujero que he cavado yo solito.

Me bebí un nuevo sorbo de agua.

- Por cómo hablas, creo que necesitas algo más fuerte que eso – sentenció.

Había hablado la noche anterior con Carol sobre mis hijos. De alguna manera el momento había llegado y no podía esperar más. La noticia no se había hecho pública, al menos hasta ahora, y sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte que lo descubriera por sí sola.

Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, repasando el orden de las canciones para el concierto, en mi cabeza sonaba la música, nota por nota, incluida la apertura y el cierre.

Carol se sentó arrodilló tras de mí y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Me moví alejándome ligeramente y le sonreí. Ella volvió a intentarlo.

Hablé con suavidad.

- Estoy trabajando.

Ella respondió con la misma suavidad, acompañada de un nuevo beso.

- Pero estás en casa.

Me puse en pie.

Sabía que esto iba más allá del trabajo. Se me anudó el estómago de sólo pensarlo.

- Cuando tengo trabajo es así – me encogí de hombros – ya lo sabes.

Se quedó arrodillada mirándome. Vestida con su sugerente camisón, el rostro matizado con suaves tonos rosas y sus ojos incisivos.

- Llevas unos días muy extraño – me acusó – ¿hace cuántos que no hacemos el amor? – me preguntó.

Una nueva punzada se instaló en mi estómago.

- Has estado ocupada con tus padres – intenté explicarme.

- ¿Es que ya no te gusto? – Continuó preguntándome - ¿es por la boda?

Su voz sonaba dolida, incluso podría decir que temerosa.

- No, no es por la boda – me acerqué para acariciarle el cabello – y claro que me gustas – insistí – es sólo que…

En ese momento comprendí que debía hablar.

- ¿Qué?... – me alentó.

Comencé a jugar con el piercing de mi lengua.

- Hay algo que no te he dicho – hablé.

Carol abrió un poco más los ojos y luego se puso en pie acercándose al espejo, creo que sospechaba que algo sucedía.

Había más que 'algo', pero en ocasiones hay cosas que es mejor no decir.

Creo que por primera vez comparé esta situación con la de Juliette con Richard. ¿se sentiría ella como me sentía yo ahora?.

Carol seguía mirándose en el espejo y con absoluta calma, me habló.

- Dime, te escuchó.

Carraspeé y dejé mi libreta sobre la cama.

- No es algo fácil de contar – comencé. Ella me miró a través del espejo, se dio luego la vuelta y me miró directamente, con ambas manos asidas a la mesa del tocador.

- Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa – aseguró.

Su voz me parecía amable y serena. De alguna manera sentía que Carol intentaba abrirme una puerta y yo necesitaba cruzarla, quizás una vez dentro me sentiría menos propenso a ver a Juliette, menos ansioso.

Era difícil hablar de esto, más que por un hecho en sí que iba a contarle a Carol, por lo mucho que había ocultado lo que había pasado conmigo durante el tiempo que estuve con Juliette.

- Nunca te he hablado de esto – hablé – pero hace… más o menos doce años, antes de irme de Alemania… - no dejaba de mirarla, y ella mantenía sus ojos fijos en mí, dándome toda su atención – tuve una relación que duró algunos meses…

Noté como sus nudillos comenzaban a palidecer por la fuerza con la que sus manos apretaban.

- ¿Importante? – preguntó.

Creo que endurecí el gesto. Me dolía responder aquello. Juliette para mí había sido la encarnación del amor durante el tiempo que la imaginé mía, pero cuando me enteré de lo de Richard, se quebró como cristal ante mis ojos.

- Eso no es relevante… - le respondí, evadiendo mi propio sentimiento.

- ¿Y has vuelto a verla? – continuó preguntando.

Sabía cuál era su pregunta real, pero eso no iba a responderlo.

- La he visto, sí… pero no es eso lo que quiero contarte… - volví a jugar con el piercing de mi lengua.

Me costaba hablar, no quería hacerle daño, y sabía que contarle que tenía dos hijos de aquella relación, no iba a ser lago fácil de digerir.

- Suéltalo ya Bill… ¡por favor! – me apremió.

Se había cruzado de brazos, no era habitual esa conducta en Carol, pero la recordaba de cuando le dije que me volvería a Alemania. Se enfadó, sus habitual amabilidad pareció decorarse por algunos días de espinas, pero finalmente había vuelto a mí y me había dicho que se venía conmigo.

Me mordí el labio, miré al piso y luego, antes de hablar, la volvía a mirar.

- Tengo dos hijos.

Carol abrió ligeramente la boca, pero no dijo nada por un momento. Yo seguí hablando.

- Son gemelos… tienen once años…

En ese momento me interrumpió.

- Pero, ¿cómo sabes que son tuyos?, ¿te hiciste algún análisis?

Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, como quien tiene que pensar en todas las alternativas para solucionar un problema.

- No – respondí – pero si los vieras…

Se detuvo y me miró, negó con un gesto y el pánico en su rostro me obligó a callar.

- Me refiero a que se parecen mucho a mí – aclaré – no que tengas…

Me quedé sin poder terminar la frase. Si Carol no podía estar en la misma habitación con Derek y Johann, yo no podría estar con Carol.

- Necesito un trago – dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

Suspiré y me deje caer sobre la cama, me puse un almohadón sobre la cabeza, quizás sería una buena idea apretarlo hasta que me ahogara.

Suspiré.

Al menos ya lo había dicho.

Carol regresó rato más tarde, se metió en la cama. Pero antes de dormirse me dijo.

- Me siento muy dolida Bill, pero aún te quiero.

Era triste sentir que podías atesorar que alguien te quisiera de esa manera, pero saber que por mucho que te esforzaras no llegarías a corresponder el amor de la misma manera, nunca.

Tom me palmeó el hombro.

- Vamos – habló – los chicos deben haber pedido la pizza.

Asentí.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina. Gustav y Georg estaban sentados uno a cada lado de la mesa, con una botella de cerveza cada uno, riendo hasta las lagrimas.

- Cuenten el chiste, que aquí don Bill necesita despejarse un poco – habló Tom, buscando en el frigorífico algo de beber.

Ambos se callaron enseguida.

Tom dejó de mirar el frigorífico y se enfocó en ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó - ¿cuál era el chiste?

Algo me decía que no le iba a gustar a Tom.

- Cuenten, ¿qué les hace tanta gracia? – insistí yo.

Tomé de la mesa una botella de cerveza que había dejado Tom, miré la etiqueta y marcaba seis grados de alcohol. Volví a dejarla en su sitio.

Ni Georg, ni Gustav hablaban, pero ambos contenían la risa cada vez que se miraba.

- Georg – apreté, sabía que sería el primero en soltarlo.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó – es Gustav el del chiste.

Ambos se desencajaron en carcajadas nuevamente.

De uno de los armarios tomé una botella de vodka y me serví un vaso pequeño.

Tom me miró. Y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Georg? – insistió Tom.

Estaba visto que ambos creíamos que sería el primero en hablar.

Georg se pasó los dedos por los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas que se le habían salido de la risa. Para ese momento yo también estaba sonriendo, claro que dejé de hacerlo en el momento que un sorbo de vodka me quemó la garganta. Creo que no recordaba lo fuerte que era.

- ¿Hay naranja? – le pregunté a Tom. Que me hizo un gesto para que buscara dentro del frigorífico.

Georg comenzó a hablar.

- Estábamos recordando lo mal que te lo pasaste en Taiwán con lo de las viagras – la risa le cortaba las palabras.

- ¿Y a cuento de qué se acuerdan ustedes de esas cosas? – preguntó Tom.

Yo había encontrado zumo de naranja y se lo agregué a mi vaso. Bebí un nuevo sorbo, aún quemaba, pero estaba mucho mejor.

- ¿Te acuerdas la cara que tenía cuando se sentó en la entrevista aquella, con el señor que trajo niños? – habló Georg.

Gustav se carcajeo, y yo casi escupo mi trago. Si que había estado complicado el pobre Tom ese día.

- Creo que nunca te pusiste pantalones más anchos que los de ese día – entré en la broma.

- A mira tú que gracioso – me reclamó Tom – al menos mis problemas sólo se traducen a una erección inoportuna.

- Ya te pusiste idiota – le reclamé golpeando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

- Tú te pusiste del lado de estos – se defendió, mientras rebuscaba entre sus múltiples bolsillos.

- Ya. Y tú tenías que mostrar tu lengua viperina – continué reclamando, mientras me servía otro vaso.

- La misma que tienes tú – continuó.

Georg y Gustav reían por lo bajo.

- ¡Y ustedes! – Encaró a los otros dos - ¡me van a decir por qué recordaron eso!

Miró finalmente a Georg, que volvía a estrujarse riendo.

- Pregúntale a ese – indicó a Gustav.

Y éste esbozo una amplia sonrisa socarrona mientras dejaba sobre la mesa una tira de pastillitas azules.

- Se te cayeron – le dijo a Tom.

Ahí era yo el que ya no aguantaba la risa, no estaba seguro si era por la cara que tenía Tom, o por los dos vasos de vodka que me había tomado, pero me sentía más alegre, menos preocupado.

.

Tres horas más tarde, o eso creo, me bajé con cuidado del coche de Georg. Volví a mirar la hora. Sí, era pasada las dos de la madrugada.

- ¿Seguro que estarás bien? – me preguntó desde el asiento del conductor.

Le hice un gesto con la mano, y le sonreí.

- Sí, llévate a ese a su casa, antes que su chica lo deje a dormir en el jardín – le dije por Gustav, que dormía en el asiento trasero – si se queda en el jardín parecerá un gnomo.

Me reí por mi tonta broma.

- Entra, si en cinco minutos no sales, me iré – habló Georg.

Que de los tres, era el único que no se había mareado después de una botella y media de vodka.

- Bien – le dije, haciendo un gesto positivo con el pulgar.

Georg se rió.

- Ve pronto – me dijo – o el que hará de gnomo de jardín seré yo.

- Claro – comprendí su broma y me reí.

Cerré la puerta del coche y me erguí todo lo posible. No estaba tan mareado como par no saber lo que hacía, pero sí lo suficiente como para que no me importara. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entré en el jardín y luego di un par golpes en la puerta de entrada. Nadie se escuchaba, y las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, así que recurrí al plan 'B'.

Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y marqué el número. Cuando escuché su voz sonreí tontamente, ya que sabía bien que no podía verme.

- ¿Bill? – me preguntó.

- Sí… - respondí alegremente – estoy aquí...

- ¿Aquí dónde? – siguió preguntando.

- Aquí Juliette… fuera de tu casa – seguía sonriendo.

En ese momento ella dejó de hablar. Yo miré el teléfono para estar seguro que no se había cortado la llamada, pero no era así, volvía a ponerlo en mi oído y seguía escuchando ruidos. Pestañee lentamente un par de veces, hasta que el ruido del teléfono encontró eco junto a mí, cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó, cruzando un abrigo por encima de su pecho, mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar.

Yo la imité y miré tras de mí, por si había algo que yo no había visto.

- ¿Has venido sólo? – continuó preguntando.

- No… - pude contestar – Georg me trajo.

- ¿Está Georg ahí fuera? – más preguntas.

Miré mi reloj.

- No… ya han pasado siete minutos – le aclaré.

En su ceño se marcó una pequeña arruga. Yo extendí el dedo para tocarla. Y sonreí. Se movió hacía atrás antes de que la tocara.

- ¿Has bebido? – me preguntó.

Seguí sonriendo.

- Sí… un poquito – dije con un gesto de mis dedos que indicaban el tamaño del vaso, pero no decía cuántos de esos poquitos me había bebido.

- Ay Bill – me tomó por el brazo metiéndome dentro de casa – si tú no sabes beber.

- Sí que sé – me defendí alegremente.

- No se te nota – me dijo – ven, siéntate.

Me indicó el sillón. La miré, apenas había luz.

- ¿Sabes que siempre me has parecido preciosa? – le confesé.

Me miró, se sonrió y habló.

- Estas muy bebido.

- No… - acentué mi negativa con un gesto de mi cabeza, que detuve de inmediato – la habitación se mueve.

Juliette se mordió el labio conteniendo la risa.

- Siéntate – me volvió a pedir – te traeré un café.

- Sí… café… ¿sabes que no puedo vivir sin café? – le pregunté mientras me deslizaba por el brazo del sillón y caía sentado.

Juliette me miró un momento, yo pestañeé lentamente. En realidad sentía que todos mis movimientos estaban ralentizados por el efecto del alcohol, pero extrañamente me sentía muy lúcido. Más que en ningún otro momento.

- ¿Y tú sabías que eres adorable cuando bebes? – me respondió sonriendo.

Extendió su mano y me tocó la mejilla, cerré los ojos ante la suavidad de su toque.

Luego susurró.

- Voy por tu café.

Se mordió el labio y se giró para ir a la cocina, pero la sostuve por la mano.

- Espera… - le pedí.

Y recordé con una claridad fulminante, aquel primer café. La cercanía de Juliette, y su mano asida por la mía, igual que ahora. Y acaricie su palma del mismo modo que lo había hecho aquella vez, con un único y profundo movimiento.

Le hablé con la voz contenida.

- Bésame…

Juliette me miró fijamente, cerró su mano en torno a la mía y se acomodó sobre mi regazo, con ambas piernas a cada lado de mi cadera. Y me besó profundamente. Cerré los ojos y dejé que su boca humedeciera la mía, que sus labios tentaran, hasta que mi lengua quiso explorar más, entrando en su boca apoderándose de ella.

Había bebido, sí. Pero me sentía mucho más borracho de amor, que de alcohol. Lo peligroso de todo esto, era que el vodka se iría gradualmente de mi organismo, pero Juliette mañana, seguiría en mí corazón.

"_Ven y ayúdame a volar, préstame tus alas. Lo cambio por el mundo, por todo lo que me sostienen, lo cambio esta noche, por todo lo que tengo"_

Continuará…

"_**Ven y ayúdame a volar, préstame tus alas"… **_**ayyy como adoro esa canción, espero que Billito la cante alguna otra vez, con su vocecita de ahora… Ich Liebe Dich Bill ¡!... no se nota?**

**En fin. Un capítulo con de todo un poco, creo que el final ya está a la vuelta de esta semana. Aunque creo que esta historia me la releeré un montón de veces, en ella estoy plasmada yo, con mi amor por Bill… tendré que traducirla, aunque sea al inglés para que él la reciba alguna vez.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus mensajes.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	35. Capítulo XXXV

**Capítulo XXXV**

.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, notaba como mi consciencia volvía poco a poco, cuando quise estirar el cuerpo, noté el peso de otro cuerpo sobre mí. Abrí los ojos y vi a Juliette, entonces recordé que estaba en su casa, y recordé también el vodka que me había tomado, por la forma en que me dolieron los ojos cuando la luz entró por ello. Los entrecerré y me quedé mirando a Juliette, que seguía dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y el cuerpo extendido a lo largo del mío, apresada contra el respaldo del sillón, su mano metida bajo mi camisa. No sabía como habíamos podido dormir ambos, pero lo cierto es que me sentía muy cómodo.

Levanté una mano lentamente, no quería despertarla, miré mi reloj, apenas pasaba de las ocho de la mañana. Si las cortinas estuvieran cerradas seguro dormiría mucho más. Miré nuevamente a Juliette, un mechón de su cabello le cubría parte del rostro, enlacé mis dedos en él suavemente y se lo quité. Verla así, dormida, frágil y mía, me hacía sentir como si me encontrara en el sitio al que pertenecía. Juliette conseguía ese efecto en mí, la calma.

La noche anterior había llegado hasta aquí en busca de esa calma. Recordaba cada tambaleante paso que había dado, y mis tontas bromas. La forma en que Juliette me había recibido, y el beso que le había pedido y que ella me había entregado sin reservas. Incluso recordaba la confesión que ese beso me había arrancado.

- Te quiero…

Le había dicho, y por primera vez en años, no me había sentido perturbado, ni confuso, ni dolido.

Ella me miró, sonrió suavemente y me habló tocando mi mejilla con delicadeza.

- Si que estás bebido ¿no?

- Quizás sí – acepté sonriendo.

- Deberías dormir – me dijo.

Pero en ese momento no quería hacerlo, quería estar con ella, acompañarme de su olor almizclado y del roce de sus rizos contra mi rostro al besarla. Algo dentro de mí, ahora que mi cuerpo estaba absolutamente segregado por el sopor del alcohol, me decía que las horas que había hasta mañana, marcarían una diferencia.

- Traeré una manta – me habló, removiéndose de encima de mí.

La sostuve por la cadera.

- No te vayas – le pedí.

Me sonrió.

- Sólo será un momento y volveré – intentó liberarse.

A pesar de lo lento que reaccionaba mi cuerpo, mis manos no se movieron del agarre que mantenía sobre sus caderas, y Juliette siguió sentada a horcajadas sobre mí.

- ¿Sabes que siempre me has parecido preciosa? – le dije sonriendo.

Juliette se rió suavemente.

- Creo que eso ya me lo has dicho – se mordió el labio.

Se me escapó una sonrisa tonta.

- Sí… - acepté.

Ella volvió a reír

- No te rías de mí – me quejé con una mueca.

Juliette se río más fuerte y se cubrió la boca de inmediato para amortiguar el ruido.

- Perdón… - habló - es que te pareces mucho a Johann con ese gesto…

- Soy su padre ¿no?... – me encogí de hombros.

Juliette ladeo un poco la cabeza y susurró.

- Claro…

- Porque tú y Tom no… - hice un gesto de negación.

- ¡Bill!... – me regaño entre risas, antes de darme un puñetazo suave en el hombro.

- Auch… no me maltrates – me quejé acariciando mi hombro – estoy bebido…

- Mucho si preguntas esas cosas – me dijo.

Me quedé mirándola bajo la suave penumbra que nos daba una lámpara lejana.

- Bésame otra vez – le pedí.

- Qué manía traes hoy con los besos – me dijo mientras su boca se acercaba a mi boca –

- Mmm… - respondí mientras recibía su caricia.

Mis dedos desfilaron suavemente por sus caderas, arriba y abajo. Saboreándola y desenterrando el recuerdo que tenía de su boca. Reencontrándome con todas las sensaciones que me despertaba, y con todo el amor que había en ellas.

- Por qué… - le pregunté cuando me liberó.

No estaba seguro de cuál era la razón de mi pregunta, pero quería que me diera una respuesta, una que me ayudara a comprender lo que había sucedido doce años atrás, o que me ayudara a comprender, porque no me eligió a mí entonces, o porque mi corazón se había cerrado de forma tan hermética. Quería que me dijera porqué no podía olvidarme de ella, o porqué no podía simplemente ignorarle.

- ¿Porqué qué? – me preguntó ella.

Recorrí su labio inferior con el pulgar.

- Por qué no me escogiste a mí… - le pregunté, sin dejar de mirar sus labios.

Ella se los mordió fuertemente, y cuando los soltó me susurró.

- Te escogí a ti… - me confesó, entonces miré sus ojos. El alcohol comenzaba a desaparecer – es sólo que nunca lo supiste.

Sus dedos recorrieron mi cabello.

- Pero te quedaste con Richard – le dije.

Ella me miró y negó con un gesto. Me quedé mirándola e intentando comprender lo que me decía, siempre creí que lo había elegido a él.

- Voy por una manta – me dijo, moviéndose. Esta vez no la retuve.

Cerré los ojos escuchando al silencio, que me susurraba al oído las palabras de amor que alguna vez Juliette y yo nos regalamos. Me susurraba la letra de aquella canción que quedó escrita, pero que jamás se cantó. Me susurraba que aunque mi corazón ahora latía tranquilo, eso no podía durar, por que en alguna parte de mi cabeza sabía que mi vida esta prometida a otra persona.

"Ven y ayúdame a volar"

Escuché los pasos descalzos de Juliette por el pasillo, y abrí los ojos cuando supe que estaba junto a mí.

- Acomódate – me dijo.

Comencé a dejarme caer a un lado, apoyando la cabeza en un cojín que había.

- Quédate aquí conmigo – le pedí intentando sobornarla con una cara de suplica.

- No hay suficiente sitio ahí para los dos – habló.

Luego se mordió el labio.

- Sólo un momento… - aceptó.

Se sentó en el borde que quedaba libre del sillón e intentó acomodarse. Tiré un poco más de ella, que se quejó por la sorpresa y la acomodé en el espacio que quedaba entre el respaldo del sillón y yo.

- Mejor… - dije.

- No podré salir – se quejó con un mohín infantil.

Yo simplemente sonreí. Mientras extendía la manta sobre nosotros con la mano que me quedaba libre, con la otra mantenía a Juliette pegada a mí.

- Ya saldrás mañana… - le dije cerrando los ojos.

El letargo del sueño se iba apoderando de mí poco a poco. Pero antes de dormirme le susurré.

- Por qué no me dijiste que me habías escogido a mí…

Ella habló muy bajito.

- Tuve miedo de que no me perdonaras nunca.

Me quedé un momento en silencio, el sueño me arrastraba, pero antes de dormirme le conteste, con el alma abierta de par en par.

- Hace mucho que te perdoné…

Ahora la miraba ahí dormida, entregada en mis brazos al sueño. Vulnerable y hermosa como siempre la había visto. Hace mucho comprendí que la hermosura no está en la perfección de un rostro, de una piel, o una silueta. Está en lo que el alma de una persona logra mostrarnos, y aunque mi corazón hubiese permanecido resguardado tanto tiempo, la belleza de Juliette se había quedado encerrada junto a él, recordándome con cada nuevo día, que la había amado.

Y pensé en Carol, en la dolorosa realidad que vivía, en lo mucho que quería que ella también fuera feliz. Pero aún así, ni siquiera la había llamado la noche anterior, ella tampoco lo había hecho, lo más probable es que ni siquiera hubiese notado aún que yo no había llegado a dormir.

Juliette había dicho que años atrás era a mí a quién había escogido. Me mordí el labio, sabía que era una locura, que lo que caería sobre mi cabeza sería una tempestad, pero yo ahora la escogía a ella. Había una verdad en mi corazón, más grande que cualquier cosa que conociera. Amaba a Juliette, ella era mi cielo en la tierra, no podía evitarlo, por más muros que construyera entre nosotros, ella lograba atravesarlos con sólo mirarme, y eso tenía que ser amor.

Continué acariciando su cabello suavemente. La vi removerse, su rostro se hundió en mi costado buscando protegerse de la luz, pero ésta ya había logrado su cometido, la traía de vuelta del mundo de los sueños, y me entregaba la hermosa visión de Juliette abriendo los ojos.

- Buenos días – le susurré.

- Ya despertaste… - susurró ella, volviendo a esconderse de la luz.

- Hace un momento – le conté.

Quiso estirarse, pero no había espacio para esa maniobra. Volvió a mirarme, ahora su mano se había salido de debajo de mi camisa y acomodaba su pelo.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – me preguntó.

- No mucha – me moví un poco, para dejarle más espacio.

Me miró de reojo, como su evaluara mi movimiento.

- No me iré – me aventuré a responder la pregunta que vi en su mirada – no aún.

- No he dicho nada – aclaró ella.

Alcé la mano y volví a retirarle el cabello de la frente.

- Debo estar hecha un asco – habló incorporándose.

Juliette estaba poniendo una cierta distancia entre los dos, que no estaba seguro a qué respondía.

Había algo que necesitaba saber. Me mordí el labio, se me contrajo el estómago al pensar en su respuesta.

- Juliette… - susurré.

Me miró inquisitiva.

El piercing de mi lengua comenzó a estrellarse contra mis dientes.

- ¿Sigues con Hahn? – pregunté finalmente.

Ella abrió la boca, me iba a responder, pero en ese momento se escuchó una puerta y las voces de Johan y Derek.

- No está en su habitación – dijo Johann.

- Estará en la cocina – habló Derek

Juliette se removió por encima de mí, aplastándome el estómago, me quejé, pero para entonces ella ya estaba de pie junto a mí, recogiendo la manta.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó Johann

Yo asomé el cabeza, aún sentado en el sillón.

- ¿Bill? – preguntó igualmente Derek

Johann le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

- Papá – le reclamó.

Derek se quejó. Y le devolvió el puñetazo.

- No le digo tío a Tom, y es mi tío – reclamó.

Juliette comenzó a meterse en medio, a fin de evitar que la pelea aumentara.

- Buenos días – les habló con calma, dándoles un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

- Buenos días mamá – respondieron ambos, casi a la par.

- ¿Ahora quién falta? – preguntó Juliette, mirándome.

- Buenos días papá – dijo Johann acercándose a mí.

Derek le siguió.

- Buenos días Bill – habló.

- ¡Papá! – le exigió Johann.

- No importa – dije, intentando que no hubiese una discusión.

Yo sabía lo que era para esos niños, qué más daba como me llamaran.

- Pero eres nuestro papá – reclamó Johann.

- Y eso lo sabemos los tres ¿no? – les pregunté

La respuesta positiva, no se dejo esperar.

- Entonces da igual como me llamen – les aclaré.

- ¿Te has quedado a dormir? – me preguntó Johann.

Yo miré a Juliette, no estaba seguro de lo que ella quería que dijera. La vi morderse el labio.

- ¿Has dormido con mamá? – preguntó Derek.

Juliette intervino de inmediato.

- ¿Cereales? – preguntó.

- Yo quisiera tostadas – dijo Johann ladeando la cabeza, apelando al amor de su madre.

- Tostadas – le siguió Derek entusiasmado.

- ¿Bill? – me preguntó Juliette.

Y algo se me contrajo en el pecho. Aquella era una escena familiar tan corriente, y se me antojaba vivirla, muchas veces más.

- Café y más café – pedí mirándola profundamente.

No había respondido a mi pregunta.

- ¿Vendrá Tom? – Me preguntó Derek.

- No lo sé… igual tendrá que venir a buscarme – le respondí.

- ¡Bien! – Se alegró – podremos jugar.

- ¡Derek! – dijo Juliette de camino a la cocina.

Y Derek se encogió.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

- Tengo que repasar matemáticas – se quejó.

- Oh… - comprendí – pues primero la obligación y luego la afición.

Lo miré levantando una ceja. Él se rió.

- Yo también se hacer eso – me dijo, levantando la suya.

No pude evitar sonreír.

- Apresúrate con las matemáticas y así cuando venga Tom estarás libre – le animé.

Me puse en pie.

- Ayudaré a su madre – les avisé.

Llegué a la cocina y me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta, Juliette parecía tener todo más o menos hecho.

- Yo en la cocina no puedo ayudar mucho – confesé – pero sé preparar un excelente café.

- Todo tuyo – me dijo, indicándome la cafetera.

Comencé a poner el café en ella. De espaldas a Juliette.

- No me respondiste – le dije.

Ella respondió con la voz contenida.

- ¿A qué?

- ¿Sigues con Hahn? – volvía a preguntar.

- ¡No! – se escuchó la voz de Johann que apareció por la puerta como si hubiese saltado hacía el lugar.

- ¡Johann! – exclamó Juliette.

- ¡Serás idiota! – le reclamó también Derek apareciendo enfurecido.

- Mamá lo despidió cuando él dijo que tú eras un ma…

- ¡Johann! – le hizo callar Juliette.

Él se quedó en silencio con el ceño fruncido. Y se defendió.

- Pero es verdad, eso dijo…

-¿Qué dijo? – le pregunté.

Juliette pronunció mi nombre con la cierta queja.

- Bill…

- Déjalo Juliette, lo escucharan muchas veces – le dije.

Ella comprendió que sólo quería darles mi punto de vista sobre lo que los demás decían. Luego miré a Johann

- Dijo era eras un ma… - miró a su madre – gay…

- ¿Te molesta que digan esas cosas de mí? – le pregunté, mientras ponía la cafetera.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Se supone que es un insulto – dijo Derek.

- Claro – dije – hay quienes lo usan como un insulto.

Tomé aire, no sabía si estaba bien exponer mi punto de vista en esto, siempre intentaba mantenerme al margen de las opiniones de otros, pero en este caso eran mis hijos los que escucharían decir cosas de mí, y ellos sí tenían derecho a escuchar mi versión.

- Ustedes saben que yo soy un artista – les dije, ambos asintieron – un artista no se define como sólo cantante, pintor, escritor. Un artista es una persona que expresa lo que hay en su alma, que lo refleja en lo que es y lo que hace – ellos seguían escuchándome con atención – yo no sólo expreso a través de mi música, expreso también a través de mí mismo, mi apariencia es una forma de decir que somos más que hombres o mujeres, más que negros o blancos, más que jóvenes o viejos, somos almas, no hay un límite visual para eso.

Cuando terminé de hablar había absoluto silencio en la cocina. Entonces Johann habló.

- Wow…

- Sí… wow… - apoyó Derek

Juliette se rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Podremos ir a su concierto mamá? – preguntó Derek.

- ¿Podemos, podemos? – insistió Johann.

Juliette los miró.

- Claro que sí… - les dijo.

Ambos se miraron alegremente. Entonces yo miré a Juliette que tenía sus ojos puestos en mí.

"Quiero besarte"

Me dijeron sus labios en silencio.

"Hazlo"

Le respondí, de la misma manera.

- A qué hora vendrá Tom – preguntó Derek.

- No lo sé – respondí y comencé a buscar mi móvil - le llamaremos.

Juliette estaba poniendo las tostadas sobre la mesa, y la leche tibia. En ese momento me di cuenta de que mi móvil estaba sin batería.

- Vaya, me he quedado sin batería – hablé.

- En la sala está el teléfono – me dijo ella.

Salí, Juliette me siguió para indicarme el lugar.

En cuento estuvimos en la sala y el pasillo hacía la cocina se perdió de nuestra vista, tiré de Juliette y la besé. Sus labios me recibieron mansamente, en un beso tan apasionado, como emotivo. Su cuerpo se ajustó al mío sin pretensiones, pero igualmente un golpe de calor me inundó. Quería esto. Lo quería siempre, cada día.

La liberé, y abrió los ojos poco a poco, me miró y abarcó todo mi rostro con sus ojos. Me habló casi en un susurro.

- Desde que te conocí, has sido tú, sólo tú y únicamente tú. No me dejaste opción, llenaste mi vida y luego, aunque te fuiste, te quedaste en ella. Y aunque ahora cruzaras esa puerta y no regresaras nunca más, seguirás habitando en mi alma, siempre.

Si me quedaba alguna duda, pereció sin remedio ante sus palabras.

Y la volví a besar.

"_Somos lo que los mortales sueñan, el cielo en la tierra cuando te aferro contra mí"_

Continuará…

**Ainsss… me muero de amor… x_x… Dos capítulos más… no creo que nos quede más. Espero que ustedes, como yo, hayan disfrutado y vivido esta historia, que de alguna manera me ha ayudado a amar a nuestro querido Bill sin las restricciones que me dejan los videos o las imágenes, de alguna forma él ha sido mío a través de las letras.**

**Se les agradece la constancia, el cariño con que dejan sus mensajes y el estar y pertenecer.**

**Besos mis niñas. (y niños si hay alguno)**

**Siempre en amor**

_**Anyara**_


	36. Capítulo XXXVI

**Capítulo XXXVI**

.

"_Y quemaste mis venas con el indeleble paso de tu amor."_

- Desde que te conocí, has sido tú, sólo tú y únicamente tú. No me dejaste opción, llenaste mi vida y luego, aunque te fuiste, te quedaste en ella. Y aunque ahora cruzaras esa puerta y no regresaras nunca más, seguirás habitando en mi alma, siempre.

Le hablé desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Bill me aferró entre sus brazos, que pequeña me sentía en ese momento, era como si todo lo que alguna vez había alcanzado a soñar, se condensara y se convirtiera en realidad ahora, cuando mi vida parecía completamente vivida, cuando nada parecía asombrarme ya, venía él y me giraba el eje de la tierra en trescientos sesenta grados, con un beso lleno de ese hermoso sentimiento que recordaba.

Cuando me liberó, lo miré sumergida en mis propias emociones, su voz sonó calma.

- Tengo que llamar a Tom.

- Sí… - acepté con muy poco voluntad, moviéndome un paso lejos de él, e indicándole la mesa sobre la que se encontraba el teléfono.

Me sonrió y se fue hacía él.

Me quedé mirándolo, era como una especie de espejismo de mi mente, su sonrisa, su actitud, todo en él parecía una creación de mis anhelos, y me preguntaba si podía conjurar el sueño un poco más. Tomó el teléfono y sus ojos me sonrieron, de ese modo tan particular y hermoso, en ellos había aquella luz de los veinte años, esos que yo había violentado sin desearlo, pero que hoy, doce años después, florecían como si todo hubiese ocurrido ayer.

Coqueteaba conmigo, de forma descarada, mientras escuchaba el tono de espera. No decía ni media palabra, pero sus ojos expresivos me contaban lo que estaba pensando, y a pesar del poco seductor camisón que llevaba puesto, me sentí desbordando sensualidad. Comenzó a hablar, sin dejar de mirarme.

- Hola Tom – hizo una pausa escuchando, luego rió – claro que sé que no dormí en casa, estoy con Juliette – abrió los ojos y me hizo un gesto de incredulidad mofándose de Tom, luego se gesto cambio y arrugó el ceño, dejando de mirarme - ¿hoy? – Hubo un nuevo silencio – bien, me iré de inmediato.

Cortó la llamada, y sólo entonces volvió a mirarme. Fuera lo que fuera, lo que estaba sucediendo, le preocupaba notablemente.

- Tengo que irme – me dijo, quiso decir algo más, pero se calló.

- Entiendo – respondí, pero no podía dejar de preguntar - ¿estás bien?

Asintió con un gesto. Luego preguntó.

- Me pregunto si… me podrías dejar tu coche.

- Claro… - me apresuré a responder.

Enseguida me fui hasta mi habitación por las llaves. Debía de tener muchas prisa, si no podía esperar a Tom. Cuando regresé a la sala, Bill seguía en el mismo lugar esperando. Extendí las llaves hacia él.

- Alguien te lo traerá – me avisó, mientras las recibía.

Se había creado una extraña distancia entre los dos, una que no comprendía, y que comenzaba a helarme por dentro.

- Tranquilo, ya me arreglaré – le dije.

- Despídeme de los chicos – me pidió.

- Se molestarán por no ve a Tom – sonreí, intentando suavizar un poco la dura despedida.

- Ya vendrá… - aseguró.

Yo asentí sonriendo suavemente, aunque me sentía cada vez con menos deseos de sonreír. Él avanzó hasta la puerta, la abrió, y entonces me volvió a mirar, retrocedió los pasos andados y me dio un beso sin exigencias, sin reclamos. Un beso cálido y hermoso, cargado de un anhelo que yo compartía, pero que ninguno de los dos había pronunciado. Liberó mi boca y me miró nuevamente, acarició mi mejilla y su voz me susurró, con aquella aterciopelada fuerza, tan suya.

- Pase lo que pase, no olvides… - se mordió el labio -… que te amo.

Cerré los ojos. Reconocía esas palabras, habían salido de mi boca muchos años atrás, y sabía perfectamente lo que significaban. Lo miré un momento y asentí suavemente. Luego lo vi salir por la puerta, y supe que tendría que esperar, para saber si lo haría de mi vida.

.

Por la tarde pasó Richard con Giselle, para llevar a mis hijos al parque. Hacía mucho que no estábamos juntos, así que decidí acompañarlos, pero como aún no tenía mi coche, viajamos en el de Richard.

- Explícame de nuevo, ¿cómo es que no tienes coche? – insistió Richard.

Estábamos sentados en un banco del parque. Giselle jugaba con los chicos, y estos le tomaban de la mano cuidando de ella, al menos de momento.

- Ya te lo he explicado Richard.

Me sentía cansada, había dormido poco y no estaba ansiosa por dar explicaciones.

Él volvió a hablar con calculada serenidad.

- Es difícil entender cómo se puede volver a sentir algo por alguien que te ha dejado sola con tus hijos.

Sabía que para Richard, lo que había sucedido con nosotros, cómo y por quién, siempre había sido difícil de comprender.

- Quizás nunca lo dejé se sentir – me encogí de hombros – además ya te he explicado, también – acentué el 'también' – que él no sabía de mis hijos.

- Tonterías – dijo sin más.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con 'tonterías'? – lo increpé.

- Se perdió de tu vida, por no decir la de Derek y Johann, por once años Juliette – alegó – no me dirás que puede quererte aún.

Arrugué el ceño.

- Podría quererme aún – lo defendí.

Y me sentí nuevamente como aquella fans, que lo defendía de todos, que creía en él. Richard se quedó en silencio un momento, luego volvió a hablar, nuevamente con la serenidad que le caracterizaba.

- Sólo quiero que estés bien – me dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

- Tranquilo – le respondí oprimiendo su mano.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono, y me sentí ansiosa por encontrarlo dentro del bolso. Anhelaba que fuera Bill, quería escuchar su voz, y que me dijera que todo iba bien, pero cuando lo encontré y miré quien llamaba, vi que era Mary. Respondí desanimada.

- Hola.

- Vaya, con esas ganas – bromeó.

- ¿Qué tal estás? – le pregunté.

Hacía unos días que no la veía, ni hablábamos, más de los habituales.

- Bien… ¿estarás en casa? – preguntó

- En una hora más o menos – aseguré.

- Bien, te pasaré a ver, tengo algo que contarte – me adelantó.

- ¿Y no me lo puedes contar por teléfono? – le pregunté extrañada – no es que me moleste que vengas… - me apresuré a aclarar.

Se rió.

- Espero aún ser bien recibida en tu casa – me dijo.

- Desde luego… bueno, ya hablaremos luego – comprendí que no valía de nada seguir dando vueltas al tema.

- Estaré ahí en una hora más o menos – afirmó.

Nos despedimos y yo me quedé con el teléfono en la mano. Tenía la esperanza de que Bill llamara.

- He hablado con Hahn – me soltó entonces Richard.

Sabía que era inevitable que en algún momento saliera el tema, después de todo Hahn era su amigo, pero no por eso se parecía a Richard.

- ¿A si? – dije con un ligero tono despreciativo.

Podía comprender el enfado que Hahn había sentido, pero la agresividad me costaba más comprenderla, más incluso, considerando que mis hijos estaban en casa.

- Sí – afirmó Richard – está muy enfadado.

En su voz bailaba un sutil reproche.

- Pues tendrá tiempo para desenfadarse – respondí con frialdad.

Richard se giró para mirarme.

- ¿Qué? – Me quejé – no se portó bien conmigo.

- ¿Te hizo algo? – me preguntó preocupado.

Negué con un gesto.

- Pero por un momento pensé que lo haría.

Me sentía de pronto furiosa, no sabía si por la conversación que estaba teniendo con Richard, o por mantener apretado el teléfono en mi mano sin recibir la llamada que esperaba.

- Además, ¿cuánto tiempo llevábamos saliendo? ¿Tres meses? – continué desahogándome – tampoco es tanto.

- Claro, no es suficiente para que alguien te quiera – noté su sarcasmo.

Suspiré.

- Reconozco que no debió hacerle gracia que cortara la relación – acepté – pero hace tiempo que soy adulta Richard.

Continuaba apretando el teléfono en mi mano.

- No tengo por qué estar como una adolescente enamorada, escondiendo lo que siento – notaba como mi voz salía cada vez con más fuerza y las palabras brotaban con rapidez.

- Desde luego – apoyó él.

- ¿Cuántas mujeres de mi edad se quedan esperando a que suene el teléfono para saber cómo seguirá el resto de sus vidas? – continué.

De pronto sentí que las lágrimas me ardían en los ojos, pero no iba a llorar en un parque.

- ¡Maldito teléfono! – Exclamé finalmente, lanzándolo dentro del bolso.

Respiré profundamente.

- Le quieres mucho ¿verdad? – me preguntó.

No sabía si podría contener las lágrimas. Me tomé un tiempo antes de responder aquello. Y cuando la voz me salió, fue un susurro que convirtió aquella frase en una confidencia que Richard comprendió que no podía ser discutida.

- A veces creo que nací con este amor dentro.

.

Cuando llegué a casa, Mary ya estaba esperando en la puerta. Mi coche aún no llegaba y ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde. Respiré profundamente.

- Hola Mary – la salude con un beso.

- ¡Hola Mary! – dijo Derek corriendo dentro de la casa.

- ¡Hola Mary! – le seguía Johann.

- Como vienen estos dos – dijo mi amiga.

- Sí, han estado jugando con Giselle, hasta que llegaron otros chicos de su edad y se armaron un partido de futbol – le expliqué una vez que estuvimos dentro de casa.

- ¿Andabas sola? Preguntó.

- No, con Richard – para entonces ya estábamos en la cocina y yo comenzaba a preparar un café - ¿Qué tal has estado?, hace días que no nos vemos, ni hablamos.

Se encogió de hombros.

- He estado ocupada – dijo haciendo un circulo con el dedo sobre la mesa, como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Con Tom? – pregunté mirándola.

- Oye tú no me digas nada, que Bill no llego a dormir anoche – me respondió.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? – le pregunté con una sonrisa burlona.

Tom se había enterado por la mañana en dónde se encontraba Bill.

- ¡Te he dicho que he estado ocupada! – Se quejó – pero no vengo a contarte eso.

Su voz sonó más seria de lo habitual, así que decidí dejarme de bromas.

- Cuéntame – me senté frente a ella, mientras comenzaba a hacerse el café.

Mary también se sentó. Me miró como si evaluara mi capacidad de asimilar lo que iba a decir.

- Esta embarazada – aseguré.

Abrió los ojos espantada.

- ¡No! – Exclamó al borde del pánico – ni se te ocurra Juliette, por favor.

Suspiró como si hubiese tenido que recuperar el aire después de imaginarse entre pañales y biberones.

- Con los dos tuyos ha sido suficiente – dijo, casi aliviada.

- Entiendo – me reí – ahora cuéntame eso que tienes escondido.

- Bien.

Mary alcanzó a aceptar el especio que le daba para comenzar a hablar, y Derek entró corriendo.

- ¡Mamá, tu coche! – me avisó.

- ¡Lo trae Tom! – le siguió Johann.

¿Por qué Tom? Tenía la oculta esperanza que Bill hubiese esperado tanto, para traerlo él mismo.

Miré a Mary que palideció.

- ¡¿Podemos jugar? – preguntó Derek.

- ¡¿Podemos, podemos? – continuó Johann.

- Primero veamos si se va a quedar – les dije.

Me puse de pie para ir a recibirlo, pero Mary sostuvo mi mano.

- Tengo que decirte algo – me advirtió, antes de que yo pudiera salir.

Supe de inmediato que era algo que no podía esperar.

- Vayan a recibirlo – les dije a mis hijos – yo iré de inmediato.

Miré nuevamente a Mary.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – en mi pregunta ya no había espacio a cavilaciones.

Era obvio que lo que pasaba tenía que ver con Bill, o como poco con Tom.

Mary se mordió el labio, pero luego lo soltó sin anestesia.

- Bill se va a casar.

Se me cortó el aire. Me quedé ahí mirándola y pestañeando varias veces antes de decir nada, me sentía en una especie de dimensión paralela en la que estaba sucediendo algo completamente diferente a la vida que yo experimentaba. Tenía que ser así, de otra manera no comprendía todo el carió que Bill me había expresado esa misma mañana y que no dijera nada de casarse.

Negué suavemente.

- Es así Juliette, se lo escuché decir a Tom.

No sabía que era peor, la noticia o tener una amiga espía.

Pensé en lo que había dicho Bill antes de irse.

"Pase lo que pase, no olvides que te amo"

Suspiré. Eso no significaba que se quedaría conmigo.

- Vamos – le dije a Mary.

- ¿Yo también? – preguntó con un mohín.

Yo sólo la miré, y ella comprendió.

- Hola – le dije a Tom, cuando llegué a la sala.

Derek y Johann ya estaban poniendo el dichoso video juego de coches.

Tom respondió.

- Hola Juliette… Mary – hizo un gesto, buscando tras de mí la mirada de mi amiga.

Extendió las llaves del coche hacia mí.

- Ven Tom, te toca a ti – le dijo Derek.

- Chicos, no sabemos si Tom puede quedarse – les dije.

- Puedo un momento – se aventuró él a responder.

Yo asentí.

- ¿Quieres un café o algo? – ofrecí.

- No gracias, me quedaré sólo un momento.

Era una situación bastante incómoda, Mary por una parte permanecía en silencio tras de mí, como si quisiera pasar desapercibida, y no lograba entender como entonces había pasado la noche con Tom. Él por su parte la ignoraba igualmente, y tampoco me daba razones de Bill. Me mordí el labio, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Bill se iba a casar.

Aquella idea iba cobrando más y más fuerza en mi cabeza. Así que me decidí a llamar a Bill. Si no lo hacía él, iba a ser yo quien marcara las líneas en este juego.

- Permiso – dije.

Sin que me importara mucho si Mary se quedaba sola con Tom y los chicos, si había podido arreglarse con él una noche entera, ya podría lidiar con unos minutos en la sala.

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación, saqué el móvil del bolso, seguía sin novedad, nadie había llamado, ni había dejado mensaje. Bill simplemente se había esfumado para mí.

Las manos me temblaban mientras buscaba su número en la agenda, y el corazón palpitaba con fuerza en mis oídos mientras escuchaba el interminable tono de espera, que me llevó a la voz de una grabación que me pedía que dejara mi mensaje.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono. Bill tampoco estaba respondiendo mis llamadas. Me eché atrás en la cama y cerré los ojos. Quería creer que podíamos tener una posibilidad juntos. Él había abierto esa puerta al venir la noche anterior, y con todo el amor que me hizo sentir esta mañana, sin embargo ahora la duda se había sembrado en mí, y comenzaba a echar raíces.

Escuché un par de golpes en la puerta, debía de ser Mary que no había aguantado en la sala.

- Pasa – le dije, pero no me moví de mi posición.

El techo blanco y sin propósito parecía reírse de mí, porque mi propia vida se parecía demasiado.

- Juliette… - escuché la voz de Tom y se senté en la cama, como si hubiese tenido un resorte en la espalda.

- Tom…- susurré sorprendida.

- Perdona que te invada – me dijo con amabilidad.

- No, tranquilo, pasa – lo invité, ya que seguía en la puerta.

Sonrió sin muchas ganas.

- Nunca hemos hecho buenas migas tú y yo – confesó.

Miré al suelo.

- Creo que en parte me lo he ganado – confesé.

- Sí… a pulso – aclaró.

Lo volví a mirar. No estaba segura si esa dosis de honestidad iba a servir para comenzar a mejorar la relación que teníamos.

- Tú tampoco haces mucho liándote con mi amiga – me encogí de hombros.

Entonces él rió.

- Tú ya conoces a tu amiga – me dijo.

Asentí y me sonreí.

- Por lo mismo sé que tienes sólo la mitad de la responsabilidad – acepté.

En ese punto nuestra conversación parecía concluir. Pero ambos sabíamos que Tom no estaba aquí para intentar tener conmigo una relación de amistad. Tom comenzó a pasearse con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando los objetos de mi habitación, como si buscara donde fijar la mirada. Sólo cuando sus ojos encontraron un punto de interés, habló.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Bill? – le pregunté sin más preámbulos.

Tom me miró. Meditó un momento sus palabras, y luego me soltó los hechos de la misma forma directa en que yo se los pregunté.

- Se ha ido a Los Ángeles tras Caroline.

Continuará…

**Este es el penúltimo capítulo y aún así seguimos con el alma en un hilo… jajajajajaj… **

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mí hay pequeñas escenas de un par de líneas que me han hecho reír mucho en este fic, espero que a ustedes también. **

**Les dejo un beso grande, mis infinitas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	37. Capítulo XXXVII

**Capítulo XXXVII**

.

Me encontraba sólo en la penumbra. El humo del cigarrillo rasgaba suavemente mi garganta y yo lo dejaba penetrar. No estaba seguro de cómo había llegado a este punto, todo había sucedido con tanta rapidez. Tan sólo cuarenta horas antes, me encontraba en casa de Juliette, riendo con su sonrisa e iluminando mi mañana con sus ojos. Pero me bastó llamar a Tom, para que todo cambiara de rumbo.

- Hola Tom.

- Al fin, ¿sabes que no has llegado a dormir a tu casa? – me respondió.

No pude más que reír ante lo absurdo de su reclamo. Me sentí alegre y no podía dejar de mirar a Juliette.

- Claro que sé que no dormí en casa, estoy con Juliette – Abrí los ojos con diversión, para compartir con ella la graciosa situación.

- Ya, y mientras tú estás con Juliette, Carol se ha ido a Los Ángeles – me contó.

Entonces ya no me pareció tan gracioso, dejé de mirar a Juliette, no quería hacerla participe de esta situación de mi vida, que sólo me pertenecía a mí, y que yo debía solucionar.

- ¿Hoy? – pregunté.

- Claro, cuando vio que no llegabas en toda la noche, y claro, no respondías tu teléfono – se quejó.

– Bien, me iré de inmediato.

Corté la llamada y volví a mirar a Juliette, podía ver la preocupación en su rostro, que se acentuó cuando le pedí su coche. Me quedé esperando a que regresara con las llaves, y no quise moverme del lugar. En este momento sólo tenía que preocuparme Carol y lo que iba a decirle.

- Alguien te lo traerá – le dije, recibiendo las llaves que me entregaba solicita.

Notaba como se iba desvaneciendo la hermosa noche que habíamos pasado, pero los sentimientos seguían ahí, sólo los estaba dejando descansar hasta que regresara, porque regresaría.

- Tranquilo, ya me arreglaré – me dijo, manteniendo cierta distancia.

- Despídeme de los chicos – le pedí, ahora mismo no era momento de explicaciones.

- Se molestarán por no ver a Tom – me sonrió tímidamente. Notaba lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo a ella también.

- Ya vendrá… - le aseguré, intentando animarla.

Me di la vuelta para irme de ahí, tenía que solucionar mi vida, se lo debía a Juliette antes de volver a ella. Abrí la puerta, pero no me pude ir simplemente, volví hacia ella y la besé. Quería llevarme el sabor de su boca, y no la sensación fría de un adiós. Quería que ese beso le pidiera por mí, que me esperara. Porque quería volver.

La miré, sus ojos buscaba ansiosos dentro de los míos, le acaricié la mejilla y le hablé con todo el sentimiento que poseía.

- Pase lo que pase, no olvides… que te amo.

Cerró los ojos, sabía que me comprendía. Me miró luego y su gesto me lo confirmó.

Me despedí de Juliette con la firma idea de solucionar todo y volver a sus brazos, a su vida, pero no podía arreglarlo con los kilómetros de distancia que Carol estaba poniendo entre nosotros. Y mientras viajaba hasta Los Ángeles, intentaba encontrar las palabras para hablar con ella, pero no las había, cómo le dices a alguien que ha compartido tu visa, que estás enamorado de otra persona, más aún, decirle que lo has estado siempre.

Creo que por primera vez vi con absoluta claridad lo que había sucedido entre Juliette y yo años atrás, el miedo que ella debió sentir, y lo difícil que era poner las piezas en su lugar. Quizás entonces yo era demasiado idealista y soñador para comprenderlo, quizás la vida tiene su propia manera de mostrarte las lecciones que tienes que aprender, simplemente hay que mantener el alma abierta el tiempo suficiente como para comprenderlo.

Llegué a los Ángeles, tres horas y media después que Carol, no había podido dormir en el avión a pesar del cansancio que arrastraba, así que ahora mismo me sentía como un trapo viejo y sucio. Es el efecto que causan trece horas de vuelo.

Dejé mi maleta, increíblemente traía únicamente una, cosa que no sucedía desde hacía mucho, dentro del coche que había alquilado mi acompañante, Tom se había negado en redondo a que viajara solo. Toqué el timbre del departamento que Carol había conservado en esta ciudad.

Cuando abrió la puerta y me vio, se quedó un momento mirándome sin decir nada, este tipo de situaciones definitivamente no iban conmigo. Por un momento pensé que me cerraría la puerta en la cara, pero finalmente dejó la puerta abierta, mientras iba perdiéndose dentro del departamento. Acepté la invitación, cerré la puerta y la seguí hasta la habitación, allí estaba Carol, deshaciendo con cuidado las maletas.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Me preguntó sin mirarme - ¿te perdiste de regreso a casa?

Lanzó una prenda sobre la cama, rompiendo el cuidado que estaba usando hasta ese momento.

- Créeme que no he cruzado el Atlántico por gusto – me queje.

El cansancio acumulado se estaba notando en mi voz.

Carol volvió a hablar.

- ¿Y por qué lo has hecho? Ya te había facilitado las cosas.

Arrojó una nueva prenda de ropa sobre la cama, con mucha más fuerza, en el mismo lugar que la anterior.

Respiré profundamente y hablé nuevamente.

- Carol, por favor... – le pedí – me comprometí contigo, te di mi palabra.

En ese momento me miró. Una dolor me cruzó el pecho cuando comprendí que ella esperaba que yo cumpliera esa palabra. Y que yo había roto aquella ilusión.

Me sentí miserable, mezquino incluso.

Respiré profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

- Carol… no hay una manera fácil para decir esto…

Ella extendió su mano con la palma abierta había mí, deteniendo mis palabras.

- ¡No!

Su voz sonó categórica, pero a pesar de eso insistí. No esperaba que quedáramos como amigos íntimos, pero al menos quería que nos comprendiéramos.

Nuevamente entendí a Juliette, que fácil parecía juzgar cuando se estaba del otro lado.

Insistí con un susurro.

- Carol…

- No Bill, por favor… - me pidió.

Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, avancé un paso hasta ella, pero su mano aún alzada suplicó.

- Eres una buena persona, has cuidado de mí, pero… - respiró profundamente, luchando con las lagrimas – ambos sabemos que no iba a funcionar, mi carrera es muy importante para mí – se encogió de hombros – hay tres contratos que me están esperando aquí y no puedo trabajar todo lo que quisiera desde Alemania…

Entonces rompí el espacio de seguridad impuesto por Carol y la abracé fuertemente, ella se mantuvo con los brazos caídos un segundo, y al siguiente me abrazó también y se echó a llorar contra mi pecho. Le acaricié el cabello y le permití desahogarse, sabía que me estaba dejando partir.

- Te he querido mucho – le dije, besándole el cabello.

- Lo sé…- respondió, apretando con sus manos la tela de mi camisa.

Nos quedamos así un momento, en silencio. Sabía que Carol había sido mi refugio en medio de la soledad que yo mismo me había impuesto, sin saber que la vida da vueltas insospechadas, para ayudarnos a encontrar lo que buscamos.

Busqué su rostro con mis manos, lo sostuve para mirar sus ojos claros, y la besé profundamente, con agradecimiento, con nostalgia, y con todo el amor que me había dado, se lo entregaba, lo dejaba en ella a través de ese beso, para que la acompañara hasta que encontrara su camino. Luego apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Era obvio que ella ya había sacado sus conclusiones con respecto a Juliette.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le pregunté

Tardó un instante en responder.

- Tus ojos me lo dijeron… - se hundió un poco más en el abrazo – cualquiera que te conozca lo suficiente aprende a leer en ellos.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, pero Carol lo rompió riendo apaciblemente.

- No me habría sentado bien la verruga de madrastra…

- No la tendrás… - le dije con el mismo talante, quedándonos en ese abrazo un poco más.

Ella rompió el silencio en el que nos habíamos quedado.

- Prométeme que serás feliz.

- Lo intentaré – respondí con afecto.

Finalmente Carol me soltó, caminó hasta el tocador y tomó un pañuelo de papel de un dispensador.

- Ya vete… - me dijo – puede que decida llevar esa verruga.

Me miró con sus hermosos ojos felinos, bordeados por la broma, sabía que se recuperaría, era fuerte e inteligente. Y de alguna manera seguiría velando por ella, hasta que el turno le tocara a otro.

- Lo haré… asentí – sabes que estoy a una llamado ¿verdad?

Me hizo un gesto afirmativo y susurró.

- Sí…

Yo repetí su gesto y me di la vuelta, para salir. Entonces Carol me habló.

- Bill… - la miré – gracias por venir.

Acepté su agradecimiento con una sonrisa, antes de retomar la salida. Sabía que no podía hacer esto de otra forma, tenía que mirarla a los ojos y que ella lo comprendiera.

A medida que iba dejando atrás el departamento de Carol, notaba como el aire entraba en mis pulmones con más fuerza y mi corazón palpitaba con más energía.

De camino al aeropuerto llamé a Juliette. Su teléfono sonó un par de veces y sólo entonces recordé que para ella debía ser de madrugada. Respiré profundamente, le llamaría en cuanto volviera a Alemania.

.

Las horas de vuelo habían hecho estragos con mi pobre espalda, aunque había logrado dormir y recuperar algo del sueño perdido. En Hamburgo ya había anochecido cuando llegué. El resto había sido historia, llegué a casa, me di un largo baño y me fui en busca de Juliette, para qué llamarla, quería verla, que sus ojos me miraran de esa forma hermosa en que ella lo hacía cuando era feliz.

Marqué su número desde la puerta de su casa, pero ella ni siquiera me respondió. La puerta se abrió junto a mí y Juliette me miró con el teléfono en la mano.

Quise decir algo, sé que quise, pero la única manera que tenía de expresar todo lo que ahora estaba sintiendo se desprendía de mis manos, en forma de caricias y mis labios, besando cada trozo de piel que aparecía ante mis ojos. Juliette volvía a ser plenamente mía, sin cadenas que tiraran de nosotros.

Amándonos, tan sólo por amor.

Caímos sobre su cama y no nos detuvimos hasta que el éste se sació, luego que todos sus rincones fueron recorridos por mis labios, y todos mis tatuajes lo fueron por los suyos. Entonces hablé, aún con la respiración entrecortada. Ella atrapada bajo mi cuerpo, mi mejilla sobre su hombro y el susurró de mi voz contra su oído.

- Somos lo que los mortales sueñan, el cielo en la tierra cuando te aferro contra mí…

Juliette se estremeció. Y la lagrima que rodó desde sus ojos, me humedeció los labios con su salino sabor.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – mi voz apenas murmurando, y mis labios acariciando su oído.

- No lo sé… quizás por todo… - respondió.

Entonces me incorporé sobre la cama, lo suficiente como para mirarla. Se me apretó el corazón, sólo de pensar que no me quisiera con ella. Mi cabeza comenzó a buscar una razón probable para algo como eso, ahora que lo pensaba ella no me había dicho ni una sola vez que me amaba. El corazón me dolió aún más… ¿y si?…

- No pienses nada malo – me pidió, sentándose en la cama junto a mí.

Acarició con la punta de sus dedos mi mejilla, como si temiera que me quebrara.

- Hace mucho… te dije que estaba ahí, porque realmente te amaba – recogí con mi dedo una nueva lagrima de sus ojos – y nunca, nunca… nunca… ha dejado de ser así…

Bajé la mirada.

- Es que… he cometido errores… - hablé.

- Y yo también… - aceptó.

Volví a mirarla. Y ella entonces sonrió suavemente y me susurró.

- Creo que nunca entenderé, como es posible que te mires cada mañana al espejo… y no veas la belleza que veo yo en ti.

Bajé la mirada.

- Bueno… - quise quejarme, pero ella me interrumpió

- Ámate Bill… como te amo yo…

La miré, ahí estaba Juliette, lo que me había apresado de ella. Esa capacidad de mirar por encima de lo visible, aunque quizás ella misma no lo sabía.

Ahora me terminaba de fumar el cigarrillo en la penumbra de la casa de Juliette. Pensando en lo mínimos que somos cuando actuamos sólo como seres humanos, y lo enormes que podemos ser cuando es el alma la que nos guía. El corazón abre muchas más puerta de las que cierra, si puedes tener el corazón abierto, es probable que encuentres a alguien que necesite cobijarse en él para abrir el suyo. Aunque eso ya lo sabía. Lo he compartido por años con mi hermano, pensando que quizás esa era la única forma segura de sentir amor, pero lo único seguro del amor, es sentirlo.

Escuché los pasos descalzos de Juliette acercarse hasta el sillón. Alcé la mirada y la vi bajo la penumbra de una lámpara lejana, traía entre sus mano una manta con la que nos arropamos.

- Si vas a vivir en esta casa, tendrás que intentar dejar eso – se refirió al cigarrillo.

- Entonces viviré en mi casa – le respondí entre risas.

Su dedo se hundió en mi costilla.

- Auch… - me quejé aún entre risas.

Le acomodé un rizo que caía sobre su frente. Ella me miraba con la calma que nos debimos por años.

- Lo intentaré… - acepté finalmente.

- Gracias…

Su dedo comenzaba a jugar con el piercing de mi pezón.

- No me provoques mujer… - le advertí.

Juliette me sonrió con travesura.

- Eres perversa ¿lo sabes?...

- Eso ya me lo habías dicho – me respondió antes de alcanzar mis labios.

Sí, se lo había dicho, hacía mucho tiempo, en la puerta de la que entonces era mi casa.

Dejé que sus labios recorrieran los míos, antes de apoderarme de ellos, cerrando los ojos mientras mis manos comenzaban a buscar el contacto directo con su piel.

Su voz me obligó a mirarla.

- Porque no vamos a la habitación – susurró.

- Y por qué no nos quedamos aquí – la apreté contra mi ingle.

Juliette suspiró antes de responder.

- ¿Por qué tenemos hijos?

- Mmm… es verdad – acepté.

De esa manera comenzábamos a vivir la vida que queríamos compartir juntos.

Se levantó del sillón, me extendió la mano y me llevó con ella a sus dominios.

.

El público gritaba, mientras yo tomaba mi posición en el escenario, sentado en solitario en un taburete, con la luz de un foco iluminándome principalmente a mí. El concierto estaba por terminar, nos quedaban tres canciones y ésta.

- Esta canción no ha sido grabada en ningún disco – hablé, las personas en el recinto gritaron aún más fuerte ante mis palabras – es una canción que escribí en un avión, hace mucho tiempo…

Me mordí el labio, quería decir más, pero el resto lo sabía yo y ella que permanecía en un sitio especial junto al escenario, junto a Derek y Johann que asistían hoy a su primer concierto.

- Espero que les guste.

Los acordes comenzaron a sonar, había escogido que fuera en acústico, con el tiempo había comenzado a apreciar la cercanía que algunas canciones me permitían experimentar al cantarlas así.

La guitarra de mi hermano me dio la nota, y la canción comenzó.

- No soy lo suficientemente valiente.

Mi voz sonaba clara, con la dulzura con que las palabras habían sido escritas.

- Para permitir mi vida sin ti…Soy tuyo…en cuerpo, alma y amor.

Podía recordar cada mirada que había inspirado aquella canción, y el amor iba creciendo en mi pecho, entregándole mayor fuerza a mi voz.

- Soy un condenado por el brillo de tus ojos.

Cerré los ojos para continuar cantando, recreando en mi mente todos aquellos pequeños detalles, la voz de Juliette, que con premura me había invitado a un café. El nudo que yo mismo tenía en el estómago cuando lo acepté.

- Ven a mí destello amado.

Entonces la miré, no podía ver bien su rostro, pero sabía que aunque nuestros pensamientos no fuesen los mismos, el sentimiento que compartíamos era único y nos pertenecía. Nos convertía en único ser.

- Destroza mi alma… y reconstrúyela con tu amor… amor…

Recordaba el dolor de no tenerla, la angustia, la soledad. El miedo.

- Y si todo esto es una mentira… cuéntame un sueño que la convierta en realidad.

Lo mucho que desee volver a tenerla. Recordé la fotografía en mi teléfono que me acompañó siempre, que me mostraba esa sonrisa, que en algún rincón de mi alma sabía que era verdadera.

- Porque contigo…

Me apoyé en el soporte del micrófono, haciendo una pausa, miré al público que sentía y vibraba con la canción igual que yo. Sonreí y volví a mirarla a ella. La razón que tenía mi vida ahora, y a mis hijos, que de alguna manera eran más que dos niños, eran lo que Juliette y yo habíamos creado, por amor.

- Somos lo que los mortales sueñan… el cielo en la tierra…cuando te aferro… contra mí.

Fin.

**He tenido que tomarme un momento antes de escribir las notas de autor. Suspirar mucho, e intentar aguantar las lagrimitas. Esta historia tiene tanto de mí, y sé que todas las que he escrito se llevan un trocito, pero algunas, como ésta, se lo llevan todo. Me entregan la capacidad de encerrar un sueño en un puño y sentirlo palpitar, para luego liberarlo.**

**Esta historia nació… Für die liebe von Bill Kaulitz. Por amor a Bill Kaulitz**

**Les agradezco infinitamente por leer. De alguna manera los caminos de las personas se cruzan y nos permiten abrir una pequeña ventana para mirar dentro del alma. Yo no sé escribir grandes historias de misterio, o de fantasía o aventura, ni siquiera creo saber escribir sobre romance. Yo sólo escribo sobre emociones y las comparto con ustedes.**

**.**

**Ahora que he vuelto a suspirar, les invito a compartir lo que venga. Ya saben que cuando algo me obsesiona, las palabras salen.**

**Les dejo besos infinitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
